


HITSUZEN: Una Nueva Luna

by clampyue



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, xxxHoLic
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clampyue/pseuds/clampyue
Summary: Un gran poder va a NACER permitiendo la VUELTA del MAGO MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO...Hitsuzen: INEVITABLE.  Todo lo que sucede en este mundo es INEVITABLE, NO EXISTEN LAS CASUALIDADES; Clow y Yuuko. Una Luna en un momento concreto y en un lugar determinado puede crear un enorme poder y afectar a sus subordinados, aquellos gobernados por el poder la Luna. Yue y Ruby Moon se verán afectados gravemente por este enorme poder, que les preparará para un gran cambio en sus vidas de guardianes y les otorgará una grandísima misión, ARREGLAR EL DESEQUILIBRIO QUE CREO CLOW REED EN EL MUNDO.





	1. COMIENZO DEL TODO

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien va a nacer, el cual conectará este mundo (dimensión) con otros. Un gran poder capaz de conectarse con el Mundo de las Almas y contactar con el mismísimo Clow Reed.

Un gran poder va a NACER permitiendo la VUELTA del MAGO MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO...

Hitsuzen: INEVITABLE. Todo lo que sucede en este mundo es INEVITABLE, NO EXISTEN LAS CASUALIDADES; Clow y Yuuko. Una Luna en un momento concreto y en un lugar determinado puede crear un enorme poder y afectar a sus subordinados, aquellos gobernados por el poder la Luna. Yue y Ruby Moon se verán afectados gravemente por este enorme poder, que les preparará para un gran cambio en sus vidas de guardianes y les otorgará una grandísima misión, ARREGLAR EL DESEQUILIBRIO QUE CREO CLOW REED EN EL MUNDO.

 

* * *

 COMIENZO DEL TODO

Habían pasado un par años desde que Sakura había conseguido cambiar todas las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura y había convertido la Carta Vacío en Esperanza. Todo volvía a la normalidad o, más o menos normal…

Eriol seguía viviendo en Londres junto con sus guardianes, aunque a pesar del secretismo absoluto de la vida privada del mago, se sabía que él y la señorita Mitzuki habían terminado su relación y esta se había ido a vivir a otro país para seguir con sus estudios. De vez en cuando Eriol realizaba una corta llamada o mandaba una carta a la dueña de la que una vez fueron sus Cartas.

Sakura por su parte intentaba seguir con su vida normal ahora que su padre y su hermano estaban al corriente de todas las novedades sobre las Cartas, los guardianes y Clow Reed. Fujitaka iba asimilando poco a poco lo que suponía ser una parte, aunque fuera pequeña, del alma del Mago más poderoso que ha existido, Clow Reed. Además, tenía que aprender y practicar con su nueva magia, la cual le había permitido poder “ver” a su querida Nadeshiko. Para esto contaba con la ayuda de sus hijos y de los guardianes, aunque principalmente era la ayuda de Kero, ya que Yue se rehusaba a ayudar o a prestar la mínima atención al hombre que también poseía parte del alma de su amado amo y creador. Aunque entendía que él no tenía culpa ni era consciente de quien era ni de lo mucho que el guardián había amado al hombre dueño del alma que él poseía, no podía soportar estar cerca demasiado tiempo. En cambio, tenía a Touya quien era un gran apoyo para el guardián, con quien había creado un vínculo especial y le era de gran ayuda en los momentos en los que necesitaba compañía. En realidad, estos dos se parecían en gran manera y no necesitaban de muchas palabras para comunicarse o darse apoyo mutuo. Yukito, por su parte, había asumido que era parte de Yue por lo que comenzaron a crear un vínculo cerrado, donde ambos se complementaban a la perfección en sus respectivas formas, en la que ambos solían estar al tanto de todo lo que giraba en la vida de su par, dado que habían encontrado la forma de comunicarse mentalmente entre ellos. Gracias a todo esto, Yukito asumía y comprendía la estrecha relación surgida entre su amado To-ya y su par.

Con todos estos cambios, Sakura ocasionalmente llamaba o escribía a Londres para comunicar a Eriol todas las dudas, novedades y progresos en su familia, aunque este realmente no le era de gran ayuda a la dueña de las Cartas, siempre le acababa respondiendo lo justamente necesario para resolver sus dudas o felicitarla por los progresos de su nueva mágica familia. Aunque últimamente, en las últimas llamadas realizadas a la mansión Hiragizawa habían respondido los guardianes, y las veces que lo hacía el mago eran respuestas cortas y cordiales, aunque Sakura notaba que algo, seguramente malo, le estaba preocupando a su querido amigo Eriol.

Los únicos que sí habían creado una estrecha relación de camarería, aunque ellos la llamaran rivalidad, eran los guardianes solares Keroberos y Spinel Sun, los cuales habían encontrado una gran afición en los videojuegos, donde a pesar de la distancia podían seguir compitiendo online sobre su fuerza y majestuosidad como guardián solar. Esto les permitía estar comunicados entre sí mediante los videojuegos y así estar enterados con casi todo detalle lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo entre las dos familias mágicas.

 

 


	2. DESTINOS UNIDOS

_**Residencia Kinomoto** _

Una tarde de diciembre, en el primer fin de semana de vacaciones de Navidad, Sakura preparaba algo de merendar para sus invitados, es decir, su familia, entre los que se encontraban Tomoyo, Kero, Touya y Yukito, y Shaoran y Meiling, quienes habían regresado a Tomoeda para pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos.

Mientras probaban el té y los deliciosos dulces chinos que habían traído los Li trascurría una tarde tranquila, donde los principales temas de conversación eran de magia y los progresos y nuevos hechizos que estaban aprendiendo en las respectivas familias, Li y Kinomoto. Otro de los temas más comentados en la merienda fue la ruptura de Eriol y la señorita Mitzuki, hecho que provocó una media sonrisa en Touya y una mirada pensativa de Yukito.

\- ¿Qué pensáis que está ocurriendo ahora mismo en Londres?- preguntó pensativamente Tomoyo, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá entre Sakura y Meiling. A pesar de no tener ninguna relación con la magia era una de las personas con más conocimientos de magia en la familia Kinomoto gracias a su gran curiosidad sobre el enigmático mago Clow y el mundo que lo rodeaba, y el afán por no sentirse inútil en una familia tan impresionante.

Todos en la sala la miraron pensativos, ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Kero y un poco Shaoran, sabían algo sobre la familia Hiragizawa. Shaoran había sabido hacía un tiempo noticias sobre la reencarnación del mago dado que este había contactado con él secretamente por un libro que perteneció a Clow Reed y estaba guardado en la biblioteca Li. Dado la desconfianza y la protección de la familia Li sobre los bienes de la familia y la veneración excesiva hacia la figura de Clow Reed, Eriol aceptó contarle exclusivamente a su descendiente un poco sobre la visión que llevaba teniendo desde hacía unas semanas y lo importante que era que ese libro volviera a su poder. Los ancianos aceptaron el devolverle el libro a la reencarnación del mago Clow, ya que según ellos era una especie de diario que carecía de importancia en su interior, donde a simple vista hablaba sobre plantas y cómo la luna y sus cambios les afectaban. Shaoran, junto con Wei, fue el encargado en transportar el libro hasta Londres, ya que un bien tan preciado como era un objeto perteneciente al mago Clow Reed era necesario ser enviado y entregado oficialmente por manos de un Li de alto rango. Al llegar Shaoran a la mansión Hiragizawa, fue recibido cordialmente por Nakuru, quien lo condujo hasta una amplia sala con una gran chimenea y un amplio ventanal desde el que se contemplaba otra mansión con enormes rejas con leones forjados. Shaoran entró a la sala y pudo ver al mago sentado frente a la chimenea en su habitual sillón rojo, que lo miraba con su familiar sonrisa enigmática aunque era claramente visible el demacrado y cansado aspecto que presentaba el joven mago. Este lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea para que pudieran conversar mientras que Spinel le traía el libro. Aunque Shaoran no le creyó la mitad de la historia, Eriol le contó a _grosso modo_ que ese diario era un estudio sobre las plantas y cómo la luna tiene el poder de afectar a ciertos elementos o _seres_ en ciertas circunstancias. Viendo la mirada desconfiada que le estaba dedicando su descendiente, el mago soltó una risita y le explicó que ese libro en realidad está protegido bajo un gran hechizo y aunque es cierto que hable sobre las plantas y la luna, también guarda algunos secretos como los ingredientes de una poción para hacerle más amenas las visiones nocturnas. A partir de esto estuvieron hablando unas dos horas más sobre temas cotidianos como los estudios, Sakura, su padre, la familia Li… y cómo la señorita Mitzuki decidió alejarse de él por motivos externos y mudarse a otro país.

 

-No lo sé, pero estoy un poco preocupada por Eriol... la última vez que hablamos lo noté muy cansado- Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

-Sumado al hecho de que últimamente son los guardianes los que responden al teléfono - dijo Touya echando una mirada rápida a Yukito, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué piensa Yue?- preguntó Touya en un susurro a su amigo, aunque fue oído por todos, quienes giraron a mirar a la identidad falsa de Yue.

Yukito se quedó serio un segundo mirando al suelo, seguramente estaría en una complicada conversación con el guardián. Últimamente estos dos estaban también preocupados por algo aunque no lo reflejarán al exterior, pero Touya sí sabía perfectamente que algo le ocurría al guardián, algo que solamente quería compartir con su par.

-Creo que esto debería contarlo Yue, ya que es a él a quien puede afectar...- dijo Yukito mientras se incorporaba con una media sonrisa y se desplegaban unas enormes alas plateadas de su espalda para acto seguido dejar ver al guardián lunar quien miró con cara de pocos amigos a Touya.

\- Perdón...- dijo este al ver la cara con la que Yue le recriminaba el haberlo nombrado.

-¿Que ocurre Yue?- preguntó ahora una muy preocupada Sakura mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Shaoran que llevaba un momento muy pensativo.

Yue no contestó inmediatamente sino que le dedicó una mirada llena de conocimiento y recuerdos pasados a Kero que supo claramente lo que su hermano tenía en mente. La que sí contestó fue Meiling que llevaba rato observando como su primo se había puesto serio al mencionar al muchacho inglés.

\- ¿Xiao Lang qué está ocurriendo? ¿Es por el diario ese que le enviaste a Londres?- preguntó cuidadosamente en chino a su primo para que nadie se enterará.

-¿Niña qué diario?- preguntó Kero rápidamente desviando la mirada de su hermano, lo que provocó una gran mirada de ira de Shaoran al verse descubierto su secreto familiar.

\- Meiling te recuerdo que tanto Yue como el peluche ese saben chino...- le regañó a su prima.

-¿A quien llamas peluche? ¡Mocoso!- gritó un enfurecido Kero mientras volvía a su forma verdadera.- Ya puedes empezar a contar lo que sabes. -le dijo un enorme guardián solar mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano que seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- Según he leído el amo Clow tenía muchos diarios donde narraba tanto su día a día, sus viajes, o sus creaciones y descubrimientos mágicos... - dijo una sonriente Tomoyo con el fin de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había creado en la habitación.

\- Simplemente Hiragizawa nos pidió prestado un libro que había en la biblioteca de mi familia y nosotros accedimos a cedérselo dado que el consejo de ancianos no consideró que fuera importante ni peligroso su contenido.- dijo finalmente Shaoran al ver que el tema no se iba calmar hasta que no revelara el secreto de la familia Li.- Y como todos los bienes de la familia Li deber ser supervisados oficialmente tuve que ir a Londres a entregarlo personalmente.

Dicho esto todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron mirando fijamente al muchacho dando por sentado que no iban a permitir dejar ahí la explicación.

-No puedo dar más información sobre este tema ya que lo tengo totalmente prohibido por el consejo. Esto que os acabo de contar no deberíais saberlo, excepto los miembros de la familia Li.- dijo dando por acabada definitivamente la conversación.

Todos comprendieron que el heredero Li no iba a hablar más sobre ese tema, ya que eran asuntos privados del clan. Lentamente, mientras procesaban la información, comenzaron a mirar a Yue, quien no había respondido anteriormente. Este se dio cuenta que todos se habían vuelto otra vez a mirarlo y dedicó una mirada cómplice a su hermano que estaba junto a él, dándole a comprender lo mucho que odiaba hablar de sus recuerdos con el amo Clow.

\- Se está acercando la fecha de la próxima Luna llena que coincide con uno de los momentos donde se encuentra más próxima a la Tierra.- dijo Yue fríamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su cara. Aunque todos supieron, a pesar de esa escasa información, que la Luna era el astro gobernador tanto del guardián como de algunas de las Cartas y está era capaz de afectarles en sobremanera.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle nada más al guardián a pesar de que este les había dejado con más dudas que respuestas. Decidieron dejar el tema por el momento y pensar en cómo iban a organizar sus vacaciones.

 

**_Residencia Hiragizawa_ **

Eriol llevaba un mes horrible en el que las visiones durante la noche eran continuas y las cuales se habían ido incrementado en la última semana hasta tal punto que era incapaz de pegar ojo durante la noche. A pesar del malestar que tenía en su interior siempre intentaba mostrarse con normalidad frente a sus guardianes, cosa que cada vez le estaba costando más. Todas las mañanas se despertaba con mareos y era casi incapaz de levantarse de la cama sin que toda la habitación le estuviera dando vueltas durante media hora. Ahora comprendía como debía sentirse en su otra vida como Clow Reed cuando las visiones sobre un futuro que jamás viviría lo atormentaban encarecidamente.

Todas las mañanas maldecía a Clow Reed, en una primera parte por dejarle una herencia tan horrible que le estaba atormentando la vida, la cual creía haber dejado atrás cuando le cedió una parte de su poder a su otra mitad, el  señor Fujitaka; pero no contaba que con el tiempo su poder se iba a regenerar en parte y por consiguiente, la visiones volverían. Y en una segunda parte porque la mayoría de las visiones que estaba teniendo últimamente eran una especie de comunicación que tenía Clow Reed desde donde estuviera la tercera parte de su alma, la que no dividió antes de viajar por otros mundos y acabar en el Reino de Clow, para mostrarle lo que debía hacer o saber sobre el futuro o pasado. Esta relación con Clow Reed ya la tenía en tiempos de las capturas de las Cartas, donde el grandioso mago se encargaba de recordarle trucos o maneras de hacer que Sakura convirtiera las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura lo más rápido posible. Estas visiones a pesar de que eran menos molestas que las visiones normales de futuro, no dejaban de seguir siendo visiones al fin y al cabo, y el cansancio y la preocupación de lo que se avecinaba ya comenzaban a pasarle factura a la joven reencarnación.

En ese momento, apareció Nakuru en la puerta del mago preocupada por la tardanza en bajar a desayunar. La guardiana, al igual que Spinel, estaba al tanto de las continuas visiones de su amo pero no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto y cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor. Es cierto, que la noche anterior tras la cena y tras disculparse Eriol para retirarse a su dormitorio a descansar, había estado hablando sobre el tema con Spinel, quien le dijo que en algunos de los libros de la biblioteca se hablaba sobre las visiones y algunas pociones especiales que servían como una especie de remedio. Aunque conociendo a su amo no querría escuchar habla de nada relacionado con ese tema, claramente esa actitud independiente y reservada la había heredado de su vida anterior.

\- Eriol… ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Nakuru dejando ver la gran preocupación que sentía, mientras entraba por la puerta y se sentaba en la cama de su amo a la vez que Spinel entraba silencioso y se subía al hombro de la guardiana.

\- Eh.. estoy bien, solo un poco cansado- dijo el mago mientras evitaba la pregunta buscando sus gafas e intentando levantarse de la cama, hecho que no puedo ser ya que en ese momento sintió un fuerte mareo que le hizo volver a sentarse en la cama a la vez que Nakuru y Spinel se levantaban corriendo para ayudarlo.

\- Eriol ya vale, estas llevando esto demasiado lejos- habló por primera vez Spinel desde que entró en la habitación.

El mago no contestó, simplemente lo miró un segundo con una mirada que afirmaba que el guardián solar tenía razón. Mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama con ayuda de Nakuru hizo una seña a Spinel para que le trajera el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la ventana.

\- Siento mucho haberos preocupado… pero tenéis razón esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos – dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con el filo de la camiseta, tal y como solía hacer el amo Clow - Es hora de llamar a mis descendientes.


	3. INVITACIÓN

Eriol tomó el teléfono que Spinel le entregó, y le indicó a Nakuru que buscara en la agenda el número de la residencia Kinomoto, ese al que últimamente no deseaba por nada del mundo marcar. Pero ya era hora de asumir su pasado y futuro, y aunque fuera lo que menos quería en este momento, debía involucrar a aquellos en los que de alguna manera consideraba parte de su peculiar familia.

Nakuru le entregó el número con prefijo de Japón y decorado con pequeñas flores a su alrededor (decoración cortesía de Nakuru) que indicaba que era el número de su querida Sakura. Eriol comenzó a marcar el prefijo aunque de repente se detuvo dudando si realmente debería involucrar a sus seres queridos en algo que podría ser peligroso. En ese momento, Spinel se acercó a su amo y se sentó en su regazo sin decir nada, sabía que no hacía falta que le dijera nada, amo y guardián tenían una conexión tan profunda que con una sola mirada podían comunicarse entre ellos. Eriol se quedó mirando pensativo durante unos segundos a su guardián solar y luego observó a Nakuru, quien se había sentado junto a él  en su cama. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que había creado unos guardianes maravillosos que sin decir palabra alguna le demostraban que iban a estar siempre con él apoyándolo a pesar de sus locuras y equivocaciones, y aguantando el extraño y reservado carácter de su amo sin siquiera pedir explicaciones.

\- De acuerdo, llamaré a Sakura a ver si consigo invitarla a venir sin que se preocupe demasiado… - dijo el mago al fin suspirando y con una media sonrisa comenzó a marcar el número.- Creo que este fin de semana llegaba Li con su prima para pasar las vacaciones en Japón… será interesante…

Ambos guardianes se miraron sintiéndose aliviados al ver que su amo se iba animando un poco. Sabían de sobra que Sakura iba a ir a Londres sin pensárselo dos veces y que todos los demás irían con ella, ya que nadie de su familia  iba permitir que fuera sola a otro país y tratándose de un asunto de magia. Nakuru se sentía preocupada pero realmente feliz al pensar que podría volver a estar junto con Touya, aunque para ello tuviera que soportar a su alrededor a Yukito, y lo que era peor, a Yue… Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de inmediato cuando una voz conocida salió del altavoz del teléfono.

\- Residencia Kinomoto, ¿dígame? – dijo la que claramente era la voz del señor Kinomoto, quien acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo día en la excavación que supervisaba como arqueólogo experto en civilizaciones antiguas.

Buenos días Mr. Fujitaka… bueno, a estas horas en su país deben ser buenas tardes… - dijo un educado y sonriente Eriol pero a la vez mostrando una mueca de descontento ya que no era precisamente la persona con quién quería hablar y mucho menos darle algún tipo de explicación.

\- Buenas tardes Hiragizawa-san – dijo tras una breve pausa el señor Kinomoto – le diré a Sakura que venga, espere un momento.

La espera se hizo eterna para Eriol, quien aún pensaba la mejor excusa que ponerle a Sakura con el fin de convencerla de que tanto ella como los guardianes viajaran a Londres, todo esto sin que se le reflejara algún tipo de peligro o preocupación en su voz. Los pensamientos de Eriol fueron interrumpidos cuando Nakuru advirtió que se aproximaban pasos al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Eriol? Soy Sakura – dijo Sakura con un pequeño deje de preocupación en la voz que no pasó desapercibida para el mago.

\- Buenas tardes joven Sakura, ¿cómo se encuentran por allá? – dijo el mago intentando parecer lo más alegre posible.

\- Eh… esto… nos encontramos todos muy bien por aquí. – contestó Sakura casi de manera automática. - ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes? – preguntó casi con temor.

Eriol conocía de sobra la personalidad de su más preciada descendiente, y sabía que algo sabía sobre él que le estaba preocupando. Aunque no sabía qué era, los principios del joven mago le impedían preguntar directa o indirectamente qué sabía sobre él, y en estas circunstancias no podía permitirse hacer preguntas que podrían volverse en su contra. De todos modos, esta breve pausa que se estaba tomando el mago inmerso en sus pensamientos antes de contestar no iba a ser de gran ayuda tampoco. Por lo que decidió contestar una media verdad.

\- Bueno… estamos bien en parte – dijo el mago haciendo una pequeña pausa debatiendo consigo mismo si esta iba a ser la mejor manera de invitarlos a Londres. – en realidad, ahora que Kaho nos ha dejado…, estamos más aburridos que de costumbre y dado que ahora se avecinan unas fiestas para estar en compañía de familia y amigos, hemos pensado que quizás os gustaría venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros en nuestra mansión de Londres… Ah por su puesto, se me olvidaba, he de deciros que estas semanas la luna está especialmente bella y majestuosa en Inglaterra. – dijo Eriol con un deje de diversión en su voz, pero lo más sutil y educado que pudo, sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir era realmente algo bastante preocupante, pero conociendo como conocía lo despistada que era Sakura, seguramente no se daría cuenta de la importancia de esa última frase, y con suerte se la tomaría como una de las frases enigmáticas y sin importancia típicas del mago.

\- Bueno…eh… esto… me encantaría ir a visitaros, pero primero tendría que consultarlo con mi padre, mi hermano, Kero y Yue… y también han venido a pasar la Navidad a Tomoeda Tomoyo, Shaoran y Meiling – contestó Sakura tras una corta pausa que en realidad se le hizo eterna a Eriol, quien miraba con preocupación a sus guardianes que aún permanecían sentados junto a él.

\- De acuerdo Sakura, podéis veniros todos a pasar las vacaciones a mi casa y así nos ponemos al día… por cierto, por el billete de avión no os preocupéis yo os lo pago ya que seríais mis invitados. – dijo un muy alegre Eriol, aunque su cara no reflejaba para nada dicha alegría.

\- Vale Eriol, estamos aquí todos tomando una merienda, se lo comento y ahora te llamo y te digo… ¿vale?

\- Vale Sakura, estaré esperando impaciente tu llamada – dijo Eriol intentado contestar lo más cordial posible, cosa que se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil ya que otra vez se estaba empezando a sentirse mareado.

Sakura se quedó un momento con el teléfono en la oreja asimilando todo lo que Eriol le acababa de decir, aunque sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando por el auricular se escuchó la voz lejana de Nakuru diciendo – Amo te encuentras…- y el teléfono se colgó, aunque Sakura pudo darse cuenta claramente de la gran preocupación que reflejaba la voz de la guardiana. En ese momento asomaron por la puerta Tomoyo, Shaoran y Kero, quienes  llevaban rato sin escuchar a Sakura después de haberse despedido.

\- Sakura… -dijo una muy preocupada Tomoyo al ver como su amiga estaba rígida observando fijamente el teléfono que sostenía en su mano. – ¿qué ocurre?

\- Teníais razón, a Eriol le ocurre algo, aunque cuando he hablado con él no ha sonado que le pasara nada. – dijo muy pensativa Sakura mientras colgaba el teléfono y se dirigía hacia el salón con sus amigos para ponerle al tanto sobre su conversación con Eriol.

\- Entonces dices que has escuchado a Nakuru muy preocupada preguntándole como se encontraba… - dijo Tomoyo muy bajo mientras todos procesaban toda la información que Eriol le acababa de dar.

\- Si no hubiéramos estado hablando hace un momento sobre él y Yue no hubiera comentado eso sobre la luna… - dijo Sakura dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento a su guardián que se había sentado junto a su hermano, donde antes se encontraba Yukito – no hubiera considerado importante ni relevante el comentario sobre la luna de Inglaterra.

\- Algo está tramando ese niño y quiere que vayáis… ¿a qué? – dijo un molesto Touya mientras le dedicaba sutiles e inadvertidas caricias a Yue, quien se está empezando a poner tenso.

\- No lo sé… pero si realmente lo está pasando mal como dice Sakura, y el comentario que hizo sobre la luna tiene que ver con el libro que le llevé a Londres hace poco… deberíamos ir – dijo muy pensativo, casi para sí mismo, Shaoran- ya que, sobre todo, hay que tener en cuenta que si no fuera realmente importante él no nos hubiera invitado en estas circunstancias, y sabiendo que a él le gusta hacerlo todo en secreto por sí mismo sin ayuda de nadie. Si realmente nos está pidiendo, indirectamente, ayuda… pues creo que deberíamos planteárnoslo.

\- Yo voy – todos giraron sorprendidos a mirar a Yue, quien estaba mirando muy preocupado a Kero. Los presentes se miraron entre sí, decidiendo todos a la vez que irían a Inglaterra. Si Yue había decidido que iría a su antigua casa en Inglaterra a ayudar a la reencarnación de su antiguo amo a pesar del dolor que eso conllevaría, todos los demás irían sin pensárselo más veces. Solo una mirada entre todos fue suficiente para aprobar el viaje a la mansión Hiragizawa.

\- Bien… entonces habrá que llamar a Inglaterra para confirmar que vamos a ir- dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura, ya que era ella la que debía hacer esa tarea.

\- No se… si se encuentra mal no creo que sea oportuno molestarlo ahora.

\- Pero se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada, y mucho menos sobre el comentario último de Akizuki. – dijo Touya – deben estar esperando una respuesta, y si realmente os quieren allí, tienen que estar impacientes de recibir la respuesta.

\- Tu también te vienes… a mí no me dejes solo allí – le dijo Yue en un susurro casi inaudible. Hecho que provocó una pequeña sonrisa y la dedicación de una mirada llena de ternura por parte de To-ya. Lo que provocó un leve sonrojo del guardián lunar.

Aunque Sakura no estaba totalmente convencida se levantó del sillón que compartía con Tomoyo y se dirigió hacia el teléfono, no sin antes girarse y mirar a sus amigos buscando el apoyo y valor necesario para llamar a Londres procurando que no se le notara lo inmensamente preocupada que se sentía por su amigo. Tomoyo fue la  primera en levantarse para acompañar a su amiga en ese difícil momento, seguida a continuación por Meiling y Shaoran.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí esperando – advirtió Kero. Quien, junto con Yue, todavía le costaba soportar que ese niño fuera la reencarnación de su antiguo amo y lo peor de todo, que los hubiera sustituido creando nuevos guardianes. Es cierto que, a pesar de esto, con Spinel sí había creado una estrecha camarería lo que le permitía estar bastante informado de lo que ocurría, aunque de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo Spinel no le había contado gran cosa. Lo que sabía de Eriol, era que había cortado con la profesora y que de vez en cuando tenía alguna visión. Aunque Spinel sabía que a Kero no le agradaba que le hablara de su amo, creía necesario advertirle que los poderes de su amo se estaban volviendo a regenerar, simplemente para que estuviera alerta por si algo ocurría en su familia.

\- Yue, creo que lo que le está ocurriendo a la reencarnación del amo tiene que ver con las visiones – le dijo Kero a su hermano mientras se sentaba en su regazo y le dedicaba una fulminante mirada a Touya. – Ni se te vaya a ocurrir decirle nada a Sakura. Si le comento esto a Yue delante de tuya es porque si mi hermano confía en ti yo también debería.

\- Peluche estúpido, jamás contaría nada a mi hermana que pudiera preocuparla, y mucho menos haría algo que lo molestara – dijo dedicándole una mirada tranquila a Yue. – Que sepas que puedes confiar en mí sobre esto. Siempre he apoyado a Yue y siempre lo voy a hacer – dijo cogiendo entre sus manos la mano del guardián, hecho que hizo que se pusiera completamente rojo.

\- Baah… dejarlo ya tortolitos – dijo Kero poniendo cara de asco e ignorando la vergüenza extrema de su hermano, quien había dejado de respirar tras el apelativo que le acababa de dar su hermano. Aunque no eran pareja era evidente que había un cariño especial entre ellos…– Lo importante de esto es que si se le están regenerando los poderes es que van a pasar cosas… Clow siempre lo decía… no existen las casualidades, tan solo lo inevitable – dijo Kero muy pensativo.

\- ¿Que vayamos a Inglaterra tiene que ser inevitable? – preguntó Touya, haciendo tiempo para que Yue se recompusiera.

\- Seguramente. – contestó Kero.

\- Bueno pues ya veremos qué pasa. Realmente no es que me apetezca ir… no soporto a Akizuki y el niño ese me inspira de todo menos confianza. – dijo Touya con mala cara, más para sí mismo que para los guardianes que lo miraban pensativos.

\- Si realmente no quieres ir, no pasa nada, puedo ir yo solo… - comenzó a decir Yue mirando hacia la puerta, de donde ya se empezaban a escuchar a Sakura y sus amigos venir. Pero fue rápidamente cortado por Touya, quien ni se le pasaba por la cabeza dejar al guardián solo con esa gente.

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza eso. Pienso ir y punto. No te voy a dejar solo con esa gente tan extraña. – dijo concluyendo la conversación, dado que ya empezaban a aparecer por la puerta las sombras de su hermana y sus amigos.

…..

En Inglaterra, tras terminar de invitar a Sakura a pasar las vacaciones en la mansión Hiragizawa, Eriol cada vez comenzaba a sentirse más mareado. Realmente estas visiones se lo estaban haciendo pasar verdaderamente mal. Dio el teléfono a Spinel para que colgara y decidió recostarse sobre la cama.

\- ¿Amo te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te ocurre, dime qué puedo hacer? – se levantó rápidamente Nakuru de la cama para atender a su amo.

\- Tranquila Nakuru, ha sido solo un pequeño mareo. Ya me encuentro mejor – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y volviendo a incorporarse. – Tanto estrés no me está sentando bien. A ver si tenemos suerte y vienen nuestros queridos amigos. – dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama para ir al baño y luego bajar a desayunar.

Nakuru y Spinel observaron cómo su amo desaparecía por la puerta. Cada vez era más evidente que no se encontraba bien. Ahora lo importante era pensar cómo su amo se las iba a ingeniar para, si tenían suerte y venían a Londres sus amigos, hacer que no se dieran cuenta que algo grave le estaba ocurriendo. Era evidente que este le estaba dedicando demasiado tiempo a disimular que se encontraba en buen estado, cosa que no acababan de entender del todo los guardianes, ya que estos eran sus protectores y debían cuidarlo, no al revés como parecía.

Con estos pensamientos, los guardianes se levantaron en silencio de la cama de su amo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde estaba a punto de llegar su amo. Ahora lo principal era prepararle el desayuno a su amo y esperar a recibir la llamada de Tomoeda.

Eriol llegó a la cocina mucho más animado de lo que salió de su dormitorio, pero a pesar de eso, los guardianes se negaron a que él se prepara su propio desayuno. Aunque al mago no le hacía mucha gracia esos tipos de cuidados, ya que eso significaba aceptar que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, era mejor que dejara que los guardianes le prepararan el desayuno, de todos modos ayudar a su amo era la razón de ser de ellos.

\- ¿Amo que quieres desayunar, a parte del café? – preguntó Nakuru mientras se giraba para observar a su amo, quien los miraba con una sonrisa llena de cariño. - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – decidió preguntarle Nakuru acercándose a él y sentándose en la silla junto a él.

\- Si, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor. Realmente os agradezco que queráis prepararme el desayuno. – dijo mirando a Nakuru y luego a Spinel que estaba terminando de hacer el café. - Lo siento mucho, si os he preocupado estos días… soy plenamente consciente que vosotros percibís cómo me siento en cada momento… pero debéis entender que es también mi deber no preocuparos por cualquier cosa que me pase. Además, no lo puedo remediar… ya que es un rasgo un poco irritante que Clow me dejó en herencia. Comprendo a la perfección que si no os cuento las cosas para no preocuparos, lo único que consigo es preocuparos más…

\- Eriol, no pasa nada, nosotros lo entendemos. Pero sabes que es nuestro deber cuidarte y protegerte… para eso nos creaste.- dijo Spinel que ya había vertido el café en un vaso y se había acercado también a la mesa de la cocina.

\- Muchísimas gracias, mis queridas criaturas – dijo Eriol muy sonriente mientras daba un beso en la frente de Nakuru, quien se había abrazado al brazo de su amo. – Ahora lo importante es esperar la llamada de nuestros queridos amigos. Ah, y por cierto, también me gustaría acompañar el café con una tostada.

\- Por su puesto Eriol, ahora mismo te la hago. – dijo Nakuru levantándose de la mesa con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Estos momentos, donde Eriol podía sincerarse con sus guardianes y mostrarle lo mucho que los amaba era de los que más apreciaba de su vida. Era muy consciente que, en realidad, eran la única familia que tenía como Eriol. Este último pensamiento quedaba reflejado en su cara con una pequeña mueca, la cual fue percibida por Spinel, quien se acercó a su amo y se sentó en su hombro. A Eriol y Spinel no les hacía falta decir palabra alguna para darse apoyo, un simple gesto podía significar mucho más que cualquier palabra. Los dos tenían un carácter reservado y extraño, todo lo contrario a Nakuru, por lo que les era más fácil apoyarse en simples gestos que en hablar entre ellos de temas, que sabían, que iban a hacer difíciles de expresar con palabras.

Nakuru puso el café y la tostada en la mesa, y se volvió a sentar junto a su amo. Había estado todo el rato sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Eriol, pero decidió dejarla en paz y simplemente se limitó a comer el desayuno que le habían preparado sus queridos guardianes. Sabía que eso iba a significar más que cualquier palabra que le dedicara a su guardiana.

\- ¿Eriol, crees que vendrán a ayudarnos…? – dijo Nakuru al fin en un susurro, mientras apoyaba la cara en el hombro del mago. Eriol decidió terminar de masticar el bocado que acababa de dar a su tostada y beber un poco de café antes de contestar.

\- Realmente eso es algo que no sé, pero conociendo como conocemos a Sakura sé que le encantaría venir a visitarnos, y si… es cierto que han avanzado tanto en temas de magia seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de que el comentario que le hice sobre la luna tiene una gran importancia… espero… - hizo una pausa con el fin de creerse su propia teoría – realmente espero que se haya dado cuenta. Si es así – dijo mirando hacia el techo de la cocina – y se lo ha comentado a los otros…, me ha dicho que estaban su hermano y Yukito…, ojalá Yue lo haya entendido… él sabe que la luna que va a haber ahora no es normal y trae consigo un gran poder…

Tras esta revelación los tres se quedaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Eriol sabía que sus guardianes no sabían nada sobre la Luna que se estaba avecinando, al contrario de Yue y Kero que ya la habían vivido con Clow hacía unas cuantas décadas. Tanto Clow, que utilizaba el poder de la oscuridad, como Yue, que utilizaba el de la luna, pudieron sufrir la potencia y el enorme poder que desprendió el astro esa noche…

\- ¿Qué tipo poder Eriol? ¿Me va a afectar a mí? – preguntó de repente Nakuru, sacando al mago de un recuerdo que no había vivido pero que sabía que iba a poder vivir dentro de unas semanas. Así se lo estaba haciendo entender Clow en sus visiones, y debía estar preparado ya que esta vez iba a ser mucho más fuerte.

\- Eh… pues creo que sí, por eso debemos estar preparados. Y yo, debido a estas visiones, no me siento realmente con fuerzas para poder ayudarte ni  ti ni a mí mismo a pasar esos días…

\- ¿A ti mismo? – preguntó ahora Spinel. Era raro que en temas relacionados con la luna el guardián solar se metiera, pero esto era más grave de lo que parecía si también iba a afectar a su amo hasta tal punto de tener que pedir ayuda a otros.

\- Sí mi querido Spinel-Sun, por eso las visiones me están debilitando tanto… Clow quiere que esté preparado para cuando llegue el momento… - se calló rápidamente justo cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de desvelar un secreto que por nada del mundo podía desvelar. Miró de reojo a sus guardianes, quienes lo miraban con los ojos y la boca abierta como platos.

\- Has dicho Clow… - se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente Nakuru. Eriol simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras bebía un largo sorbo de su café. – Cuando tienes visiones es por… porque… ¿de esa manera se comunica contigo…?. – dijo Nakuru haciendo una especie de mueca entre terror e incredulidad, mientras que Spinel permanecía pensativo.

\- Así es. – se limitó a decir Eriol. No sabía cómo les iba a explicar eso, ya que era un tema que no terminaba de comprender ni él mismo. – Recordarme que ahora después os explique lo de la luna… antes de que se olvide.- Eriol estaba intentando por todos los medios cambiar de tema, pero para su suerte en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

\- Voy yo – dijo Nakuru que se había levantado rápidamente. - Termina de desayunar mientras. ¿Quieres que les diga algo de tu parte?

\- No… gracias Nakuru, creo que ya se lo dije todo antes. – Nakuru hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo a contestar el teléfono.

\- Amo. – fue lo único que dijo Spinel que había volado hasta el mueble de la cocina y lo observaba recostado como un gato.

\- Lo sé… mi querido amigo, lo sé. – contestó el mago tras un largo suspiro. Una simple palabra de su guardián fue suficiente para saber que merecían una explicación. Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que Nakuru volviera con buenas noticias y en unos días tuvieran la mansión llena de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, Eriol se limitó a acabarse su desayuno que ya comenzaba a estar frio.

Justo en ese momento, Nakuru llegaba corriendo al gran salón donde se encontraba el teléfono de la planta baja, sobre la mesita que había junto a la chimenea y un par de sillones.

\- Residencia Hiragizawa, dígame – dijo Nakuru casi sin aliento.

\- Buenas… buenas tardes Nakuru – contestó Sakura. Realmente estaba intentado que la voz no le temblara. Que la guardiana hubiera contestado al teléfono en vez del mago no mejoraba las cosas… eso significaría que era cierto que Eriol tenía problemas. – Puedo… ¿puedo hablar con Eriol?.

\- Lo siento pequeña Sakura, pero Eriol ahora mismo no puede ponerse al teléfono. Me ha dicho que lo que le tengas que decir a él me lo puedes comunicar a mí – dijo Nakuru tan alegre como siempre.

\- De acuerdo Nakuru. Pero ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Eriol? – preguntó intentando no sonar muy preocupada. A pesar de las miradas de sus amigos clavada en su nuca, no pudo evitar preguntar por su amigo.

\- Eh… no no… no te preocupes pequeña Sakura. Es solo que aquí en Inglaterra es otro horario y mi amo está ahora mismo desayunando – dijo riéndose Akizuki. Pero el semblante de la guardiana no reflejaba esa alegría. Que Sakura hubiera preguntado tan preocupada por su amo tenía que ser rápidamente comunicado, eso significaba que sospechaban algo.

\- ¿Sí?, me alegro. ¿Puedes comunicarle de nuestra parte que sí iremos a visitaros estas vacaciones a Inglaterra, por favor? Iríamos… - pero Sakura se vio interrumpida por un gran chillido desde el otro lado del teléfono, que hizo que tuviera que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja.

\- Es gracioso ver como el carácter alegre e imprevisible de la guardiana no ha cambiado nada… - comentó Shaoran con una mueca en la cara mirando el teléfono que tenía Sakura en la mano.

\- Eh eh tú, joven Li, que te he oído – dijo Nakuru desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras soltaba una carcajada. – Sakurita lo siento por gritar, pero es que me hace mucha ilusión que vengáis… realmente me aburro… bueno, nos aburrimos mucho – dijo Akizuki a la vez que hacía un puchero con la boca a pesar de que nadie pudiera verla. – ¿Por cierto que me estabas diciendo después de que ibais a venir?

\- ¿Qué? Eh… pues… no me acuerdo… - dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risita.

\- Las personas que queremos ir… - oyó Nakuru la voz de Tomoyo de fondo.

\- Ah, sí sí, te iba a decir que queremos ir todos… bueno… - pero otra vez se vio interrumpida por la impaciente de Nakuru.

\- Sí, sí. Por supuesto que podéis venir todos. ¿Mi querido Touya va a venir también? ¡Que feliz soy! – volvió a decir Nakuru a gritos. Seguramente la estaban escuchando gritar por toda la casa, menos mal que los vecinos de en frente estaban viviendo por el momento en otro país. - Oh… perdona Sakura, otra vez te volví a interrumpir. Dime quienes venís por favor.

\- Claro Nakuru – dijo muy alegre. Queriendo o sin querer, Nakuru estaba consiguiendo que Sakura dejara de estar preocupada por Eriol, y solo pensar en el viaje como unas vacaciones para reunirse los amigos. – Nos gustaría ir a Tomoyo y a mí, a Shaoran y a su prima Meiling, a Kero, a Yukito y por supuesto, a mi hermano.

\- Vale, perfecto, se lo comunicaré de inmediato a Eriol – era evidente que Nakuru estaba intentando controlar su alegría, lo que provocó una pequeña risa de Sakura. – ¿Queréis algo más? Seguramente mi amo os llame esta tarde o mañana para ultimar los detalles del viaje. Bueno lo más seguro que sea mañana ya que si os llama esta tarde…  seguro que allí en Japón es de noche… Bueno ya nos vemos… ¡Qué alegría!, adiós Sakurita, dales recuerdos a todos y sobre todo a mi querido Touya. – estaba claro que a Nakuru le hacía especial ilusión tener visita en su casa. Estaba tan animada que se despidió y en seguida colgó el teléfono para ir corriendo a comunicarle las nuevas noticas a Eriol, tanto que no dejó ni despedirse a Sakura.

Nakuru salió corriendo por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Seguramente después de los chillidos y voces que había dado, tanto Spinel como Eriol ya sabían que habían aceptado la invitación.

\- Amo, amo, amo… - dijo Nakuru mientras iba entrando por la puerta. Su alegría era claramente palpable en el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué dijeron?... espera seguro que adivino… que sí. – dijo Spinel desde lo alto del mueble de la cocina burlándose de su hermana. Esta lo ignoró y se giró para mirar a su amo que estaba terminado de fregar los platos del desayuno. Eriol se giró para mirar a su guardiana mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

\- Cuéntame Nakuru. Es evidente que han dicho que sí. – dijo el mago soltando una risita. – ¿Pero qué te han dicho, cómo los has notado?.

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí, sí – dijo Nakuru recomponiéndose de la carrera por el pasillo y sentándose en la silla. – A ver… por donde empiezo…

\- Por el principio a poder ser. – volvió a hablar Spinel, quien había evitado bajar de su zona segura. Encima del mueble podía observar toda la cocina y estar a la vez de la impulsiva de Nakuru.

\- Spinel… por favor, déjala hablar o si no nos podemos quedar aquí hasta mediodía. – dijo Eriol intentando aguantarse la risa. Lo que provocó una mirada de odio de parte de la guardiana hacia su amo y su hermano.

\- ¿Os lo cuento o no?, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí sentada mirándoos – dijo mientras que les sacaba la lengua.

\- Claro que sí, querida Nakuru. Estamos impacientes por saber qué es lo que has averiguado de nuestros queridos amigos. ¿Han sospechado sobre la invitación? – preguntó sin rodeos Eriol. Sabía que era mejor hacerle una pregunta concreta a su guardiana o si no era verdad que podían quedarse allí parados en la cocina hasta mediodía.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, un poco… - el semblante de Eriol cambió notablemente. Eso significaba que seguramente sí había pillado el comentario de la luna. Cada vez estaba más orgulloso de su heredera. – Realmente no se esperaba que yo contestara el teléfono, y por eso me preguntó si te pasaba algo. – Nakuru hizo una pausa para observar a su amo.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – preguntó este con el ceño fruncido mirando al suelo. Esa expresión era más de preocupación que de enfado, por lo que Nakuru decidió continuar.

\- Pues… la verdad – Eriol levantó rápidamente la cabeza para ver a su guardiana con una mirada que reflejaba entre enfado y miedo. – Que estabas desayunando y que por eso me habías enviado a mí a contestar el teléfono. Amo jamás diría algo que te perjudicara… – dijo Nakuru casi temerosa, al ver con qué clase de mirada la estaba observando su amo. Al escuchar esto, Eriol suavizó la expresión de su cara para dedicarle una sonrisa a su guardiana quién había comenzado a mirarlo con miedo.

\- No te preocupes, mi querida Ruby Moon. Has hecho muy bien. – le dijo el mago mientras se acercaba a ella para posarle un beso en la cabeza. Acto seguido se sentó en la silla junto a ella. – Es solo que me he asustado realmente… no me esperaba que te fuera a hacer esa pregunta… Bueno, a ver, cuéntame. ¿De qué más te has enterado?

\- Pues de la gente que viene… - dijo al fin Nakuru mirando sonriente a su amo. Eriol se sintió muy aliviado al ver que no había asustado de sobre manera a su guardiana. – Sakura me ha dicho que quieren venir ella y Tomoyo, Shaoran y su prima, que no me acuerdo como me ha dicho que se llamaba, creo que no la conocemos, no se…

\- Nakuru por favor, sigue – le dijo Eriol dándole un toque en la mano y mirándola con una ceja levantada. Sabía que si no le indicaba a Nakuru que continuara se iba a desviar durante un largo rato del tema principal.

\- ¿Eh? A sí, por donde iba… esto…

\- Por la prima del niño Li – dijo Spinel mientras volteaba los ojos. Después de tantos años le seguía impresionando el despiste y la facilidad para desviarse del tema principal que tenía su hermana.

\- Ah sí, sí, cierto. Eso, que vienen Li y su prima, Kero, Yukito, bueno Yue – dijo a la vez que hacía una mueca de asco y odio. Lo que hizo que Eriol le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar a Spinel, quien lo estaba observando muy serio. Spinel sabía a grandes rasgos que su amo aún le tenía un especial cariño a su antiguo guardián – y por supuesto, mi queridísimo Touya. – continuó Nakuru mientras se levantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amo. Realmente estaba muy feliz su querida guardiana de tener a tanta gente en su casa. No sería Eriol quien le arruinara a su querida Nakuru este día contándole el peligro que se avecinaba, para ello ya habría más días.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – se limitó a decir Eriol, al ver que su guardiana se levantaba y comenzaba a bailotear en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? Eh… sí. Bueno no, les he dicho que mañana los llamarías para ultimar los detalles del viaje. – dijo dando saltitos.

\- Perfecto. Muchísimas gracias Nakuru, has hecho un gran trabajo. – le dijo dándole permiso para retirarse. Era evidente que su guardiana estaba tan emocionada en ese momento que era incapaz de concentrarse en nada y ni siquiera estar quieta en un lugar. Eso era un rasgo de la personalidad de su guardiana que realmente le encantaba.

\- Eriol, creo que la explicación que nos debes las vas a dejar para otro momento ¿no? – dijo Spinel bajándose de su refugio en las alturas para posarse en el hombro de su amo.

\- Sí, será mejor. – dijo Eriol dando una tierna caricia en la cabeza de su guardián. – Nuestra querida Nakuru no va a ser de concentrarse en nada en todo el día, y posiblemente, mañana tampoco. – dijo el mago soltando una carcajada. – Si quieres te lo puedo contar a ti mi querido Spinel, pero te aseguro que no te va a gustar. – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa malévola.

\- No gracias, me espero – dijo Spinel, dejando el hombro de Eriol y marchándose volando por el pasillo, dejando al mago solo en la cocina.


	4. Viaje a Inglaterra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan los preparativos para una nueva aventura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta dejad comentario please, y si os gustaria que añadiera algo o cambiara algo tambien. <3

4- VIAJE A INGLATERRA

Eriol había llamado a Tomoeda a la mañana siguiente para ultimar los preparativos del viaje a Londres. Le había dicho a Sakura que no debía preocuparse por nada, que él se encargaría de todo, de los billetes de avión y de ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto para llevarlos a la mansión. Lo único que tenían que hacer los japoneses era estar en el aeropuerto el domingo a primera hora de la mañana para coger el vuelo que les dejaría en Londres por la tarde.

Tras recibir en la mañana del sábado la llamada del mago, en la casa Kinomoto sólo quedaban Sakura, Kero, Touya y su padre, ya que todos los demás se habían ido a sus respectivas casas para preparar las maletas, ya que solo tenían unas horas para preparar un equipaje quien sabía para cuantos días… o semanas. La personalidad del joven mago ya les estaba empezando a fastidiar incluso antes de ir a visitarlo. Ninguno de ellos veía normal que Eriol no les hubiera dicho exactamente cuántos días iban a permanecer allí con él, simplemente se había limitado a decir que no se preocuparan de nada que los billetes del viaje de vuelta ya los compraría cuando fuera necesario.

\- Hijos… perdonarme por meterme en vuestros asuntos… pero no veis un poco raro que os invite a pasar las vacaciones y no os diga que día vais a volver – dijo el señor Kinomoto asomando por la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, donde se encontraban sus hijos y el guardián. Ahora que todos sabían sobre la existencia tanto de la magia como de las cartas y guardianes no había necesidad de esconderse, por lo que tanto Kero como las cartas tenían vía libre para andar por la casa a su antojo, siempre que no ocasionaran revuelos.

\- Tú también lo ves extraño, verdad papá – dijo Touya. – ¿No crees que deberías venir también con nosotros? Es decir, también eres parte del mago ese… - dijo Touya poniendo mala cara, lo que provocó una pequeña risa de Fujitaka y un gruñido de Kero.

\- Tranquilo Kero – dijo el hombre con el mismo tono y la misma sonrisa con la que solía decírselo el mismísimo Clow, lo que hizo que Kero se tranquilizara e intercambiara una mirada amenazadora con Touya antes de girarse y seguir ayudando a Sakura con su equipaje. – Realmente prefiero no ir. Quiero decir, si me quisiera allí hubiera preguntado por mí. Y estoy seguro que no le agradará mucho que merodee por allí… posiblemente piense que seré un estorbo si es cierto que algo está ocurriendo.

\- Papá no digas eso… tú no estorbas en ningún lado. Eres tan parte de esto como cualquiera de nosotros – dijo Sakura dejando de empacar la ropa y yendo a darle un abrazo a su padre. – Además estoy segura que si algo ocurriera irías corriendo a ayudarnos.

\- Eso no lo dudes hija. Siempre que me necesitéis estaré ahí. – dijo Fujitaka devolviéndole el abrazo a su hija. – Ah, otra cosa. Que es a lo que había venido y llevo toda la mañana dándole vueltas…

-  ¿Qué es? – dijo Kero, mientras Touya y Sakura miraban a su padre expectantes. Era raro en su padre que fuera a preguntarles algo así.

\- Pues… a ver… me preguntaba… ¿si ni tú, Kero, ni Yue sabéis de que se puede tratar?, es decir, vosotros fuisteis los guardianes de Clow y según me dijisteis la luna que se avecina ya la habíais vivido antes, ¿no puede ser por eso que os necesite otra vez? – la cara de los presentes era un poema mientras Fujitaka los miraba con una media sonrisa pero llena de preocupación. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a Kero que se había quedado un poco en shock.

\- Kero – dijo Touya sacando al guardián de su trance. Este miró al muchacho. Agradecía enormemente que la tarde anterior hubiera estado presente cuando le comentó lo de la Luna y las visiones a Yue, así ahora podía sentirme un poco menos atrapado.

\- Pues a ver… puede ser… Yue y…

\- Yue cree que la luna que viene tiene más energía de la habitual, por eso cree que quiere que vayamos… - dijo Touya mientras se encogía de hombros y clavaba la mirada en Kero. Se lo iba a tener que agradecer toda su vida. – De todas formas recibir la energía de la luna en compañía es más beneficioso ¿no?... o por lo menos eso dicen los libros antiguos…

\- Puede ser… - dijo Fujitaka mientras daba un último abrazo a Sakura. – De todas formas, tened cuidado hijos. Vuestra madre dice que os diga que “no existen las casualidades, tan solo lo inevitable”… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

Desde que había recibido la mitad de los poderes de Eriol, había podido entre otras cosas, volver a ver a su querida Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko sabía de sobra que el muchacho ingles no traía nada bueno con esa invitación y mucho menos en esta época del año. Ella sabía que esta luna iba a ser realmente poderosa y mucho más peligrosa que la que había habido en época de Clow Reed. Todo esto se lo había comentado a su marido la noche anterior, quien ya le había dicho que él también pesaba que era mucho peor de lo que sus hijos y los amigos de estos le habían contado. De todas formas la pareja no podía hacer nada, sólo podían prevenirlos. La última frase que les había dicho sabía que, según lo que le había contado Nadeshiko sobre su pasado como Clow Reed, iba a tener un gran significado para el guardián.

Tras esta última frase, Sakura se había quedado muy pensativa mirando hacia la puerta por la que su padre se había marchado, no entendía lo que su madre les había dicho. Se giró para seguir empacando su equipaje, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver las caras de su hermano y de Kero, quienes se habían quedado petrificados mirándose mutuamente. Fue obvio para Sakura darse cuenta que algo sabían ellos dos que le estaban ocultando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo en un susurro. Pero fue suficiente para que su hermano y Kero le prestaran atención.

\- ¿Qué…? No… nada Sakura… no te preocupes – le dijo Kero volando hacia ella y posándose en su hombro.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué teníais esas caras mirándoos?

\- Pues porque esa frase que ha dicho mamá… - comenzó a decir Touya, pero prefirió callarse mientras dedicaba una mirada a Kero, ya que eso no le correspondía a él contárselo a Sakura.

\- Esa frase que ha dicho vuestro padre… era una frase que Clow solía decir siempre. Realmente significaba mucho para él y para… - decidió guardar silencio. No era el momento de hablar de ese tema y mucho menos de mencionar a la bruja de las dimensiones. Iban a ser demasiadas explicaciones y demasiado complicado de contar.

\- ¿Y para quién? – aventuró a preguntar Sakura, mientras miraba a su hermano, que era bastante obvio que sabía algo sobre el tema.

\- Sakura no es el momento – dijo su hermano mirando hacia la puerta por la que había salido su padre y dando por concluido el tema. Sakura echo una última mirada a Kero y decidió que era mejor dejarlo por el momento. Era obvio que esa frase le había afectado notablemente a Kero y no quería empeorar las cosas.

Tras esta tensa conversación que los había vuelto a dejar con más dudas que respuestas  siguieron cada uno terminando de empacar su equipaje. Touya se fue a su habitación a terminar de guardar sus cosas. En realidad le apetecía estar un rato a solas para procesar todo esto que acababa de ocurrir, era obvio que sus padres sabían más de lo que le habían contado. Esa frase… él sabía un poco del significado oculto que poseía, incluso él la había utilizado con Kaho el día que iba a realizarse el Juicio Final. Además Yue se la había mencionado también cuando le había contado un poco sobre su vida pasada con Clow cuando vinieron a vivir a Tomoeda, y por supuesto, mencionó a la bruja y su tienda. Touya se arrepintió no haberle seguido preguntando al guardián sobre ese tema ya que ahora le iba a ser de mucha ayuda para poder entender de qué podría ir todo este tema, pero prefirió dejarlo en su momento al ver lo mucho que estaba incomodando a Yue hablar sobre su vida pasada y sobre todo sobre la bruja esa…

 

Mientras tanto en la residencia Li, Meiling observaba atenta a su primo que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que Sakura les había dicho que partirían para Londres a la mañana siguiente y que Eriol no les había dicho qué día iban a regresar. Eso era extraño hasta para la complicada y enrevesada personalidad del mago. Meiling veía como de vez en cuando su primo iba frunciendo el ceño y murmuraba algo ininteligible mientras iba de un lado a otro del piso. Los primos Li en verdad no tenían que preparar su equipaje ya que habían llegado de Hong Kong la mañana anterior y aún no habían desempaquetado la ropa. Por lo que la espera hasta el viaje del día siguiente y la incertidumbre de no saber a qué iban realmente ni cuando volverían eran lo que estaban atormentando al joven Li.

Meiling había sido invitada por Tomoyo a visitarla a su casa para ayudarla a elegir la ropa que se llevaría a Inglaterra, pero esta tuvo, muy a su pesar, que declinar la invitación ya que en el estado que estaba su primo a punto del colapso mental era mejor no dejarlo solo y mantenerlo ocupado. Quien conocía a Shaoran sabía que no soportaba no conocer toda la información sobre algún tema, y sobre todo si se trataba de magia. En verdad, esto era un rasgo notable para alguien que iba a ser en breve el nuevo líder del clan Li, pero para Meiling ver a su primo en ese estado tan desesperante no le agradaba nada.

\- Xiao Lang… - comenzó a decir la muchacha, pero era obvio que su primo no la estaba escuchando, en lugar de contestar a su prima cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia la estantería llena de libros que dejó la última vez que estuvieron en Japón.

\- Meiling… - dijo en un susurro mientras cogía un libro de la tercera balda y comenzaba a ojearlo. Ante la reacción de su primo, Meiling no contestó sino que se levantó del sofá desde donde lo llevaba observando toda la mañana y se acercó a él. – Creo que he tenido una idea… pero no se… ¿podrías ir a casa de Daidouji y preguntarle si te deja mirar en internet una cosa?

\- Claro que sí. Cualquier cosa en contad de que dejes de poner esas caras y de darle millones de vueltas al piso – dijo en modo de burla, pero aliviada de poder sentirse útil y de que su primo hubiera salido de ese estado tan irritante.

\- Lo siento Meiling… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía el libro que sostenía en la mesa y le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. – ¿Ves este libro?, es un libro sobre las diferentes constelaciones. Puede… creo que esta luna puede ser tan poderosa porque quizás… se refleje con la luz de alguna estrella de estas poderosas…

\- Así que… necesitas que busque… si recientemente se va a juntar la luna con alguna estrella de esas – dijo Meiling más para sí misma que para Shaoran. Este la miraba impresionado, estaba muy orgulloso de su prima a pesar de no poseer ningún poder mágico, pero aun así era muy inteligente y siempre era de ayuda en estos temas.

\- Exacto. Pero recuerda que no debes contarle nada a Daidouji – dijo mientras miraba con la mirada perdida por la ventana.- Bueno eso va a ser bastante difícil, conociéndola seguro que quiere ser la primera en saber todo lo que vayamos descubriendo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, ya me las apañaré… y si se entera de algo… seguro que Tomoyo nos será de mucha ayuda. Ella es realmente vivaz en estos temas y por lo que sabemos ha estudiado mucho sobre la vida de Clow Reed, quizás ella sepa algo que nosotros no sabemos – observó de reojo a su primo, ya que sabía que no le agradaba la idea de que alguien ajeno al Clan supiera más sobre Clow Reed que los Li. – ya que ella pasa mucho tiempo con los guardianes, y ellos seguro que alguna vez mencionaron a Clow.

\- Puede ser… bueno pero tú no le cuentes nada… que sea ella la que, si sabe algo, te cuente primero. Te dejo encargada de recopilar información para el clan en la casa Daidouji – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. – Por cierto, me gustaría… que Sakura…

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Sakura no se enterará de esto. Sabemos que Tomoyo nunca le diría nada a Sakura si se lo pedimos y si eso significa protegerla. Tranquilo primo, si descubrimos algo, te daremos el placer de ser tú quien se lo cuentes – dijo Meiling mientras soltaba una risita al ver cómo su primo se comenzaba a poner colorado. Aunque su relación fuera cada vez más estable, era gracioso ver cómo delante de la gente parecía que acabaran de declararse su amor como hacía un par de años.

\- Me voy ya, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde – dijo Meiling comenzando a salir por la puerta.

\- Meiling – dijo Shaoran haciendo que su prima se girara a observarlo. – Muchas gracias, Meiling.

\- No hay de qué. De todos modos me gusta sentirme útil – dijo mientras dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su primo para luego girarse y marcharse rumbo a la residencia Daidouji.

Shaoran se sentía realmente orgullo de su prima, a pesar de no tener poderes mágicos y su estatus en el clan fuera considerado bajo, para el futuro líder era una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Si lo pensaba bien, su prima había estado siempre con él, tanto en los momentos buenos como en los malos, había estado con él durante las capturas de las cartas y fue quien lo animó a declararse a Sakura a pesar del dolor que a ella le conllevaría… Recordar eso hizo que el joven heredero sonriera agradecido de tener a alguien tan maravilloso siempre a su lado; Meiling, era la única persona en Hong Kong en la que confiaba plenamente y, con la que siempre podía hablar y comportarse como un niño o adolescente normal sin tener que ser el futuro líder del clan más poderoso que existía en el mundo mágico. Con estos recuerdos y esta sensación de orgullo hacia su prima volvió a hojear su libro sobre constelaciones por si tenía suerte y encontraba algo mientras esperaba que Meiling volviera con buenas noticias.

 

Tomoyo estaba terminando de empacar su enorme maleta cuando oyó sonar el timbre. Tras unos minutos, una de sus guardaespaldas estaba llamando a su puerta anunciando que tenía visita. Tomoyo se levantó corriendo a ver quién había venido a visitarla, a la única que había invitado esa mañana era a Meiling pero le había dicho que su primo no había asimilado bien las noticias de Eriol y prefería quedarse con él. Para su sorpresa tras su guardaespaldas encontró a su amiga más sonriente que nunca, lo que le provocó una pequeña risa.

\- Buenos días Meiling, bueno siendo ya las doce y media, sería mejor buenas tardes. – dijo muy sonriente mientras la invitaba a entrar en su dormitorio.

\- Buenas tardes Daidouji, ¿qué tal estas, te ayudo en algo? – dijo echando un vistazo al enorme montón de ropa que había junto a la maleta sobre la cama.

\- ¿Eh…? No, no, gracias. En verdad ya terminé de preparar la maleta, esa es la ropa que he desechado – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero por no poder llevarse toda la ropa que le gustaría. – Por cierto, ¿ya está mejor Li?

\- Sí, sí. Me ha enviado para que investiguemos sobre… - pero fue cortada por un pequeño grito de la efusiva Tomoyo. Estaba claro que le encantaba investigar sobre temas de magia y poder ayudar a sus amigos en todo lo que pudiera. A pesar de que Shaoran le hubiera dicho que no le dijera nada, Meiling sabía que Tomoyo iba a ser de gran ayuda y que tenía muchísimos conocimientos sobre estos temas.

\- Dime que necesitas y yo te ayudo, seguro que a Li no le agrada que me involucre en temas del clan Li – dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca para luego sonreír a su amiga. Era impresionante, incluso aterrador, lo perspicaz que podría llegar a ser Tomoyo.

\- Tienes toda la razón Tomoyo, a mi primo no le agrada mucho que te involucremos en nuestras investigaciones, pero sabe de sobra que siempre eres de una gran ayuda. – dijo señalándole el ordenador. – Por cierto, si te comenta algo tú no sabes nada, que me ha dicho que sea discreta…

\- Por supuesto Meiling, yo no sé nada – dijo giñándole un ojo mientras iba a encender el ordenador que tenía sobre su escritorio. – Dime sobre qué no debo saber.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse, iba a ser una investigación bastante entretenida. Aunque debían darse prisa ya que solo tenían de unas horas hasta la noche para poder investigar y con suerte descubrir algo. Tomoyo acercó un par de sillas al escritorio y ordenó traer un par de refrescos.

\- A ver Tomoyo, como ya te dije esta mañana, Shaoran lleva toda la mañana dando vueltas por el salón muy pensativo y murmurando cosas – hizo una pausa para ver cómo Tomoyo le asentía con la cabeza mientras se metía en internet. – Pues de repente se dirigió hacia la estantería y cogió un libro sobre constelaciones.

\- Vale… ¿entonces debemos buscar constelaciones, como sus combinaciones y eso? – preguntó Tomoyo con gran entusiasmo. Era bastante obvio que estaba disfrutando de sobre manera y ni siquiera aún le había contado lo que sabía.

\- Eh… si, pero espera que termine de contarte – dijo Meiling con una pequeña gotita en la frente. Tras esto Tomoyo le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco. – Shaoran me ha dicho que puede que esta luna vaya a ser tan poderosa porque quizás se una con la luz de alguna estrella… quiere que busquemos si en esta época del año va a suceder algún fenómeno parecido a eso.

\- Que emocionante... – Tomoyo estaba especialmente feliz. Seguro que iban a encontrar algo sobre el tema. – Entonces… debemos buscar si va a haber una luna especial, ya sea porque esté llena o algo, o vaya a estar cerca de alguna estrella…, me imagino que importante.

\- Exacto. Daidouji realmente me impresionas – dijo Meiling mirando a su amiga comenzando a teclear mientras ella le daba un largo sorbo a su refresco. – A veces me pregunto si realmente no tienes poderes ocultos y en realidad eres una maga y no nos lo quieres decir. – Esto hizo que ambas se miraran y comenzaran a reírse. La amistad entre estas dos había crecido notablemente desde hacía unos tres años, y desde entonces siempre habían estado en contacto.

\- Mira Meiling, creo que puede ser esto – dijo tras unos minutos buscando por las páginas webs y señalando la pantalla. – Según esta página inglesa, a finales de diciembre va a haber una superluna que estará especialmente brillante y enorme porque estará bastante cerca del Cinturón de Orión. Y se podrá ver desde todo el planeta, y será preciosa y majestuosa para contemplarla incluso sin telescopios…

\- Eso tiene que ser, seguro – dijo Meiling levantándose de la silla y comenzando a dar saltitos hasta la estantería para coger papel y lápiz.

\- Meiling, mira ven corre, también pone que no se veía una luna así desde hace unos cien años.

Ambas chicas se miraron, acaban de encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Se podía apreciar en sus caras la satisfacción de haber encontrado la ayuda necesaria que iban a necesitar sus amigos para entender a la reencarnación de Clow. Ya habían aprendido que este no les iba a dar toda la información que iban a necesitar y que tendrían que investigar ellos por su cuenta. Ahora era momento para marcharse Meiling en busca de su primo para contarle todo lo que acababan de descubrir, que seguro que iba a animar a su primo.

\- Meiling espera, que te parece si en vez de ir tú hasta vuestro piso que venga Shaoran aquí y ya almorzamos juntos.

\- Eh… pues no se… a mí me encantaría pasar la tarde contigo ya que no tengo realmente nada que hacer – dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo cara de aburrimiento. – pero sabes cómo es Shaoran de reservado con sus cosas…

\- Tu no te preocupes por eso – dijo haciendo una mueca malvada – yo seré capaz de convencerlo. Además, hemos sido nosotras quienes hemos hecho el descubrimiento, si quiere saber cuál es… deberá venir hasta aquí – dijo riéndose mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono. A Meiling no le quedó otra opción que rendirse y asentir, conocía suficiente bien a Tomoyo como para saber que al final siempre consigue lo que se propone.

\- Pero por favor Tomoyo, no le digas que te he contado todo…

\- ¿Li? Soy Tomoyo, creemos que hemos encontrado lo que estás buscando, por eso te invitamos a venir a almorzar con nosotras y te contamos lo que hemos descubierto… Si, seguro que te va a encantar nuestro descubrimiento… Sí tienes que venir hasta aquí, míralo por el lado bueno, si tienes que buscar más información aquí está el ordenador, sino vas a tener que hacer venir a la pobre Meiling otra vez… - realmente Tomoyo sabía cómo manipular a las personas para que acabaran haciendo lo que ella deseaba. – De acuerdo, pues aquí te esperamos… hasta dentro de un rato Li… - dijo por último Tomoyo colgando el teléfono y girándose hacia Meiling con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción.

\- Realmente me impresionas Tomoyo… - dijo Meiling sentada sobre la cama de su amiga. – No es nada fácil convencer a mi primo para que haga algo así.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegó Shaoran a la mansión Daidouji, y las encontró en la cocina comenzando a preparar el almuerzo. Ambas chicas miraron sonriente al chico quien le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a Tomoyo y una mirada de reproche a su prima.

\- Buenas tardes Li, bienvenido a mi casa… por favor no mires así a tu prima que esto ha sido solo idea mía, y ya sabes que cuando me propongo algo… siempre acabo consiguiéndolo. Además, comer conmigo no es tan malo ¿no? – dijo haciéndose la victima muy teatralmente, lo que provocó la risa de los primos Li. – Por cierto te va a encantar lo que hemos descubierto.

\- Ya sé que cuando te propones algo es mejor no llevarte la contraria Tomoyo – dijo mirando hacia el techo. - ¿Qué habéis descubierto?, ya que vamos a pasar aquí el resto del día… me he traído un par de libros que pueden ser interesantes.

Mientras los tres amigos preparaban el almuerzo se iban poniendo al día sobre los descubrimientos que habían realizados ambos. La teoría de Tomoyo y Meiling encajaba a la perfección con los descubrimientos que estaba haciendo Shaoran sobre las constelaciones y luna. Tras terminar de almorzar y recoger la cocina, decidieron seguir investigando por si encontraban más información. A pesar de todo lo que estaban descubriendo, no se sentían del todo contentos, ya que aunque sus teorías encajaran perfectamente no sabían exactamente si era eso lo que estaba preocupando a la reencarnación del mago, y tampoco sabían cómo esto le podría estar afectando al mago y ni por qué era necesario que ellos fueran hasta allí.

Ya bien entrada la tarde, y estar ya cansados de investigar sobre algo que no sabían si les iba a ser útil o no, decidieron dejarlo a un lado y esperar a llegar a Londres al día siguiente, y si tenían suerte Eriol les contaría que era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Toda esta incertidumbre se veía agravada por el hecho de que este no les hubiera dicho en realidad nada, él simplemente los invitó a pasar las vacaciones junto a él y sus guardianes en su casa de Inglaterra.

\- Sí, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy – dijo Meiling dejando a un lado el libro y recostándose sobre el suelo.

\- Vale… - dijo Shaoran terminado de hojear el otro libro que tenía. – Lo único que estamos consiguiendo ya es tener más dudas.

\- Bien, entonces ¿qué queréis hacer ahora? – preguntó Tomoyo mientras se iba apagando el ordenador y ella se sentaba en el suelo junto a los primos Li.

\- No sé, me da igual… si queréis podemos ir a tomar un helado o algo – dijo Meiling mientras se incorporaba y miraba a su primo. – Si seguimos aquí nos vamos a volver locos.

\- Me parece bien – fue Tomoyo la primera en contestar mientras se giraba para mirar a Shaoran.

\- Vale… si queréis podemos ir a dar un paseo y así vemos si los otros han averiguado algo también – dijo este mirando hacia el techo. Ambas chicas se miraron, sabían que con “los otros” Shaoran quería decir en realidad “ir a ver a Sakura”.

\- Claro, claro Xiao Lang… por qué no nos dices a mí y a Tomoyo que quieres ir a ver a Sakura – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa malvada mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a Tomoyo.

\- ¿Eh?... yo… bueno… no se… lo que vosotras queráis – se limitó a decir mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana para evitar sonrojarse más. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, y era obvio que tanto su prima como Tomoyo lo sabía de sobra, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado cuando le sacaban el tema.

\- Vale Li, no te preocupes… no te atormentaremos con ese tema – dijo mientras levantaba una mano y miraba a Meiling para que la imitara. – Lo prometemos. ¿Verdad Meiling?

\- Sí. Prometido. – dijo la chica mientras imitaba a su amiga. Además, sabemos lo mucho que le molesta a su hermano cualquier mención sobre tú y Sakura, y no sabemos cuánto vamos a tener que estar juntos en Inglaterra.

\- Gracias… - dijo Shaoran comenzando a levantarse. – Realmente os lo agradezco. Este tema no es fácil para nosotros, sobre todo por la distancia y lo poco que nos podemos ver… Y ya sabemos todos de sobra, que Hiragizawa hará algún comentario de los suyos… - dijo el muchacho poniendo mala cara.

\- Si, eso es seguro – dijo Meiling mientras ambas chicas comenzaban a levantarse también – aunque no lo conozco, por lo que me habéis contado sobre él seguro que será divertido.

\- Sí, divertidísimo – comenzó a decir Shaoran mientras salían por la puerta rumbo a la casa de Sakura – Cuando empiece con su irritantes comentarios sin sentido y su peculiar sentido del humor, verás la gracia que te hace.

\- Yo creo… que lo peor va a ser Touya – dijo Tomoyo  pensativa mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Ambos primos se giraron a mirarla sin entender por donde quería ir. – Quiero decir, sabemos que Touya es muy protector con Sakura y con Yukito, y ahora también con Yue. Teniendo en cuenta, que es bastante obvio que no le agrada Eriol… y sabiendo que es la reencarnación del creador de Yue, y que tiene sus recuerdos…

\- ¿Por dónde van tus pensamientos? – preguntó Shaoran al ver que Tomoyo prefirió dejar a un lado su teoría. Tanto Shaoran como Meiling se percataron que Tomoyo sabía algo del mago o de Yue que ellos no.

\- ¿Eh?, no, no es nada importante – dijo con una sonrisa. Pero sabía de sobra que los primos no lo iban a dejar ahí. Era propio de los Li tener que estar enterados sobre todo lo que pasara con respecto a su queridísimo miembro del clan Li, Clow Reed, quien había llevado al clan a la gloria convirtiéndolo en el clan más poderoso de todos los tiempos. – A ver, quiero decir, cuando estuve leyendo libros sobre el amo Clow y sus creaciones… en uno de sus diarios más privados, que me prestó Eriol en su última visita, y junto con algunos comentarios de Kero, y sobre todo, algunas miradas de Yue cada vez que hacía una pregunta sobre temas algo privados… pude, creo, deducir que entre Yue y el amo Clow hubo un cariño especial.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has dicho? Quiero decir ¿a qué te refieres con “cariño especial”? – preguntó Meiling con una gran emoción y ansias por saber todo tipo de cotilleos sobre el amo Clow, mientras que su primo observaba a Tomoyo perplejo sin poder creerse lo que Tomoyo les estaba contando. Esos eran temas que no estaban permitidos bajo ningún concepto en la comunidad mágica, estaban muy mal visto las relaciones “sentimentales” de los magos con sus creaciones mágicas, y sobre todo tenía que tener en cuenta que sobre el amo Clow y sus creaciones no había realmente nada escrito.

\- No, no, me estáis entendiendo mal. Lo que quiero decir, es que el amo Clow quería a sus creaciones como a sus propios hijos, y por lo que sé con Yue tenía un cariño especial, no sé si sentimental o no, pero lo que sí sé es que para Clow, Yue era su “hijo” favorito, claro según comentarios de Kero, y que Yue quería a Clow por encima de todas las cosas…

Ambos primos se miraron mutuamente cuando Tomoyo dejó de hablar. Era obvio que esos eran temas privados de la vida personal de los guardianes con su amo, por lo que Tomoyo prefería no seguir hablando sobre ello. Estaba claro, que cualquier información nueva sobre el amo Clow era de vital importancia para el clan Li, pero tanto Shaoran como Meiling eran lo suficientemente comprensivos cómo para no informar al clan sobre ese dato.

\- Por eso creo, que Touya seguro sabe todo esto y más, y que va a estar más pendiente de Yukito o de Yue, que de cualquier otro – decidió concluir Tomoyo al ver lo callados y pensativos que se habían quedado sus amigos. – Por favor, os pido que no comentéis nada sobre esto, sé que vuestro deber es informar de todo sobre el amo Clow al clan Li, pero por favor…

\- Sí, no te preocupes Tomoyo. – dijo Shaoran muy serio, cada vez se apreciaba mejor que iba a ser el líder del Clan Li. – Nosotros no diremos nada, esta información es importante para conocer la personalidad de Clow Reed pero no es relevante en temas de magia para el clan, por lo que nosotros no diremos absolutamente nada – dijo giñándole un ojo a Tomoyo y mirando a su prima para ver que estaba de acuerdo con él.

\- Sí, gracias… os lo he contado porque confío en vosotros y creo que así podréis entender mejor la personalidad de Yue y cómo pueden reaccionar Touya o incluso Eriol cuando vayamos a Londres mañana… bueno dentro de unas horas ya – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa girando la esquina que daba ya a la casa de su amiga.

Entonces… antes de que entremos – comenzó a decir apresuradamente Meiling – ¿Yue, quiero decir, Yukito y el hermano de Sakura están juntos?

\- ¿Eh? Pues, eso es algo que sólo saben ellos – dijo con una sonrisa. – Aunque todos los indicios apuntan a que sí – dijo Tomoyo mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de Sakura.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas – fue el último comentario que dijo Shaoran antes de que se abriera la puerta para dejar ver a una muy sonriente Sakura junto con Kero posado en su hombro. Los tres chicos se miraron y saludaron a Sakura antes de entrar a pasar el resto de la tarde, antes de irse para Londres a empezar una nueva aventura.


	5. LONDRES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras numerosos preparativos, por fin conseguirán llegar a Inglaterra y ver a Eriol, quien les esperará impacientemente. En este capítulo por fin se podrá saber por qué Eriol esperaba con tanta ansia que Sakura y los guardianes viajen a Londres.  
> Podréis ver el primer encuentro entre Meiling y Eriol, asi como la reacción de Kero y Yue al llegar a su antigua casa. Aparecerán por fin nuevos personajes, que en futuro serán importante dentro de lo inevitable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste este capítulo. Me ha encantado escribir sobre el encuentro entre Eriol y sus amigos en la antigua mansión Reed.  
> Por favor, si me ayudais a pulir algunas ideas con vuestros comentarios os lo agradecería enormemente <3 <3
> 
> Recuerden... No existen las coincidencias, tan solo lo Inevitable - Clow Reed y Yuuko Ichihara.

  

5-  LONDRES

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre el grupo de amigos. Hablaron sobre todo del viaje y el equipaje que iban a llevar cada uno, aunque el tema principal fue, por supuesto, la incertidumbre que generaba la invitación del mago. A unas pocas horas de coger el avión no sabían cuándo iban a regresar a sus casas.

A pesar de esto, los cuatro amigos y Kero decidieron que no iban a sacarle el tema al mago hasta que fuera él quien se atreviera a contarles la verdad. Con Eriol era mejor así, ya lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que si lo presionaban no iban a conseguir toda la información que requerían. Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo decidieron que era mejor no contarle nada a Sakura sobre el descubrimiento que habían hecho sobre la luna especial que iban a encontrarse cuando llegaran a Londres. Era algo que no sabían seguro por lo que pensaron que era mejor no preocupar a Sakura, y más sabiendo, por lo que dijo Yue el día anterior sobre la luna, que eso podría afectar al guardián. Si Sakura se enterara de eso, estaba claro que no iba a permitir que ni Yue ni Yukito se expusieran a algo que posiblemente no les fuera a ser beneficioso o agradable. Todos sabían que para Sakura, en temas de magia, lo primordial era la seguridad de su familia a la que, por supuesto, pertenecían los guardianes y las cartas.

Sakura invitó a sus amigos a quedarse a cenar y así ultimar los últimos detalles del viaje con su hermano y Yukito que estaban a punto de llegar. Touya había decidido ir a pasar la tarde con Yukito y así ayudarlo con su equipaje, aunque tenía la corazonada que en ese viaje iba a ver más tiempo a Yue que a Yukito.

Los tres invitados aceptaron a quedarse a cenar, ya que con suerte si volvía a salir el tema podrían enterarse sobre algún detalle que pudiera completar su teoría, aunque hasta que no llegaran a Londres y hablaran con Eriol no podían saber si sus investigaciones eran correctas o no. Estos pensamientos llevaban agobiando al joven heredero Li durante toda la tarde, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Kero, y sobre todo las muecas que estaba poniendo en ese momento en el que las chicas habían ido a la cocina a ver qué podían preparar para cenar.

\- ¿Qué sabes? – dijo el guardián en un susurro sin ningún rodeo mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sé de qué? – dijo demasiado a la defensiva Shaoran, lo que agravaron las sospechas del pequeño guardián.

\- A mí no me engañas mocoso, llevo observándote toda la tarde. Sé que vosotros tres sabéis algo que no nos queréis contar, os llevo mirando toda la tarde y de vez en cuando os lanzáis miradas…

\- No sé de qué me hablas – volvió a contestar Shaoran a la defensiva, mientras hacía el intento de levantarse para ir a la cocina con las chicas.

\- Tranquilízate Li… - comenzó a decir Kero. Lo que hizo que se detuviera de inmediato al escuchar su nombre en la boca del guardián, eso era muy raro. – Sé que no quieres preocupar a Sakura. Seguramente hayas o hayáis estado investigando sobre si va a suceder algún fenómeno extraño en Londres o algo de eso. – Kero hizo una pausa para observar al muchacho que lo miraba muy serio, lo que le afirmaba su teoría. – Si me cuentas lo que has averiguado te cuento lo que sé… sé que no es ético ocultarle cosas a Sakura pero en esta ocasión es mejor que siga siendo así por el momento.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo Shaoran resoplando. – pero me tienes que prometer que me vas a contar lo que sabes. – Shaoran se giró hacia la puerta a ver si las chicas seguían en la cocina ante de continuar.

\- Si, si… te lo prometo, venga date prisa antes de que vuelvan o lleguen Touya y Yukito.

\- La luna y las estrellas – dijo el joven Li mientras observaba a Kero, que le asintió afirmando que iba bien por ahí.

\- El comentario que hizo Yue sobre la Luna, eso de que iba a ser especial, y el comentario que hizo Eriol cuando llamó “la luna estará especialmente majestuosa” me dio que pensar… y por eso estuve investigando sobre la luna y las constelaciones en ciertos momentos del año en un par de libros que tenía por casualidad aquí en Japón de otras veces que he venido. Hiragizawa no dice las cosas porque sí…

\- Niño, las casualidades no existen…

\- … solo lo inevitable. Lo sé. – dijo mientras ambos se miraban seriamente. – Hiragizawa nunca habla por hablar, y todo lo que dice lleva doble sentido. Y tú debes saberlo mejor que nosotros…

\- Eh… si… llevas toda la razón. Dime que has averiguado antes de que vuelvan. – dijo mientras volaba hacia la puerta para observar a las chicas que seguían pensando qué podían cenar ocho personas, ya que el señor Fujitaka también iba a cenar con ellos.

\- Mandé a Meiling esta mañana a casa de Tomoyo a buscar en internet sobre si ahora iba a ver una luna especial que se juntara con alguna estrella importante o algo así, porque en mi libro hablaba sobre las constelaciones y el gran poder que se crea cuando alguna de estas estrellas se junta con la luna llena.

\- Vas bien encaminado… ¿y que descubrieron Tomoyo y tu prima?

\- Pues que en estas semanas va a poder verse en todo el mundo una luna gigante más próxima a la tierra y más brillante que nunca porque reflejará la luz de la constelación Orión – tras decir esto, la cara de Kero era de puro asombro con una mezcla de terror. - … y especialmente se verá en su máximo esplendor en Inglaterra. – como Kero se había quedado totalmente mudo Shaoran decidió preguntarle directamente sobre su información.

\- ¿Eh…? Si…, si…, espera un momento… - dijo Kero, era evidente que estaba muy preocupado y necesitaba un momento para asimilar esta información. – Si lo que dices es cierto… debemos decírselo a Yue. Aunque no sabemos si es por eso por lo que nos quiere allí…

\- Ten en cuenta también, lo que os dije sobre el libro que me pidió urgentemente… el de las plantas y la luna.

\- No crees que sea un simple libro, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo era su cubierta?

\- No, no… era evidente que no era un libro normal. A simple vista parecía un libro normal y corriente para aprender sobre cómo afecta la luna a las plantas…, pero cómo no me lo creía me dijo que el libro tenía un sello muy poderoso y algo de pociones… y la cubierta era oscura y ponía algo de plantas y la luna, pero en el lado había una mariposa violeta.

\- ¿Qué? – Kero no podía ya sostenerse flotando de la preocupación, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en el sofá junto a Shaoran. – No puede ser… si es cierto lo que creo que puede ser… esto es realmente mucho más grande que el poder que pueda tener la luz de la luna.

\- Seguimos sin saber qué es lo que quiere de nosotros… por eso creo que no debemos obsesionarnos. Cuéntame lo que sabes. Y si crees que esto va a ser peligroso para Yue creo que él debe saberlo… - dijo Shaoran mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. – Si le ocurriera algo a él o a su forma falsa Sakura lo pasaría fatal…

\- Tienes razón, esto debo decírselo a Yue. Él sabe de sobra lo que es experimentar una luna así. – Kero se levantó y se voló hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Shaoran quien no pudo evitar echarse hace atrás. – Esto que te voy a contar no debe saberlo nadie, ni siquiera el clan Li, ¿me estas entendiendo?, si decido contártelo es porque tú tienes información que nos puede ser verdaderamente útil para estar preparados por lo que pueda venir.

\- Me parece justo. Prometo que lo que se hable aquí no será revelado ni entre nosotros ni al clan Li – la cara del muchacho era suficiente para saber que un Li nunca rompe una promesa. – Hasta que los dos estemos de acuerdo en revelarlo…

\- Me parece bien. Luego si tengo oportunidad se lo contaré a Yue, pero últimamente el hermano no lo deja solo ni un momento – dijo mirando hacia la cocina y poniendo mala cara.

\- Venga… date prisa que van a llegar. – dijo Shaoran volteando los ojos.

\- Impaciente. Pues hace unos cien años hubo una luna estilo a esta a la que va a haber ahora.

\- Sí, sí, eso me dijeron Tomoyo y Meiling, que esta no se veía desde hacía casi 100 años, pero que esta iba a ser más impresionante.

\- Gracias por cortarme – dijo Kero poniendo mala cara. – si eso que dices  es cierto va a ser realmente malo, cuando nos pasó a nosotros cuando vivíamos con Clow fue realmente horrible. La luna era demasiado poderosa, y durante los días que la luna estuvo en su máximo esplendor, Yue y Clow lo pasaron fatal, ya que ellos utilizan el poder de la luna y la oscuridad. Al ser esto así, sus energías normales se vieron alteradas y sus poderes estaban completamente descontrolados… sobre todo por la noche.

\- Si ahora vuelve a suceder eso, no sé para qué nos quiere allí. Algo tiene que estar a punto de pasar… además, a su guardiana también le afectará ¿no?

\- Pues seguramente – dijo Kero rápidamente mientras oía abrirse la puerta de la entrada, lo que indicaba que Touya y Yukito habían llegado al fin. – Es lo que realmente no entiendo.

\- ¿El qué no entiendes? – preguntó Touya mirando al guardián y al muchacho con una gran curiosidad.

\- Nada – dijo apresuradamente Shaoran.

\- No te preguntaba a ti, mocoso – dijo Touya mirándolo con odio. – Sé que nos estáis ocultando algo. Conozco de sobra la cara de preocupación de este. ¿En tu preocupación entra Yue? – preguntó sin rodeos, dejando tanto a Shaoran y a Kero como a Yukito con la boca abierta. La cara del guardián y el muchacho era suficiente para afirmar su pregunta, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero tuvo que aplazar su charla ya que las chicas comenzaban a dirigirse al salón otra vez.

\- Quiero estar informado. – dijo en un susurro Touya pero tan firmemente que daba por terminada la conversación por el momento. Kero dirigió una mirada a Yukito tan profunda que fue suficiente para hacer entender tanto al muchacho como al guardián que no le iba a gustar lo que le tenía que contar. Yukito en cambio, le respondió con un sutil asentimiento de cabeza en el que le daba a entender que tanto él como Yue también estaban preocupados. Pero esa conversación tendrían que dejarla para otro momento.

La noche transcurrió tranquila entre los amigos. La cena fue sencilla ya que debían preparar una gran cantidad para ocho personas. El señor Kinomoto llegó justo a tiempo para empezar a comer y aunque prefirió disculparse y dejar que los amigos comieran solos, estos no le permitieron que se marchara. Esa noche iba a ser la última en quien sabe cuento tiempo que iban a poder estar y cenar juntos. Tanto Sakura como Touya estaban realmente preocupados y apenados por dejar a su padre solo tanto tiempo. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que se iban los dos hermanos juntos tanto tiempo y dejaban a su padre solo, y sobre todo en unas fechas tan señaladas. Fujitaka les aseguró que no se preocuparan que iba a estar bien y que no estaba solo, que tenía a Nadeshiko con él. Esto hizo que todos los presentes le dedicaran una tierna sonrisa y se sintieran más tranquilos, ya que sabían que Nadeshiko le iba a hacer compañía y lo iba a cuidar bien.

Aunque Fujitaka intentara quitarle tensión al asunto, no podía evitar sentirse triste y preocupado por sus hijos. Estaba claro que él no iba a sufrir ninguna clase de peligro en Tomoeda con su esposa, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus hijos y los amigos de estos. Él que era también parte de alma de Clow Reed y otra de sus reencarnaciones, podía percibir seguro que sus hijos no iban a ir de vacaciones a Inglaterra, tal y como su otra mitad les había dicho. En alguno de los conocimientos que había conseguido tras pasarle Eriol la mitad de su poder, y sobre todo gracias a las explicaciones de Nadeshiko sobre Clow y su vida anterior, sabía con total exactitud que la luna que se avecinaba no iba a ser buena para los guardianes y las cartas, pero lo que no sabían era si a sus hijos les iba a afectar. Estos pensamientos no dejaban de atormentar a Fujitaka, por lo que cuando terminaron de cenar y los invitados decidieron que era ya hora de irse a descansar antes del viaje del día siguiente, les hizo prometer a todos los presentes que si ocurría algo inusual aunque no fuera peligroso que por favor lo tuvieran informado por si podía servir de alguna ayuda aunque fuera desde Japón. Todos los presentes aceptaron mantenerlo informado, y les parecía bastante justo siendo la otra mitad de Clow y por lo tanto tenía el mismo derecho que Eriol y sus hijos de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ya que todos los invitados se habían marchado excepto Yukito, aunque es cierto que a él ya no se le debía considerar como un invitado sino como un miembro de la familia Kinomoto, Kero decidió que era hora de hablar con Yue y comentarle todo lo que había averiguado esa tarde. Era obvio que no iba a poder hablar con él sin que ninguno de la familia lo supiera, por lo que decidió no ocultarlo y convocarlo en el momento.

\- Yue vuelve a tu forma original – fue lo único que dijo justo cuando la familia volvía al salón de despedir a los invitados. En ese mismo instante Yukito le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se le desplegaban unas enormes alas que lo cubrieron para dejar paso al guardián lunar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – fue Sakura la primera en hablar, dejando ver una gran preocupación en su rostro.

\- No, nada Sakura, no te preocupes. Es solo que tengo que comentarle una cosa a mi hermano. – dijo Kero mirando a Yue, quien le asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Los Kinomoto sabían que cuando se llamaban “hermano” significaba que era algo privado entre los guardianes, ni siquiera las cartas podían estar enteradas de lo que hablaban. Touya le dedicó una mirada de odio a Kero para luego dedicarle una mirada de preocupación a Yue, quien lo miró un segundo antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al tejado, el cuál era su lugar habitual para hablar, mientras que Fujitaka, Sakura y Touya se quedaban abajo.

\- ¿Hermano que pasa? – dijo Sakura mirando cómo la cara de su hermano era de furia absoluta mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta por la que los guardianes había salido. Este prefirió no contestar, en su lugar se dirigió hacia el sillón que había frente a la puerta.

\- Tranquila Sakura, Touya solo está preocupado por Yukito y Yue, ¿verdad hijo? – dijo Fujitaka con una media sonrisa, mientras que su hijo comenzaba a mirarlo con el rostro más relajado y asentía. – No te preocupes hija, a ninguno de los dos les pasa nada, es solo que no sabemos qué va a pasar cuando vayáis a Londres… y es lógico que los guardianes estén preocupados, ¿no es así hijo?

\- Sí. – dijo Touya mirando hacia el suelo. – Si supiera que le va a ocurrir algo no lo dejaría ir… y encima no me fio ni un pelo del niño ese…

\- Touya, hijo, no puedes obligarle a hacer nada que él no quiera aunque lo único que quieras es protegerlo. – dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le tocaba el hombro. – además tienes que tener en cuenta que su deber como guardián ayudar. Si te sirve de ayuda, yo tampoco me fio de ese muchacho… a pesar de que compartamos alma…

\- No… no creo que Eriol sea tan malo. Yo lo conozco y sé que en el fondo es buena persona – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su hermano. – Dudo que nos quiera poner en peligro ni a mí, ni a los guardianes ni a las cartas.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – dijo Touya de mal humor.

\- Porque cuando estaba convirtiendo las cartas a cartas Sakura, puso mucho empeño en que las convirtiera poco a poco para que no nos hiciéramos daño ni ellas ni yo misma, y siempre se ha preocupado por los guardianes, sobre todo por Yue… y siempre nos ha ayudado cuando hemos tenido algún problema o duda…

\- Ese es el problema, que no tiene que preocuparse por él – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina. – Para eso estoy yo… y vosotros claro.

Fujitaka y Sakura se miraron mutuamente. Entendían que Touya se preocupara por Yukito y Yue, era evidente que entre ellos había un cariño especial. Habían notado cómo después de que Touya le diera sus poderes a Yue y Eriol se hubiera ido, la relación entre ambos era mucho más estrecha y sobre todo gracias a que Yukito y Yue se podían comunicar entre ellos y entendían que eran uno, facilitaba mucho las cosas. Además Fujitaka tenía un poco de idea de la estrecha relación que había tenido Yue con Clow años atrás, y seguramente su hijo también sabía algo al respecto, por eso entendía que Touya pudiera estar tan receloso con la reencarnación que tenía los poderes, personalidad y recuerdos del que había sido posiblemente la persona más importante para el guardián. Iba a ser realmente difícil para su hijo estar en la misma casa que ese muchacho que además había estado molestando a su hermana tanto tiempo, pero Fujitaka sabía que su hijo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su persona especial, y si para ello tenía que ir a la otra punta del mundo, con personas que no le agradaban lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

En esos pensamientos estaba Fujitaka cuando Touya volvió al salón con un vaso de agua, y a la vez por la otra puerta entraban Kero y Yue. Una simple mirada fue suficiente para darse cuenta de la preocupación de los guardianes y sobre todo de Yue, a pesar de que este nunca solía reflejar emociones en su rostro. Si era tan evidente que algo le preocupaba, debía de ser algo realmente malo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Touya soltando el vaso de agua en la mesa y dirigiéndose corriendo hacia el guardián.

\- Creemos… - comenzó Kero a hablar mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su hermano. – que es mejor contároslo cuando Eriol nos cuente por qué nos quiere de verdad en Inglaterra. Como no estamos seguros de nada, por ahora es mejor así. Lo que sí sabemos seguro es que va a haber en unas semanas una luna especialmente poderosa y seguramente sí afecte a los poderes de Yue…

\- Entonces es mejor que no vayáis ¿no? – dijo Fujitaka corriendo antes de que interviniera su hijo quien no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Papá tiene razón… ¿no creéis que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí?

\- No – fue ahora Yue quien decidió intervenir, mientras miraba a Touya haciéndole entender que no se preocupara. – La luna me va a afectar de igual manera aquí o allí. – dijo mirando a Kero de reojo, ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, que en Inglaterra el poder iba ser mucho peor. - Si nos necesita debemos ir, no nos hubiera invitado sin ningún motivo.

\- Lo que Yue quiere decir – intervino Kero, ya que esta explicación ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil a su hermano. – es que esta Luna como ya os dijimos, ya la habíamos vivido antes y afectó tanto a Yue y a las cartas bajo su protección como al propio Clow – hizo una pausa para mirar las caras horrorizadas de los Kinomoto.

\- Entonces a Eriol le afectará también ¿no? – dijo Sakura abrazando a su padre. – ¿Y a él también?

\- Eso es algo que no sabemos, pero es poco probable dado que su poder es mucho menor que el de… - comenzó a decir Yue pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejar a Kero continuar.

\- Yue tiene razón, no creemos que a él le afecte ya que su poder aun es poco. Cuando  a Clow le afectó fue en sus últimos años de vida… cuando tenía un poder mágico inmenso – dijo mirando a Sakura intentando tranquilizarla. – Pero creemos que a Eriol si puede afectarle ya que si le han vuelto las visiones y sus poderes se están regenerando… aunque en verdad no sabemos nada.

-  ¿Qué? ¿Qué le han vuelto las visiones y los poderes…? – dijo Yue mirando a Kero. Esa información se la había saltado su querido hermano en su conversación de hacía un rato.

\- ¿Eh? No, no. Yo que sé. Sólo me lo imagino – dijo Kero intentado corregir su error, pero era evidente que no iba a colar su escusa.

\- Suelta lo que sabes. Ya las has liado… pues termina de liarla del todo – dijo Touya con una sonrisa malvada mientras le acariciaba el brazo a Yue.

\- Es que… - comenzó Kero mirando a todos a su alrededor que lo miraban expectantes. Con la emoción del momento se le había escapado la información que le había dado Spinel hacía un tiempo. – uff… a ver… no estamos seguros, ni en verdad sabemos nada con exactitud…

\- Venga ya. Deja de dar rodeos. Si nos lo vas a tener que contar igual. – dijo Yue.

\- En fin… por favor no le vayáis a decir nada a nadie nunca – dijo Kero volando hasta Yue y sentándose en su hombro. – A ver… hace unas semanas cuando estaba jugando a un videojuego online con Spinel me comentó que a Eriol se le estaban regenerando los poderes un poco y que le estaban volviendo las visiones, aunque de esto no estaba del todo seguro… ya sabéis como es él – dijo mirando a Yue quien prefirió apartar la mirada. – él no cuenta nada de sus problemas a nadie, ni siquiera a sus propios guardianes… Por eso Spinel me lo comentó sin estar seguro de nada, para que observara si aquí nos pasaba algo inusual o algo.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes? – preguntó al fin Yue tras un silencio que se le hizo a Kero interminable.

\- Eh… es que… Spinel… a pesar de que sea similar a mi como guardián solar y en apariencia – comenzó a de decir mientras miraba a Yue – en personalidad es bastante parecido a ti, Yue. Por eso sé que se enfada con facilidad y lo último que me gustaría que ocurriera sería perder su confianza…

\- ¿Parecido a Yue? – dijo Sakura. En ese momento todos estaban observando al guardián para ver cómo reaccionaba este ante tal declaración. Yue prefirió mirar al suelo sin hacer ninguna clase de comentario o reflejar alguna emoción.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes Kero – comenzó a hablar Fujitaka. A pesar de ser los guardianes de su hija, les tenía un cariño especial a los dos. Al comienzo pensaba que se le iba a hacer extraño convivir con una especie de peluche que hablaba y con Yukito, que en realidad era la forma falsa de una especie de ser con apariencia de ángel. Pero para su sorpresa desde el principio la presencia de estos en  su casa se le hacía bastante familiar, como si hubieran estado ahí siempre.

\- Sí. No te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros dirá nada sobre esto. – dijo Touya mirando a su padre y a su hermana, quienes asintieron mirando a Kero y a Yue. – Pero… ¿esto lo sabe el mocoso ese o él no? – dijo mientras Kero casi se cae del hombro de Yue de la sorpresa.

\- Claro que no. Cuando digo nadie es nadie – dijo Kero volando hasta ponerse frente a él furioso.

\- ¿Por qué ha de saberlo Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura inmediatamente a Kero.

\- No sé. Pero cuando llegamos esta tarde – dijo Touya mirando a Yue. – estaban hablando entre ellos… y eso es muy raro.

\- No… a ver… Sakura. Eso es cierto que estuve hablando con él – decidió contestar Kero. Ya que Sakura estaba empezando a enfadarse de que todo el mundo le estuviera ocultando cosas. – El mocoso me preguntó si la luna que iba a haber ahora era peligrosa… como una luna así ya la habíamos experimentado antes… - dijo mirando a Yue. Realmente le dolía tener que mentirle a Sakura pero por ahora era mejor así. Yue le ofreció su apoyo y le indicó que hacía lo correcto con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Vale Kero, no te preocupes. Sé que al final no enteraremos de todo lo que está ocurriendo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole ver a sus guardianes que no estaba enfada porque le ocultaran cosas… por el momento.

\- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya a descansar – comenzó a decir Fujitaka para dejar este tema a un lado, ya que si seguían iban a acabar el día mal. – Mañana será un largo día.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a darse las buenas noches. Tanto los hermanos como los guardianes sabían que era mejor dejar el tema ahora antes de que acabaran enfadándose entre ellos, y mañana iba ser un día duro de viaje en el que iban a tener que pasar muchas horas juntos en un avión. Y sobre todo sabían que tenían que apoyarse entre ellos en este misterioso viaje, era mejor dejar las explicaciones para más adelante y permanecer unidos por ahora. A pesar de que Yue insistió en irse a su casa a descansar, nadie de la familia Kinomoto se lo permitió con el pretexto de que era mejor permanecer esta última noche en Tomoeda juntos. Luego por la mañana antes de ir hacia el aeropuerto se pasarían por el equipaje de Yukito.

A la mañana siguiente todos, cada uno en sus casas, se levantaron más preocupados de lo esperado, y comenzaron a preparar los últimos preparativos antes de ir hacia el aeropuerto donde habían quedado todos en reunirse. Hacia las 9:30 de la mañana todos habían llegado ya al aeropuerto, donde los ánimos parecían haberse mejorado una vez que estuvieron todos juntos. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos y se despidieron del señor Fujitaka comenzaron a empacar su equipaje y a embarcar en el avión que les llevaría directos a Londres. La próxima vez que pisaran tierra sería cuando ya llegaran a Londres y Eriol les estuviera esperando para llevarlos a su casa hacia las 2 de la tarde según el horario de Inglaterra.

 

**_Londres, Residencia Hiragizawa_ **

Eriol se levantó esa mañana más feliz que de costumbre, sabiendo que sus invitados ya debían estar de camino a Londres y llegarían en unas horas. El día anterior no habían parado desde que llamó a Sakura para comunicarle la hora a la que debían coger el avión e informarle de lo que debían hacer cuando llegaran. Debían adecuar todas las habitaciones y estancias para que sus invitados estuvieran lo más a gusto posible.

Eriol estuvo todo el día dándole vuelta a cómo les iba a explicar a su invitados la razón por la que realmente les había invitado a Londres, pero antes de explicárselo a ellos se dio cuenta que debía explicárselo a sus guardianes para que no les pillara por sorpresa. Pero con todos los preparativos que tenían entre manos y la efusividad de Nakuru corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa no encontraba el momento adecuado. Eriol hacía lo que podía, intentaba hacer por sí mismo todas las tareas que se habían repartido entre los tres, pero la tarde anterior y la noche que había pasado con las visiones no le permitía hacer las tareas tan rápido cómo le gustaría. Por esa misma razón tenía a Spinel ayudándolo a hacer la mayoría de las cosas. Pese a que tanto Nakuru como Spinel le habían dicho que no se esforzara y descansara que ellos se encargaban de hacer todas las tareas él prefería ayudar aunque fuera solo un poco. Lo último que quería el mago en ese momento era sentirse inútil en algo tan sencillo como hacer las labores de la casa. Entendía que no le estaba resultando nada fácil hacer las tareas por lo que permitió a Spinel que lo ayudara. Las visiones que lo estaban atormentando seguían tratando de lo mismo, estaba ya cansado de que Clow se comunicara con él de esa manera. Lo peor de todo esto era que estaba ya tan abrumado y agotado que no conseguía entender lo que quería explicarle o mostrarle…

\- Amo… - dijo Spinel al ver que su amo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando un punto fijo de la alfombra. Spinel no sabía si estaba solamente pensando en sus cosas o si estaba teniendo una visión o algo…

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo Eriol saliendo de sus pensamientos y girándose a mirar a su guardián con una sonrisa, el cual lo estaba mirando más serio de lo normal. – No te preocupes mi querido Spi, solamente estaba pensando que me gustaría hacer más cosas por mí mismo y que os tengo que contar eso sobre la luna que os dije ayer…

 - Sí, me acuerdo, pero creo que estamos igual que ayer – dijo mirando hacia la puerta por donde se oía a Nakuru correr de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba alguna melodía. – Ruby sigue igual de entusiasmada que ayer o incluso más.

\- Si, tienes toda la razón – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. – Por lo menos ella alegra la casa… y a mí. – dijo Eriol bajando la cabeza. Si no fuera por Spinel y Nakuru no podría soportar estos días tan horribles que llevaba.

\- Es muy ruidosa – dijo Spinel poniendo mala cara – pero ella no hace las cosas porque sí, a pesar de que parezca que va a lo suyo siempre. Ahora mismo sabe que si ella está alegre tú también lo estarás, y te hará más ameno estos días hasta que te mejores.

\- Realmente os lo agradezco de corazón – dijo Eriol acariciándole la cabeza a Spinel mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sillón. – Pero tengo que buscar un hueco en el que Nakuru esté más tranquila y pueda asimilar todo lo que os tengo que contar…

\- ¿A ella le perjudica? – dijo Spinel observando cómo su amo se volvía serio de repente.

\- Sí. – fue lo único que dijo Eriol. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de la biblioteca que daba al jardín, desde el que se podía ver varios árboles que ocultaban un pequeño estanque en la lejanía. – También afectará a Yue e incluso a mí. Por eso los necesito aquí. Mis antiguos guardianes ya han vivido algo parecido.

\- ¿A Clow también le afectó en su momento? – preguntó Spinel al cabo de un rato de silencio contemplando cómo su amo miraba por la ventana. Eriol no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El sábado iba pasando con normalidad en la mansión Hiragizawa, a excepción de algunas visiones que hacían que Eriol tuviera que interrumpir sus tareas y sentarse un rato para recomponerse, al igual que sus guardianes que acudían corriendo para darle apoyo, ya que ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo. Al final del día consiguieron terminar todas las tareas que se habían asignado y comenzaron a preparar la cena para los tres.

\- Eriol… ¿para qué los vas a hacer venir en realidad? – preguntó de repente Nakuru, quien llevaba todo el rato tarareando alguna canción.

\- Cierto Nakuru, perdona que no os lo he contado. – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero en realidad estaba preocupado e impresionado de que Nakuru después de todo el día se acordara aún de eso.

\- ¿Es muy largo? – dijo Spinel antes de un gran bostezo, lo que provocó una tierna sonrisa de Eriol. El guardián había estado todo el día haciendo sus tareas y ayudando a Eriol a realizar las suyas.

\- Sí, un poco. Si preferís os lo cuento mejor mañana por la mañana antes de que lleguen nuestros queridos invitados – dijo con una sonrisa – me gustaría explicároslo en la biblioteca y así os puedo mostrar algunas cosas en los libros.

\- ¿En el libro ese raro que trajo el heredero Li? – dijo Nakuru acercándose a Eriol con gran curiosidad. Era obvio que a Nakuru todos estos temas extraños sobre magia le fascinaban, y más si tenían que estar involucrados los Kinomoto y los Li.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno… si… en parte – dijo Eriol mientras soltaba una carcajada – pero lo que ocurre es que no puedo abrir ese libro, cuando era Clow le puse un sello demasiado poderoso para que nadie viera lo que contenía en realidad… pero no pensé que me fuera a hacer falta en un futuro y que ni siquiera yo mismo iba a poder quitarlo.

\- Típico en ti – dijo Spinel mientras se dirigía a la mesa para empezar a cenar.

\- Sí. – dijo Nakuru entre risas imitando a su hermano. Eriol hubiera parado el tiempo en ese momento para siempre, pasar un buen rato de risas así con sus guardianes era algo que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo últimamente.

Los tres integrantes de la familia Hiragizawa cenaron tranquilos y se despidieron cada uno para descansar, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser bien completo. Eriol se fue a la cama tras haber pasado un largo rato sentado en su sillón contemplando como la luna en unos días iba a ser un problema…, pero eso aún no debía ser el centro de sus pensamientos, sino cómo iba a contárselo a sus guardianes y a sus amigos al día siguiente, y sobre todo  a Nakuru, ya que a estas alturas esperaba que tanto sus amigos como Yue se hicieran idea de qué se trataba.

A la mañana siguiente Eriol se levantó y se fue directo a preparar el desayuno para él y sus guardianes, quienes ya lo estaban esperando en la cocina. Estos ya habían comenzado a preparar el desayuno para ellos y su amo, lo que provocó una tierna sonrisa del mago. Era obvio que sus guardianes estaban nerviosos, lo que era normal, ya que a partir de ese día las cosas iban a cambiar mucho en la rutinaria vida de la familia Hiragizawa.

\- Qué extraño es veros madrugar y prepararos el desayuno vosotros mismos… - dijo el mago a modo de burla. Ese iba a ser hoy su peculiar “buenos días” para sus guardianes. – ¿Esto va a ser así siempre a partir de hoy?

\- Ni de lejos pienso prepararle el desayuno a Yue – dijo Nakuru con un fingido mal humor. Lo que provocó la risa de Eriol y un suspiro de Spinel.

\- Nakuru, espabila. Te recuerdo que Yue no come. – dijo Spinel mientras llevaba los vasos a la mesa.

\- Uy, cierto – dijo mientras se reía – pues entonces si os ayudaré a preparar el desayuno… pero yo sola no pienso hacerlo ¿eh?

\- Déjala Spinel, ha sido un gran esfuerzo para ella madrugar tanto… - Eriol se lo estaba pasando genial y eso era buena señal. Ojalá que siguiera así el resto del día… - Nakuru no me pongas esa cara… sabes que es raro verte levantada tan temprano en vacaciones. Aún te faltan dos horas para las 10 – dijo el mago a modo de burla mientras miraba el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

\- Ofu, de verdad… que paciencia más grande tengo que tener con vosotros dos. – dijo Nakuru haciéndose la víctima, mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eres tú la que tienes que tener paciencia con nosotros? – dijo Spinel volando hacia el hombro de Eriol, quien ya no podía aguantarse la risa más. En cambio, Nakuru les sacó la lengua y volvió a seguir preparando el desayuno.

\- Tranquila Nakuru, dime a qué quieres que te ayude por favor – dijo Eriol intentando recomponerse de la risa. Era mejor no enfadar hoy a Nakuru… no iba a ser un buen día para ella.

\- Pues… ya casi está todo, pero si quieres puedes ir echando la leche en los vasos y poniendo las tostadas en la mesa – dijo Nakuru con su alegría de siempre. – Oye, Eriol, ¿nos vas a contar ahora eso?

\- Sí, por su puesto. Ya no puedo aplazarlo más, que en unas horas llegan nuestros invitados y quiero que vosotros lo sepáis antes – dijo el mago intentando hablar lo más normal posible para que sus guardianes no notaran la preocupación en su voz. Aunque en su cara se podía apreciar perfectamente su preocupación, por lo que prefirió dirigirse hacia el mueble de la despensa para coger la mermelada mientras tanto.

El resto del desayuno fue normal, tomaron un fuerte desayuno y comenzaron a recoger las sobras y a limpiar los utensilios utilizados. Durante el desayuno no se volvió a hablar del tema de la luna ni nada que tuviera que ver con la magia. Principalmente sus temas de conversación fueron  bastante comunes para una familia de seres mágicos, como sobre a la hora que llegarían sus amigos, cómo y dónde iban a recogerlos, a qué iban a dedicar la mañana hasta que llegaran, donde iban a dormir cada uno de los invitados… este último tema fue el que más controversia causó, ya que era obvio que Touya y Yukito iban a dormir juntos o en habitaciones contiguas, pero Nakuru se negaba en rotundo, ella prefería dormir junto a Touya y establecer a Yukito en la habitación más lejana o incluso en otra planta… Eriol estaba de acuerdo en parte, por un lado creía que tener a Yue junto a Ruby Moon iba a ser bueno, pero por otro lado era mejor que estuvieran lo más alejados posible…

Eran ya casi las 10 de la mañana cuando subieron hacia la biblioteca para comenzar con todas las explicaciones que les tenía que dar Eriol a sus guardianes. Era evidente que Eriol estaba nervioso, los guardianes podían percibirlo tanto físicamente como por la energía que les estaba transmitiendo… Llegaron a la gran biblioteca en la segunda planta, en la que justo al entrar por la puerta se podía apreciar un enorme ventanal tras un gran escritorio precedido por un sillón rojo, parecido al famoso sillón perteneciente al amo Clow que estaba en el salón principal frente a la chimenea. Por lo demás, era una biblioteca bastante normal, para un mago claro, donde no se apreciaban las paredes que estaban cubiertas hasta el techo de inmensas librerías llenas con muchísimos libros antiguos, seguramente pertenecientes casi todos a Clow Reed.

Eriol les indicó que se sentaran junto a la puerta en un pequeño sofá verde que ocupaba el único trozo de la habitación donde no había librerías. Los guardianes accedieron a sentarse  uno al lado del otro mientras observaban toda la habitación con todo detalle. Era un lugar que no solían habituar, el único que iba a veces a coger algún libro prestado era Spinel o muy de vez en cuando iba a acompañar a Eriol, pero aparte de eso no pasaba un mayor tiempo en la biblioteca privada de su amo. Aunque Eriol no les hubiera prohibido la entrada, los guardianes sabían perfectamente que era su lugar privado y era preferible que no entraran mucho al igual que ocurría con su dormitorio. Al joven mago, al igual que a su predecesor, le gustaba tener sus lugares privados donde pudieran evadirse de todo lo que les rodeaba, principalmente del mundo mágico, y esto los guardianes lo entendían y preferían respetarlo.

Mientras Eriol cogía algunos libros y se iba a la gran biblioteca que ocupaba todo el ático, la cual sí estaba permitida para los guardianes, Nakuru observaba toda la habitación detalle a detalle.

\- Spinel… creo que solo había entrado una vez en esta habitación. – dijo Nakuru muy pensativa mientras se levantaba e iba a mirar por la ventana.

\- Es lógico, este es un lugar privado del amo. Yo solo he venido algunas veces cuando no he encontrado algún libro que me agrade en la biblioteca de arriba, y el amo me ha permitido entrar a coger alguno de aquí. Pero aparte de eso… no he venido más veces, excepto que tuviera algo que comentarle o ayer que estuve con él mientras organizaba un poco el escritorio y las librerías – dijo mientras se levantaba y volaba hasta el hombro de Nakuru para contemplar también el paisaje – creo que ayer fue la primera vez que he pasado más tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Os gustan las vistas desde esta ventana? – dijo Eriol entrando por la puerta muy sonriente cargado de libros. Ambos se volvieron a mirarlo y asintieron.

\- No sabía que había un lago ahí detrás de los arboles… - dijo Nakuru observando con curiosidad entre los árboles, donde detrás de ellos se apreciaba un pequeño lago en la lejanía.

\- ¿Eh? Si… - dijo Eriol dejando los libros en la mesita que había al otro lado de la puerta y acercándose también a la ventana – desde fuera no se puede ver, ni siquiera desde las ventanas de la cocina que está justo debajo de nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Spinel. Los dos guardianes lo miraban con gran curiosidad. Era muy raro que no supieran que había un lago en su propia casa.

-  Bueno… es que Clow puso una barrera ahí en su tiempo, justo detrás de los árboles donde vosotros creéis que está la valla del patio trasero. No os preocupéis, si esa barrera tiene que ver también con lo que os tengo que contar – dijo con su habitual sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la mesita donde había puesto los libros. – Además… no es un lago, sino un estanque.

Ambos guardianes se miraron mutuamente, quedando bien claro la desconfianza que estaban generando hacia su amo, no les parecía bien que llevando tantos años junto a él no les hubiera contado que en su casa había una barrera que ellos no podían percibir y ocultaba parte de la propiedad.

\- Cuando queráis podéis venir y comenzamos con la explicación… que el tiempo se nos acaba – dijo Eriol mientas colocaba los libros en la alfombra a los pies del sofá y seguidamente se sentaba junto a ellos. Los dos guardianes se dirigieron hacia el sofá donde estaba su amo, pero dudaron si sentarse el sofá como antes les había indicado o sentarse en la alfombra junto a él. – Si queréis podéis sentaros en la alfombra conmigo, así podréis ver los libros mejor – dijo al ver cómo sus guardianes esperaban una orden más concreta.

 - A ver… no sé ni por dónde empezar – dijo mientras organizaba los libros y los empezaba a abrir por algunas páginas concretas.

\- Yo quiero saber lo del libro ese – dijo Nakuru señalando el peculiar libro que había traído Li.

\- Vale, pues empecemos por ahí… pero en realidad eso tendría que ser al final – dijo el mago con una sonrisa mientras le indica a Nakuru que lo cogiera y lo abriera.

\- No hay nada mágico ni interesante… solo es un libro de plantas… también hay algunas pociones anotadas… y también habla de la luna y sus cambios – dijo la guardiana mientras ojeaba el libro – ¿este libro te hace falta para la luna esa que va a haber ahora, esa que va a ser súper brillante y grande?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso Ruby? – dijo Eriol con cara de terror mientras miraba a Spinel que tenía la misma la cara. Ambos miraron a Nakuru, quien seguía hojeando el libro a ver si encontraba algo de interés.

\- Eh… lo dijeron en las noticias el otro día. Que la luna se va a ver espectacular estas vacaciones en todo el mundo y en especial en Inglaterra – dijo sin darle mayor importancia mientras hacia un gracioso puchero al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común en el libro.

\- Dame el libro por favor – dijo Eriol divertido al ver la cara de resignación de su guardiana. Ese no era el momento de contarle toda la historia del libro… aun no.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene de especial?… si no fuera especial no hubieras hecho que te lo trajeran desde China.

\- No es el libro en sí lo que me interesa Nakuru – hizo una pausa para mirar a su guardiana y girar el libro – sino el contenido oculto que tiene. Mira obsérvalo bien – le dijo mientras le mostraba el constado en el que se podía ver una pequeña mariposa morada apenas apreciada debido al color oscuro de la cubierta del libro.

\- Oh, es una mariposa… es como yo – dijo Nakuru con una gran ilusión.

\- Sí… más o menos. Esa mariposa indica que este es el libro al que en su día, cuando era Clow Reed, debí proteger sobre todas las cosas y por eso le puse un sello muy poderoso que nadie puede percibir.

\- Ah, ¿qué había dentro que debías proteger? ¿Y por qué no le quitas el sello ya? – dijo impaciente Nakuru. Mientras que Eriol le dedicaba una mirada a Spinel que era obvio que le ponía nervioso lo impaciente que podía llegar a ser Nakuru.

\- Todo a su tiempo, mi querida Ruby Moon – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – Lo que hay en realidad dentro del libro no lo sé…, porque Clow no me dejó esos recuerdos… seguramente en su tiempo no querría que este libro volviera a mí. Y lo del sello… pues no sé cómo quitarlo, solo sé que es muy poderoso y no puede percibirlo nadie.

\- No me entero… si no sabes que tiene dentro ni sabes cómo abrirlo… ¿cómo sabías que existía? – dijo Nakuru muy pensativa mirando fijamente el libro.

\- Por las visiones – dijo Eriol en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus guardianes le prestaran toda la atención. Las visiones eran un tema  tabú últimamente en esta familia, y los guardianes se morían de ganas de saber qué estaba pasando. – Si recordáis… el viernes os comenté que Clow se estaba comunicando así conmigo – hizo una pausa para ver si sus guardianes seguían sus explicaciones.

\- Eso no lo entiendo bien… - dijo Nakuru mirando a Spinel quien le asintió levemente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

\- Si, lo comprendo, es complicado de entender hasta para mí – dijo mirando a la alfombra bajo sus pies para luego mirar a sus guardianes fijamente. – os voy a contar todo lo que sé ¿de acuerdo? – los dos guardianes asintieron automáticamente. – Bien, por lo general existen varias clases de visiones o lecturas de futuro. Yo por ejemplo, tengo las visiones normales en las que puedes ver el futuro cercano y por otro lado, al ser la reencarnación de Clow, tengo una especie de conexión con él en que puedo tener una especie de comunicación… bueno en realidad no es una comunicación si yo no puedo comunicarme… - hizo una pausa para mirar a sus guardianes, si a él ya le estaba costando explicarse imagínate entenderlo a los guardianes, quienes en realidad no sabían nada sobre visiones.

\- No sé si me estoy enterado bien – dijo Nakuru muy confusa.

\- Tranquila Nakuru, yo tampoco me estoy enterando bien – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa – es difícil de explicar algo que ni tú mismo eres capaz de entender.

 

\- Yo creo que medio lo he entendido – dijo Spinel recostado en la alfombra – Si lo he entendido bien… esas visiones que tienes con tu antiguo yo te sirven para entender algunas cosas o decirte algo que debes saber en este tiempo… ¿no?

\- Si, más o menos es eso – dijo resoplando y pasándose la mano por el pelo. – gracias Spinel por entenderme, para ningún mago o hechicero es fácil hablar sobre visiones.

\- Yo sigo sin comprenderlo bien… - dijo Nakuru haciendo un puchero.

\- A ver… tranquila Ruby. Mira te lo explico con un ejemplo mejor – dijo mirando a su guardiana quien asintió apenada por ser la única en no entenderlo. – Cuando Clow, me resulta raro hablar de mí mismo así…pero bueno, quería que tuviera este libro de vuelta – dijo señalando el libro de la luna y las plantas – se me presentó en varias visiones mostrándome el libro y haciéndome entender que debía recuperarlo. Me mostró cómo era el libro y donde estaba guardado. También me explicó un poco su historia y que tenía un poderoso hechizo que ocultaba su contenido, y dicho hechizo era tan poderoso que ni siquiera él mismo iba a poder quitarlo…

\- O sea, tú no vas a poder quitarlo ¿no? – dijo Nakuru haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentado comprender, mientras que Spinel observaba el libro fijamente intentando seguir las explicaciones de su maestro.

\- Exacto, bueno eso creo. Aunque sabiendo que era tan poderoso que ni el mismísimo Clow Reed podía quitarlo… yo ahora que tengo la mitad de sus poderes es seguro que no voy a poder – dijo pasando una mano por encima de la cubierta del libro – Aun no sé para qué será útil en un futuro, pero bueno por lo menos ya lo tengo, que es lo que quería mi antecesor…

\- ¿Y para qué tienen que venir los de Japón? – dijo Spinel comenzando a perderse. No entendía la relación que podía tener el libro, la luna, los de Japón y ahora había que sumarle esa extraña barrera.

\- ¿Ellos te ayudarán a abrir el libro? ¡Qué emocionante! Trabajo en equipo – dijo Nakuru muy emocionada.

\- Tranquila Nakuru, como ya he dicho no sé para qué es el libro, ni siquiera sé si debo abrirlo o no. – dijo haciendo una mueca de decepción. Eriol no soportaba no entender algo de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor y eso en el fondo lo enfurecía. – En otras de estas “visiones especiales”, llamémoslas así, me ha comunicado que ellos deben estar aquí cuando la Luna esta que has dicho antes Nakuru, ocurra. No sé por qué, solo sé que quiere que estén aquí Sakura, Yue y Kerberos…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Solo a esos tres? – dijo Nakuru muy alterada – eso sí que es raro. Y entonces para qué vienen los otros…

\- Eso da igual Nakuru, eso es lo de menos. Yo solo los invité a venir a pasar las vacaciones… sabía que a Sakura, Kerberos y Yue no podía hacerlos venir solos… por lo tanto era mejor invitarlos a todos ya que ellos tenían planeado pasar las vacaciones juntos… además si no fuera así, difícilmente Yue iba a aceptar venir... – dijo mirando la luna estampada en el centro de la alfombra.

\- Me parece lógico… - dijo Nakuru observando cómo su amo miraba fijamente la luna. Sabía que en su vida anterior había apreciado mucho al insufrible de Yue. – Amo creo que ya lo hemos entendido, pero ¿qué tienen que ver con la luna?

\- ¿Eh?, sí, sí. – dijo saliendo de sus pensamiento y señalando los libros que había traído de la biblioteca del ático. – Mirad estas páginas, ¿podéis ver las distintas constelaciones y la importancia que tienen algunas estrellas?... pues cada cierto tiempo una de estas estrellas se junta con la luna y generan una luz de luna más brillante y, por lo tanto su poder y energía que emana es mayor. ¿Me seguís bien? – preguntó Eriol antes de continuar con la parte más complicada de explicar para él y en la que le iba a tener que contar a Nakuru algo que no le iba a agradar. Ambos guardianes asintieron indicando que lo entendían y que continuara con la historia.

\- Bien, pues esta luna que os estoy comentando ya la viví cuando era Clow Reed y vivía en esta misma casa con las cartas y Yue y Kerberos – hizo una pausa para observar a Nakuru, este era un tema delicado para él y ahora lo iba a ser también para su guardiana. – Hace unos cien años, una luna así ocurrió, en la que la energía de esta se unió con la luz de la estrella Rigel, perteneciente a la constelación de Orión, que es una de las más poderosas que existen – dijo a la vez que le mostraba en los libros donde se encontraba la estrella en la constelación con forma de cazador. – Lo que os quiero decir con esto, es que la energía que se creó fue inmensa y los poderes de Clow y los de Yue se vieron fuertemente alterados.

\- Entonces… ¿si esto va a suceder otra vez… para qué lo quieres aquí molestando? – dijo Nakuru observando las estrellas y constelaciones dibujadas en los libros – Espera… ¡¿a mí me va a afectar también?! – por fin se había dado cuenta… y por lo tanto había llegado el momento que llevaba evitando Eriol durante dos meses.

\- Amo… será mejor que se lo cuentes cuanto antes – dijo Spinel mirándola de reojo, Nakuru estaba a punto de levantarse de lo alterada que estaba ahora – que yo quiero saber qué pasa con la barrera del jardín trasero.

 - Si, Spinel todo a su tiempo – dijo mientras cogía a Nakuru de las manos con el fin de intentar tranquilizarla. – Tranquila Ruby, no te va a pasar nada. Yo jamás lo permitiré. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que esta energía en mi vida anterior nos alteró los poderes y no podíamos hacer magia, y nos hacía sentir cansados y alterados a la vez. Lo peor que nos ocurrió fue el no poder descansar durante unos tres día que fue lo que la Luna estuvo en su máximo esplendor, ¿entiendes? – dijo lo más calmado que pudo. Eriol sabía que esto que le acababa de contar era una media verdad, en realidad fue mucho peor que el no poder descansar, y lo que más le preocupaba era que esta vez él tenía menos poder que entonces y no sabía cómo le iba a afectar… pero lo peor de todo iba a ser tener a Ruby Moon y a Yue juntos… afectados los dos por la energía de esta Luna.

\- No se amo, en las noticias dijeron que esta Luna iba a ser más impresionante incluso que la que hubo hace cien años… - dijo Nakuru a la vez que le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla. – No me gusta que la luna me afecte… ya lo paso fatal cuando no hay luna o está super gigante... – terminó de decir a la vez que Eriol se levantaba y la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Tranquila mi querida Ruby, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. Mi antiguo yo lo último que quiere es que a algunas de sus creaciones le ocurra algo. Si está molestándome tanto, hasta el punto de que se me estén regenerando un poco los poderes y me hayan vuelto las visiones, tiene que ser porque así es su manera de protegernos. Eso te lo aseguro. – dijo mientras posaba un tierno beso en la cabeza de la guardiana que había empezado a sollozar sobre su pecho.

\- Amo, ¿a Kerberos le afectó también? – dijo Spinel acercándose a Nakuru y posándose en su hombro. Esa era su manera de darle apoyo a su hermana.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno si y no – dijo divertido, a la vez que Nakuru dejaba de llorar para mirarlo a la cara, no entendía como a un guardián solar le podía afectar la luna. – No le afectó directamente, si es lo que te preocupa mi querido Spinel, pero a Kerberos le tocó aguantar a mi antiguo yo y a Yue.

\- Pobre Kero – dijo Nakuru con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que hizo que Eriol le posara otro beso en la frente. Por muy frio que fuera el joven mago no podía ver sufrir a su guardiana.

\- ¿Os voy a tener que aguantar a los dos? – dijo Spinel volando hacia la ventana intentado alejarse melodramáticamente de ellos.

\- No te quejes tanto… hace cien años nos pilló por sorpresa a mí y a Yue, esta vez estamos preparados, aparte de que tenemos ayuda también estamos protegidos – dijo mirando hacia la ventana donde estaba sentado Spinel.

\- ¿Protegidos cómo? – dijo Nakuru impacientemente, era gracioso cómo ya se había recompuesto del disgusto. Era evidente que este tema realmente le interesaba.

\- Por la barrera – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la ventana donde está el guardián – La barrera la coloqué al tiempo de que ocurriera este suceso del que estamos hablando, cuando ya mis poderes volvieron a la normalidad totalmente. La Luna nos afectó tanto debido también a que la luna se reflejaba en el estanque, el cual tiene agua del lago de la Luna… aunque no sepáis de que lago os hablo no os preocupéis, es simplemente un lago que ha sido venerado por los hechiceros y hechiceras que utilizaban el poder de la luna durante siglos y siglos para hacer sus rituales sagrados. Por eso esa agua es tan especial… porque se dice que es el lugar con mayor poder espiritual venido directamente de la luna.

\- ¿Y cómo ha ido a parar a ese estanque? – preguntó Nakuru mirando por la ventana también. - ¿Y por qué solo se puede ver desde esta ventana?

\- Pues a ver… simplemente me pareció interesante tener agua de luna en mi casa, ya que tenía a mi guardián lunar y a mis cartas gobernadoras por esta… - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa triunfal, lo que provocó el volteo de ojos de los guardianes… a pesar de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos aún se impresionaban de su amo y su extraña personalidad. – Y solo se ve desde aquí porque la barrera tiene que tener un punto frágil por si algún día hay que deshacerla, y prefería que el punto frágil lo tuviera desde un lugar poco accesible, ya que es tan peligrosa que es mejor no acercarse… por eso no podéis verla ni sentirla. Además, me gusta contemplar mi estanque cuando llevo muchas horas trabajando – dijo Eriol riéndose y quitándole importancia a esa gran revelación.

\- ¿Entonces con la barrera no nos afectará tanto el poder de la luna? – dijo Nakuru a la vez que se volteaba para mirar a su amo, que aún seguía sentado en la alfombra rodeado de libros.

\- No lo sé Nakuru. Clow la puso ahí por si acaso, pero no sabía si iba a resultar o no. Es cierto que el agua del estanque era muy placentera y tenía mucha energía lunar… en el tiempo de Clow, tanto mi antiguo yo como los guardianes y las cartas pasaban casi todas las tardes en el estanque, daba igual la época del año, esa agua siempre tenía la temperatura perfecta… - dijo sonriendo con un deje de melancolía mientras recordaba unos preciosos recuerdos que no había llegado a vivir en realidad. – pero el caso es que en esta ocasión a la luz de la luna gigante se unirán el poder de dos estrellas de esta constelación. Por eso no sé qué va a pasar, pero lo que sí sé es que la barrera no debe quitarse bajo ningún concepto – dijo muy serio mientras se levantaba de la alfombra.

\- Eriol, he estado pensado – dijo el guardián mientras volaba hacia su hombro desde la ventana – ¿no puede ser que quiera a Sakura porque ella utiliza el poder de las estrellas?

\- Pues no lo sé… pero es bastante aceptable tu razonamiento. A lo mejor ella nos pueda ayudar de alguna forma… Además… en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, tan solo lo inevitable… - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa enigmática, dejando a los guardianes más confusos aun.

\- ¿En las visiones no lo has visto? – preguntó Nakuru – quiero decir, que si no te ha informado de nada sobre Sakura.

\- No lo sé, estoy tan agotado con las visiones… y lo que desgastan física y emocionalmente que ya a estas alturas soy incapaz de sacar algo claro de estas… - dijo mirando al suelo, a la vez que Nakuru se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, y Spinel le acariciaba la cara sentado en su hombro. – Gracias.

\- No pasa nada Eriol, estamos los tres para ayudarnos. – dijo Nakuru a la vez que Spinel asentía.

\- ¿Tienes que contarnos algo más? – preguntó Spinel. Eran las doce y media de la mañana y los invitados llegarían al aeropuerto sobre las 2, por lo que tenían que darse prisa.

\- No… creo que ya está todo –dijo Eriol pensativo mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros del suelo. – os tengo que contar lo de las dos estrellas que van a afectar a la luna, pero eso no es importante, por lo que os enterareis a la vez que nuestros amigos. – dijo con una sonrisa empezando a salir por la puerta. Ambos guardianes asintieron y salieron también del misterioso despacho de su amo.

Ahora tenían que terminar los últimos preparativos antes de que fueran a recoger a sus amigos al aeropuerto en menos de una hora.

 

Faltaba al menos hora y media para que el avión aterrizara en Londres y el grupo de amigos estaba ya cansado de llevar todo el día en avión. Había sido un viaje de doce horas bastante tranquilo, a pesar de alguna pequeña turbulencia sin importancia, pero bastante agotador.

A pesar de que tanto los Li con Tomoyo, como Kero con Yue y Touya habían acordado no decirle nada a Sakura, después de tan largo viaje y mucho pensar… tras varias miradas entre ellos creyeron mejor que era bueno que Sakura estuviera informada aunque fuera sólo lo principal de lo que habían averiguado. Creyeron que no era justo que Sakura fuera en realidad la única que no supiera lo que todos ya sabían a pesar de no estar seguros. Así que, optaron por contárselo a falta de una hora y media de llegar a Londres. El encargado de contárselo fue, por supuesto, Kero, ya que este era el que estaba más próximo a ella oculto en su mochila y así no se enteraría ningún pasajero cotilla, aunque en realidad no tenían ningún pasajero desconocido cerca ya que Eriol les había cogido los asientos a todos juntos en primera clase, por lo que estaban bastante aislados.

Sakura escuchó todo con atención y de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada de preocupación a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Yukito, quien se limitaba a sonreírle con el fin de tranquilizarla.

\- Yukito… - comenzó a decir Sakura muy preocupada una vez finalizado el relato de Kero que de vez en cuando se veía interrumpido por alguna aportación de Shaoran.

\- No te preocupes Sakura. Yue piensa que vamos a estar bien… y yo también lo pienso – le dijo con una sonrisa – además, los dos creemos que si no fuera realmente necesario no nos hubiera hecho venir hasta la otra punta del mundo. Ah, y Yue dice que todo lo que sucede en este mundo es inevitable… - dijo pensativo esta última frase, estaba claro que estaba teniendo a la vez, una conversación interna con el guardián.

\- Gracias a los dos… bueno debo estar tranquila y no preocuparme o Eriol seguro que se dará cuenta que lo sé… él siempre me nota cuando algo me pasa. A pesar de eso gracias por contármelo, sé que no lo habéis hecho antes para no preocuparme… – dijo muy pensativa - Oye Yukito, ¿qué significa que todo es inevitable?.

\- ¿Eh? Pues no lo tengo claro… Yue es realmente enigmático a veces – dijo con una pequeña risita, seguramente al guardián no le había hecho gracia ese comentario hacia su persona. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No… nada, es solo que me ha parecido extraño y quería saber si tenía algún significado – dijo sonriendo, para luego mirar con un poco de preocupación a Kero que estaba sentado en su regazo. Ambos sabían que esa frase era la que les había dicho el día anterior su padre.

\- Mirad chicos, ya se ve Londres – dijo Meiling de rodillas en el asiento mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana del avión.

\- ¿Ya? Estamos llegando muy pronto ¿no? – dijo Shaoran acercándose también a mirar por la ventana, mientras que todos los demás lo imitaban.

\- Que va… si son ya la dos menos cuarto pasada – dijo Tomoyo mirando el reloj asombrada – llevamos más de una hora explicándole a Sakura lo que íbamos descubriendo ayer.

\- ¿Nos estará esperando vuestro amigo ya en el aeropuerto? – dijo Meiling algo nerviosa. Ella era la única que no lo conocía, y para cualquier miembro de la familia Li era un honor conocer a la reencarnación del grandísimo mago que llevó a su clan a ser el más poderoso del mundo.

\- Esperemos… tranquila Meiling seguro que te caerá bien, en el fondo es buena persona aunque bastante enigmático – dijo Tomoyo al ver que Meiling comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa – además me tienes a mí y si nos aburrimos porque no podamos ayudarlos en temas de magia siempre nos podemos de tiendas por Londres – le digo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio cuando la azafata llegó y les advirtió que debían volver a sus asientos y abrocharse los cinturones ya que iban a comenzar el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto londinense. Ahora solo quedaba esperar 10 a que el avión aterrizara.

 

Casi una hora después el grupo de amigos estaba llegando a las afueras de Londres donde las casas estaban algo retiradas unas de otras. Eriol al final no había podido ir a recogerlos personalmente, como habían acordado, debido, según les dijo el muchacho que los traslado hasta la mansión, por motivos inesperados. Aunque le preguntaran que motivos inesperados, el muchacho simplemente se limitó a reír y a decirles que no era nada malo. Yukito a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca, su aspecto le resultaba algo familiar aunque no sabía por qué…, pero el absoluto mutismo de Yue le estaba indicando que él posiblemente si supiera quien era ese muchacho que aparentaba más o menos su misma edad y tenía un color dorado algo extraño de ojos.

Llegaron a una zona rodeada de grandes árboles donde el centro de la ciudad quedaba a unos 10 min en coche. Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling llevaban rato mirando el reloj para calcular cuánto tiempo iban a tardar si algún día querían ir a visitar el centro.

\- Niñas, si vosotras dos…, las que lleváis mirando el reloj desde que hemos salido de Londres – dijo con un trabajoso japonés mientras se reía - no os preocupéis por la lejanía hasta el centro, en coche son 10 minutos y andando entre 20 o 30… según la prisa que llevéis.

\- No, nos da igual… solo queríamos saber a cuanto estábamos del centro de la ciudad por si algún día nos apetece ir de turismo o compras… - le dijo Tomoyo en ingles al muchacho, ahora se alegraba de las muchísimas horas de academia que había recibido en Japón.

\- Uf, compras… entonces haréis buenas migas con mi hermana pequeña – dijo ahora en ingles mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada – es una loca de la moda y las compras.

\- Pero ya llevamos 10 min y aún no hemos llegado – dijo Meiling en un perfecto inglés. Era común en el clan Li que sus integrantes supieran varios idiomas entre los que debían estar el japonés y el inglés, ya que estos marcaron parte de la vida de Clow Reed.

\- Anda pero si habláis inglés… y yo volviéndome loco recordando lo poco que sé de japonés… - dijo riéndose – Mirad ya hemos llegado, esa es la casa de Eriol la de la verja con el emblema extraño… - lo que provocó un pequeño gruñido de Kero que iba oculto en el bolso de Sakura pero mirando por un pequeño agujero – y esta de en frente la de la verja con el emblema de los leones es mi casa, bueno de mi padre. A vuestra pregunta de ante de qué era ese asunto que ha impedido a Eriol ir a recogeros es que mi padre tenía que hablar con él… - dijo mientras aparcaba frente a la puerta de la mansión Hiragizawa.

Los siete amigos comenzaron a bajarse del vehículo y a dirigirse hacia el maletero para coger su equipaje, cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito proveniente desde una ventana del primer piso de la mansión Hiragizawa, aunque por el emblema de la verja sería mejor llamarla mansión Reed. Todos giraron a ver de dónde provenía dicho estruendo para encontrarse con una muy sonriente y animada Nakuru asomándose por un gran ventanal y agitando las dos brazos con fuerza.

\- Esperad que bajo a ayudaros – dijo gritando a pleno pulmón. Seguramente toda la casa y la casa de en frente se habrían enterado de que habían llegado, lo que provocó el sonrojo de las chicas, la risa de Yukito y una mala cara de Touya. Unos segundos después, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abría para dejar ver a un hombre rubio que no llegaría a los treinta años y detrás de este a Eriol, quien les sonrió amablemente, pero fue obvio hasta para Sakura que no era una sonrisa sincera… Ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia la verja de la mansión.

\- Buenas tardes chicos, que alegría veros aquí – dijo Eriol muy sonriente. Ahora su sonrisa sí se podía percibir sincera.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Eriol – primo para cualquier cosas… ya sabes dónde estoy – le dijo lanzándole una mirada cargada de preocupación a Eriol.

\- Carlisle… - dijo Kero en un susurro saliendo de la bolsa.

\- Kerberos… que pequeño te veo – dijo con una sonrisa el hombre rubio. – me alegra mucho que estéis aquí con la reencarnación de mi primo.

\- Pensé que te habías mudado a Estados Unidos con tu esposa y Edward…

\- Si, si… vivimos en Estados Unidos pero de vez en cuando nos damos una vuelta por Londres.

\- Uy, uy un muñeco que habla… bueno cosas más raras he visto – dijo el muchacho que los había recogido del aeropuerto con una sonrisa – de vez en cuando nos gusta venir a ver a “querido tito Eriol” y a “querida prima Nakuru”, y a su simpático gato Spinel –dijo entre carcajadas.

\- Emment… hijo…

\- ¿A quién llamas querida prima? – dijo Nakuru casi sin aliento apareciendo detrás de Eriol. Todos la miraron extrañados al ver lo cansada que se veía y lo mucho que había tardado en llegar hasta la puerta… ¿tan grande era la casa de Eriol?

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya… que llego tarde al trabajo y Eriol tiene que atender a sus invitados – dijo indicándole al muchacho que supuestamente era su hijo pero parecían casi de la misma edad… que sacara el equipaje del coche - Cuando queráis podéis venir a visitarnos a nuestra casa, siempre sois bien recibidos… nos quedaremos un par de semanas - dijo mirando a Kero y después a Yukito muy seriamente mientras que se marchaba con su “hijo” hacia la mansión de en frente.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – le dijo Touya en un susurro a Yukito, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero dándole a entender que Yue seguramente sí.

\- Me alegra mucho que estéis aquí – dijo Eriol ahora en japonés dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a todos.

\- A mí también… – dijo Nakuru dando saltitos detrás de Eriol, pero prefirió guardar silencio tras la mirada reprochadora de Eriol por haberle interrumpido –…perdón.

\- Como os iba diciendo… me alegra mucho que hayáis aceptado mi invitación – dijo Eriol mirándolos a todos – me gustaría contaros algo, pero por favor primero vamos a entrar y a ponernos cómodos. – dijo haciendo una señal y las maletas comenzaron a moverse solas hacia dentro de la mansión. Todos miraron impresionados cómo las maletas se marchaban solas, no era común en sus vidas usar magia para esas cosas y mucho menos estaban acostumbrados a ver a Eriol usar magia. Este los miraba aguantándose la risa, de ver cómo por un simple hechizo de movimiento se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Prefirió no burlarse de ellos y girarse hacia la muchacha a la que no conocía y como buen anfitrión inglés debía ser educado.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha y extendiéndole la mano. Lo que hizo que todos dejaran de mirar como marchaban sus maletas para volver a prestarle toda la atención al mago – Me imagino que tú debes ser Meiling Li, la prima de mi querido descendiente – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Shaoran lo que hizo que este le dedicara una mirada amenazadora provocando la risa del mago.

\- Si, un placer conocer a la reencarnación de Clow Reed – dijo haciendo una reverencia al estilo chino para luego estrecharle la mano al joven mago, como era costumbre en occidente. – Muchas gracias por dejarme venir a mí también, a pesar de no conocernos y no poseer ningún poder mágico… - dijo guardando silencio automáticamente al darse cuenta que no debería haber hecho referencia  a la magia, pero Eriol era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que con ese comentario confirmaba que sus amigos sabían algo…

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso y prefiero que me llames solo Eriol… me incomoda un poco que me traten como a Clow – dijo mientras se giraba y los invitaba a entrar – entremos ya por favor.

\- ¿Cómo trataban a Clow? – dijo Tomoyo giñándole un ojo muerta de curiosidad mientras comenzaban a entrar por la puerta y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Eriol. Era evidente que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien.

\- Pues… algunos como si fuera una especie de dios, y otros, como si fuera alguien peligroso… - dijo haciendo una mueca – por eso prefiero que la gente no sepa quién soy en realidad, y los que lo saben les pido por favor que me traten como a un igual – dijo dedicándole una mirada de súplica a todos los presentes, quienes asintieron estando de acuerdo con él.

\- Bien, pues lo primero que haremos, si queréis antes de poneros cómodos, es organizar qué habitaciones vais a ocupar cada uno… también hay habitaciones con camas dobles, creo que hay dos… - dijo pensativo Eriol. Algunos lo miraron extrañados que no supera exactamente cuántas habitaciones con dobles camas tenía en su propia casa.

\- Son tres… ¿no? – dijo Kero muy seguro para luego ponerse colorado. Esta ya no era su casa, a pesar de que había vivido gran parte de su vida en ella y en la actualidad siguiera prácticamente igual. Eriol se dio cuenta de inmediato de la tristeza del guardián, y seguramente Yue estaría igual o peor que su querido Kerberos.

\- Pues tres entonces. – decidió decir con una sonrisa para relajar la tensión de los guardianes que era fácilmente palpable en el ambiente – Os quería decir, - dijo girándose en la entrada de la casa para mirar a Kero y Yukito – que me gustaría que tanto tú, Kerberos, como Yue os sintierais como si estuvierais en vuestra casa – dijo mirándolos a los dos muy seriamente – porque en realidad esta es vuestra casa…

 


	6. MANSIÓN HIRAGIZAWA

 

“…porque en realidad esta es vuestra casa…”

Esa frase, esa frase pronunciada por el mismísimo Clow Reed… o esa fue la sensación que rodeó a todos los presentes, incluso a aquellos que no conocían al amo Clow. Era palpable la tensión que se creó, sobre todo en Yukito y Kerberos.

\- Clow… - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir en un susurro Kero, ante el mutismo repentino de todos los presentes.

\- Perdonadme si os he incomodado – comenzó a disculparse Eriol mientras le dedicaba una mirada preventiva a Nakuru, a no ser que se le fuera a ocurrir a su impulsiva guardiana empeorar el momento – solo quería que lo tuvierais claro… - dijo bajando la mirada.

\- No te preocupes – habló Yukito para la sorpresa de todos y sobre todo de Eriol – Yue dice que lo entiende y le parece bien – dijo algo serio para luego sonreír – … y le apetecería tener su antiguo dormitori… vale me callo.

\- Por supuesto – dijo algo aliviado Eriol y entrando por la puerta a la vez que Nakuru que le lanzaba miradas amenazadoras… si ya odia a Yue no quería ni imaginárselo deambulando como en su propia casa – los dormitorios de Yue y Kerberos están tal y como los dejasteis la última vez que estuvisteis aquí… podéis alojaros ahí si queréis pero primero tengo que abrir los sellos.

\- ¿Le tienes sellos a las habitaciones? – dijo Shaoran muy extrañado entrando por la puerta justo después de las chicas, mientras que aun Yukito y Touya permanecían fuera. Por la cara de Touya era más que evidente que no le apetecía nada estar ahí y ahora mucho menos después del comentario de niño mago… tenía bastante claro que no iba a permitir que se quedara a solas con Yue en todo el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

\- Si, si por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Nakuru mientras que esta volteaba los ojos – esas habitaciones y su contenido tienen dueño y no les está permitido a gente ajena entrar a cotillear en ellas… - dijo mirando directamente a Nakuru.

\- Eh! Oye! ¿Por qué me miras a mí? –saltó a la defensiva Nakuru con una ofensa fingida, lo que provocó la risa de los chicos. Siempre era agradable ver la efusividad de Nakuru para todo y sobre todo cuando la acusaban de algo.

\- ¿Has intentando entrar en mi dormitorio? – preguntó Kero más animado frente a las amplias escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y riéndose también de la teatralidad de la guardiana.

\- ¿Eh? Claro que no… - dijo mirando al techo para luego lanzar una malvada mirada a Yukito – quería saber qué había dentro de su dormitorio – afirmó mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente, lo que hizo que Yukito se pusiera tenso y mirara a Touya con preocupación.

\- Por esa razón tuve que ponerle un sello a cada habitación, para que no se pudieran abrir simplemente con la llave.

\- Tampoco me parece bien que sean los únicos dormitorios con cerraduras – dijo Nakuru cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un adorable puchero, que hizo que los presentes volvieran a reírse. En el fondo Eriol estaba agradecido de que su guardiana les estuviera haciendo más ameno y cómo ese rato. – ¿Subimos ya a ver qué habitaciones van a ocupar cada uno? – preguntó a la vez que subía los dos primeros escalones.

\- Claro que sí Nakuru – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a sus invitados – aquí abajo en la planta baja están la cocina, el salón, dos baños, y varias habitaciones que realmente no tienen uso; en la primera planta hay cuatro dormitorios, entre los que se encuentra el de Kerberos y Spinel, además de mi despacho, otros dos salones y otro baño. Después en la segunda planta hay siete dormitorios, entre los que se encuentran el mío, el de Nakuru y el de Yue, y otros dos baños. Y por último, en el ático está la biblioteca a la que podéis ir siempre que queráis – dijo con su típica sonrisa. Hizo una pausa para observar a sus invitados que miraban impresionados hacia arriba por el amplio hueco de las escaleras desde donde se podían ver todas las plantas.

\- Sí. Podéis entrar en todas las habitaciones menos en su despacho, su dormitorio y, por supuesto, en las habitaciones de estos dos – dijo mirando con frustración – aunque ahora si ellos van a estar si se puede entrar… - pero prefirió callarse al ver cómo Eriol le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia – Ah, y lo más importante… cuidado con perderse. En esta casa es fácil perderse por los pasillos y llegar a una habitación que ni te suena que existe.

\- Nakuru, eso solo te pasa a ti – dijo Spinel apareciendo arriba de las escaleras – Bienvenidos – se limitó a decir a los invitados - ¿Amo me necesita para algo? – fue lo máximo que dijo antes de desaparecer por otro pasillo tras la negativa de Eriol.

Llegaron a la primera planta y una de las dos habitaciones libres fue elegida por Tomoyo y Meiling ya que era una de las que tenía dos camas, aunque no querían dejar a Sakura en otra habitación sola o en otra planta, pero Eriol les advirtió que era mejor que Sakura durmiera en la planta de arriba. Yukito de vez en cuando le iba lanzando miradas tranquilizadoras a Touya y le rozaba el brazo disimuladamente, era más que evidente que su querido amigo estaba a punto de explotar, lo que le provocó un disimulado suspiro… el tiempo que estuvieran en esa casa se le iba a hacer muy largo a ambos.

Tras colocar las maletas de las dos amigas en la habitación continuaron a la segunda planta. Aunque la habitación de Kero estuviera también en esa planta Eriol prefirió dejarla para el final junto con la de Yue ya que tenía que quitarles el sello que las protegía y eso iba a llevar algo de tiempo. Llegaron a la segunda planta, la cual se dividía también en varios pasillos igual que la primera, y fueron viendo todas las habitaciones antes de elegir en cual se quedarían por tiempo indefinido. El único que no tuvo que elegir dormitorio fue Yukito ya que él se alojaría en el de Yue, y por supuesto, Touya se asignó el dormitorio que había justo al lado. Eriol advirtió a Sakura que sería mejor que se alojara en el dormitorio que había al otro lado del dormitorio de Yue. Y el último que quedaba por elegir dormitorio era Shaoran que se asignó el dormitorio que había entre el de Sakura y Eriol, lo que provocó un gruñido de Touya al saber que ese mocoso dormiría en la pared contigua a la de su hermana.

\- ¿Ya estamos todos asignados? – preguntó Nakuru contando a los invitados – me hace muy feliz que duermas junto a mí – dijo saltando al cuello de Touya.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo intentando sacarse a Nakuru de encima - ¿Dónde duermes tú Akizuki?

\- Nakuru. Me llamo Nakuru y más ahora que vamos a dormir casi juntos – dijo saltando y abriendo la puerta que había al otro lado de la de Touya – esta es. Me hubiera gustado la que tiene Yue que es la que tiene las mejores vistas… pero no puede ser.

\- Demasiado cerca… - dijo Eriol en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que todos se voltearan a mirarlo. Aunque intentó disimular su cara, fue evidente para todos los presentes que eso no quiso decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué estoy demasiado cerca de Touya? – preguntó Nakuru acercándose a Eriol curiosa – no voy a atacarlo por la noche ni mucho menos – dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo a Touya que miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Eh? No, no, de Touya no – dijo pensativo. No pensaba decírselo pero de todos modos iba  a tener que contárselo a sus amigos antes o después – sino de Yue.

\- Oye que a él tampoco lo voy a atacar por la noche – dijo la guardiana volteando los ojos – aunque me encantaría – susurró mirando con maldad a Yukito, pero todos la oyeron y sobre todo Touya que la tenía justo a su lado.

\- ¿Y no puedo dormir yo con él? – dijo Touya mientras se ponía entre Nakuru y Yukito en afán protector. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ofrecer al ver la cara de sorpresa y frustración en que se iba convirtiendo la cara de Nakuru – quiero decir… que no me fio de ella.

\- Sí. Si puedes dormir con él si ambos queréis – dijo lanzando una dura mirada  a su guardiana quien bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa… luego tendría que hablar con ella. No le iba a permitir que tratara así a sus invitados y mucho menos a Yue… pero por el momento era mejor dejarlo. - Podéis compartir habitación pero prefiero que también conserves la contigua… - advirtió mirando a Touya. - Bueno vamos a ver cómo consigo quitar los sellos de estos dos – dijo cambiando de tema con un sonrisa y mirando a Kero y a Yukito.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – preguntó Sakura lanzándole una mirada a Shaoran quien asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

\- No me agrada la idea de hacer a mis invitados recién llegados trabajar… - los miró mientras sonreía – pero si no os molesta podéis ayudarme si queréis. Es un sello bastante sencillo pero necesito algunas cosas para quitarlo – hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Kero y a Yukito. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho esa clase de sello… - sobre todo necesito la ayuda de Kerberos y Yue.

Todos los presentes en el pasillo frente a la puerta de Yue miraron a Eriol y luego a cada uno de los guardianes, quienes se miraban mutuamente sin saber qué hacer o responder. Pero lo más importante era que el que estaba presente era Yukito y al que necesitaban era a Yue…

\- Entonces debería transformarme ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Eriol, quien le asintió con su típica sonrisa pero que dejaba entrever algo de incomodidad. A Eriol no le hacía gracia tener que molestar a sus antiguos guardianes y más ahora que no eran de su propiedad, pero era la única manera de romper los sellos.

\- ¿Por qué los necesitas? – dijo Touya mirándolo con desconfianza mientras que Yukito comenzaba a transformarse – quiero decir que ¿por qué les has puesto un sello en el que necesitas a los guardianes de mi hermana para quitarlo? ¿y si no hubieran venido nunca?

\- Pues es muy simple – dijo con su típica sonrisa – porque en esas habitaciones están sus cosas y si no hubieran venido nunca… esas puertas estarían cerradas para siempre. – afirmó mientras observaba a Yue y  Kerberos, que aún seguía en su forma adoptada.

\- ¿Debería transformarme yo también? – preguntó mirándolo con una mezcla entre curiosidad y emoción por poder mostrar sus majestuosos poderes ante todos.

\- Como desees Kerberos – dijo el joven mago riéndose. Él sabía de sobra cómo era la personalidad de su antiguo guardián y no perdería la oportunidad de mostrarles a todos su majestuosidad. Dicho eso, Kero comenzó a transformarse.

\- Siempre igual – susurro Shaoran, pero lo suficientemente alto para que las chicas comenzaran a reírse, y Yue y Touya se miraran mutuamente mientras volteaban los ojos.

\- ¿De qué os reis? – preguntó curioso cuando terminó de transformarse.

\- Estamos deseando de ver tu enorme poder Kero – dijo Nakuru acariciando la cabeza del guardián, pero acto seguido quitó la mano.

\- Oh gracias. Te vas a impresionar, Suppy no es capaz de hacer ni la mitad que yo – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada – puedes acariciarme cuando quieras Nakuru, no te voy a morder como quien tú ya sabes…

\- Te estoy oyendo Kerberos – dijo a la lejanía la voz del otro guardián solar.

\- Pues ven y demuéstrame que me equivoco – dijo retándolo.

\- ¡Kero! Compórtate, que acabamos de llegar – le regañó Sakura.

\- Kerberos será mejor que dejéis vuestras rivalidades para después – dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa. – Ahora necesito que me ayudéis a quitar el sello… que son ya las cinco y aquí en Londres anochece pronto… - en esta última frase pudieron notar todos la preocupación en su voz, pero prefirieron no preguntar por el momento.

-  Vale, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntó entusiasmado Kero mientras que Yue asentía levemente con la cabeza mirando a Eriol. Touya podía notar junto al guardián la tensión que desprendía, no podía ni imaginarse lo difícil que se le debía estar haciendo estar en esta casa y tener que ayudar a la reencarnación de su amo a abrir su propio dormitorio… por lo que Touya decidió acariciar sutilmente el brazo de Yue para darle apoyo, lo que hizo que el guardián se girara y le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo primero que necesito… ¿Qué dormitorio vamos a abrir primero?

\- El de Yue – dijo Nakuru señalando acusadoramente al guardián, quien le dedicó una profunda mirada de desprecio, a lo que la chica le sacó la lengua. De ninguna manera se iba a sentir intimidada por él.

\- Nakuru, por favor… a ver, el sello del dormitorio de Yue es algo más fuerte que el de Kerberos – dijo mirando pensativo la puerta – para que veáis lo mucho que me fio de mi querida guardiana – dijo a modo de burla. Nakuru iba a contestar a su amo pero prefirió guardar silencio, así abrirían antes el dormitorio que tanto ansiaba cotillear.

\- No vas a entrar, que lo sepas – dijo Yue que se había dado cuenta de la estrategia de la guardiana.

\- No me a hables – dijo la guardiana algo molesta – además, es mi casa por lo que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-  ¡Ruby! Ya vale – dijo molesto Eriol – Veniros conmigo por favor, abriremos primero el cuarto de Kerberos – dijo lanzándole una mirada preventiva a la guardiana.

Todos comenzaron a bajar al primer piso, era más que evidente la excitación de Kero al saber que iba a ayudar a abrir su dormitorio y hoy podría dormir en su propio dormitorio y no en un cajón del escritorio de Sakura. Durante todo el trayecto hasta su dormitorio fue recordando todo lo que había dentro y lo que había dejado antes de mudarse a Japón hacía ya casi cien años. Todos lo miraban curiosos de ver la gran felicidad que rebosaba el guardián. Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Kero que estaba entre el dormitorio de Spinel y el que habían escogido Meiling y Tomoyo, y Eriol les pidió por favor que se quedaran todos juntos a un lado.

\- Lo primero que necesito es la llave… que está en mi despacho. Veniros conmigo por favor – les dijo a Kero y Yue, mientras que Touya le lanzaba una mirada de odio mientras observaba como se marchaban por el pasillo.

 

Tras revolver varios pasillos por fin llegaron al despacho de Eriol, o desde la perspectiva de los guardianes… de Clow. El mago se dispuso a abrir la gran puerta que dejaba entrar al despacho privado, pero ante de eso se volvió a mirar a los guardianes pensativo… en todo el trayecto ninguno había dicho palabra alguna y esto se estaba haciendo ya algo incómodo.

\- Siento de veras haberos hecho venir, Kerberos, Yue – dijo mirándolos con gran pesar – sé que no se os debe estar haciendo nada fácil volver a estar en esta casa… - hizo una pequeña pausa para observarlos – pero si os he hecho venir es porque realmente os necesito aquí.

\- No pasa nada… pero realmente no nos engañas invitándonos a pasar las vacaciones y mucho menos volviendo a aproximarse esa luna – dijo Kero lanzándole una mirada a su hermano. No sabía si era adecuado decirle al mago que sabían lo de la luna pero conociendo como conocían a su antiguo amo, sabían que era mejor no andarse con rodeos con él… además, de esta manera Kero podía comprobar cuando de su antiguo amo había en este muchacho que tanto se le parecía.

\- Sé que vosotros dos lo sabéis… es algo bastante obvio – dijo pensativo mientras soltaba una risa – pero… quisiera saber si los demás lo saben – su seriedad fue suficiente para que ambos guardianes asintieran para luego mirarse mutuamente.

\- No os preocupéis no les pienso decir que me lo habéis dicho. Sé que ahora le debéis vuestra lealtad a Sakura – bajo la voz mientras miraba al suelo.

\- Clow… pero aunque le debamos nuestra lealtad a ella… no dejaremos que te ocurra nada a ti tampoco – dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho y le apoyaba la cabeza en el estómago. Realmente se sentía como a su antiguo amo…

\- Yue… - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir el joven mientras acariciaba a Kerberos.

\- Pienso igual que Kerberos – dijo en un hilo de voz mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día, cuando Sakura consiguió transformar todas las cartas en Cartas Sakura? – dijo mientras que acercaba una mano al guardián. Yue se acercó hasta que su cara era capaz de rozar la mano de la que fluía la energía de su antiguo amo, y asintió una vez. Eriol estaba realmente orgulloso de las creaciones de su antiguo yo.

\- Realmente no es todo cierto lo que te dije… - lo que hizo que ambos guardianes lo miraran fijamente. Kerberos no sabía de qué habían hablado pero podía imaginárselo. – pero era mejor así en ese momento. Lo último que quiero en este mundo es veros sufrir a alguno de los dos… o a las cartas. – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. Para la sorpresa de Eriol, Yue se acercó a él lo suficiente para que su cara quedara a escasos centímetros de su hombro…

\- ¿Nos echas de menos? – preguntó en un susurro Yue al notar cómo la energía del mago iba cambiando. Eriol se limitó a asentir mientras permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados… pensaba que iba a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo mejor… - ¿y nos vas a contar la verdad?

\- ¿Eh? – dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Yue a la cara – sí… si, por supuesto – dijo a la vez que miraba a Kerberos que también lo observaba – pero entremos al despacho por favor… como se asome Ruby o Spinel por el pasillo… - pero acto seguido los guardianes se separaron de él y se pusieron a una distancia prudencial, mientras que Eriol no podía reprimir una sonrisa. Entraron al despacho y ambos guardianes se quedaron asombrados observando a su alrededor, todo lo que estaban viendo estaba exactamente igual que cuando vivían ahí.

\- ¿Todas las habitaciones de la casa siguen estando igual que cuando vivíamos aquí? – preguntó Kero más animado mientras miraba a Yue que estaba mirando con detalle los libros de la librería que había junto a él.

\- Si – dijo Eriol mientras abría los cajones del escritorio buscando las llaves. – Bueno más o menos, nos hemos tenido que adecuar a este siglo, pero lo principal sigue casi igual, excepto este despacho, mi dormitorio y la biblioteca.

\- Y nuestros dormitorios – dijo Yue mientras seguía observando los libros.

\- Cierto. Yue, los libros de esta librería y los de la biblioteca de arriba siguen en el mismo orden en el que los colocaste la última vez – dijo observándolo tocar el lomo de algunos libros – solo los coge Spinel para leerlos y lo suele dejar en el mismo sitio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Puedo cogerlos? – lo que provocó la risa del joven mago.

\- Ya os he dicho antes que estáis en vuestra casa, por lo que podéis hacer lo mismo que hacíais cuando vivíais aquí – pero prefirió guardar silencio pensativo unos segundos – aunque con más gente dando vueltas por la casa.

\- Cuéntanos eso anda – dijo kero recostándose en la alfombra – antes de que toda la gente que ahora vive aquí decida interrumpir nuestra charla… ¿Siguen siendo tu dormitorio y este despacho privados, o pueden entrar los otros?

\- Siguen siendo privado – dijo sonriente pero algo molesto – A ver, sentaros… bueno Yue ven a sentarte… que Kerberos ya lo ha decidido él solito – mientras que el guardián solar se hacía a un lado para dejarle sitio a Eriol en la alfombra al igual que acostumbraba hacer con Clow. – Os  lo cuento lo más rápido posible que ya llevan esperando mucho tiempo – dijo a la vez que lanzaba una mirada a la puerta.

\- Vale. – dijo Kero a la vez que Yue asentía. – de todos modos vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para poder a hablar… ¿Cuánto nos vamos a quedar aquí?

\- Sabía que me preguntarías eso, pero me ha extrañado que no lo hayáis hecho en cuanto habéis entrado por la puerta…

\- Porque hemos decidido que seas tú el que nos cuentes las cosas en vez de preguntarte – dijo el guardián solar todo digno.

\- Interesante estrategia – dijo el mago mientras se reía sentado en la alfombra. – Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por decírmelo. A ver lo que le dije a Yue en aquella ocasión… fue que yo no era Clow Reed ni vuestro amo a pesar de que tuviera sus poderes y sus recuerdos – hizo una pausa para mirar a ambos guardianes – pero lo que no le dije es que al poseer la mitad de su alma y sus recuerdos, en cierta manera sí soy en parte Clow; me permite tener una conexión bastante cercana con quien he sido en mi vida anterior y por lo tanto… aunque no debería deciros esto… os aprecio tanto como lo hacía en mi otra vida… pero por circunstancias ajenas a mí y a mi yo anterior no podíais volver a estar conmigo. – la seriedad con la que les estaba contando esto no les dejó duda alguna a los guardianes de que les estaba diciendo la verdad… además, sabían que a Clow hablar de sus sentimientos de esa manera le costaba mucho y eso mismo se veía reflejado en la cara de Eriol en ese momento también.

\- ¿Qué circunstancias ajenas? – preguntó Yue en un susurro. Ninguno de los dos guardianes se atrevía a hablar en este momento en realidad.

\- No lo sé – dijo Eriol mirando fijamente la luna estampada en la alfombra. – Debéis saber que hay algunos recuerdos que Clow decidió que en esta vida no quería que conservara – hizo una pausa para mirar a los guardianes que lo observaban atentos y algo perplejos ante tal declaración – por eso, seguramente Spinel te lo habrá comentado…- dijo mirando a Kero, quien le asintió levemente - se me está regenerando algo los poderes y me han vuelto las visiones, en las que últimamente son una especie de comunicación con mi antiguo yo en el que me avisa o me informa de algo que debo hacer o de lo que debo estar preparado.

\- ¿Por eso hemos tenido que venir? – dijo Yue pensativo, aún le estaba constando asimilar lo que le estaba contando.

\- Sí. No sé por qué teníais que venir, ni por qué necesito ese extraño libro… seguramente Li os habrá contado sobre él ¿no?

\- Me lo dijo a mí – dijo Kero incorporándose – conocemos de sobra la privacidad de los Li – miró a Eriol quien le asintió sonriendo estando muy de acuerdo con él – por eso sólo me lo contó a mí por si sabía de qué se podía tratar… pero no le dije con quién está relacionado.

\- Hiciste bien. No es algo que le incumba a ellos y mucho menos al clan Li. – dijo resoplando – ¿qué le dijiste entonces? ¿Qué saben más o menos?

\- Sigue siendo mi deber, bueno nuestro, - rectificó mirando a Yue – protegerte a ti y al legado Reed. Nunca traicionaremos a nuestra familia.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo – será mejor que nos vayamos marchando ya…

\- Sí vamos – dijo levantándose – lo que le dije a Shaoran es que era un libro que su poder estaba por encima del de la Luna y nos sobrepasaba – pausó para mirar a Eriol quien le asintió mientras se levantaba dándole su aprobación – y sobre lo que saben de la Luna que se avecina, es lo esencial, que es muy poderosa por la unión de la luz de esta con una estrella y que os afectó hace unos cien años.

\- Vale, gracias, es bueno saberlo para cuando os lo explique luego… – dijo mientras salían por la puerta pero la charla se vio interrumpida cuando Eriol tuvo que recostarse contra el marco de la puerta. Acto seguido los guardianes se voltearon y Yue lo sujetó tal y cómo solía hacer con Clow. Solo fueron diez segundos escasos que se les hicieron eternos a ambos guardianes.

\- Amo, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Spinel apareciendo junto a Kero.

\- Sí – dijo secamente mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Desde cuando estás así? – preguntó Yue comenzando a soltarlo.

\- Desde que empezaron a regenerárseme los poderes… hace ya unos dos o tres meses – la cara de los tres guardianes era de pura impresión – no seáis tan exagerados, que no me estoy muriendo ni mucho menos – dijo con una sonrisa, pero a los guardianes no les estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

\- No está bien – dijo Yue.

\- Lo sé, pero por eso os necesito aquí. Tenemos que averiguar que está pasado y de qué nos quiere proteger mi antiguo yo.

\- Nos quedaremos el tiempo que haga falta – dijo Yue mientras comenzaban a andar por los pasillos hasta donde los esperaban sus amigos desde hacía ya rato.

\- ¿Qué has visto? – dijo Kero mientras intentaba dejar a Spinel atrás – sé que no debemos preguntar pero…

\- No te preocupes Kerberos, eso mismo me preguntó Nakuru ayer cuando se lo estuve contando – dijo mirando a Spinel que se había posado en su hombro – No veo nada. Últimamente, estoy tan agotado de tantas visiones que me es imposible ver o comprender algo claro.

-  Como aquella vez… - dijo Kero pensativo.

\- Pero esta vez será peor ya que se juntan dos estrellas importantes – ambos guardianes asintieron. Eriol no sabía si todos los demás lo sabían pero por lo menos sus antiguos guardianes sí estaban informados de lo que avecinaba y se sentía realmente orgulloso de ellos.

\- ¿Funcionará la barrera? – dijo Yue mirando a Spinel.

\- Ellos lo saben, no te preocupes, se lo he contado esta mañana…

\- No cambiarás jamás ¿verdad? – dijo Kero entre carcajadas – dejándolo todo para última hora. Un poco más llegamos y se lo estás contando.

\- Ya… - se resignó a darle la razón, en el fondo en sus dos vidas tenía la misma manía – espero que la barrera funcione, sino… lo vamos a pasar realmente mal. Yue si no fuera necesario, jamás te hubiera permitido venir en una circunstancia así y mucho menos teniendo también a Ruby aquí. ¿Sabéis que aquí en Londres será más fuerte que en el resto del mundo? – ambos guardianes asintieron. Ya estaban al volver la esquina del pasillo donde estaban sus amigos por lo que debían cambiar de tema.

\- Vosotros se lo habéis contado a Sakura una hora antes de aterrizar el avión – dijo Yue en un susurro a modo de burla.

\- ¿En serio? Kerberos eres el menos indicado para llamarme la atención – dijo mientras intentaba no reírse muy fuerte.

\- Oye Spinel ¿tú también vienes a cotillear en mi magnífico cuarto? – dijo Kero intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente.

\- No me interesa, suficiente tengo con saber que vas a dormir pegado a mi cuarto. ¿No roncarás, no? – lo que provocó la risa de Eriol y una pequeña sonrisa de Yue, ambos sabían lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser Kerberos durmiendo.

\- Ya era hora, casi se nos hace de noche aquí esperando – dijo Nakuru sentada en el suelo al igual que todos los demás.

\- Estábamos buscando las llaves – dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa – Perdonad por la tardanza, pero las tenía guardadas bajo dos llaves, y debíamos consultar algunos detalles sobre el sello.

\- ¿Y lo habéis encontrado? – preguntó Sakura incorporándose del regazo de Tomoyo.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Sakura a levantarse del suelo, lo que hizo que Touya se levantara corriendo del suelo y se pusiera junto a su hermana. Cada vez odiaba más estar en esa casa, pero debía aguantar por Yue y Yukito…

\- ¿Spi que le ha pasado? ¿Otra visión? – dijo Nakuru al odio del guardián que se había posado en su hombro, mientras que los demás hablaban entre ellos de cómo iban a abrir el sello. Spinel solamente asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo a la vez que lanzaba miradas de odio a los otros guardianes.

\- Al lado suya, he llegado justo a tiempo – dijo en un susurro – ellos saben qué hacer. Esto lo han vivido antes. – Nakuru asintió mientras se levantaba también del suelo.

\- No debemos dejarlos solos.

\- No. Ellos saben lo que nosotros sabemos – dijo mientras que Nakuru se ponía tensa – y seguramente mucho más. – tras esto ambos guardianes terminaron su charla privada para observar cómo Eriol hablaba con los demás.

\- Nakuru, Spinel, necesito que os pongáis a este lado con los demás, por favor – les advirtió Eriol. – Bien comencemos. Kerberos cuando yo te avise necesito que lances fuego y así se romperá el sello. – Kerberos asintió muy serio. Todo lo que tenía que ver con magia se lo tomaba muy enserio el guardián.

Eriol comenzó a invocar su llave frente a la puerta mientras que todos lo observaban curiosos desde una distancia prudente. Una vez que su bastón estaba en su forma original comenzó a recitar una serie de hechizos frente a la puerta mientras que iba dibujando con magia una serie de caracteres en cada una de las esquinas del marco. Tras unos minutos comenzó a aparecer ante los ojos de los presentes una especie de escudo gris que ocultó la puerta por completo, donde seguidamente en su centro se comenzó a formar una zona más oscura.

\- Ahora Kerberos – dijo Eriol mientras intentaba mantener así el escudo. A pesar de que la visión le había quitado algo de energía no había sido muy fuerte y con suerte había podido quitar el sello.

Kerberos se acercó a la puerta mientras bajo sus pies se iba formando el círculo mágico de Clow. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta lanzó una pequeña pero potente bola de fuego en el centro más oscuro del sello, que acto seguido comenzó a brillar hacia sus extremos y se convirtió de repente en una pared de fuego que desapareció a los pocos segundos para volver a dejar ver la puerta del principio.

\- Ya está – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de satisfacción – buen trabajo Kerberos.

\- ¿Ese era el magnífico poder del gran guardián solar de Clow Reed? – dijo Meiling mirando curiosa la puerta al igual que todos los demás - ¿una pequeña bola de fuego?

\- ¿Cómo dices niña insolente? ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi poder? – dijo Kero mediante un gruñido.

\- Tranquilo Kerberos –se acercó Eriol para acariciar la cabeza del guardián – debes entender que para la gente que no tiene poderes ni puede sentir las energías a simple vista sólo has lanzado una pequeña bola de fuego. – dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos – Estoy seguro que los demás sí se habrán percatado de tu enorme poder, ¿verdad Sakura, Li? – quienes asintieron en silencio.

\- Muy bien Kerberos – dijo Sakura acercándose a este algo insegura.

-  Yo también lo noté – afirmó Touya quitándole importancia a la vez que miraba a Yue. Era ya un hecho que sus poderes también se estaban regenerando por lo que sabía que eso a Yue le hacía feliz y que pudiera notar las energías lo corroboraba.

\- No sabía que era capaz de hacer algo así – dijo Shaoran con incredulidad.

\- Claro que es capaz y mucho más que quitar un simple sello – afirmó Eriol antes de que Kerberos atacara a alguien por cuestionar su poder y sobretodo herir su gran ego. Kerberos se limitó a asentir una vez mientras era evidente que intentaba controlarse con todas sus fuerzas – Kerberos por qué no haces los honores de enseñarles a todos tu magnífico dormitorio – dijo a la vez que metía la llave en la cerradura y la abría.

\- No estoy seguro… no se lo merecen – dijo lo más digno posible mientras se acercaba a Yue y lo empujaba hacia la puerta de su dormitorio – solo le permitiré la entrada a mi hermano – Yue lo miraba incrédulo, era raro que su hermano ya no quisiera presumir de su magnífico dormitorio y de lo maravilloso que era estar dentro, al igual que había hecho hacía un momento.

\- ¿Y ese cambio de parecer tan repentino? Yo quiero verlo… aunque solo sea el tuyo – dijo Nakuru mirándolo con súplica – porque el de este se seguro que no voy a poder ni asomarme a la puerta – dijo haciendo una mueca mirando a Yue.

\- Bueno… a ti te dejaré entrar también y a Spinel – decidió tras pensarlo un momento – será mi cuarto exclusivo para guardianes – dijo muy orgulloso de su idea, mientras que todos los demás lo miraban sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Bueno… pues si ya has decidido – dijo Eriol mirándolo a la vez que el guardián le asentía muy serio – será mejor que vayamos a quitar el sello del cuarto de Yue.

\- Kero eso no es justo – dijo Sakura algo molesta – llevas una hora presumiendo de tu cuarto y un montón de años diciéndome que cuando vivías con el amo Clow tenías un dormitorio digno de un guardián como tú. – lo que hizo que Eriol le lanzara una mirada de reproche. No estaba bien que le dijera esas cosas a su descendiente. Sakura realmente hacía todo lo posible para que los guardianes y las cartas estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles y pudieran ser felices a pesar de no tener los mismo privilegios que tenían cuando vivían con su antiguo yo.

\- Perdona Sakura – dijo algo arrepentido – si a ti no te dejara entrar sería muy injusto y poco ético, por lo que tú serás la única que podrás entrar sin ser una de nosotros. – concluyó mientras miraba a los otros tres guardianes que le asintieron estando de acuerdo con él.

\- Que divertido – dijo Nakuru dando pequeños saltitos hacía las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba – será nuestra guarida secreta, así que podremos conspirar contra todos vosotros, humanos – dijo con una mirada bastante aterradora para luego subir corriendo las escaleras mientras se reía ruidosamente – Vamos daros prisa abramos el otro cuarto – dijo gritando en la planta de arriba.

\- Que loca está – dijo Shaoran a la vez que todos asentían, mientras que Eriol se reía y Spinel suspiraba.

\- Así todos los días las 24 horas del día – dijo Spinel mientras que empezaba a subir también las escaleras.

\- Si – dijo Eriol mientras se reía sutilmente – subamos ya o bajará otra vez.

Subieron las escaleras intentado convencer a Kero que los dejara ver su cuarto aunque este se negaba en rotundo a pesar de que Tomoyo le insistió de sobremanera, ya que a la amatista le hacía especial ilusión saber cómo vivían los guardianes de Clow Reed y  sobre todo qué tipo de decoración tendrían en la casa del mago que todos veneraban y que tanto había viajado por el mundo. Pero estaba claro que Kero ya había tomado una decisión y el guardián era bastante terco a veces, pero Tomoyo no se iba a rendir… no sabía cuánto se iban a quedar pero al final convencería al guardián de que la dejara pasar.

Cuando al fin llegaron al dormitorio de Yue al final del largo pasillo se encontraron a Nakuru sentada en la puerta con cara de aburrimiento, pero a la vez que los vio aparecer por la esquina se levantó de un salto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Que lentos sois subiendo las escaleras – dijo la guardiana suspirando.

\- No vas a entrar – dijo Yue cuando estaban ya a un par de metros, a lo que la guardiana le sacó la lengua.

\- Nakuru por favor – comenzó Eriol a decir.

\- Sé que no puedo entrar no hace falta que me lo digáis cuarenta veces – dijo mientras que se acercaba a Kero y lo abrazaba por el cuello – además me da igual, mi nuevo hermano Kero me deja entrar en su cuarto exclusivo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ahora somos hermanos? – dijo Kero riéndose – Yue se va a poner celoso de compartirme.

\- No te creas – dijo Yue.

\- Te la regalo Kerberos – dijo Spinel desde el hombro de Eriol, quien estaba realmente disfrutando de ver cómo entre los guardianes se iba creando una camarería que les iba a ser bastante útil en un futuro. La mejor noticia que le podrían haber dado hoy era la drástica decisión de Kero de hacer su dormitorio exclusivo para los guardianes… esto iba a hacer muy interesante.

\- Oye… que yo sepa, si a ellos los creó Clow y a ellos tú – dijo Tomoyo pensativa a Eriol y mirando a los guardianes – supuestamente serían algo así como hermanos ¿no?, quiero decir, que han sido creados con el mismo poder. – tras esta deducción todos giraron a mirar a Eriol que los miraba algo pensativo pero sonriente.

\- La deducción de Tomoyo es bastante correcta en cierto modo, es verdad que han sido creados los cuatro con el mismo poder. – dijo sonriendo, pero para el bien de los guardianes era mejor no indagar en ese tema o se iban a crear demasiados conflictos que no llevarían a ningún lado – Bueno si queréis vamos a abrir ya el cuarto – dijo a la vez que miraba a Yue, quien le asintió estando de acuerdo con él pero lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que Eriol supo perfectamente qué significada.

\- ¿Nos volvemos a poner a un lado como antes? – preguntó Meiling tirando de Tomoyo hacia atrás,  a la vez que Eriol asentía y todos los demás se hacían a un lado también.

\- Bien Yue, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad? – a lo que el guardián asintió y se situó justo detrás de Eriol.

Eriol comenzó a realizar el mismo ritual que había hecho antes para la puerta de Kerberos pero esta vez no había pasado nada, por lo que todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarse mutuamente.

\- ¿Amo no vas a poder abrirlo? – dijo Nakuru observando con atención cómo no pasaba absolutamente nada.

\- Si puedo, pero este sello es más complicado.

El mago paró un segundo y se quedó pensativo mirando la puerta para luego girarse a Yue que lo observaba pacientemente a que le diera una indicación. En realidad, Eriol estaba disfrutando igual que cuando en su época de Clow le pedía a su queridísimo guardián que lo ayudara con algún nuevo hechizo que se le pudiera descontrolar, pero en este caso la situación era más complicada… Era cierto que el sello era más complicado pero no imposible de abrir para él, pero tras la visión que había tenido antes y el haber abierto ya el sello de Kerberos había perdido demasiada energía.

\- ¿Touya, quieres ayudar también? – preguntó de repente mientras seguía mirando a Yue, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran extrañados y sobre todo el aludido.

\- ¿Has dicho Touya? – dijo Yue mirando al hermano de su ama fijamente, quien también lo estaba mirando sin saber que hacer o qué decir. Es verdad, que sus poderes se habían regenerado un poco pero él no tenía la clase de poderes que tenían todos los presentes, él nunca había hecho magia.

\- ¿No será mejor que te ayudemos uno de nosotros? – dijo Shaoran después de que Eriol asintiera confirmando la pregunta de Yue.

\- Me encantaría, pero no podéis – dijo haciendo una mueca – el único que puede ayudarme es él – se volteó para mirarlo fijamente a la vez que Touya lo miraba desconfiado. – Es normal que no te fíes de mí, haces bien, si yo fuera tú tampoco lo haría – le dijo con una sonrisa que ya estaba poniendo muy nervioso a la vez que enfadado a Touya.

\- Qué quieres que haga – dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción – pero antes de que te ayude me tienes que explicar por qué tengo que ser yo y no otro el que te ayude – le demandó desafiante,  lo que al mago no le gustó nada pero prefirió disimularlo con una sonrisa.

\- Muy simple, porque solo tu energía es compatible – dijo sonriente mientras que se volteaba hacía la puerta.

\- Esa razón no me vale.

\- ¿Prefieres dejar el sello puesto? – dijo muy serio Eriol. Todos se le quedaron mirando algo asustados, no era típico ver al joven mago tan serio. Pero era más que evidente que Touya no se iba a dejar intimidar por él y le daba igual lo que ese extraño niño ocultara o dejara de ocultar, si quería su ayuda iba a tener que hablar.

\- Tú verás – dijo Touya desafiante – pero si quieres mi “energía” tienes que explicarme por qué. No es algo que yo vaya prestando por ahí sin más – dijo con una media sonrisa mientras que lo miraba muy serio.

\- Vale – dijo resoplando – tu ganas. Necesito tu energía porque fuiste el que le distes tus poderes a Yue.

\- Y que tendrá eso que ver con que te ayude a ti a quitar esa cosa – dijo pensativo - ¿debo darle otra vez mis poderes a Yue?

\- No, no. No lo vas a dejar estar verdad – dijo con una sonrisa pero su mirada era triste. Era más que evidente que no era algo que deseara contar.

\- Bueno te voy a ayudar, no sé cómo pero me da igual – dijo al fin para la sorpresa de Eriol que resopló aliviado – pero… después me lo tienes que contar. Solo a mí.

\- Vale, gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras – dijo ya sin ánimos el joven mago. Por un momento pensó que iba a tener que contarles a todos que Touya había sido el único en heredar la energía de Clow y por eso fue compatible con Yue aquel día.

\- Dime que tengo que hacer – dijo a la vez que se acercaba.

\- No es justo que no nos vayamos a enterar – dijo Nakuru molesta, a la vez que todos los demás asentían estando de acuerdo con la guardiana.

\- ¿Para eso hemos venido? ¿Para que nos ocultes cosas? – dijo Shaoran.

\- Ya vale. Dejadlo por favor. –imploró Sakura al ver la tristeza de su amigo. Seguramente era algo que  de verdad no querría contar o si no hubiera hecho algún tipo de broma o comentario extraño. Todos deberían haberse percatado que era la primera vez que Eriol mostraba un sentimiento tan puro y sincero.

\- Sakura tiene razón – dijo Tomoyo preocupada – Si es algo que no nos puede contar tiene todo el derecho a no hacerlo, además a nosotros no nos perjudica.

\- Pero… - comenzó a decir Meiling.

\- Estoy segura que nos contará lo que debemos saber y se guardará lo que no debamos, ¿verdad? – concluyó dedicándole una sonrisa a Eriol. En todo este momento los tres guardianes, Kerberos, Yue y Spinel, estaban en completa tensión mirándose entre ellos esperando el momento justo para salir en defensa del joven mago. Ellos conocían de sobra la complicada vida del que fue el mago más poderoso del mundo y sabían que había ciertas cosas que debían permanecer en secreto y ellos no iban a permitir que se le faltara el respeto de esa manera.

\- Si… es algo que… - comenzó a decir Eriol.

\- No les importa – intervino Touya – sólo a mí que soy el perjudicado. Dime cómo te ayudo.

\- Gracias – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir mientras le dedicaba una mirada de agradecimiento a Sakura y Tomoyo, y otra tranquilizadora a los guardianes. – Necesito que cuando ahora vuelva a invocar el sello entres en el círculo mágico que se cree bajo mis pies y toque el báculo conmigo.

\- ¿Y ya está? – preguntó extrañado Touya mirando a Yue quien le asintió sutilmente. Seguramente el guardián ya se había dado cuenta qué estaba pasando.

\- Si – dijo Eriol dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al guardián – Luego cuando te de la señal Yue, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Bien sigamos ¿alguna duda? – le preguntó a Touya.

\- Creo que no – dijo mientras miraba la puerta – ¿cuando entre en el círculo te puedo preguntar si tengo duda?

\- Si claro que sí – dijo con una sonrisa.

Siguió repitiendo el último hechizo que había invocado y le hizo una señal a Touya para que entrara a la vez que él recitaba otra clase de hechizo. Justo cuando el joven entró en el círculo este empezó a hacerse más grande para la sorpresa de todos. Touya se giró para mirar a Yue quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y seguidamente el círculo comenzó a brillar más, lo que provocó una pequeña risa de Eriol mientras seguía recitando algo en otro idioma. Ya era la hora y Eriol acercó el báculo a Touya para que lo tocara también. Aunque este dudó un segundo, lo sujetó con una mano y acto seguido comenzó a aparecer esa especie de escudo en la puerta, pero este era muy diferente al de la puerta de Kero, este tenía un color plateado brillante y varios caracteres dibujados por todos lados. Eriol levantó la mano libre que le quedaba, que fue señal suficiente para que Yue comenzara a crear un gran número de cristales que se incrustaron en cada uno de los caracteres dibujados en el sello.

\- Bien – fue lo único que dijo Eriol con una sonrisa indicándole a Touya que ya podía soltar el báculo a la vez que el círculo mágico comenzaba a desaparecer bajo sus pies. Después de esto, el sello tardó unos segundo en reaccionar.

\- ¿No ha funcionado? – dijo Nakuru dando un pequeño paso hacia delante.

\- Sí ha funcionado. Os dije antes que este sello era más poderoso que el de Kerberos y por eso tarda más en desaparecer – dicho esto los caracteres del escudo comenzaron a desparecer y tras ellos el sello volviendo a dejar ver la puerta del dormitorio de Yue.

\- Cómo mola – dijo Nakuru dando saltitos – Ahora la llave.

\- No vas a entrar – dijeron al unísono Eriol, Yue y Touya.

\- Jo, de verdad… vaya tres – dijo mientras que todos los demás se reían – lo único que quiero es irme a merendar algo ya... – pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase Eriol cayó de rodillas.

Todos corrieron hacia el joven mago en su ayuda. Los primeros que llegaron junto a él fueron Yue y Touya que ya están al lado y seguidamente todos los demás sin saber qué hacer en realidad.

\- Dejarle espacio – dijo Touya cogiéndole de un brazo – no lo atosiguéis.

\- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis – dijo sacando las llaves del bolsillo y entregándosela a Yue – Abre el cuarto. Sólo he utilizado demasiado poder.

\- ¿Nos vas a contar ya que te pasa de verdad? – dijo Shaoran muy serio a la vez que Yue iba a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, Touya le seguía cogiendo el brazo y Nakuru le masajeaba la espalda. Eriol levantó la vista del suelo para ver a todos mirándolos con una preocupación exagerada, lo que le provocó la risa.

\- No tiene gracia Eriol – dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada.

\- No, no, lo sé. Perdonadme si os he asustado. Li, no te preocupes que ahora os cuento que está ocurriendo – dijo mirándolo a él y luego a todos los presentes – pero es cierto que ahora he utilizado más magia de la que puedo últimamente soportar – concluyó suspirando.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? – dijo Yue acercándose a Eriol. Todos voltearon a mirarlo, ya que ninguno se había percatado de cómo ni cuándo el guardián había abierto la puerta.

\- ¿No se supone que no puede entrar nadie? – dijo Nakuru a modo de burla.

\- Él sí – se limitó a decir, lo que provocó un gruñido de la guardiana – Siempre ha podido – sabía que esa referencia a Clow la iba a cabrear aún más.

\- Él no es Clow, idiota – dijo ya muy cabreada la guardiana.

\- Nakuru… - dijo Eriol.

\- Pero sí su alma – dijo Yue muy seguro de sí mismo. Sabía que a Touya no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia esto pero asumiría el riesgo con tal de enfadar a la guardiana.

\- Yue por favor… - comenzó a decir Eriol – bueno en eso tiene toda la razón del mundo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Que haces? – le preguntó Touya tirando del mago hacia abajo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué sientes cogiéndome el brazo? – le preguntó muy serio. Lo que hizo que le soltara de inmediato el brazo y se levantara hasta ponerse junto a Yue, quien lo miraba interrogante.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo cerrando la mano con la que lo había sujetado.

\- ¿Quieres que te explique lo que me preguntaste antes? – dijo volviendo a intentar levantarse mientras que Nakuru y Sakura lo ayudaban.

\- Claro que sí – dijo mientras miraba a Yue.

\- Yue te parece bien si se lo cuento en tu cuarto – dijo mirando a la lejanía del pasillo. Estaba claro que estaba tan cansado que no iba a ser capaz de andar por el largo pasillo sin ayuda.

 - No hay problema – dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Bien entonces. Nakuru – dijo mientras miraba a todos los invitados – disculpadme un momento, pero se lo he prometido. – todos asintieron no muy convencidos – Nakuru por favor enséñales el resto de la casa a los invitados y espéranos en el salón que seguro que debéis tener hambre.

\- ¿Vais a tardar mucho? – preguntó Nakuru indicándoles a los invitados que la siguieran.

\- No, tranquilos, es solo un momento. – dijo echándose contra la pared junto a la puerta de Yue – Posiblemente nos dé tiempo a llegar al salón incluso antes que vosotros. - dijo con una sonrisa - Chicos…, sé que no es de un buen anfitrión ni de buen amigo haceros esto.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada Eriol – afirmó Tomoyo sonriéndole también.

\- Da igual – dijo Shaoran a la vez que Kero, Spinel y Meiling asentían.

Yue comenzó a abrir la puerta mientras que los demás giraban ya la esquina del pasillo. Touya miró un segundo a Eriol que seguía apoyado en la pared mirando hacia el pasillo por donde se habían ido.

\- Ya podéis entrar – advirtió Yue sacando la llave de la cerradura y abriendo la puerta completamente. Los dos se quedaron mirando al guardián sin moverse. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás seguro Yue? – dijo Eriol volviéndose para mirarlo algo serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Yue mirando a Touya y comenzando a preocuparse - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada – dijo entre risas – no pongáis esas caras de susto, que no hay nada malo dentro – dijo recostado sobre la pared mientras ya no podía parar de reírse.  Touya no entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero por la cara de Yue debía de ser alguna broma.

\- No tiene gracia – dijo Yue molesto – aunque te reencarnes veinte veces no vas a cambiar – dijo mientras entraba dentro y le indicaba a Touya que lo siguiera.

\- No tiene pinta – dijo con una sonrisa mientras también entraba a la habitación detrás de Touya. – Venga Yue no te enfades, es sólo que no me parece bien que me dejes entrar en tu dormitorio.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que se atrevió a contestar. No entendía por qué le decía eso ahora.

\- Quiero decir, que sólo tenía permitida la entrada Clow y muy de vez en cuando Kerberos, y yo no soy Clow – dijo mirando al suelo.

\- No digas tonterías – dijo Yue abriendo la ventana y dejando ver la gran extensión que formaba el jardín trasero de la casa – ya se lo he dicho a tu guardiana antes, no te dejo entrar como Eriol sino cómo la reencarnación de Clow que posee parte de su alma.

\- Umm… me parece bien – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el aparador de al lado de la puerta ya que no se sostenía mucho más tiempo en pie.

\- Deberías sentarte – dijo Touya observándolo detenidamente pero apartó la mirada cuando este le sonrió. – Si a él le parece bien, claro – dijo mirando a Yue algo tímido al darse cuenta que él no debía haber ofrecido eso en un dormitorio ajeno.

\- Tiene razón, siéntate – dijo Yue acercándose a Touya – no te preocupes. Tú mismo has dicho antes que te gustaría dormir aquí… así que también es ahora tu dormitorio.

\- ¿Habéis dormido antes juntos? – preguntó Eriol de repente mientras que los observaba desde el sillón que había cerca de la cómoda. Estaba claro que no debió preguntar eso pero se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo cómo podían ser tan tímidos entre ellos después de tanto tiempo. – A ver, lo pregunto porque él – dijo mirando a Touya – preguntó muy seguro si podía dormir aquí contigo. – ambos se miraron un segundo sin saber que contestar, pero fue al final Yue quien se atrevió a responderle a ese extraño niño. A pesar de todo estaban en su casa.

\- Alguna vez sí – dijo mientras que miraba a Touya para luego volver a mirar a Eriol que los observaba curioso desde el sillón en que solía sentarse Clow cuando iba  a visitarlo a su dormitorio – Yukito si ha dormido muchas más veces con él, pero yo…

\- Sabes que sois en realidad la misma persona ¿verdad? – dijo Eriol cortando a Yue. No le gustaba que aún siguieran considerándose personas distintas ya que eso sólo conseguiría que se sintieran como infiltrados en la vida del otro.

\- Yo los considero así – habló Touya por fin. Eriol también quería saber la opinión de este ya que eso revelaría muchas cosas – pienso que aunque tengan personalidades y apariencias distintas son un mismo alma – dijo mirando tiernamente a Yue – aunque en verdad, son bastante iguales en ambas apariencias, y yo los quiero por igual – dijo haciendo que el guardián se pusiera completamente colorado ante tal declaración y Eriol sonriera verdaderamente feliz.

\- Uy, esperad a que me vaya por favor – dijo el mago a modo de burla – no me gustaría interrumpir nada. – dijo riéndose.

\- Anda, cuéntame eso ya – le dijo Touya algo avergonzado, pero lo que acababa de decir era totalmente en serio.

\- Sí por supuesto – dijo volviéndose a poner serio – sentaros por favor, no me gusta que me estéis mirando de pie desde la otra punta del dormitorio. – Ambos le hicieron caso y se sentaron en el extremo de la cama que estaba más próxima a él. – Bien, Touya ¿te acuerdas de la pregunta que te he hecho antes?

\- ¿La de que he sentido cuando te he tocado el brazo?

\- Sí. ¿Qué has notado cuando me has tocado el brazo y antes cuando me has ayudado a romper el sello? – dijo mientras miraba a Yue quien le asintió admitiendo que sabía por dónde iba su teoría.

\- Que sentí… no sé, no sé exactamente que sentí. – dijo Touya algo pensativo mirando a ambos. – No noté nada extraño o que no hubiera sentido antes… - él solo se estaba dando cuenta de por donde quería ir la reencarnación.

\- ¿Ves por dónde voy? – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa a lo que Touya asintió brevemente.

\- No sentí nada extraño porque se parecía a la energía de mi padre… - miró a Yue un segundo con preocupación pero este tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

\- Touya, como ya sabrás, tu padre y yo somos parte de la misma alma, del alma de Clow Reed, de su creador – dijo mirando a Yue que seguía mirando al suelo. Touya le asintió animándolo a que continuara. – Por lo que ambos poseemos la misma energía y la misma esencia de poderes… Sé que en vuestra familia habéis avanzado mucho en temas de magia así que me imagino que me vas siguiendo – Touya le asintió – pues lo que te quería explicar es que tanto tú como Sakura sois hijos de una parte de esas almas y por eso necesitaba tu energía, ya que yo, como ya le expliqué antes a Kerberos y Yue últimamente no me estoy sintiendo muy bien.

\- Pero entonces Sakura también te podría haber ayudado ¿no? – dijo a la vez que miraba a Yue que había levantado la cabeza al fin, y miraba a Eriol.

\- A eso iba. Esto es lo más importante. Sakura no puede ayudarme en eso – hizo una pausa para observar a Yue que lo miraba algo temeroso, seguramente por la reacción que pudiera tener Touya. – Te acuerdas cuando antes de que conocieras a Yue, cuando tu hermana estaba transformando las cartas, que con su nivel de magia no podía mantener a Yue ni a Yukito.

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- Solo tú podías darle tus poderes para que él siguiera viviendo – hizo una pausa para ver si el muchacho llegaba a la conclusión él solo.

\- ¿Por qué sólo yo era compatible si tanto mi hermana como yo somos los dos “descendientes”? – dijo intentando guardar la calma.

\- Porque la energía de Sakura se rige por el poder de las estrellas y tú heredaste la energía de la oscuridad, que es la que tenía Clow y por lo tanto también tu padre y yo.

\- Creo que lo he entendido, entonces por eso yo era el único de todos los presentes que te podía ayudar y el único que podía salvarle la vida a él – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Yue para que dejara de poner esa cara de preocupación.

\- Sí. Es exactamente eso. Cuando Nakuru os interrumpía tanto cuando intentabas darle tus poderes fue porque se lo pedí yo – la cara de Touya cambió drásticamente al oír eso, ya se lo imaginaba pero oír tan deliberadamente afirmar que era el culpable de que Yukito estuviera tan mal… - no me pongas esa cara, si hubiera sido por mí, se los hubiera dado yo mismo, pero había que esperar hasta el momento justo para que no le volviera a repetir.

\- ¿Le podría haber repetido? – preguntó Touya ahora ya más calmado. “… se lo hubiera dado yo mismo…” eso no le tranquilizó mucho, pero por lo menos le confirmaba que no iba a permitir que a Yue le ocurriera nada. Eriol solo se limitó a asentir una vez bastante serio.

\- Viene alguien – dijo Yue levantándose de la cama.

\- Pero ya no más, gracias a ti. Te estaré eternamente agradecido Touya – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sillón – Me alegra muchísimo saber que te tiene a ti – dijo lanzando una mirada a Yue.

\- Y yo me alegro de tenerlo a él – dijo tímidamente Touya.

\- Y yo a ti – dijo Yue bajando la mirada avergonzado. No era nada común en el guardián expresar sus sentimientos y mucho menos esta clase de sentimientos.

\- Solo os pido que no cabreéis mucho a Nakuru, por favor – dijo resoplando – esto va a ser difícil para todos y sobre todo para ella que no lo ha vivido nunca.

\- ¿Lo de la Luna? – dijo Touya mirando a Yue.

\- Si, no te preocupes Kerberos y Yue me dijeron que algo sabéis – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta ahora que ya se sentía mucho mejor – Touya me gustaría que el tiempo que estés aquí no me odies mucho.

\- Yo no te odio… - comenzó Touya sin saber que decir exactamente – es solo que no me fio.

\- Haces bien – dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta – pero necesito que a partir de ahora confíes en mí. Porque necesito tu ayuda – se volvió para mirarlos a ambos que lo miraban muy serios – Te prometo que te tendré informado – dijo a la vez que salía del cuarto y se iba en busca de Spinel que estaba girando ya la esquina.

\- Amo, Nakuru dice que las llaves del salón la tenéis vosotros.

\- Toma – dijo Yue detrás de él junto con Touya.

\- Gracias Yue – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – comencemos nuestras peculiares vacaciones.


	7. Explicaciones

Entraron al gran salón de la planta baja donde se encontraba la gran chimenea y el famoso sillón rojo del amo Clow además de varios sillones más. Aunque el objeto que más les impresionó a todos fue un gran retrato del amo Clow sobre la chimenea.

\- Cuando vine a traerte el libro no estaba ese cuadro ahí – fue Li el primero en atreverse a decir palabra, ya que todos los demás se habían quedado mudos al ver la majestuosidad del retrato. Incluso Tomoyo y Touya sabían quién era ya que en sus números estudios para conocer mejor la magia de ese gran mago habían visto algún que otro retrato.

\- ¿Eh?... sí, sí estaba – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero algo incómodo. En todos sus preparativos de la casa no había caído en el gran retrato sobre su chimenea ya que estaba  tan acostumbrado a verlo que apenas notaba su presencia ya… - cuando viniste no entraste a este salón sino al del primer piso.

\- Pero estabas sentado en ese sillón – replicó señalando el famoso sillón rojo – y también había grandes ventanales, sillones y la chimenea.

\- Es que a Eriol le gusta pasear el sillón por toda la casa – dijo Nakuru haciendo una mueca – y el salón de arriba es bastante parecido a este, no sé por qué… - concluyó la guardiana lanzando una mirada interrogante a Eriol.

\- Simple Nakuru - dijo Kero posándose en su hombro – porque dentro de sus extrañas costumbres a Clow le gustaba tener un salón independiente para las visitas y otro sólo para nosotros.

\- Pero no explica que sean iguales, les podía haber cambiado el decorado por lo menos… - dijo Nakuru mientras Eriol intentaba aguantarse la risa ya que todos los invitados estaban súper intrigados en algo tan banal como la decoración de dos salones.

\- Oye Hiragizawa, deja de burlarte de nosotros y dinos de que va esto – dijo Shaoran algo molesto – si ellos dicen la verdad ¿por qué yo que era un invitado entré en el salón de arriba? – esa pregunta ya no le hizo tanta gracia al mago, iba a tener que ir con cuidado con Li y no bajar la guardia.

\- Si os sentís incómodos con el retrato ahí puedo cambiarlo de habitación mientras estéis aquí o podemos ir al salón de arriba mejor – dijo intentando cambiar de tema el mago y encogiéndose de hombros – realmente me da igual.

\- El problema no es el retrato, sino por qué yo fui arriba si es “privado” – insistió Li.

\- El problema es que tenga dos habitaciones iguales – dijo Tomoyo con una preocupación fingida que fue apoyada por Meiling y Nakuru.

\- Tantos años viviendo aquí y no me había preocupado nunca por eso – dijo la guardiana melodramáticamente a la vez que las tres chicas se cogían las manos, mientras que todos los presentes las miraban incrédulos. Sin embargo, Eriol estaba  realmente feliz observando… las tres iban a ser buenas amigas además de ser una buena distracción para la casa. Pero acto seguido se acordó de su querida heredera, Sakura, que las miraba junto a Li algo temerosa ya que seguramente ella se vería también involucrada en la locuras de estas tres, lo que provocó una pequeña risa en el mago que no pasó desapercibida por Yue y Touya, quienes también miraron a Sakura con algo de pena.

\- Hiragizawa – dijo Li en un susurró acercándose lo suficiente para llamar su atención sin ser descubierto – ¿responderás luego a mi pregunta? – a lo que Eriol le contentó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza bastante serio.

\- Sois unas exageradas – dijo Eriol al fin riéndose – a ver, que queréis hacer al final. ¿Nos quedamos aquí o subimos arriba?

\- Mejor aquí amo, que la cocina está en esta planta – dijo la guardiana haciendo gesto de cansancio – ¿pero vamos a cenar aquí o en el comedor?

\- Mejor en el comedor – dijo Eriol mirando a todos quien seguían mirando el retrato de Clow – que sino no me van a escuchar lo que les tengo que contar… solo van a mirar a Clow. - Al escuchar el nombre de Clow todos voltearon a mirarlo, comenzando a sentirse algo arrepentidos ya que en todo ese tiempo la mayor parte de él la habían pasado mirando al cuadro sin prestarle apenas atención al anfitrión.

\- Lo sentimos Eriol – comenzó a decir Sakura haciendo una reverencia que fue imitada por todos, excepto Yue que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Somos unos invitados horribles – dijo Tomoyo comenzando a reírse junto a Meiling y Nakuru.

\- Lo sentimos de veras – dijo Meiling volviendo a disculparse entre risas, lo que provocó una mirada de advertencia de su primo. Aunque no tuviera magia era un miembro del clan Li y debía mostrar respeto en la casa de Clow Reed y sobre todo a su reencarnación.

\- Li no seas tan duro con tu prima – dijo Eriol lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora a la chica – Meiling no te preocupes, me alegra que os lo estéis pasando bien. Por fin Nakuru ya no va a estar todo el día diciéndome que se aburre – a lo que la guardiana asintió varias veces mientras se abrazaba a Meiling.

\- Eriol, vamos a comer ya que seguro que los invitados tienen hambre después de todo el día de viaje. – dijo Nakuru mientras saltaba de Meiling al brazo de Touya – Ven que te guio querido Touya.

\- Nakuru por favor – dijo Eriol al ver cómo Touya le lanzada miradas asesinas – sigámosla por favor – dijo invitando a sus amigos a salir, sin embargo Yue no se movió.

\- ¿Quieres que lo quite? – dijo Eriol una vez que habían salido todos, a lo que Yue simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

\- El salón de arriba no es igual que este… - pero prefirió guardar silencio.

\- Ahora sí lo es – le contestó el mago con una tierna sonrisa. Sabía a lo que se refería Yue que hacía que el salón no fuera igual que el de abajo, pero eso ya no estaba en el presente. Por lo que seguiría siendo un secreto de él, Yue y Kerberos.

\- Le ha ocurrido algo – preguntó Yue mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta o los demás iban a comenzar a sospechar.

\- No, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa saliendo tras el guardián – está bien guardado. – Yue no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a asentir - ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

\- Lo sé. No te preocupes, no tengo más preguntas… por ahora – dijo el guardián dedicándole una sutil sonrisa a la vez que alcanzaban a los demás.

\- Eriol quieres que te ayudemos a preparar la cena – preguntó Sakura volviéndose hacia él, que se había quedado el último.

\- No hace falta, lo que queda se hace rápido con un poco de magia. – esta respuesta del mago no les hizo mucha gracia a ninguno de los presentes que se voltearon rápidamente hacia el mago.

\- Eriol… - comenzó a decir Tomoyo mientras este los miraba a todos algo disgustado. Lo último que quería ahora mismo era que ya no solo sus guardianes sino también sus amigos sintieran preocupación o pena por él.

\- Lo de disimular no se os está dando bien – dijo el mago riéndose pero evidentemente molesto.

\- …queremos saber qué te pasa – dijo Tomoyo preocupada lanzándole una mirada a sus amigos. Sabía que habían acordado no preguntarle directamente pero no iba a dejar que Hiragizawa se esforzara más de la cuenta… en el fondo aunque fuera la reencarnación de Clow eran buenos amigos – te ves cansado.

Eriol tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero al final decidió que iba a ser mejor contarles la verdad. Era bastante absurdo que todos en la casa supieran más o menos la verdad y se la estuvieran ocultando mutuamente. Para la suerte de Eriol, él sí sabía gracias a los guardianes que sus invitados sabían más o menos qué estaba pasando, por lo que, aunque tuviera que disimular que no sabía nada se le iba a hacer en el fondo más fácil explicar todo.

\- Gracias por preocuparos – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos y lanzando un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar – es que últimamente no estoy descansando nada bien.

\- ¿Por? – se atrevió a decir Meiling, lo que hizo que se llevara una mirada represiva de su primo.

\- Li… de verdad, deja que tu prima diga y haga lo que quiera – dijo con un suspiro algo molesto. La autoridad y superioridad de los Li era algo que no le había gustado nunca… desde que era Clow Reed, por eso siempre había preferido permanecer alejado del Clan. – Meiling, - comenzó a decirle a la chica con una sonrisa – en esta casa desde hace varias décadas, incluso siglos, la autoridad del clan Li no ha sido válida – dijo lanzando una mirada a su descendiente que se había quedado, al igual que todos los demás, un poco perplejo por esa declaración. Excepto Kerberos y Yue que asintieron orgullosos, ya que ellos sabían de sobra cómo podían llegar a ser los Li, y lo mucho que odiaba Clow la superioridad con la que vivía el clan… y por lo tanto Eriol sentiría más o menos lo mismo.

Shaoran no dijo nada pero su mirada era suficiente para dar a entender que quería matar en ese momento a Eriol, lo que hizo que el joven mago soltara una carcajada. Aunque Eriol se arrepintió al momento de haberse reído. Touya que era el más cercano al muchacho lo sujetó fuertemente por un brazo cuando hizo ademán de lanzarse a Eriol.

\- Lo siento – fue lo único se que atrevió a decir a la vez que los cuatro guardianes se ponían frente a él para protegerlo – Li… de verdad que…

\- No – dijo cortándolo a la vez que se soltaba del agarre de Touya – Solo quiero que nos digas que quieres de nosotros. No he venido desde la otra punta del mundo para que me insulten ni a mí ni a mi clan.

\- Xiao Lang – comenzó a decir Meiling pero guardó silencio tras la dura mirada que  le dedicó este – tranquilo por favor.

\- Desde cuando necesitas a cuatro guardianes para protegerte – dijo Shaoran intentando verlo detrás de las enormes figuras de los cuatro guardianes, quienes se miraron entre ellos pero sin decir nada. – Seguro que ellos saben.  -  dijo mirando fijamente a Yue y Kero. Lo normal hubiera sido que Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon, y sobre todo esta última, hubiera protestado al ser ellos sus guardianes y no Yue y Kerberos, pero no dijo nada… solo siguió allí parada detrás de Spinel y al lado de Yue.

\- Tranquilos no pasa nada – y seguidamente los cuatro guardianes se hicieron a un lado a la vez, volviendo a dejar ver al mago que permanecía en el mismo lugar que antes.

\- ¿Por qué lo habéis protegido a él también? – preguntó Touya, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero también se percató que Akizuki no había protestado ni había lanzado ninguna mirada asesina a Yue, como llevaba haciendo toda la tarde.

\- Porque protegerlo a él es ahora lo principal – contestó Kerberos muy orgullo de sí mismo pero a la vez lanzando miradas asesinas a Li – Sakura...

\- No te preocupes – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – sé que aunque ahora me debáis lealtad a mí, siempre lo protegeréis a él también. Y quiero que sepáis que no me importa – dijo mirando a sus dos guardianes.

\- Pero… oye Akizuki ¿por qué no has protestado esta vez? – preguntó Touya mirando a la chica que seguía junto a Spinel. Pero justo al escuchar a Touya decir su nombre saltó hacia el muchacho y se abrazó a él.

\- ¿Te has fijado en mí? – dijo la chica abrazándolo más fuerte.

\- Si – dijo intentando quitársela de encima – para una vez que no estas gritando ni intentado pelearte con Yue… - eso último no le gustó nada a la muchacha que se soltó de inmediato de Touya y se fue junto a Eriol.

\- Eso no significa que no lo siga odiando o que no me vaya a pelear más con él – dijo con la voz más grave, al igual que solía hacer Ruby Moon – lo principal en ese momento era protegerlo… y ante todo soy su guardiana y esa debe ser mi principal misión. – a lo que los tres guardianes asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella.

\- No vamos a dejar que le ocurra nada – habló por primera vez Yue ante todos desde que habían abierto su dormitorio – para eso hemos venido. – su mirada gélida se dirigió directamente a Eriol que le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Os lo agradezco – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba ver algo de preocupación – pero no es a mí a quien debéis proteger. Bueno vayamos a cenar. Li no te enfades por favor, sé que quieres saber para qué os he hecho venir, solo te pido un poco de paciencia. – dijo intentado cambiar de tema rápidamente.

\- No me vengas con cuentos… siempre nos has hecho lo mismo – dijo Shaoran molesto pero ya más relajado – acabamos involucrados en tus problemas pero no nos cuentas lo que pasa hasta el último momento.

\- Pero eso no es mi culpa – dijo Eriol algo serio, pero antes de que Shaoran le contestara habló Kero.

\- Mocoso, no te quejes tanto. A nosotros nos ha hecho eso toda la vida y seguramente a sus guardianes también se lo sigue haciendo ahora – hizo una pausa para mirar a Eriol que miraba fijamente a Shaoran. – Él no tiene la culpa de que Clow fuera así… y era algo que no podía remediar. – concluyó dándole una caricia al joven mago con la cabeza.

\- Esta vez no será así. Gracias Kerberos – dijo devolviéndole la caricia y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que eran tan familiares para el guardián – Cuando cenemos os cuento más o menos por lo que quería que vinierais, aunque es cierto que nos apetecía invitaros a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Sakura y luego a Tomoyo.

\- Mi amo dice la verdad – dijo Spinel mientras que Nakuru asentía efusivamente – bueno a Ruby y a él les apetecía.

\- Spinel, por favor – dijo Eriol intentando no reírse. Era bastante obvio que a su querido guardián solar no le gustaba la gente y prefería seguir en su cómoda y tranquila soledad.

\- Venga Spi, no seas aguafiestas, encima de que he venido desde el otro lado del mundo solo a hacerte compañía – dijo Kero dándole un codazo ya en su forma falsa. – Bueno Eriol, ¿qué nos tienes preparado? – dijo el guardián adelantando a los demás muchachos y abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Kero! – lo llamó Sakura – espera, no puedes entrar así como así…

\- No te preocupes Sakura, recuerdas lo que ha dicho Eriol antes – dijo volviendo a salir por la puerta – estamos en nuestra casa – dijo mirando a Yue y a Eriol, donde el primero bajó la mirada y el segundo le sonreía.

\- ¡Vamos a comer! – gritó Nakuru mientras corría hacia la cocina con Kero – claro que estás en tu casa Kero – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – pero él no – le dijo en un susurro (que todos oyeron) refiriéndose a Yue.

\- ¡Nakuru! – le reprendió Eriol.

\- Que es broma… jo – dijo volteando los ojos y entrando en la cocina con Kero en sus brazos.

\- Entremos también. – les invitó Eriol, para luego volverse a mirar a Yue y Touya – Perdónala por favor.

\- Voy a transformarme – dijo Yue mientras alzaba las alas – me da igual lo que diga, pero no puedo quedarme callado siempre – fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a aparecer Yukito, que por supuesto sabía todo lo que había ocurrido. – No te preocupes, sabe que está en su casa.

\- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa bajando la mirada mientras los tres se adentraban en la cocina.

 

La cena transcurrió algo tensa pero bastante tranquila. Aunque el ambiente era normal entre los amigos mientras compartían los numerosos y variados platos, era evidente que seguían esperando una explicación por parte de Eriol. A pesar del enfado de Shaoran desde que había entrado por la puerta, decidió relajarse por un momento y compartir el tiempo de la comida con sus amigos aunque esperaba realmente, que lo antes dicho por Eriol no fuera otro de sus trucos y de verdad les contara a qué habían venido. Al contrario que él, tanto Tomoyo como Meiling estaban algo decepcionadas por no haber cumplido el acuerdo al que había llegado todos de no preguntarle ni comentarle nada a Eriol sobre qué estaba pasando, aunque también estaban preocupas por su salud, al igual que lo estaba Sakura. Incluso para alguien tan despistado como ella era evidente que Eriol se veía bastante cansado aunque lo llevara intentado disimular desde que habían llegado.

Por otro lado, Kero y Spinel seguían con sus juegos de siempre, donde se peleaban y competían por la comida (como si no hubiera de sobra), lo que era bastante agradable y divertido de ver, y sobre todo de agradecer ya que eran los que más alegraban la velada. Por otro lado, Yukito conversaba tranquilamente con Touya y Nakuru. Aunque existiera una palpable rivalidad entre los guardianes lunares, Yukito era lo suficientemente listo para no dejarse influenciar por eso e intentar pasar el mejor tiempo posible en esa casa que tan familiar se le hacía también. Ya no solo lo hacía por él, sino también por To-ya, que era evidente que no le apetecía estar ahí, aunque… ahora que había descubierto sobre la similitud de energías entre Clow, Eriol, su padre y él era bastante innegable que quería averiguar más sobre eso, a ver si conseguía ser algo más útil de lo que había sido hasta ahora…, y sobre todo después de que Eriol le hubiera dicho hacía un rato que necesitaría su ayuda y por ello lo mantendría informado.

Hasta ese momento Touya había preferido permanecer al margen de la magia y de aquellos que podían utilizarla. Simplemente había sido realmente útil y había estado más cerca de ese mundo cuando le dio sus poderes a Yue para que no desapareciera, pero a partir de entonces solamente se había dedicado a estudiar para ayudar a su padre a controlar sus nuevos poderes, al igual que había hecho en cierto modo Tomoyo. Era algo complicado estar en una familia tan extraordinaria con tanto poder mágico y no poder ayudar ni sentirse realmente útil.

\- Oye, To-ya en qué piensas – le dijo Nakuru en un susurro solo audible para él y Yukito que también lo estaba observando.

\- ¿Eh?, yo en nada – intentó disimular alejándose de ella, pero la cara de Nakuru no era la habitual cara de intriga de la que estaba acostumbrado, sino esta vez se veía bien reflejada la preocupación. – No es nada, de verdad – dijo ya más tranquilo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Yukito.

\- Puedes confiar en nosotros lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo la chica mirando a Yukito que le asintió.

\- Si hombre – comenzó a decir.

\- Ves Yukito como no nos estaba escuchando – mientras que Yukito asentía serio mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – dijo ya resignado, mirando a ambos sentados cada uno a su lado.

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Nakuru resignada – que se van a enterar…

\- Nakuru venga – le insistió Yukito mientras se aseguraba que nadie los escuchaba.

\- ¿Qué estáis tramando? – dijo en un susurro mientras le daba un bocado a su trozo de pastel. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de prestarles atención a Yukito y a Akizuki, pero debía haber sido mucho tiempo.

\- No te preocupes – le tranquilizó Yukito en un susurro mientras también comía de su pastel – Nakuru cuéntaselo.

\- Nos van a pillar por no estar atento – le recriminó la chica a Touya, lo que hizo que Yukito le lanzara una mirada preventiva. – A ver, que Yukito y yo hemos decidido…

\- Y Yue también – le cortó Yukito.

\- … y Yue también, - corrigió con mala cara – que vamos a hacer una tregua y nos vamos a ayudar y a mantener informados de lo que pase a partir de ahora – hizo una pausa para esperar cómo reaccionaba.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntó sin mirarla.

\- No lo sabemos – dijo Nakuru en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- Por eso la tregua para mantenernos informados y poder ayudarnos mutuamente – concluyó Yukito, mientras que Nakuru asentía disimuladamente.

\- ¿Ayudarnos en qué? – dijo Touya algo molesto – además cómo no lo vas a saber… si vives aquí con él – le lanzó una mirada a Eriol en el otro lado de la mesa mientras hablaba alegremente con Meiling y Tomoyo.

\- Ves cómo  nos ignoras – dijo Nakuru resoplando – ya has oído antes a Kero, Eriol no cuenta nunca nada, ni siquiera a nosotros. Pero sí sabemos que la luna nos va a afectar a los dos, y debemos apoyarnos. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y que pinto yo en todo esto? – dijo sin entender nada. Miró a Yukito que lo miraba como si lo que acabara de decir Akizuki fuera bastante obvio.

\- ¿No se lo has contado? – dijo Nakuru mirando sorprendida a Yukito.

\- Contarme qué. Yuki…

\- No, no Yukito, sino Yue – dijo Nakuru inquisitiva. – bueno da igual, ya te lo cuento yo. – esperó hasta que Yukito le diera su consentimiento para continuar – A ver, cuando la luna se oculta, es decir, hay un eclipse o algo, o incluso cuando está más grande de lo común nuestros poderes de alteran.

\- Sí eso sí lo sé.

\- Bien, veo que Yue no es tan inútil.

\- ¡Akizuki! – le regaño Touya demasiado fuerte, lo que hizo que todos dejaran sus conversaciones para mirarlos.

\- Tonto – le recriminó Nakuru, mientras Yukito miraba fijamente su plato intentado aguantarse la risa.

\- Nakuru, qué has hecho ahora – preguntó Eriol lanzando un suspiro.

\- Nada amo – mientras ponía cara de cachorro – juro que esta vez no he sido yo.

\- No mientas – le dijo Touya con un enfado fingido, mientras Yukito y ella lo miraban algo asustados – si quieres un poco de mi pastel solo tienes que pedirlo, pero no metas tu cuchara sin permiso.

\- Es que eres un lento comiendo – dijo Nakuru aliviada, por un segundo pensó que se iba a chivar.

\- Nakuru por favor, déjalos – le regañó Eriol – si quieres más solo tienes que ir a la cocina a por otro trozo.

\- Si Eriol, no te preocupes si no quiero más – dijo con una pequeña risa. Tras esto todos volvieron con sus conversaciones, pero ellos esperaron unos segundos más por si algún curioso les seguía prestando atención.

\- Perdón – comenzó Touya en un suspiro – pero no te metas con Yue.

\- Vale… de acuerdo, cuando estemos nosotros solos procuraré no meterme con él – dijo con una sonrisa malvada mirando a Yukito.

\- De verdad, no entiendo que te ha hecho – preguntó Yukito algo preocupado, pero luego sonrió, seguramente Yue le había dicho algo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Yue? – preguntó Nakuru curiosa.

\- Nada – dijo, pero al ver que iba a volver a preguntar le contestó mejor – ha contestado que “nada”.

\- Ah, vale, vale. – dijo Nakuru sonriendo conforme con la respuesta – en realidad no me ha hecho nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – me meto con él porque me gusta y en cierto modo es mi rival… mirad a Kero y Suppy, ellos aunque se llevan genial siempre están compitiendo – los miró con una sonrisa mientras discutían sobre algún videojuego.

\- Dice Yue que no le apetece pelearse contigo… y a mí tampoco. Y menos en estas semanas que vienen ahora – dijo observándola fijamente.

\- Vale, la tregua también abarcará ese aspecto ¿de acuerdo? – los dos asintieron conformes.

\- Akizuki termina ya la historia que están terminado de comer – le dijo Touya impaciente.

\- Na-ku-ru, me llamo Nakuru – le dijo algo molesta – Cuando la luna nos altera los poderes, en cierto modo también nos afecta amínica y físicamente, o estamos demasiado cansados o tenemos demasiada energía, ¿entiendes? – esperó hasta que Touya le asintió. Hacía tiempo Yue le había explicado algo parecido – bien, pues seguro que no te habrá contado que cuando nos sentimos así, sobre todo cuando nos falta energía, es bastante necesario que estemos junto a nuestro amo ya que dependemos de él.

\- Entonces… que pinto yo en todo esto – preguntó Touya, realmente no estaba entendiendo nada ahora.

\- Muy fácil, cuando Yue vivía con Clow no podía separase de él; era demasiado dependiente  – le dijo con una mirada malvada, seguramente eso a Touya le molestaría.

\- Vale sigo sin saber para qué me necesitáis.

\- ¿Enserio? – lo miró la guardiana con incredulidad – Queridísimo To-ya es de ti de quién toma la energía ahora, a pesar de que la pequeña Sakura sea su ama es de tu energía de la que se alimenta. Por eso debes estar junto a él cuando la luna nos afecte, y también porque no te vamos a dejar solo con esa gente loca. – concluyó con una sonrisa mirando a los demás mientras se reían por algo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa contigo? Además cuando necesita mi energía es cuando no hay luna ¿no?, ¿para qué me necesita ahora? – preguntó mirando a Yukito y luego a Akizuki.

\- Porque no sabemos cómo nos va a afectar esta luna, bueno Eriol me dijo que cuando era Clow ya había vivido algo parecido y no fue nada agradable… pero por lo que sé esta luna será peor – dijo casi en un susurro inaudible – y en mi caso… no sé cómo me va a afectar, ya lo estáis viendo que no está bien – hizo una pausa para mirar  a su amo, por lo menos ahora se le veía animado, no como las semanas anteriores – Realmente no sé por qué os ha hecho venir hasta aquí… seguramente no será agradable…

\- Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda ¿de acuerdo? – dijo intentando consolar a la guardiana – si nos ha hecho venir hasta aquí sabiendo que esto va a ser así sus motivos tendrá, por lo que sé no le gusta involucrar a nadie en sus problemas. Si lo ha hecho así será porque tiene que ser así.

\- Hitsuzen (Inevitable) – dijo Nakuru en japonés levantando la mirada del plato para mirarlos a ambos.

\- Hitsuzen – contestaron al unísono Yukito y Touya. – Mi padre antes de venir nos dijo que no se fiaba de que viniéramos, pero que nuestra madre decía que era Inevitable – dijo Touya casi más para sí mismo que para los otros. Ambos lo miraron comprendiendo que esto tenía que ser así, el futuro no puede ser alterado. Lo que ya está escrito no puede ser borrado.

\- Hermanito, ¿habéis terminado ya de comer? – preguntó Sakura desde el otro lado de la mesa, sacando a los tres nuevos aliados de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Sí – dijo Touya mirando a Yukito y Nakuru que asintieron - ¿qué quieres?

\- Nada, es solo que ya que hemos terminado de cenar y nos gustaría que Eriol nos contara antes de que sea más tarde – hizo una pausa para mirar a Eriol que los miraba algo incómodo.

\- Eriol – lo llamó Kero – no hace falta que nos cuentes todo todo, solamente nos conformamos con que nos cuentes lo principal ¿verdad? – hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a los muchachos, donde Shaoran era claro que no estaba conforme -  quiero decir que mañana hay otro día y nos lo puedes contar ya con todo detalle.

\- El peluche tiene razón – intervino Touya – con que nos cuentes hoy lo principal nos conformamos, así algunos podrán dormir tranquilos – concluyó mirando fijamente a Li.

\- Como vosotros queráis – hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Sakura – sé que es tarde y estaréis cansados del viaje. Si queréis os cuento lo que les he contado esta mañana a Nakuru y Spinel y mañana ya os lo cuento todo con detalles… Lo prometo – decidió concluir al ver las caras de desconfianza de algunos de sus invitados… por lo menos Sakura sí confiaba en él.

\- ¿Tus guardianes no saben toda la historia entera? – preguntó Li mirando algo perplejo a Nakuru y a Spinel.

\- Te lo han dicho antes Li – contestó Nakuru haciendo hincapié en su apellido, lo que no gustó al muchacho, pero ya se enteraría que problema tenían con su familia – Eriol no cuenta las cosas, no es porque desconfíe de nosotros, es solo porque es su manera de protegernos…

\- Pero… sois sus guardianes, lo normal sería que vosotros lo protegierais a él ¿no? – preguntó Tomoyo bastante intrigada. La curiosa vida y personalidad de Clow y Eriol era algo que le fascinaba.

\- Ya os he dicho antes que no es mi culpa – contestó por fin Eriol con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Tomoyo que estaba sentada justo a su derecha – es algo que no puedo remediar aunque lo intente; Clow siempre había sido así, no le gustaba preocupar a nadie sobre todo a sus guardianes – dijo mirando a Kero y a Yukito – no sé si sois consientes por qué los creó, pero no fue para protegerlo a él, sino para cuidar y controlar a las cartas. – hizo una pausa para ver cómo del bolsillo de Sakura comenzaban a brillar todas ellas.

\- Están felices de estar aquí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegro mucho – dijo Eriol sin apartar la vista de ellas – Tanto para Clow como para mí, los guardianes son nuestra familia, mis hijos – dijo mirando algo serio a los cuatro guardianes para luego sonreír – por esa razón debéis entender que ni en mi anterior vida ni en esta queramos preocuparlos más de lo necesario.

\- Te entiendo – dijo Sakura acariciando el dorso de las cartas – tampoco quiero preocuparlos nunca, aunque se enfaden por ello – los miró con una sonrisa. Mientras Tomoyo y Touya asentían estando de acuerdo con ellos, pero era bastante obvio que Shaoran y Meiling, debido a su educación en el clan Li y sus enseñanzas sobre Clow, les constaba entender que los seres mágicos como las cartas y los guardianes no fueran para proteger y servir a su amo.

 

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón principal donde cada uno tomó su asiento en los sofás y sillones frente al famoso sillón rojo del amo Clow, que era claramente el sitio de Eriol. Decidieron disponerlos así ya que preferían, muy a su pesar, darle la espalda al retrato de Clow sobre la chimenea. Era evidente por la cara de Shaoran que estaba pensando que era una falta de respeto darle la espalda al mismísimo Clow Reed, pero entendía que, como había ocurrido antes, iba a ser una distracción por parte de todos…

\- Bien – comenzó Eriol tomando su asiento y mirando a todos sus amigos sentados alrededor suyo – como es ya más que obvio que sabéis algo de lo que puede estar ocurriendo, me gustaría por favor que me contarais primero vosotros qué sabéis…

\- No – dijo Shaoran – es tu deber contarnos para qué nos has hecho venir.

\- No me malinterpretéis – dijo algo serio mirando a todos – es solo que prefiero agilizar la explicación y no tener que contar lo que podéis ya saber – dijo mirando suplicante a los demás.

\- Yo creo que Eriol tiene razón… - dijo Tomoyo algo avergonzada. Ella no debería entrometerse en esa conversación ya que no tenía ningún poder mágico.

\- Tomoyo, que no te de vergüenza ni reparo en meterte en la conversación, al igual que tú Meiling – la interrumpió Eriol mirándola a ambas – aunque no poseáis magia sois personas con un alto conocimiento de ella y podéis llegar a ser tan o incluso más útiles que alguien que sí posea. – al ver las caras de incredulidad de todos, exceptuando a Sakura que sabía de sobra lo valiosa que era su amiga, decidió explicarse algo mejor. – Por ejemplo Tomoyo – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que la chica le devolvió – sabes de mi antigua vida incluso más que los Li – hizo una pausa para mirar a Meiling que asentía efusivamente sonriendo a su amiga y a Shaoran que miraba por la ventana molesto – y has sido realmente de ayuda para Sakura y su familia desde que comenzó a capturar las cartas.

\- Entiendo… pero yo realmente no he hecho nada y si Sakura estuviera en peligro no podría ayudarla – dijo Tomoyo cogiendo la mano de su amiga sentada a su lado.

\- En los clanes de magia – comenzó a explicar Shaoran – cuando nace algún miembro sin poderes, como Meiling por ejemplo, son educados de forma inferior pero en temas de magia, aparte de eso en la cultura, el estudio y las artes marciales son educados todos por igual, ya que sus futuros descendientes sí pueden nacer con magia.

\- Pero yo no desciendo de una familia de magos – dijo Tomoyo sin llegar a comprender a Shaoran pero se percató de que Eriol si sabía a dónde quería llegar el futuro líder del clan Li.

\- Lo que quiere decir Li, es que alguien como tú con tanto conocimiento sobre magia y habiéndola vivido tan de cerca puede aprender a hacer ciertas cosas relacionadas con la magia.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó bastante intrigada. Miró a su alrededor para ver cómo solamente Sakura, Touya, Nakuru y Spinel era los únicos que estaban igual de impresionados por esa revelación. Los demás parecían comprender de qué estaban hablando eso dos.

\- Pociones – contestó Yue sentado en un sofá lateral junto a Touya.

\- ¿Pociones? – repitió la chica algo pensativa. Había leído en algunos libros sobre las pociones y cómo en muchas no hacía falta utilizar magia para completarlas, lo único que hacía falta era saber añadir los ingredientes de forma correcta…, pero nunca había pensado que ella podría hacerlas.

\- Si – le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – seguramente en muchos de los libros que te he enviado durante este tiempo habrás leído sobre ellas – Tomoyo asintió una vez mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Puedo aprender a hacer pociones? – le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras que Meiling y Sakura le cogían las manos emocionadas. Les hacía real ilusión que Tomoyo aprendiera sobre ese tema, así su amiga también podría ayudar no sólo con conocimientos.

\- ¿Quieres aprender? – le preguntó Eriol intentado disimular su emoción. Era cierto que el joven mago tenía algo de debilidad por la chica que tanto había ayudado a su querida descendiente, admiraba lo observadora y a la vez discreta que podía llegar a ser, y sobre todo la disposición y facilidad que tenía para aprender sobre temas que jamás podría dominar pero que podría utilizar para ayudar a otros. Por esa misma razón decidió ofrecerle y prestarle exclusivamente a ella sus libros más privados para que completara así su conocimiento sobre su antigua vida… sabía que podía confiar en ella. – Si así es, te podría enseñar lo que sé… no recuerdo mucho pero siempre puede ser de utilidad.

\- Me encantaría – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. Eriol le sonrió para luego mirar a Shaoran que lo observaba estando de acuerdo con él y a la vez sin entender que estaba tramando.

\- Bien, pues en el tiempo que estéis aquí te enseño todo lo que sé – dijo sonriéndole – bueno… si queréis vosotros también podéis venir a la clase magistral – dijo mirando a todos los demás riéndose.

\- Venga Eriol, continuemos – dijo Shaoran más calmado mirando a Nakuru que no  pudo evitar bostezar y acomodándose mejor en el sofá junto a Sakura.

\- Pociones es aburridísimo – dijo Kero estirándose en el suelo, ya que había preferido escuchar la explicación en su verdadera forma.

-Kerberos que a ti no te gusten no significa que sean aburridas – le recriminó Eriol.

\- Pero si tú también las odias – le contestó soltando un gran suspiro – bueno Clow las odiaba - decidió corregirse.

\- Tienes razón Kerberos – le dijo con una pequeña carcajada – las odio pero son necesarias. Que a mí no me gusten no significa que otros sí disfruten elaborándolas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eriol, si no te gustan no es necesario que me enseñes – dijo Tomoyo.

\- Oh no te preocupes por eso Tomoyo, no me ha gustado de nunca prepararlas para mí ni para nadie, pero enseñaros seguro que será divertido – dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Entonces Clow no preparaba pociones? – preguntó Meiling, miró de reojo a Shaoran sentado a su lado por si acaso, pero este estaba tan intrigado como ella.

\- Las odiaba… ¿odia? – dijo Yue algo inseguro, a lo que Eriol le asintió con una sonrisa – por eso me enseñó a mí, para no tener que hacerlas él – dijo volteando los ojos.

\- Cierto – dijo Eriol riéndose, se lo estaba pasando en grande – por eso sé que será divertido enseñaros. Yue, ¿si quieres puedes ayudar también?

\- Paso – dijo Yue rápidamente, lo que provocó la risa de Eriol.

\- Vale, pero si se descontrola por favor ven a socorrernos – dijo intentado dejar de reírse. – Bueno, continuemos, por donde íbamos… ah sí, Tomoyo que me querías preguntar antes de que te cortase – le dijo algo arrepentido.

\- No te preocupes Eriol – le contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa – solo me preguntaba… por qué te ves tan cansado.

\- Si… bueno… es que últimamente no estoy descansando nada bien, por eso estoy tan cansado… pensé que lo había disimulado bien – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto y luego sonreír, esa era una pregunta que no sabía cómo contestarla exactamente, contarles lo primero lo de las visiones sobre Clow no iba a ser lo más acertado. – Yue, ¿les has contado lo de la luna? – decidió que iba a ser mejor cambiar de tema rápidamente para que no siguieran indagando por lo menos por ahora. Sabía de sobra que Yue les había dicho lo de la luna, pero se suponía que él no sabía nada.

Yue asintió una sola vez, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a responder, simplemente optaron por mirarse unos a otros y a lanzarse miradas de prevención y duda que estaban empezando a molestar a Eriol. Esta situación era realmente absurda.

\- Sabemos que la luna que viene es muy poderosa y que ya la vivisteis hace unos cien años – decidió contestar Touya al fin. Estaba empezando a no gustarle la actitud que estaban adoptando los demás, así no iban a conseguir nada. Además Touya sabía que Eriol sabía que conocían más o menos a lo que habían vendido. – Pero eso es lo único que yo sé. Bueno y que le afectó a Clow y a él – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que Eriol le lanzaba una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Vosotros – dijo algo molesto mientras intentaba mantener su máscara de calma – ¿sabéis también lo mismo que Touya? – todos le prestaron atención pero tardaron unos segundos en asentir. – Bien, eso nos ahorra muchas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Eriol - lo llamó Tomoyo.

\- Dime – le contestó Eriol con una sonrisa.

\- Acordamos en dejar que fueras tú el que nos lo contara – dijo algo insegura sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos – ya que no estamos seguro si lo que sabemos es correcto o no… quiero decir, solamente nos invitaste a pasar las vacaciones contigo.

\- Tienes razón Tomoyo – le dijo mirando a todos los demás – es cierto que os invité a pasar las vacaciones, que en cierto modo, es verdad – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Venga – dijo Shaoran procurando mantener una actitud calmada – es bastante tarde ya y estamos cansados.

\- Yo también estoy cansado Li – le dijo serio Eriol. Por un momento parecía tener muchos más años de los que aparentaba. – Solo quería que me dijerais lo que sabéis para así poder completaros la información – dijo dejando ver lo realmente cansado que se sentía.

\- Yo se lo cuento – comenzó Tomoyo al ver por primera vez desde que llegaron al verdadero Eriol. En ese momento comprendió que no estaba insistiendo tanto en que le contaran lo que sabían solo por fastidiar… sino porque seguramente no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de contar toda la historia - si me permitís – dijo mirando a todos sus amigos, quien asintieron sin dudarlo.

\- Tomoyo es la más indicada para contarlo – dijo Shaoran más para sí mismo que para los demás – es una gran investigadora – le dijo con una sonrisa que la muchacha le respondió mientras se incorporaba un poco en el sofá.

Tomoyo comenzó a explicarle a un atento Eriol, que ahora se veía algo más animado, todo lo que habían descubierto la tarde anterior. Comenzó desde que Meiling llegó enviada por su primo, lo que provocó el sonrojo de este y una pequeña risa de las chicas y Eriol, y todo lo que habían descubierto de las estrellas y la luna. En todo momento Eriol la escuchaba respetuoso asintiendo cada vez que Tomoyo le preguntaba si estaba en lo correcto e iba bien en su teoría. Para sorpresa de ambos, de vez en cuando tanto Sakura como Shaoran se animaban a intervenir en la conversación mientras que los cuatro guardianes y Touya preferían escuchar en silencio.

Para la suerte de todos, la teoría del gran poder que iba a generar la luna al juntarse con una de estas estrellas importantes del universo era la acertada, lo que hacía que por un lado estuvieran orgullosos de sus descubrimientos, y por otro lado Eriol estaba bastante aliviado por no tener que contar toda la aburrida historia de la luna y la estrella dos veces en el mismo día.

\- Creo que eso es todo lo que sabemos – concluyó Tomoyo con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras que todos los demás asentían. – Tu turno de contarnos cosas – le dijo a Eriol con una sonrisa.

\- Lo habéis dicho todo vosotros – dijo con una sonrisa – sólo he de deciros que esta vez no será solo una estrella la que junte su energía con la de la luna – hizo una pausa para mirar a todos – sino que se juntarán dos, por esa razón su energía será mayor que hace cien años. Sé que no vais a parar hasta que os lo cuente… - dijo suspirando – a ver, la verdadera razón por la que estoy tan cansado es porque llevo un tiempo que no descanso bien y el dormir se me hace bastante complicado. Espera Li – dijo mirándolo antes de que saltara, realmente tenía poca paciencia su querido descendiente – la razón por la que no descanso es porque las visiones me han vuelto, y es algo que realmente no le deseo a nadie – dijo suspirando. – No sé por qué, sólo sé que teníais que venir aquí en esta época del año. No sé si os debo contar esto – hizo una pausa mirando a Yue y a Kerberos que lo observaban atentos – pero ellos lo saben, así que creo que lo más justo es que vosotros también… sepáis que últimamente las visiones que estoy teniendo es una especie… de comunicación que tiene Clow para informarme de lo que quiere que haga… - prefirió dejar ahí la explicación y observar cómo se estaban tomando esta gran revelación sus invitados y sobre todo los guardianes. No era algo fácil de explicar y mucho menos a los guardianes, que ni siquiera reaccionaron ante tal revelación, ambos se habían quedado mirándolo sin comprender o sin ser capaz de creerse lo que Eriol les estaba contando.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – se atrevió a preguntar Sakura. Por suerte Sakura sí sabía más o menos lo que Eriol estaba experimentando, ya que en algunas ocasiones durante su época de cazadora de cartas, como por ejemplo en el juicio final, Clow se le había aparecido en una especie de sueño.

\- Por desgracia – se limitó a contestar.

\- ¿Estás así de cansado por las visiones? – preguntó preocupada Tomoyo. Aunque todos se morían de ganas por saber más sobre las visiones de Clow prefirieron dejarlo, ya que sabían que hablar sobre qué muestran las visiones era algo tabú para un mago.

\- Así es – dijo Eriol – el problema es que cuando más visiones tengo es durante la noche. Antes de darle la mitad de mis poderes al señor Kinomoto también tenía visiones pero no tantas y tan seguidas como en este par de meses  - dijo en un suspiro mirando al retrato de Clow frente a él.

\- ¿Y no hay nada para no se… parar o aliviar las visiones? – dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno… sí hay – dijo mirando a Sakura algo serio – pero no…

\- Si te puedo ayudar solo tienes que pedírmelo – dijo Sakura rápidamente, pero Eriol simplemente negó con la cabeza. El tema de las visiones para los magos que las sufrían siempre era delicado y personal por lo que intentaban esquivarlo de todas maneras.

\- Clow utilizaba la carta Ilusión y la carta Sueño para controlar las visiones – intervino Kerberos lo que hizo que Eriol se girara a mirarlo bastante enfadado – aunque Sakura sea nuestra ama ahora, seguimos notando tu energía ¿sabes?, y mientras estemos aquí te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que esté en nuestra mano ¿verdad? – dijo girándose para mirar a los demás, quienes asentían todos a la vez.

\- También existen pociones que tienen prácticamente la misma misión – dijo Yue mirando a Tomoyo y a Sakura – pero no son fáciles.

\- ¿Sí? Pues yo quiero aprende a hacer esas – dijo sonriendo muy decidida mirando a Eriol, quien se había quedado sin saber que decir, entre agradecido por las muestras de ayuda, y molesto con Kerberos y Yue por desvelar esa información.

\- Eriol – comenzó a decir Sakura sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos – quiero que sepas que esta noche te voy a prestar a Sueño y a Ilusión.

\- No, no Sakura – dijo Eriol de repente. Sabía que era la mejor opción pero no quería que su amiga utilizara sus cartas para… en verdad no había nada de malo en ello… – bueno… - dijo al fin suspirando.

\- Gracias por dejarme ayudarte – dijo Sakura realmente feliz – de todos modos no íbamos a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿verdad chicas? – dijo a la vez que las cartas comenzaban a brillar y volaron de su bolsillo hasta rodear a Eriol sentado en su sillón – Ves Eriol, ellas también quieren sentirse útiles y ayudar.

\- ¿Nos tienes que contar algo más? – preguntó Shaoran intentado disimular el bostezo – perdón.

\- No te preocupes Li – dijo con una sonrisa – estamos todos cansados. Lo principal ya os lo he contado, solo queda que os explique las estrellas y las constelaciones que intervendrán, y lo del libro que me trajiste ¿se lo has contado? – dijo observando a todos.

\- Fue culpa de Meiling – dijo haciendo una mueca mientras la muchacha asentía – me preguntó en chino si el libro que te traje tenía algo que ver… pero no se percató que Kero también sabe chino… y como el muñeco no sabe mantener la boca cerrada pues preguntó delante de todos en perfecto japonés que qué libro – lo que hizo que Kero de gruñera mientras que Touya y Yue se miraban y los demás intentaban aguantarse la risa.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Eriol intentado dejar de reír – Miradlo por el lado bueno, ahora nos ahorraremos muchas explicaciones sobre qué libro es.

\- En realidad no sabemos nada sobre el libro – dijo Touya – solo que estaba en el clan Li y se lo pediste… y que trata de la luna y las plantas creo.

\- Bueno… eso es lo que sé yo también grosso modo – dijo Eriol suspirando – sólo sé que lo necesito y que tiene un fuerte sello ocultando lo que tiene dentro, pero no sé para qué sirve ni cómo abrirlo.

\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Meiling, pero Eriol simplemente se limitó a sonreír durante un momento.

\- Pues por las visiones.

\- ¿Clow te dijo que necesitabas el libro? – preguntó Kero, aun sin poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Sí. Si os soy sincero no sabía ni que ese libro existía – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Seguramente me tendréis que ayudar a quitar el sello, pero no sé cómo ni en qué momento.

\- Que complicado todo – dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura y Tomoyo.

\- Tienes razón Meiling – le dijo Eriol – ¿veis bien que nos vayamos ya a descansar y mañana seguimos? – todos asintieron y comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

Salieron del salón en silencio, donde las caras pensativas predominaban en todos los ahora integrantes de la mansión Reed. Había sido un largo día de revelaciones, tanto para los guardianes como para los amigos. Subieron al primer piso donde los primeros en despedirse fueron Spinel, Kerberos, Meiling y Tomoyo que dormían en la primera planta. Todos los demás siguieron subiendo a la segunda planta donde estaban el resto de habitaciones asignadas. De vez en cuando Sakura le iba lanzando miradas a Eriol, que cada vez que iba subiendo más escalones se veía más cansado.

\- ¿Serás capaz de llegar a tu dormitorio? – le dijo Shaoran que también se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que se veía la reencarnación de Clow.

\- Pues claro – le dijo molesto Eriol, mientras que Nakuru, Yue y Touya, que iban primero, se volvían a mirarlo – pero creo que debería mudar mi dormitorio a la primera planta - dijo sonriendo intentando quitarle importancia.

\- Allá tú – le dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros – solo queremos ayudar.

\- Eriol… - comenzó a decirle Sakura una vez ya terminado de subir las escaleras.

\- Estoy bien de verdad – le dijo ya sin poder sonreír – os agradezco que os preocupéis por mí, pero solo necesito descansar – dijo llegando por fin a su dormitorio. Para su suerte su habitación era de las primeras del pasillo – Buenas noches a todos, que descanséis.

\- Eh, espera – le interrumpió Sakura sacando las cartas del bolsillo – tomas las cartas.

\- Sakura… no hace falta de verdad – comenzó a decir.

\- Será mejor que no te niegues o la que no va a pegar ojo preocupada va a ser ella – le interrumpió Touya, mientras que Shaoran asentía.

\- Dime qué debo hacer por favor – le suplicó su querida descendiente.

\- En fin… no me puedo negar – dijo tras un suspiro – sólo tienes que pedirles que me ayuden cuando lo necesite.

Sakura asintió efusivamente y comenzó a brillar su círculo mágico bajo sus pies mientras convocaba a la llave. Todos la observaban a una distancia prudencial mientras invocaba a las dos cartas y les pedía por favor que ayudaran a Eriol a descansar y mantener un sueño tranquilo. Acto seguido las cartas brillaron con más fuerza y se convirtieron en sus formas verdaderas mientras se dirigían hacia Eriol y se paraban con aire protector tras su espalda.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Eriol con un suspiro – no pongáis esas caras… Sakura no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hagas esto por mí, es solo que si utilizas tus cartas estarás gastando tu energía y no es algo que me agrade – explicó al ver la cara de preocupación de los presentes, pero sobre todo de Sakura.

\- No te preocupes por mí – dijo Sakura adelantándose y dándole un abrazo aún con el báculo en la mano. Esa repentina reacción pillo por sorpresa a todos, sobre todo a Touya y Shaoran que por un momento quisieron matar a Eriol – Eriol, sé que si fuera al revés tú me ayudarías a mí – dijo mientras Eriol la separaba un poco de él.

\- Sin pensármelo dos veces – le dijo con una sonrisa – Sakura, te cuidado con lo que haces que no tengo fuerzas para salir corriendo – dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Sakura a Shaoran y Touya. Sakura no entendía de qué estaba hablando hasta que se giró y vio las caras de Shaoran y Touya, mientras que Nakuru se reía por lo bajo y Yue miraba a ambos sin comprender del todo la reacción exagerada de esos dos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura sin comprender.

\- No te preocupes Sakura – le contestó Eriol con una sonrisa – parece ser que cada vez tienes más protectores – dijo con una malvada sonrisa. – Yue gracias también a ti – a cambio el guardián se limitó  a hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué le das las gracias a Yue? – preguntó Touya sin comprender mientras Nakuru le lanzaba miradas de odio al guardián.

\- Porque Ilusión y Sueño son cartas gobernadas por la oscuridad y por lo tanto Yue es su protector, si él no quisiera que me brindaran su ayuda…

\- Entiendo – dijo mirando a Yue.

\- Bueno, buenas noches – dijo con una sonrisa Eriol – ojalá mañana estemos más descansados – dijo riéndose entrando en su dormitorio – los demás le devolvieron la despedida mientras se miraban mutuamente, realmente tenía una extraña personalidad.

Los siguientes en despedirse fueron Shaoran y Sakura que tenía asignadas las habitaciones contiguas a la de Eriol. Sólo quedaban deambulando por la mansión Yue, Touya y Nakuru que tenían sus dormitorios algo más alejados que el de Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura.

\- Ruby – llamó Yue a Nakuru que iba andando delante de él hacia su dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó sin girarse. Aunque en apariencia seguía siendo Nakuru, era más que perceptible que la energía y la voz más grave con la que contestó eran la de la guardiana.

\- Tu amo está muy cansado.

\- Lo sé – dijo en un suspiro mientras se giraba para observar a Yue y a Touya que estaba a su lado sin decir palabra.

\- ¿Y… tú? – decidió preguntar el guardián parado en su puerta al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, que se le hicieron eternamente incómodos a Touya que realmente no sabía si esperar con Yue o irse a su dormitorio… ya que era una conversación privada entre los guardianes.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- No te hagas la tonta – le contestó Yue empezando a enfadarse. Touya mientras tanto miraba al guardián perplejo sin saber que decir… lo último que se esperaba esa noche era ver a Yue insultar a Akizuki.

\- Me voy a dormir – dijo al fin Touya dando un paso hacia delante pero se vio interrumpido por el agarre de la mano de Yue en su brazo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el guardián bastante molesto.

\- ¿No eras el que iba a dormir con Yue? – preguntó Akizuki, bueno no, Ruby a modo de burla, lo que provocó que el guardián le gruñera.

\- Prefiero no meterme en vuestros asuntos – dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros intentando quitarle importancia. Pero lo único que provocó fue el cabreo de ambos guardianes. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo que vuestros asuntos? – dijo Yue recalcando la palabra “vuestros”.

\- Eso, creía que teníamos un pacto – dijo ahora sí Nakuru con un puchero.

\- Pero…

\- Ni peros ni nada mi querido To-ya – dijo Akizuki mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio y comenzaba a entrar intentando evadir de todas formas la pregunta de Yue.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – dijo Yue lanzándose rápidamente hacia la habitación de la guardiana y sujetando la puerta antes de que la cerrara. Mientras Touya miraba perplejo la escena… todavía no acababa de entender qué le preocupaba tanto a Yue y sobre todo de Akizuki.

\- A dormir que ya es tarde y estoy cansada – contestó mientras se metía dentro de la habitación – si te quieres quedar ahí parado en la puerta toda la noche…

\- Buenas noches – dijo de repente Yue soltando la puerta y girándose hacia Touya – te recuerdo que tenemos un pacto Ruby Moon. – pero la chica no contestó, solamente se dirigió a la puerta y le sonrió a Touya antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio.

\- ¿De qué iba todo eso? – preguntó Touya cuando Yue llegó junto a él y abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- ¿De verdad me ibas a dejar dormir solo? – preguntó el guardián mirándolo fijamente mientras lo invitaba a entrar.

\- Contéstame a mi pregunta – dijo mientras entraba y le cogía la mano tirando de él – y no te iba a dejar dormir solo con la loca ésta al lado… pero prefería quitarme de en medio antes de que vuestra enigmática conversación se pusiera más tensa – dijo al fin cuando ambos estaban solos en el dormitorio.

\- Y me prefieres dejar solo ante el peligro en mitad del pasillo – dijo Yue mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, lo que hizo que el muchacho se quedara por un momento absorto ante tal belleza… no era nada común ver al serio y enigmático guardián sonreír y mucho menos reírse.

\- ¿Eh?... sí, digo no – comenzó a decir al cabo de un momento, mientras el guardián miraba atento sus adorables reacciones sin entender qué había hecho al siempre calmado y controlado Touya ponerse tan nervioso.

\- Que bonito eso – dijo mientras se separaba de él y se sentaba a los pies de la cama para observarlo mejor – ven – le dijo a Touya mientras le señalaba que se sentara junto a él, a lo que el muchacho obedeció de inmediato.

\- Sigues sin contestarme – dijo en un suspiro cuando se sentó junto al guardián, pero aún seguía sin poder mirarlo.

\- Perdona – comenzó a disculparse Yue, pero realmente quería saber que le acababa de pasar a su compañero – pero dime que te acaba de pasar, ¿qué he hecho? – dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

\- No, no, no te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo – dijo rápidamente mientras se giraba y lo miraba con una sonrisa – es que… es… a ver…

\- Venga To-ya – le animó el guardián mirándolo fijamente.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo reírte desde que nos conocemos – dijo en un suspiro – eres realmente hermoso, Yue – dijo mirándolo fijamente. Yue casi se muere de vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Touya mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. – Venga, Yue, te toca contarme de qué iba lo de hace un momento con Akizuki, bueno Ruby Moon – dijo riéndose mientras le daba una caricia en la cara con el fin de que se tranquilizara.

\- Sí, ya, es… - pero era más que evidente que el guardián aún no se había recuperado. Touya observaba con ternura cómo su bello compañero podía ser tan tímido, lo que le provocó la risa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Tranquilo, vale – intentó calmarlo, pero era más que evidente que el inocente beso que le acababa de dar no había mejorado las cosas.

\- Si me das un beso no me tranquilizas ¿sabes? – dijo en un suspiro el guardián al cabo de un momento, lo que hizo que Touya comenzara a reírse mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en la cama. – Le he hecho esa pregunta a Ruby porque nosotros reflejamos en parte la energía de nuestros amos – dijo por fin calmado mientras se recostaba hacia atrás al igual que había hecho Touya – y si Eriol se ve tan cansado, y sé seguro que estaba dejándose ver mucho menos cansado de lo que realmente está…, ella debería sentirse por el estilo.

\- Entiendo – dijo Touya mirando pensativo el techo. – Ahora por la noche estaba bastante más cansada que esta tarde cuando llegamos… sobre todo cuando estábamos escuchando la explicación.

\- Sí, también me he dado cuenta de eso – dijo Yue pensativo – no es nada fácil sentirse así ¿sabes?, y mucho menos sabiendo que es porque tu amo está tan débil que no es capaz de darte de su energía.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Yue? – si no tuviera ya bastantes preocupaciones, ahora Touya también debía estar pendiente de la energía que tuviera Yue.

\- Yo estoy bien – le dijo volteándose hacia su lado para observarlo directamente – si tú estás bien yo también lo estaré… más o menos, por eso le he hecho esa pregunta antes.

\- ¿La luna me afectará a mí también?, ¿me pondré cómo Eriol? – preguntó girándose también hacia el lado de Yue sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

\- No lo sé – dijo Yue en un suspiro – pero no creo que te pongas tan mal como él, ya que a él le están afectando las visiones como nos ha explicado antes – dijo bajando la voz, la parte en la que Clow se comunicaba así con él no le había sentado nada bien.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le dijo Touya acercándose más para abrazarlo – sabes que me tienes a mí, aunque no sea Clow.

\- Estoy bien, y no quiero que te compares con él – le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo – lo único que ocurre… es que no lo comprendo.

\- ¿Qué parte? – le dijo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza sobre la de Yue, así podía sentir la respiración del guardián en su cuello – yo en verdad no estoy entendiendo la mitad, y no es porque sea más tonto que los demás… seguramente no lo entiendan tampoco ni los Li – dijo haciendo una mueca lo que hizo que Yue volviera a reírse.

\- Te aseguro que sabes más cosas de Clow y sus creaciones que los Li – le aseguró Yue mientras se separaba un poco de Touya para mirarlo a la cara – Lo que no comprendo es lo que hizo Clow cuando dividió su alma… si cuando murió dividió su alma en dos, una parte es Eriol y la otra tu padre – hizo una pausa para mirar a Touya que lo observaba sin saber exactamente a donde quería ir su razonamiento - ¿cómo se va a estar comunicando con Eriol mediante visiones?

\- Tienes razón – dijo Touya cuando consiguió entender el razonamiento de Yue, lo que hizo que se incorporara un poco para pensar mejor – si eso de las dos mitades del alma fuera cierto… el que se estaría comunicando con  Eriol sería mi padre… y eso no tiene sentido.

\- Ninguno – dijo Yue mientras se incorporaba y se arrastraba hasta la cabecera de la cama – bueno vámonos a dormir ya, que mañana será un día largo.

\- Sí – dijo bastante pensativo Touya mientras lo imitaba – si tu teoría es correcta, que seguro lo es, debería haber otra parte de alma.

\- ¿Una tercera? – preguntó Yue perplejo mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

\- Sí, sino no tendría ningún sentido esto – dijo Touya imitando a Yue – bueno ya nos enteraremos ¿no? – le dijo al guardián con una sonrisa.

\- Seguro – le respondió este – Buenas noches To-ya, de parte de los dos.

\- Buenas noches – les dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras Yue apagaba la luz.

 


	8. PRIMER DÍA: CONOCIENDO LONDRES

A la mañana siguiente Eriol fue el último en levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la planta baja a desayunar, donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos y guardianes. Al entrar a la sala el ánimo con el que se había levantado se vio agradablemente suavizado al ver la escena que estaba contemplando ante sus ojos. No sabía cuánto había estado durmiendo más que los demás, pero por lo que estaba viendo debía haber sido mucho tiempo. Le fue imposible ocultar una sonrisa  al ver cómo todos estaban perfectamente sincronizados preparando el desayuno para 10 “personas”, cada uno tenía una tarea asignada acorde a sus posibilidades, por ejemplo Kero y Spinel eran los encargados de colocar la cubertería en la mesa del comedor… aunque en verdad los estaban llevando hasta allí al darse cuenta que no cabía tanta gente en la mesa de la cocina por muy grande que fuera. Por otro lado, Nakuru como la anfitriona “sustituta” se estaba encargando de coger los ingredientes necesarios para el variado desayuno y de enseñar a los demás cómo debían prepararlo.

\- Buenos días Eriol ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó Tomoyo al verlo parado en la puerta. Acto seguido todos los demás dejaron de prestarle atención a sus tareas y recibirlo con un alegre buenos días.

\- Bueno días chicos – contestó muy alegre – he dormido genial, muchas gracias – dijo mientras las cartas volaban hacía Sakura y le hacía una reverencia de agradecimiento a la dueña de las cartas.

\- Me alegro mucho Eriol – dijo la chica acariciando las dos cartas a modo de agradecimiento antes de guardarlas en el bolsillo del suéter que llevaba hoy por elección de Tomoyo. – Esta noche te las vuelvo a prestar ¿vale? – le dijo Sakura realmente feliz por lo que la joven reencarnación no pudo negarse ante tal alegría, así que se limitó a asentir una vez con la cabeza. Aunque no le hacía gracia tener que usar las cartas de su amiga sabía que era la mejor opción, ya no solo por haber podido dormir toda la noche por primera vez en tres meses sino por haber podido entender al fin una visión.

\- Puedes entrar en la cocina ¿sabes? – dijo Meiling mientras sostenía una enorme jarra de café, al verlo parado en la puerta sin querer entrar – aunque te la hayamos usurpado sigue siendo tu cocina – concluyó con una risita.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó algo desconfiado pero con su típica sonrisa – no me gustaría entorpecer vuestra gran coordinación – lo que hizo que todos los presentes se miraran y se sonrieran satisfechos.

\- Porque soy una gran coordinadora amo – dijo Nakuru levantando ambas manos mientras asentía complacida con su magnífico trabajo.

\- Querrás decir mandona, ¿no? – dijo Touya volteando los ojos, lo que hizo que Yukito le diera un suave codazo y Sakura le diera una reprimenda. – Vale, Nakuru eres una genial coordinadora – dijo algo molesto tras un suspiro de rendición.

\- Perdonad un momento chicos – decidió interrumpir Eriol, lo que hizo que todos le volvieran a prestar atención – ¿necesitáis que os ayude a preparar el desayuno? – dijo algo serio pero lo suficiente para que todos se dieran cuenta.

\- En verdad no – contestó Shaoran – queda aún unos quince minutos para que el desayuno esté listo – dijo mirando a Nakuru quien le asintió – así que puedes ir a donde quieras en ese rato. – dijo sin darle mayor importancia, pero en cambio los demás lo miraron con consternación.

\- Tranquilos chicos – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – Shaoran tiene razón. – dijo dándole una mirada de agradecimiento – ¿Os importa si voy un momento enfrente a visitar a mi primo? He de consultarle algo – dijo algo pensativo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Sakura mientras todos, incluso Kero y Spinel, lo miraban algo serio.

\- No, no os preocupéis – dijo al fin con una sonrisa – es solo una duda que tengo, aunque no es realmente nada importante. ¿Os importa si me uno a vosotros en un rato? – todos asintieron no muy convencidos pero sabían que al final iba a hacer lo que él quisiera, por lo que debían tener paciencia y esperar y que él decidiera contarles.

\- Bien, gracias. Procuraré estar aquí en unos 15 minutos, si no… guardarme aunque sea una tostada – dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

\- ¿Siempre es así? – preguntó Meiling más para sí misma, pero era evidente que tanto  sus amigos como su primo estaban ya algo acostumbrados a la personalidad de Eriol y siguieron con su tarea. Sin embargo Nakuru, Kero y Spinel se miraron mutuamente desconfiados, mientras que Yukito parecía estar en una profunda conversación con su otro yo mientras se disponía a seguir con el zumo que estaba haciendo.

Eriol se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la mansión de enfrente donde se había mudado por un tiempo “su primo” junto con su familia. A pesar de que Carlisle y Clow habían estado durante toda su vida muy unidos, no lo juzgó ni desconfió de él en ningún momento cuando le contó en esta nueva vida quién era en realidad, en cambio lo aceptó sin ningún tipo de explicación ni reproche… simplemente se limitó a susurrar “…eras el mago más poderoso que existía, sabía que no me ibas a dejar solo en este mundo.”

La vida de Carlisle no había sido del todo buena, sobre todo tras convertirse en una de las criaturas más peligrosas y letales que existen en este mundo, un vampiro. Su infancia había sido como la de cualquier niño de clase alta, hijo de Charles Cullen, un pastor protestante que dedicó su vida a exterminar a toda criatura mágica o humano sospechoso de utilizar algún tipo de magia o ritual considerado según la iglesia sospechoso de brujería. A pesar de todo eso, existían algunos magos o hechiceros poderosos como los Reed que sabían cómo ocultarse de esta gente que pretendía exterminarlos. Ni Carlisle ni siquiera Clow fueron capaces de averiguar cómo Charles y el padre de Clow, que eran primos, podían llegar a ser tan diferentes tanto en ideales como en modos de vida viviendo en mansiones paralelas, y sobre todo por las profesiones de cada uno. Es cierto, que Charles nunca aceptó a Clow por ser un niño, como la iglesia llamaba Tabú, al ser mitad inglés mitad chino, pero a pesar de eso dejaba que su hijo pasara tiempo con el único familiar que tenía de su misma edad. Por otro lado, el tema de la magia en la familia Reed era supuestamente “desconocido” para los Cullen, siendo el único conocedor de ello Carlisle, que desde pequeño ya mostraba la suficiente tolerancia y lealtad por su tío y su primo Clow como para mostrarle cómo eran en realidad.

Fueron creciendo y la camarería de ambos primos era cada vez más poderosa, a pesar de que el señor Charles Cullen obligó a su único hijo, una vez cumplido la edad de 14 años, a seguir con su trabajo de presidir al grupo de exterminio que erradicaba a todo ser que fuera mágico o estuviera ligado con este arte. Carlisle, claro conocedor de la verdad que se escondían en los más recónditos lugares y suburbios de Londres, asumió la tarea de su padre con el único fin de evitar dichas muertes, siendo él mismo el protector y a su vez buscador de estas personas y seres extraordinarios. Fue una época dura para ambos primos, debido también a los numerosos y largos viajes que realizaba Clow a China para aprender sobre la cultura y la magia oriental regente en su familia materna, así como aprender el protocolo y los deberes típicos del futuro líder del clan Li.

Eriol tuvo que interrumpir sus recuerdos una vez que llegó a las rejas de la mansión Cullen, la cual era presidida por dos enormes leones lampantes forjados en ambas puertas. Una vez dispuesto a llamar las grandiosas puertas se abrieron de en par en par dejando a un joven chico parado frente a dos enormes leones que le cedían el paso hacia la gran mansión que tan bien conocía.

Se dispuso a entrar cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un joven hombre rubio que le esperaba con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Clow.

\- Te esperaba querido primo. – le dijo Carlisle una vez que Eriol estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

\- Me lo imaginaba – le respondió con una pesada sonrisa – ¿te avisó tu hija? – Carlisle solo asintió una vez mientras lo invitaba a pasar. Su hija al igual que él podía ver el futuro mediante visiones.

\- No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Me están esperando para desayunar – dijo con una pequeña risa.

\- Bien – dijo Carlisle devolviéndole la sonrisa – ¿qué tal la noche? – preguntó más serio mientras se sentaban en la gran mesa que presidía el salón.

\- Bien… o lo bien que se pueda estar en esta situación – dijo fijando la mirada en la mesa para luego mirar a su primo – Sakura me dejó a Ilusión y a Sueño para que pudiera descansar bien esta noche – la tierna sonrisa y dulzura con la que hablaba de la heredera de sus cartas no pasó desapercibida para Carlisle.

\- Me alegro mucho – le respondió sonriendo pero preocupado – ¿y qué tal?... dudo mucho que le pidieras las cartas… - concluyó divertido.

\- Por supuesto que no, – dijo con mala cara – cuando les estaba explicando lo de la luna y las estrellas y tal – hizo un gesto de aburrimiento muy típico en Clow – les tuve que contar lo de las visiones también y cómo todos estaban muy preocupados por mi… pues Yue les dijo que en mi otra vida solía usar a Sueño y a Ilusión para controlarlas. Y claro mi querida descendiente no me iba a permitir pasar una mala noche teniendo ella a las cartas sin utilizarlas – concluyó resignado, pero dicha resignación acabó pasando a desconcierto cuando alzó la vista para mirar a Carlisle que lo observaba divertido.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – dijo riéndose con su usual elegancia inglesa – perdona que te haga esta pregunta, pero… ¿cómo pasaste de contarle lo de la luna a las visiones? tengo entendiendo que no tienen nada que ver una cosa con la otra – pero por la cara divertida y a la vez arrepentida de su primo algo debía haberlo provocado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de Tomoyo? – dijo resignado pero con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.

\- La amiga de Sakura ¿no? – dijo a la vez que asentía Eriol – ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado. Según le había contado, la amiga de su heredera era muy intuitiva y perspicaz a la hora de leer entre líneas, pero debía haberle pasado algo a Eriol para que se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría personalmente al mago.

\- Es una larga historia – le dijo con una sonrisa sin darle importancia. Pero era obvio que su primo no lo iba dejar pasar y sobre todo si se trataba de la salud de la única y más preciada familia de sangre que le quedaba, y aún más siendo médico. – Bueno… cuando fui a quitarle el sello al dormitorio de Yue tuve que utilizar demasiada energía y después de terminar el ritual caí de rodillas… pero estoy bien – concluyó rápidamente antes de que a su primo le regañara por imprudente.

\- Te lo dije – se limitó a decir. Durante sus largas llamadas confidenciales que se habían hecho durante este último par de meses Carlisle le había repetido en vano una y mil veces que no utilizara más magia de la necesaria pero conociendo como conocía a Clow y su reencarnación sabía que iba a hacer caso omiso a sus consejos… como si él no hubiera vivido junto con Clow y los guardianes los devastadores efectos que les provocó la luna hacía un siglo… aunque él solo hubiera sido observador al igual que Kerberos.

\- Lo se… pero al final he salido bien parado. – dijo a modo de disculpa – Se me olvidaba a lo que realmente he venido – dijo con una sonrisa mirando apresuradamente la hora cuando el reloj sonó, ya casi habían pasado los 15 minutos que les dijo a sus amigos… bueno tendrían que ser 20… - la visión que he conseguido ver clara esta noche.

\- Lo has conseguido al fin – dijo Carlisle preocupado – qué te ha dicho Clow – preguntó en un susurro.

\- Sé para qué es el libro – dijo totalmente serio – no te va a gustar.

\- ¿Para? – preguntó al fin Carlisle con la mirada fija en la mesa ya que Eriol no continuaba.

\- Yuuko.

\- La bru… la bruja de las dimensiones – se atragantó Carlisle.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces Kaho tenía razón ¿no?

\- No. – dijo levantándose de la mesa – Si ella vuelve o no, no voy a salir corriendo a por ella. No soy Clow en ese sentido, yo no tengo ninguna clase de sentimiento por la bruja. – dijo a la vez que Carlisle también se levantaba mirándolo con preocupación. – Si hubiera querido estar con ella, llevo el suficiente tiempo en este mundo como haber podido ir a verla a la tienda, ¿no crees?

\- Yo lo sé Eriol – dijo Carlisle acercándose al muchacho y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Solo decía que Kaho tenía razón en lo de que había desaparecido de la tienda y de este mundo, y que seguro iba a volver a por ti.

\- Si… en eso tiene… tenía cierta razón – dijo una vez que se tranquilizó. – Será mejor que me marche ya, o se van  a molestar.

\- De acuerdo. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras – le dijo con una sonrisa – para eso hemos vuelto a Londres.

\- Lo sé Carlisle, muchas gracias – dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia y se dirigía hacia la puerta. – por cierto, se me olvidaba – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta – el libro no es para que Yuuko vuelva, sino la tercera alma... creo.

\- ¿Qu.. qué? Espera – dijo desconcertado viendo como Eriol se marchaba por el jardín.

\- Ya volveré no te preocupes – le dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa – de todos modos aún no tengo nada claro y debo prepararme para la Luna, e invitados que atender.

Carlisle lo observaba marcharse volviendo a dejarlo con más dudas que respuestas al igual que solía hacer Clow desde hacía siglos. Carlisle siempre había adorado a su primo y de igual manera aceptó a sus creaciones o como él las llamaba sus niños. Mientras lo veía salir recordó el día en que se volvió a encontrar con Clow medio siglo después de haberse convertido en vampiro con apenas 23 años por culpa de un vampiro, que habitaba en las cloacas de Londres, resentido por las cacerías de su padre. En ese momento y en los próximos 50 años su vida cambió drásticamente, sintiéndose un monstruo solitario e incapaz de volver a ver ni a su familia ni a ningún otro ser humano, ya que correrían la suerte de morir de una forma horrenda devorados y desangrados por un vampiro. Carlisle agradecía todos los días de su vida, el día que se cruzó con un ciervo y descubrió que aunque no era el manjar más delicioso del mundo era una alternativa factible para no convertirse en un asesino. Medio siglo tardó en volver a Londres, una vez que se vio lo suficientemente capacitado para volver a estar en un lugar con presencia humana. De esa manera volvió a sus orígenes, a su casa, ya que a pesar del dolor y para su suerte su padre había fallecido y podía alojarse en su antigua mansión a las afueras de Londres y por lo tanto alejada de los humanos. Unos días después descubrió que su queridísimo primo estaba a salvo y había heredado la mansión de su padre en la que ahora vivía junto con su Nana y sus creaciones tras haber renunciado descaradamente a ser el líder del clan Li, ya que durante su estancia en el territorio Li no le habían permitido usar la magia occidental, legado de su padre, ni experimentar con ambas conjuntamente. A partir de ese día la vida de Carlisle mejoró notablemente, comenzó a estudiar medicina y Clow procuraba ocultar su naturaleza humana cuando estaba cerca de Carlisle, lo que le hacía al joven vampiro más llevadero su autocontrol. A pesar de los numerosos viajes que Clow hacía por todo el mundo y las largas estancias que se tiraba en algunos países no le impedían volver siempre a Londres; al igual que Carlisle que también se dedicó a viajar para conocer a más de su especie, y practicar y completar sus estudios de medicina con conocimientos extranjeros. De esta manera aunque ambos primos estuvieran en algún momento viviendo o visitando nuevos países siempre tenían unas fechas claves para volver a Londres y estar juntos, como era ahora en el presente la Navidad.

Carlisle terminó de rememorar su turbio pero a la vez placentero pasado cuando Eriol entró al fin en su casa y desapareció tras la puerta. Aunque no poseyera magia o como algunos vampiros algún don, siempre procuraba ser de ayuda y apoyo para su primo, en esta vida, en la pasada, o en las que vengan en un futuro... la tercera alma...

 

\- Perdonad chicos –  se disculpó Eriol casi sin aliento entrando al comedor.

\- No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo – le dijo Meiling mientras terminaban de sentarse todos.

\- Si, acabamos de terminar de preparar el desayuno – le sonrió Sakura.

\- Menos mal, pensaba que me había retrasado mucho – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la silla libre entre Meiling y Tomoyo – he venido corriendo – confesó riéndose.

\- Nakuru no te quería esperar – se chivó Kero dando un enorme bocado a un pastelito.

\- Eh! Mentira Kero – saltó a la defensiva levantándose de la silla.

\- Nakuru que mala anfitriona eres – dijo tranquilamente mientras cogía una tostada y comenzaba a untarle mermelada.

\- Que va Eriol, que va – dijo volviéndose a sentar entre Touya y Yukito, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el joven mago – sólo dije que era mejor que nosotros fuéramos desayunando porque a veces tardas mucho.

\- Tampoco tanto – dijo algo inseguro, pero era cierto que en algunas ocasiones cuando los Cullen venían a Londres podía estar horas hablando con Carlisle. – Bueno hoy no iba a tardar, sería de mala educación y bastante descortés no desayunar con nuestros amigos. – los miró a todos con una sonrisa que le devolvieron gustosamente. – Por cierto, ¿habéis dormido bien?, ¿a qué hora os habéis levantado? porque parece ser que he sido el último.

\- Tampoco tan temprano – comenzó a decir Yukito dándole una mirada rápida a Touya.

\- Si, serían las 8 y media o 9, no se – completó Touya. – Nos encontramos con ella al salir del dormitorio y no miramos la hora – dijo señalando a Nakuru que masticaba enérgicamente mientras asentía.

\- Nakuru van a tener que quedarse aquí para que madrugues – dijo Eriol a modo de burla, lo que hizo que la guardiana pusiera una graciosa cara de terror. – ¿Y vosotros habéis dormido bien? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor a los demás.

\- Sí, hemos dormido muy bien – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa lanzándole una mirada a Shaoran quien asintió estando de acuerdo con ella. – Nosotros nos hemos levantado al poco de mi hermano, Yukito y Nakuru.

\- Que remedio – dijo en un susurro Shaoran – con lo ruidosos que son – lo que hizo que Nakuru y Touya lo miraran con mala cara y Yukito le lanzara una mirada de disculpas, mientras Sakura intentaba aguantar la risa. Parece ser que los tres habían despertado por alguna razón a Sakura y Shaoran pero Eriol no se había enterado de nada, y en ese momento su dormitorio no tenía puesto ningún hechizo que aislara el ruido exterior. - ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó desconfiado Li ante la cara de sorpresa de Eriol.

\- ¿Yo? En mi dormitorio ¿por? – dijo sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.

\- Lo que mi primo quiere decir es que cómo no te has enterado de ellos tres peleándose escaleras abajo – intervino Meiling mientras Sakura y Shaoran asentían.

\- Ah… - dijo pensativo. Por más que intentara recordar no se acordaba de que se hubiera despertado por algún ruido. – Pues no… no me he enterado de nada. Seguramente estaba tan cansado que si hubiera caído una bomba no me hubiera enterado tampoco – dijo riéndose al fin.

\- Entonces… has podido dormir bien – preguntó algo tímida Sakura.

\- Sí, muy bien. Muchísimas gracias Sakura.

\- ¿Me permitirás prestártelas el tiempo que estemos aquí? – le preguntó tras darle un corto sorbo a su taza de zumo.

\- No me hace mucha gracia que me tengas que prestar las cartas ya que gastas tu propia energía, pero, sí las aceptaré con mucho gusto – dijo haciéndole una cortés reverencia con la cabeza. – Realmente han sido de ayuda.

\- Gracias. Te ves más animado. – le dijo con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por el joven.

\- Y vosotros, los de la planta de abajo cómo habéis dormido – preguntó mirando a Tomoyo y Meiling que estaba cada una a un lado suyo. Ambas chicas se miraron y rieron antes de contestar.

\- Bien – contestó Tomoyo con una pequeña risita mientras Meiling miraba a Spinel, que no pasó desapercibido para Eriol.

\- Bien entonces – dijo con su típica sonrisa enigmática – Kerberos, cómo has dormido tú – preguntó curioso sabiendo que seguramente el sueño del magnífico guardián era lo que se traían entre manos las chicas y Spinel.

\- Como un rey, Eriol – dijo tras tragarse el enorme bocado de tostada con mermelada, lo que hizo que Spinel le diera un empujón bastante enojado.

\- Como un rey dice, el bestia – dijo resignado Spinel, lo que hizo que todos se empezaran a reír sonoramente mientras Kero mirara sin saber qué había pasado.

\- Spinel no se requiere a la violencia en esta casa – comenzó a regañarle a Spinel por el empujón a Kerberos mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

\- ¿Pero qué he hecho? – preguntó sin entender la pequeña bestia solar.

\- Que eres muy ruidoso Kerberos – chilló Meiling – he tenido que dormir con la cabeza bajo la almohada… y Tomoyo igual. Nos vamos a tener que comprar orejeras – dijo haciendo un puchero - … o cambiarnos de dormitorio.

\- No hace falta chicas, y tranquilo Spinel – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo – le pondré un hechizo a su dormitorio que no deje pasar el sonido, no os preocupéis.

\- Gracias – dijo Tomoyo mientras Spinel y Meiling asentían no muy convencidos.

\- Otra cosa… antes de que terminemos el desayuno y averigüemos qué vamos a hacer hoy. – dijo pensativo – Si queréis podemos ir a visitar Londres o quedarnos aquí, como prefiráis. Aún quedan unos tres o cuatro días hasta lo de la Luna.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa? Que te vas del tema – preguntó Touya mientras los demás comenzaban  a debatir qué preferían hacer.

\- Ah, sí, perdona – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿por qué os estabais peleando? – esa pregunta hizo que todos los demás guardaran silencio al segundo, ya que ellos tampoco sabían por qué se habían peleado.

Se miraron mutuamente los tres aludidos sin querer contestar ninguno a la pregunta, y mucho menos delante de todos los presentes… no había sido un tema de conversación del que pudieran enterarse todos, a pesar de que habían bajado las escaleras discutiendo sobre el tema. Aunque los habían despertados a todos, era evidente que no se habían enterado del porqué de la discusión.

\- Si no queréis o podéis contarlo delante de todos me parece bien – decidió hablar Eriol de nuevo – pero por favor os pido que no vuelva a ocurrir. Es una falta de educación y de respeto por vuestra parte despertar o molestar a los demás por peleas o discusiones privadas a primera hora de la mañana. – les regañó Eriol.

Todos guardaron silencio observando cómo en ese momento Eriol parecía mucho mayor y serio que un muchacho de su edad. Incluso los que no conocían al amo Clow lo vieron reflejado en el muchacho en ese momento, por no hablar de Kerberos y Yukito, bueno Yue, que se quedaron momentáneamente paralizados viendo y oyendo a su antiguo amo en el cuerpo de un muchacho de unos 14 años. Quedó claro que Eriol era el dueño y amo de la casa por la autoridad y madurez que demostró en ese momento, aunque lo único que conseguía con eso, en cierto modo, era asustar a sus amigos que no estaban acostumbrados a ver cómo era su verdadera personalidad… y Eriol eso lo sabía de sobra.

\- Que hubiera pasado si lo hubierais despertado a él – intervino Sakura tras unos segundos interminables de silencio. Tras eso todos miraron a Eriol al darse cuenta de la premisa de Sakura. La dueña de las cartas le había prestado dos de sus cartas con el único fin de que por una noche pudiera descansar y dormir tras dos meses atormentado por las visiones que le impedían a su vez llevar una vida normal.

\- Lo sentimos mucho – decidió comenzar Touya – no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Mi otro yo también lo siente – intervino Yukito seguidamente – y yo también… no volverá a ocurrir – se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

\- Nakuru – la llamó Eriol al ver cómo su guardiana tenía la mirada fija en mesa y no reflejaba ninguna intención de disculparse.

\- Ella también lo siente – dijo al fin Yukito.

\- Sí – dijo rotundamente al fin mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Amo discúlpame – dijo con la voz algo más parecida a la de Ruby Moon mientras salía por la puerta directa hacia uno de los pasillos que daban al interior de la casa.

\- Disculpadme a mí también – dijo Yukito tras mirar a Touya preocupado y saliendo tras la guardiana.

\- Touya – decidió hablar al fin Eriol tras ver salir a Yukito después de Nakuru – no quiero saber por qué estabais discutiendo, ya ha quedado claro que es algo privado entre vosotros… pero, Yukito ha dicho: mi otro yo también lo siente, y yo también – hizo una pequeña pausa para ver cómo Touya le asentía sin saber a donde quería ir la reencarnación. Ya había dado por supuesto que el muchacho sabía muchísimo más que lo que aparentaba. – Entonces… os estabais peleando tú, Nakuru y… Yue.

\- Así es – hizo una pausa sin tener claro si iba a estar bien seguir hablando o era mejor que se callara. – Yo en verdad estaba intentado no meterme en medio… pero no pude remediarlo.

\- No te preocupes – dijo al fin con una sonrisa – pero debes saber que es mejor que os llevéis bien – eso último no hizo ninguna gracia a Touya ni a Shaoran, ambos desconfiaban lo suficiente de la reencarnación como para darse cuenta de que cada vez que hacía un comentario de ese tipo seguido con una sonrisa les estaba ocultando algo importante. – Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer al final? ¿Habéis decidido ya? – dijo mirando a las chicas.

Todas coincidieron que querían ir a ver Londres y Shaoran simplemente aceptó lo que las chicas decidieran. Kero y Spinel también se apuntaron al paseo ya que así Kero podría ver las geniales tiendas de videojuegos que había en Londres según Spinel. Por otro lado, Nakuru, Yukito y Touya prefirieron en un principio no ir pero al final acabaron aceptando pasar el día en Londres, ya que según Eriol y las chicas ¿quién sabía el día que iban a poder volver a ir al centro?

 

Ya entrada la tarde decidieron volver a casa, después de pasar media mañana y tarde paseando y haciendo compras necesarias, según Eriol, por Londres. Todos pudieron ir a visitar aquello que más les atrajera, como por ejemplo Tomoyo y Meiling quisieron visitar la zona de las tiendas más de moda en Londres sobre los último diseños europeos; Sakura quiso visitar las tiendas de peluches que había también por esa zona y junto con Shaoran decidieron almorzar en una de las terrazas más famosas de la ciudad situada en el edificio Sky Garden, ya que así les permitía ver todo Londres desde una altura de 160 metros además de poder ver el maravilloso e inusual jardín vertical que se encontraba en el edificio.

Después de almorzar y tras ver las tiendas de videojuegos, a petición de Kero, Eriol les pidió si querían acompañarlo a comprar unos recados a la “parte mágica de la ciudad”. Todos asintieron sin poner objeción alguna, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaban que existiera un lugar así. Según les explicó Eriol era una zona de ciudad que estaba en cierto modo oculta para aquellos que no sabían que existía la magia, es decir, se necesitaba poseer magia para poder entrar. A pesar de que Nakuru había estado algo callada todo el día y solo se limitó  a hablarles a Touya y Yukito, les contó que era una especie de lugar como las películas de Harry Potter pero sin tener que atravesar un muro para entrar.

Llegaron a una extraña zona de Londres a través de un estrecho callejón que parecía que les había enviado a otra época y a otra ciudad totalmente distinta a la Londres actual. Shaoran les contó a los demás que en Hong Kong existía algo parecido pero no era una zona concreta destinada a la comunidad mágica, sino más bien algunas tiendas y lugares tenían un trasfondo oculto conocido solo por aquellos que sabían del mundo mágico, destinados desde lugares de reunión hasta tiendas especializadas en objetos y herbolario de uso mágico.

\- ¿Eriol que necesitas de aquí? – dijo Tomoyo que iba a su lado caminando, pero Eriol se limitó a sonreír.

\- Necesitamos Tomoyo, necesitamos – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa – dijiste que querías aprender a elaborar pociones, por lo que necesitaremos los ingredientes necesarios. ¿No crees? – la muchacha simplemente le sonrió complacida de poder aprender y ser útil de algún modo.

\- Dice Yue que ni Nakuru ni yo deberíamos estar aquí – dijo en un susurro audible solo para la guardiana y Touya que eran los únicos que estaban más próximos a él. Nakuru solo asintió una vez mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su amo que iba andando un par de metro por delante con Tomoyo.

\- ¿Por? – preguntó Touya. Desde que llegaron el día anterior había aprendido que iba a tener que preguntar, cosa que odiaba, si se quería enterar de qué hablaban los guardianes. Aunque realmente no le apeteciera hacerlo, habían hecho un pacto y por lo tanto debía estar también informado de lo que ocurriera o dejara de ocurrir alrededor de estos dos.

\- Porque si nos descuidamos algunos magos pueden percatarse de quienes somos en realidad Yukito y yo, y acto seguido descubrirán quién es Eriol – dijo Nakuru sin despegar la mirada de la espalda de su amo.

\- Descubrirán que es la reencarnación de Clo… - pero Nakuru y Yukito le taparon la boca rápidamente antes de que acabara de nombrarlo.

\- No lo nombres, To-ya – habló Yukito algo temeroso mirando sutilmente para los lados.

\- Vale, pero me tenéis desinformado – consiguió decir una vez que le quitaron ambas manos de la boca, hecho que no llamaba “nada” la atención… - Entonces, ¿no habéis venido nunca?

\- Sí hemos venido – comenzó Nakuru mirando a Yukito, quien sonrió divertido (en verdad él nunca había estado). – pero casi siempre, bueno yo por lo menos, he venido sin él. Eriol intenta evitar a toda costa que lo relacionen con… ya sabes – dijo bajando la voz, mientras veía como su amo y los demás entraban en una de las tiendas de herbolaria.

\- ¿Por? Venga Akizuki que me canso de preguntar lo mismo siempre – dijo haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

\- Si, voy. Que impaciente eres… estaba esperando que pasaran eso dos que van por ahí – dijo mirando a los dos hombres con capas oscuras que salían de la tienda de detrás de ellos. – Quien ya sabes, como en todos lados, era considerado como una especie de “divinidad”, el mejor hechicero del mundo. Todos lo conocían a él y a su familia, esa gente siempre ha sido muy poderosa y conocida aquí en Londres ¿sabes? – miró a Yukito que tenía la mirada fija en algún lugar del final de la calle.

\- Entonces no quiere que lo reconozcan aquí para que no lo traten como ¿“divinidad”? – dedujo Touya, lo que hizo que Yukito dejara de prestar atención a lo que estuviera mirando.

\- Exacto. Muy pocas personas saben quién es en realidad, solo aquellos de más confianza, como por ejemplo… en la tienda a la que han entrado o los Cullen, bueno esos son familia así que no cuentan en verdad…

\- ¿Cómo que no contamos? – chilló una voz cayendo desde algún lugar en las alturas haciendo que Nakuru diera un pequeño salto y Touya se agarrara al brazo de Yukito mientras este se reía.

\- ¡Alice! – chilló enfadada Nakuru para luego lanzarse a darle un fuerte abrazo – ¡cuánto tiempo!

\- Vosotros debéis ser Touya y Yukito, la forma falsa de Yue – dijo la muchacha, que parecía de su misma edad, separándose del abrazo de Nakuru. Justo en ese momento apareció junto a ella un muchacho alto y rubio que los miraba con desconfianza.

\- Sí – dijo Nakuru mientras los aludidos la miraban con algo de miedo – No os preocupéis, ellos son Jasper y Alice, dos de los hijos de Carlisle – dijo con una sonrisa – por lo tanto son Cullen y son familia. Ah por cierto, Alice puede ver el futuro al igual que Eriol, por eso sabe quiénes sois.

\- Encantada – dijo ofreciéndoles estrecharle la mano a ambos que accedieron algo inseguros, mientras el muchacho rubio les hizo una simple reverencia.

\- Alice, no los asustes antes de que te conozcan – dijo apareciendo el muchacho que los trajo desde el aeropuerto riéndose junto a una muchacha rubia. – Yukito ¿no?, gracias – dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse ruidosamente mientras todos los demás lo miraban sin comprender. Menos mal que por lo menos hoy no había mucha gente en el callejón…

\- Es que lo estaba viendo a lo lejos y me hizo señas para que no dijera que estaban allí, y por supuesto que ella venía hacia aquí – dijo con una sutil sonrisa mirando a Alice.

\- Anda, todos los hermanos Cullen juntitos – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se voltearon para ver a Eriol con una bolsa llena de pequeñas hierbas que sobresalían por arriba.

\- ¡Eriol! Que alegría verte por aquí – dijo Alice abrazándose a él. Tras ella los otros tres Cullen lo saludaron cortésmente.

\- Igualmente sobrinos – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Permitidme que os presente, ellos son los hijos de mi primo Carlisle – dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás magos o criaturas mágicas de la calle no lo escucharan – Emment, que ya lo conocéis, Rosalie, Jasper y por supuesto, Alice. – los cuatro les hicieron una reverencia. – Y ellos son Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura… y este Kerberos – dijo señalando al guardián que había asomado la cabeza sutilmente junto con Spinel de la bolsa de Sakura – bueno, y a Yukito y Touya creo que ya lo conocéis – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué habéis comprado? – preguntó Nakuru curiosa.

\- Algunas hierbas medicinales y otras necesarias para poder realizar las pociones bien – dijo mirando a Tomoyo que le sonrió – Nos vamos a casa ¿entonces? – todos asintieron. Aunque se lo estaban pasando genial había sido un día largo recorriendo todo Londres y aún les quedaban unos 20 minutos andando hasta llegar a la mansión.

\- Queridos primos ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?– preguntó Nakuru saltando a la espalda de Emment – puedes llevarme acuestas a casa.

\- Sabía que algo querías – dijo Emment soltando una carcajada – tienes suerte pequeña prima porque también nos vamos ya.

 

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Cuando llegaron a casa, aunque aún era temprano, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. El camino de vuelta a pesar del cansancio fue bastante divertido con lo Cullen; Alice y Emment eran personas bastante alegres. Tomoyo y la más joven de los Cullen, Alice, descubrieron la pasión que tenían en común por la moda por lo que acordaron que el tiempo que estuvieran en Londres irían algunos días al centro de compras. El único detalle sobre esta familia que los desconcertó fue su verdadera naturaleza, el hecho de que fueran vampiros no les hizo gracia alguna a pesar de que no sabían exactamente lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser estos seres. Aunque tanto Eriol como Nakuru y Spinel les aseguraron que eran inofensivos, ellos habían optado por adaptarse a una vida “vegetariana” donde se alimentaban de animales y de esa manera su autocontrol aumentaba y podían estar cerca de los humanos casi sin problemas. También les contaron que tenían un hermano más, Edward, pero había preferido quedarse en Estados Unidos con su novia. Esto último no hizo ninguna gracia a Nakuru. Yukito, Touya y Emment, que la llevaba en su espalda, notaron cómo a la guardiana se le cambiaba la expresión y se ponía algo rígida ante la palabra “novia”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE CAPITULO ES SOLO LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL DIA 1, PORQUE SE ESTABA QUEDANDO DEMASIADO LARGO... LA SEGUNDA PARTE ES BIEN JUGOSA.  
> N/A: ME APETECÍA QUE YA SE FUERAN CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN, YA QUE FUERON IMPORTANTES EN LA VIDA DE NUESTRO QUERIDO AMO CLOW.


	9. Primer día: Conociendo Londres (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría saber si os está gustando. :D :D

Una vez que estuvieron todos cómodos en el salón junto a la chimenea, Eriol les preguntó si querían que les explicara lo que quedaba sobre la luna, las estrellas que estaban relacionadas, etc. antes de comenzar a preparar la cena, ya que aunque hubiera anochecido aún era temprano. Todos asintieron a la sugerencia de Eriol.

\- Bien, pues necesito ir a por los libros que lo muestran… y también el libro que me trajo Li – dijo algo pensativo, esto más para sí mismo que para lo demás – Pero… necesitaré ayuda para traerlos todos.

\- Yo voy amo, no te preocupes – dijo Nakuru levantándose alegremente del sofá que compartía con Yukito y Touya… era algo impresionante la camarería que se había creado entre ellos tres en un solo día.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Si quieres voy yo con ella – dijo Touya para la sorpresa de todos, antes que de Eriol se levantara.

\- No… ¿estás seguro? – dijo Eriol tras meditarlo un momento. Era más que evidente a estas alturas que Touya era capaz de leer su energía igual que Nakuru, y seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta que volvía otra vez a sentirse cansado. Touya no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió una vez mientras se levantaba del sofá y le lanzaba una extraña  mirada a Yukito.

\- Dinos dónde estás los libros y los traeremos.

\- Los normales están en la biblioteca del ático y el que me trajo Li en mi despacho – hizo una pequeña pausa – pero… a por este último prefiero ir yo.

\- Vale – dijo Nakuru dirigiéndose a la puerta tirando de Touya – su despacho es privado y no nos está permitido entrar.

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Touya de mala gana – ayer nos nombraste todos los sitios a los que no podemos ir.

\- ¿Todos? – dijo Eriol algo divertido mirando a Spinel una vez que Nakuru y Touya desaparecieron – Tenía pensado que sólo no podéis entrar en mi despacho ni en mi dormitorio.

\- Dice Yue que Nakuru es una exagerada – intervino Yukito con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a transformarse – Me gustaría escucharlo en mi forma verdadera – dijo Yue. Eriol le asintió y se marchó por la puerta rápidamente.

\- Yue – lo llamó Tomoyo algo preocupada. El guardián se giró rápidamente hacia ella ya que no era muy habitual que la chica se dirigiera a él directamente si no tenía alguna duda importante sobre algo que estuviera estudiando sobre Clow o sus creaciones – Touya… ¿es capaz de sentir la energía de Eriol? – el guardián y todos los presentes guardaron silencio un momento mirándose mutuamente perplejos por la extraña pregunta de la amatista.

\- Sí – se limitó a contestar al cabo de un momento de meditación, mientras se sentaba en el lugar que había ocupado Yukito hacía un momento – No deberías hacer preguntas de las que no quieres realmente saber la respuesta – dijo el guardián tras un momento observando cómo le había cambiado la energía a la muchacha.

\- Lo sé.

\- Mi amo no debe saber que vosotros sabéis ese tipo de cosas – decidió intervenir Spinel.

\- Spi tiene razón, si se enterara que nosotros, bueno vosotros, sabéis que por la noche está volviendo a sentirse como ayer se esforzará más en ocultarlo, y por lo tanto, será peor para él – dijo Kero. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo en mantener el secreto. – Yue… ¿tú, Ruby y Touya habéis hecho alguna especie de pacto o tregua? – dijo de repente, pero Yue supo controlar bien su sorpresa y se limitó a asentir una sola y corta vez – ¿Por qué?

\- Lo sabes bien Kerberos – se limitó a decir al cabo de un momento.

\- Lo sé, sé que es porque a los dos os va a afectar la Luna… pero no entiendo que tiene que ver él también.

\- Él media entre los dos – dijo con un breve encogimiento de hombros – no somos capaces de hablar sin pelearnos. – concluyó sin darle importancia.

\- Entonces… ¿por eso venía la discusión de esta mañana? – preguntó Sakura algo aliviada. Yue se limitó a asentir a su ama. Realmente la pelea había sido una tontería sobre cómo habían dormido y el hecho de que la noche anterior Nakuru no hubiera querido contarles cómo se sentía, pero eran asuntos privados entre ellos y no lo iban a contar a los demás.

\- Tomoyo ¿por qué le has preguntado eso a Yue antes? – preguntó Meiling tras un momento de silencio.

\- Eh? – dijo la muchacha algo distraída – no digáis nada por favor – hizo una pausa para ver que sus amigos asentían antes de continuar – es que desde que hemos llegado… me parece que me evita, más o menos, y es cuando ha empezado a anochecer. Lo vi algo cansado pero podía ser por el día en Londres… pero luego Nakuru y Touya se han ofrecido a ir a por los libros…, y por eso pensé… - prefirió guardar silencio. Pero todos dedujeron lo evidente: Eriol estaba cansado desde que la Luna había salido.

\- Eres muy perspicaz – dijo Yue observándola con curiosidad.

\- Sí, - dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga – sólo tú serías capaz de darte cuenta de eso.

\- Él sabe que eres muy lista para esas cosas, y seguro no quiere preocuparte – dijo Shaoran. Tomoyo miró a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vuelve – dijo Spinel de repente. Todos lo miraron un segundo para luego comenzar a hablar sobre temas banales como lo que habían hecho durante el día.

\- Oh, todavía no han llegado Nakuru y Touya – dijo algo extrañado Eriol, que entró sosteniendo un extraño libro entre sus brazos. Justo al entrar a la sala Yue se puso tenso aunque todavía no sabía por qué era.

\- Yue ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó Sakura preocupada al ver la reacción del guardián.

\- ¿Es por el libro? – preguntó extrañado Eriol acercándose a él. Yue estaba de espaldas a la puerta… no había visto ni siquiera el libro pero algo le decía que tenía razón.

\- ¿No lo notas? – preguntó extrañado Yue mientras se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de Sakura, por un segundo los ojos de Yue brillaron lo que Eriol sabía muy bien que significaba enfado o peligro. Kero lo miraba comprendiendo la reacción de su hermano…

\- Yue, parece que somos los únicos que lo notamos – dijo volando hacia Eriol y examinando el libro de cerca – pero parece ser que tú eres el que más fuerte lo sientes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Nakuru entrado junto con Touya cargando un par de libros cada uno – Uy – se limitó a decir clavando la mirada en el libro cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca pero no dijo nada hasta que miró a Yue - ¿lo sientes? – Yue simplemente asintió ante la mirada atónita de todos pero sobre todo la de Eriol.

\- Nakuru – hizo una pausa sin saber exactamente que preguntar – estuviste analizando el libro ayer por todos lados… ¿por qué no me dijiste que sentías algo raro?

\- Pues porque no sentí nada – dijo algo molesta – absolutamente nada… ha sido justo ahora al entrar – dijo en un susurro, pero su mirada se volvió a posar en Yue – me voy a transformar – dijo mientras le daba los libros a Touya.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Meiling agarrando fuerte el brazo de su primo al igual que habían hecho Tomoyo y Sakura al ver cómo la guardiana había salido corriendo a ocultarse detrás de Yue en cuanto se transformó y sintió la energía del libro mucho más poderosa que en su forma falsa.

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Eriol haciendo una mueca girándose para observar a Touya que le devolvió la mirada sin comprender tampoco. En cambio se percató cómo Spinel se había mudado a la lámpara del techo lo más sutilmente que pudo. Refugiarse en un lugar alto era el modo que tenía Spinel de sentirse seguro si sentía alguna clase de peligro o incomodidad. – Por lo que veo, - dijo con una extraña sonrisa – sólo pueden sentirlo los guardianes… pero sólo ahora que estáis aquí los cuatro juntos… que extraño. – dijo mientras se dirigió a su queridísimo sillón.

\- ¿Es peligroso? – preguntó Touya que aún sostenía los cuatro libros. Eriol hizo una mueca sin saber qué contestar pero a cambio se dirigió a los guardianes que estaban ahora todos juntos detrás del sofá.

– Es que sigo sin saber qué es ni para qué sirve el libro… cómo ya os dije ayer, no sabía ni que existía… pero parece ser que ellos sí.

Kerberos miró a Yue sin saber si contestar a esa pregunta o no. Era un tema complicado y además había jurado a Clow por encima de todas las cosas que nunca desvelarían la existencia de ese libro. No sabían exactamente para qué servía ni mucho menos cómo había sido creado… pero recordaban exactamente el día que Clow les advirtió que iba a conjurar el sello más poderoso que había hecho en su vida y que podía llegar a ser peligroso. Por esa misma razón llamó a sus queridos guardianes, si el hechizo se volvía en su contra y veía un peligro extremo ellos deberían intentar parar al mago y alejarlo del libro lo máximo posible.

Los guardianes recordaban cómo eso tuvieron que hacerlo una vez, sólo cuando Clow se lo ordenó justo unos segundos antes de perder el conocimiento. Kerberos y Yue habían observado pacientes durante horas el largo y aburrido proceso que llevaba realizar ese maldito sello que casi hizo enfermar a su amo. A pesar de eso, Clow volvió a intentarlo unos días más tarde cuando según él ya estaba recuperado por completo de toda la energía que había gastado en el primer intento. Para su suerte y la de los guardianes, esta vez sí consiguió realizar el complejo hechizo que le colocaría al libro según Clow “un sello tan poderoso que incluso él mismo no sería capaz de romper ni en esta ni en ninguna vida…”

\- No es peligroso con el sello puesto – dijo Yue al fin. – pero…

\- Pero se ha debilitado… parece ser – completó Kero no muy convencido – o su poder se ha hecho más fuerte.

\- ¿Por eso se siente así? – preguntó Spinel. Nadie a parte de los guardianes se atrevía a hablar.

\- Lo odio – se limitó a decir Yue. Todos voltearon a verlo, era muy raro escuchar al guardián expresar algún tipo de sentimiento y más uno así.

\- Como ya os dije, mi antiguo yo me dijo que debía traerlo de vuelta y debo abrirlo… pero no sé cómo. – dijo Eriol. No sabía si el libro había estado alguna vez en Londres o no pero si había comprendido bien su visión de la noche anterior sobre Yuuko y el libro… lo más seguro es que el libro perteneciera a Japón.

\- Ese libro nunca ha estado en Londres – saltó Yue a la defensiva.

\- Es cierto – dijo Kero pensativo – además estuvimos cuando Clow le puso el sello y según él era “un sello tan poderoso que incluso él mismo no sería capaz de romper ni en esta ni en ninguna vida…” – dijo imitándolo graciosamente.

\- Umm, pues eso es un problema entonces – dijo Eriol pensativo mientras todos intentaban aguantarse la risa por la imitación de Kero – era algo que ya sabía pero “ni en esta ni en ninguna otra vida…”

\- Eso significa que no vas a poder abrirlo – dedujo Shaoran mientras observaba a Eriol inmerso en sus pensamientos – entonces… cuando le puso el sello al libro ya sabía que se iba a reencarnar… - dijo para sí mismo.

Ese comentario sacó a todos de sus pensamientos y comenzaron a prestarle atención, sobre todo Eriol y los guardianes. Ninguno excepto Yue y Kero sabían cuándo Clow le había puesto el sello al libro, pero el tema de las reencarnaciones era un tema delicado y privado del que hablar, y seguramente bastante doloroso para aquellos que vivieron con Clow.

\- Qué sabe tu familia sobre el libro – decidió preguntar al fin Eriol en un susurro casi sin querer apartar la vista del suelo. No se sentía con fuerzas de mirar a nadie a la cara y sobre todo a los guardianes; no solo a Yue y Kerberos que debían estar pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida y él se sentía bastante culpable por ello, sino tampoco a sus propios guardianes… ellos deberían estar sintiéndose igual de confusos que Yue y Kerberos por las nuevas sensaciones que estaban compartiendo sin saber por qué y sobre todo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- No mucho… - comenzó Li – pero no creo que sea adecuado contarlo tampoco delante de ellos – dijo señalando a los guardianes detrás de él. Las caras de los guardianes, pero sobre todo la de Kero y Yue cambiaron por varias sensaciones, desde enfado por querer excluirlos hasta confusión por no saber a qué se refería con eso… y lo que era peor, “supuestamente” los Li sabían algo que ellos no.

\- Por favor – pidió Eriol – te ruego que lo cuentes, incluso delante de ellos – hizo una pausa para mirarlos al fin a la cara – Realmente no creo que ellos sean ajenos a lo que los Li sepan sobre el libro.

\- Bueno – dijo Shaoran mirándolo duramente. Ese comentario en cierto modo despectivo sobre su familia no le había sentado muy bien pero prefirió ignorarlo. – Lo que os voy a contar, no quiero que os lo toméis como algo personal – dijo volviéndose a mirar a los guardianes brevemente – y tampoco os lo creáis… es una teoría que se creyó durante algún tiempo en el Clan pero como nadie fue capaz de descifrarlo ni demostrarlo se descartó – hizo una pausa para asegurarse que todos habían entendido lo que acababa de decir.

\- Espera – dijo Eriol de repente mientras observaba a los cuatro guardianes detrás del sofá que parecían que cada vez se sentían más incómodos por la presencia del libro – voy a llevar el libro al despacho. No me agrada que ellos lo estén pasando mal en su presencia – dijo mirando a los guardianes mientras se levantaba – Si queréis los demás verlo podéis ir mañana a mi despacho, pero voy a preferir dejarlo ahí guardado por el bien de ellos. – dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Mientras Eriol volvía los cuatro guardianes tardaron un momento en decidir moverse desde su lugar seguro detrás del sofá, pero al final optaron por volver a sus sitios anteriores una vez que dejaron de sentir la energía del libro. En todo este tiempo Nakuru, bueno ahora Ruby, a pesar de sus diferencias con su semejante no se había separado ni un momento de él, y por lo que parecía de ahora en adelante esto no iba a cambiar mucho. La guardiana no sabía nada del libro y esa extraña energía, pero de un modo u otro iba a conseguir que Yue y Kerberos les contara lo que sabían… para eso tenían un pacto y un dormitorio exclusivo para guardianes.

\- Bien – dijo Eriol entrando al salón y sentándose en su sillón. - ¿Mejor? – preguntó mirando cómo los guardianes habían vuelto a sus respectivos sitios, excepto Kerberos y Spinel que se habían mudados ambos a la lámpara. Eriol no pasó por alto que Ruby no hubiera vuelto aún a su forma adoptada y que estuviera sentada junto a Yue sin ningún tipo de problema ni reproche como hubiera sido lo normal. – Puedes continuar Li, por favor.

\- Vale – dijo haciendo un gesto de incomodidad – Recordad lo que os he dicho antes, no me vengáis luego con reproches. – hizo una pausa para ver cómo los guardianes lo miraban insistentes para que continuara – Bien, cuando Eriol me pidió el libro tuve que consultarlo con los ancianos del Consejo. Ellos me dijeron que, aunque no veían bien que el libro saliera de China ni del Clan no les parecía mal que el libro volviera a su dueño, como era ahora su reencarnación. El Consejo me contó que el libro era considerado sin gran interés mágico, ya que sólo hablaba sobre plantas y la Luna, aparte de tener algunas pociones sin importancia…, para ellos claro. – hizo una pausa para mirar a Eriol que le sonrió sabiendo que seguro alguna trampa tendrían esas anotaciones. – Eso es lo que sabéis todos, lo normal, la información oficial sobre el libro actualmente. – todos le asintieron - Ahora os contaré la parte no oficial y que me contó uno de los ancianos “más jóvenes” y con el que tengo más confianza – dijo soltando un suspiro. – Él me dijo que ese libro ahora no tenía ninguna importancia para el Consejo, pero durante mucho tiempo fue estudiado e investigado por numerosos hechiceros importantes del Clan, ya que según decían: “conociendo como conocían al amo Clow, alguna trampa tendría” – hizo una pausa al ver cómo Eriol soltaba una pequeña risa, al igual que Sakura y Tomoyo mientras que Yue y Kero asentían estando muy de acuerdo. – Pues el Consejo de esa época pensaba que el libro tendría que ver con los guardianes, era algo que pensaban muy seguros. – los guardianes lo miraron fijamente así como Eriol. Los tres sabían perfectamente que no era así. – Creyeron durante mucho tiempo que el libro ocultaba en su interior de algún modo, la forma o la fórmula que Clow utilizó para crear a los guardianes… o incluso la forma para borrarlos – dijo bajando la voz. Todos se quedaron mudos. Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada al respecto, ni siquiera los efusivos Kerberos y Ruby Moon. Simplemente se miraron mutuamente desde el sofá a la lámpara y viceversa. Eriol en cambió había fruncido el ceño notablemente, para él era algo imperdonable lo que acababa de oír… cómo se habían ni siquiera atrevido a investigar el libro con ese fin. Aquel que había sido su clan y su familia en otra vida… pero Eriol entendía que no debía enfadarse con Li, él le había llevado el libro a pesar de las restricciones y les había contado información muy confidencial del Clan.

\- Pero eso es horrible – intervino al fin Sakura muy preocupada.

-  Lo sé – asintió Shaoran bastante molesto – por eso no os lo quería contar. Es algo del pasado, ahora no piensan así.

\- Pero Xiao Lang – intervino Meiling bastante molesta también – si pensaban eso antes aún les debe quedar la duda. Por eso seguro accedieron a devolverle el libro a Eriol – miró a Eriol bastante enfadada. Conocía a Eriol y a sus guardianes solamente desde el día anterior pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que Tomoyo y Sakura tenían razón, no era una mala persona y los guardianes eran realmente geniales.

\- Posiblemente estarán esperando a ver si os borro a alguno – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa mirando a la lámpara y luego al sofá, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran tensos excepto los guardianes, que conocían de sobra su pesado sentido del humor – o están esperando que cree a otro guardián – dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia. Pero eso último fue lo que hizo que los guardianes al fin se tensaran… otro guardián… era algo inconcebible.

\- Dudo que piensen que es para crear otro guardián – dijo Tomoyo dedicándoles una sonrisa a los guardianes – si no hubieras necesitado el libro antes de crear a Ruby y a Spinel ¿no? – Eriol la miraba con esa sonrisa de fascinación que últimamente solo estaba destinada a ella, aquella muchacha que era la única de ver a través de su máscara.

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón en eso – le dijo mientras miraba a los guardianes satisfecho de haberlos tensado de esa manera. – Li, ¿alguna información más?

\- Ves por qué no quería contároslo – dijo negando con la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente – ¿qué necesidad tenía de arruinarte el día así? Sé que es algo despreciable, pero  también entiendo…

\- Lo sé – le cortó – sé que todo lo relacionado con Clow y con sus creaciones y… su vida en general es de sumo interés para el Clan. – hizo una pausa intentando tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas. No era fácil tener recuerdos que no había vivido y a la vez que no le influyeran en el presente – Te agradezco que nos lo hayas contado, en verdad es algo que ya me esperaba. Pero tenéis que entender que me moleste descubrir que han investigado encarecidamente mi libro con el fin de averiguar sobre los guardianes, y lo peor de todo con qué despreciable fin.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Shaoran – pero por suerte o por desgracia tú y yo somos amigos, así que no debes preocuparte por esas cosas.

\- Que bonito eso Li – dijo la reencarnación con una sonrisa lo que hizo que el muchacho se pusiera colorado. – Bueno dejémoslo, en fin… ¿Os explico lo de las estrellas rápidamente o están siendo demasiadas cosas hoy ya?

\- Ahora – intervino Touya al fin. Llevaba muchísimo rato callado, donde simplemente se había dedicado a darle apoyo a los guardianes… ya que ahora también debía estar pendiente de la guardiana – por favor. Lo importante ya nos lo contaste ayer ¿no?

\- Sí – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – Ahora sólo os lo iba a mostrar y explicar brevemente por qué ocurrirá. Entonces ¿os lo cuento? – todos asintieron – Bien pues acercaros a mí que veáis todos – dijo mientras cogía los libros que le tendía Touya y se sentaba en la gran alfombra presidida por la gran chimenea de la primera planta. Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se sentaron en círculo alrededor de él, que estaba colocando los libros por páginas concretas en el centro de la alfombra.

\- ¿Estamos bien así? – preguntó Meiling curiosa inclinándose un poco para ver qué había en el libro más cercano a ella, pero Shaoran le tiró brevemente del brazo mientras le daba una mirada preventiva.

\- Si – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – Li podéis coger y mirar los libros sin problemas. – era obvio que también estaba impaciente por ver que había en los libros pero su educación le impedía ser irrespetuoso. – Estarán a vuestra disposición siempre que queráis por si queréis hojearlos más detenidamente, al igual que la biblioteca de arriba. – Todos sonrieron ya que sabían que Eriol lo decía totalmente enserio y no solo por cumplir, y él estaba realmente encantado de que su gran biblioteca que tanto esfuerzo le había costado completar en su vida anterior volviera a ser usada.

\- ¿La constelación de Orión será la que afectará a la Luna? – preguntó Sakura observando los dos libros que estaban más próximos a ella y que mostraban la misma constelación.

\- Sí, esa misma –comenzó Eriol – podéis apreciar cómo algunas estrellas son representadas más grandes y más brillantes. Eso es porque son más importantes dentro de la constelación y por lo tanto tienen más energía. Esta energía cuando se junta con la Luna, a aquellos que se rigen por ese astro pues… les afecta, como ocurrió en su día con Yue, y claro, con Clow también. – hizo una pequeña pausa para explicar esto mejor – La energía que yo utilizo es la energía de la oscuridad, por lo tanto cuando soy más poderoso, aunque esto no debería decíroslo, es por la noche. – soltó una pequeña risa – Pues bien, hace un siglo coincidió una de estas estrellas cuando hubo luna gigante, y la energía que emanaron juntas fue impresionante – les explicó mientras les señalaban en los libros la estrella señalada con el nombre de “Rigel” en algunos libros ingleses y en otros chinos como “Shenxi u Qi”.

\- Nosotros en China hemos estudiado esa estrella en astrología y astronomía – dijo Meiling mirando a Shaoran que le asintió.

\- Shenxi u Qi, “La séptima de las Tres Estrellas” – dijo en un susurro Shaoran sin apartar la vista de los libros.

\- Exacto –continuó Eriol – Rigel, en inglés es la estrella situada en el pie izquierdo de la figura del cazador Orión que forman las estrellas de la constelación. Su nombre viene del árabe Rijl jauza al-Yusra, que significa “el pie izquierdo”. En China como ya han dicho ellos es conocida como Shenxi u Qi, “La séptima de las Tres Estrellas”, ya que aunque podéis contar siete, en un principio la constelación sólo incluía tres de ellas – dijo a la vez que le señalaba las tres estrellas más brillantes. - Y en Japón, es conocida como Genjiboshi, “La estrella del Clan Genji”. Cómo veis, es una de las constelaciones más poderosas e importantes desde hace siglos, y conocida mundialmente. – hizo una breve pausa mientras todos miraban curiosos los libros y asimilaban toda la información – Bien, ahora viene lo malo – continuó con una sonrisa que irritó bastante a Shaoran, Touya y Kero, no era algo para tomárselo a broma. Las chicas, Yue y Spinel, en cambio, estaban demasiado intrigados en la explicación como para darle importancia – esta vez no sólo se juntará la energía de Rigel con la luna, sino que por desgracia este año también coincide con una estrella, no tan poderosa, pero sí importante cómo es Betelgeuse – les dijo algo serio mientras les mostraba el libro más alejado en el que se podía ver otra constelación menor.- Que esta estrella sea menos poderosa, no es relevante, ya que se unirá en poder con Rigel y por lo tanto lo que venga será peor que la otra vez.

\- Nunca había oído esa estrella – dijo Shaoran observando la constelación con cautela.

\- Porque en sí, ella sola, no es ningún problema – dijo Eriol con un suspiro – pero se juntará con Rigen y con la Luna, y en invierno… y eso sí es un problema.

\- ¿Que sea invierno es relevante? – preguntó Tomoyo levantando la cabeza de uno de los libros.

\- Sí, sí. Por la filosofía oriental del Yin y el Yan. Luna, noche, oscuridad, frio; Sol, día, claridad, calidez. – la miró a ver si seguía su explicación, pero estaba claro que a Tomoyo no hacía falta explicarle dos veces. – En invierno la Luna es más poderosa. Bueno… creo que eso es todo lo que os tenía que contar.

\- Oye Eriol, - dijo Tomoyo algo pensativa mirando a Sakura – Sakura utiliza el poder de las estrellas para usar su magia… ¿le afectará a ella en algo? – preguntó muy preocupada. Sin embargo, no era nada comparado con la cara que pusieron todos los demás al darse cuenta de la teoría de Tomoyo. Los únicos que parecían más relajados fueron Spinel y Ruby que soltó una pequeña risita.

\- ¿Qué te hace a ti tanta gracia? – dijo furioso Touya que tuvo que ser sujetado por Yue rápidamente, mientras este le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la guardiana.

\- Touya tranquilízate, esa pregunta me la hizo ella también – le habló tranquilamente Eriol mientras Ruby y Spinel asentían. – No lo sé, pero yo dudo mucho que le afecte. La energía de las estrellas no cambia como ocurre con la de la oscuridad y la luna que están relacionadas al cambio, por lo que estoy casi seguro que no le afectará.

\- Ese casi no me tranquiliza – dijo rudamente Touya.

\- Onii-chan tranquilo – dijo Sakura acercándose a su hermano – creo que Eriol tiene razón. Si me fuera a afectar ya lo hubiera notado ¿no? – dijo mirando a Eriol no muy convencida y este le asintió con una sonrisa. – Y yo me encuentro perfectamente – concluyó con una sonrisa mirando a todos los presentes que la miraban preocupados.

\- Tiene razón – intervino Eriol – desde que llegasteis he estado pendiente de vuestra energía por si os afecta algo o no, sería algo que no me perdonaría en la vida. Ella no ha sufrido ningún cambio en su energía, ni incluso cuando me prestó las dos cartas anoche… eso significa que te has vuelto muy poderosa – la miró con una sonrisa.

\- Por eso no querías que te las prestase – preguntó algo aliviada cuando Eriol le asintió.

\- Es cierto lo que te dije por qué no quería que me las prestases pero esta era otra razón también. – hizo una pausa para mirar a todos los demás algo más serio – No he notado que a ninguno os afecte la energía de la Luna que ya está mínimamente empezando a hacer efecto por las noches, excepto a mí, claro, a Ruby – la guardiana bajó la mirada, lo último que quería era preocupar a su amo – a Yue… aunque casi imperceptible – concluyó cuando Touya y Sakura se pusieron tensos – eso significa… que del que estás recibiendo su energía es bastante poderoso, tanto como para que ni siquiera lo notes – dijo mirando a Touya algo pensativo.

 - Mi hermano – dijo Sakura para sí. Touya en cambio permaneció inexpresivo mientras tocaba sutilmente la muñeca de Yue. Desde el día anterior que había ayudado a Eriol y le había contado la similitud de su energía con la de Clow había comprendido que a su manera sí era poderoso y se sentía orgulloso y preparado para ayudar a Yue a pasar esos malditos días que se avecinaban. – Me alegro mucho To-ya – dijo al fin Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Procura que no te vaya a pasar nada – le contestó dándole una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza. – No puedo estar pendiente de los dos, monstruo. – lo que hizo que Sakura le diera una patada desde su sitio en la alfombra. Ninguno intervino ya que sabían que esa era la mejor manera que tenían los hermanos Kinomoto de darse cariño y apoyo…

\- Bueno… ¿me vais a ayudar a preparar la cena? – preguntó Eriol al fin, tras haber dejado los hermanos de “pelarse”.

Todos aceptaron en bajar a ayudar a Eriol. Pero los guardianes aún seguían molestos y preocupados por el libro, por lo que prefirieron disculparse y no ayudar a preparar la cena por esa noche. Decidieron ir al dormitorio de Kero que estaba en esa misma planta, y como ya habían acordado el día anterior sería “exclusivo para las reuniones de los guardianes”. Como era normal, Ruby y Yue invitaron a Touya, ya que el pacto lo incluía a él también, pero este se negó con la premisa que era algo que debían hablar solamente entre ellos y si querían, después iban a tener tiempo de ponerlo al día.

Touya y los guardianes se separaron al pie de las escaleras, donde uno iría hacia la cocina en la planta baja y los otros hacia el dormitorio de Kerberos situado en uno de los pasillos de esa planta.

\- Bienvenidos a mi maravilloso dormitorio – dijo Kerberos una vez que abrió la puerta de par en par, pero en cambio, no mostró la energía y la alegría propia que solía tener el guardián.

Los tres guardianes entraron en silencio, ya que ninguno de los cuatro se sentía con ánimo de decir nada. Ruby y Spinel a pesar de lo poco que conocían en verdad a los otros guardianes se percataron de que ya no solo Kero estaba más serio, sino que también Yue estaba más callado y pensativo de lo que era normal en él.

\- Yue, Kero – dijo Ruby una vez que se sentaron – ¿preferís que me transforme?

\- ¿Por? – preguntó Kero dejando de mirar por la ventana, mientras que Yue le dedicó una mirada ilegible.

\- Quizás estéis más cómodos si estoy en mi forma adoptada – dijo mirándolos a ambos.

\- Como tú quieras – dijo Yue.

\- En ambas formas pensáis y sentís igual ¿no? – preguntó Kero flotando junto a la ventana que dejaba ver una de las esquinas del jardín trasero de la casa. Ruby asintió.

\- Entre las dos formas no hay diferencia de identidades, pero no son exactamente iguales – intervino Spinel desde lo alto de la cómoda – al contrario que nosotros, su personalidad sí cambia algo – Los tres guardianes asintieron comprendiendo. – Kerberos, ¿desde tu ventana se puede ver la barrera?

\- No, desde mi ventana no se puede ver – dijo lanzando una última mirada fuera de la casa. – Tranquila Ruby, sabemos mejor que vosotros lo de la barrera… estábamos aquí cuando la puso – dijo suspirando tras sentir como la guardiana se ponía tensa.

\- Cierto, nos dijo que antes de ponerla ibais a bañaros al estanque ese… - dijo la guardiana mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué os ha dicho del estanque de la Luna? – intervino por primera vez Yue.

\- Yue… - comenzó Kero mirándolo algo desconfiado.

\- Debemos saber qué saben sobre el estanque y la barrera Kerberos – dijo mientras los miraba a ambos.

\- Ruby deberías transformarte – dijo Spinel mirando a su hermana, a lo que la guardiana asintió y comenzó a transformarse.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – preguntó Kero sin comprender mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su hermano.

\- Porque si no… no vamos a hablar ninguno – dijo al fin Nakuru – aunque en mis dos formas seamos y pensemos igual y no haya diferencia… es cierto que, en mi forma verdadera soy algo más ¿reservada? – dijo mirando a Spinel que le asintió.

\- Entiendo – dijo Kero mientras Yue asentía una vez comprendiendo al igual que su hermano la diferencia entre ambas. Para cualquier persona este tema sería complicado de entender, pero entre los guardianes era algo fácil. – Pues cuéntanos lo del estanque.

\- Si – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama de Kero – nos dijo que la barrera nos protege de la energía que emite el agua del lago de la Luna… creo que dijo – hizo una pausa mientras miraba a los otros guardianes que le asintieron – Dijo que la otra vez os afectó tanto porque la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el estanque, y que por eso después le puso la barrera para que no volviera a ocurrir.

\- Os ha dicho la verdad entonces… - dijo Kero pensativo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirnos? – preguntó inocente Nakuru, pero a los pocos segundos se percató por qué – vale… entiendo, es para protegernos – los guardianes le asintieron. – Por lo menos podemos sacar algo bueno de esto – dijo con una pesada sonrisa, mientras que los tres guardianes la miraban sin comprender – entre lo que vosotros sabéis y lo que nosotros… no nos puede engañar, además vosotros sabéis cómo tendremos que actuar cuando esto ocurra – todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella pero sin ánimo ninguno.

\- Otra cosa, que no entendí - dijo Spinel – cuando abrió el dormitorio de Yue dijo algo así como que estabais demasiado cerca – Yue y Nakuru se miraron un momento.

\- No sé por qué dijo eso – dijo Yue mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Odio que nos oculte información – dijo molesta Nakuru.

\- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada – intervino Kero mientras se acercaba a ella y soltaba un pesado suspiro. Era cierto que a ellos les había molestado eso siempre también.

\- A eso no se acostumbra nadie – todos asintieron pensativos.

\- Posiblemente nos afecte más fuerte si estamos cerca el uno del otro – dijo Yue en un susurro casi inaudible sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

\- Pero tú aun no has notado nada porque Touya es muy poderoso – dijo algo molesta.

\- Él también lo es – dijo levantando la mirada al fin – pero las visiones…

\- ¿Sabéis cómo podemos ayudarlo? – preguntó Spinel – nunca lo habíamos visto tan mal.

\- La única manera es como dije ayer – contestó Yue acercándose a la ventana. Aunque intentara disimular era cierto que lo estaba pasando bastante mal, aunque intentara que no le afectara demasiado lo que le ocurriera a Eriol, no podía evitar acordarse de cuando vivía con Clow – con las pociones y con las Cartas… para eso fueron creadas. – Nakuru y Spinel asintieron con algo de esperanzas.

\- Entonces os agradecemos que hayáis venido – dijeron ambos guardianes al unísono, a lo que Kerberos y Yue le hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

\- El libro de la maldita mariposa – dijo Yue al fin. Era el libro por lo que realmente se habían reunido.

\- Eh! – dijo Nakuru mientras que Spinel le lanzaba una mirada de odio. - ¿Qué tienes en contra de las mariposas? ¡Tú, intento de ángel!

 – Yue no lo ha dicho para desprestigiaros - intervino Kero – es solo que, por cosas del destino o por la locura de vuestro amo – dijo poniendo mala cara – tenéis alas de mariposa.

\- A lo mejor es porque es inconsciente… o el pasado le afecta más de la cuenta – defendió Yue.

\- Te estás pasando – le gruño Spinel.

\- No me estoy metiendo con él – se defendió – eso nunca lo haría. – dijo mirando fijamente a ambos guardianes que lo miraran como si fueran a atacarlo en breve.

\- Yue tiene razón – lo ayudó Kero – posiblemente no os haya hablado nunca del significado de la mariposa.

\- Nunca le hemos preguntado eso – dijo Nakuru mirando a Spinel.

\- Ni de la bruja tampoco – dijo Yue con la mirada fija en los árboles.

\- ¿Qué bruja? – preguntaron al unísono ambos guardianes, mientras que Kero le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su hermano - ¿Qué ocurre Kero? – dijo Nakuru algo asustada abrazando al pequeño guardián. Ni Yue ni Kero se atrevieron a contestar.

\- ¿Es la bruja a la que se refería Kaho? – dijo pensativo Spinel. Los otros tres le prestaron atención de inmediato.

\- ¿La sacerdotisa? – preguntó Kero. Ambos guardianes se miraron mutuamente con tristeza, ya que aún hacía muy poco tiempo desde que se había ido… y aún recordaban la dura pelea que había tenido con su amo el día que cortaron y se marchó. - ¿Por qué cortaron exactamente? – preguntó Kero cuidadosamente, era evidente que aún les dolía a los guardianes ese tema.

\- No… no es algo que sepamos exactamente – comenzó Nakuru con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- Llevaban unos días peleándose pero no como el último día – siguió Spinel – ellos eran muy cuidadosos con sus temas privados… así que  no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevaban así.

\- Cuando estaban delante de nosotros siempre estaban alegres y tranquilos aunque luego en su privacidad no estuvieran bien… eso lo sabíamos porque aunque Eriol siempre nos oculte sus estados de ánimos a veces se descuidaba y podía notar cómo se sentía. – ambos guardianes asintieron a la guardiana afirmándole que la entendían.

\- El último día fue el peor, se podía sentir su energía por toda la casa, y ya no solo la energía sino también se les oía pelear. – Spinel hizo una pausa para dirigirse hacia su hermana que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. - Nakuru era la que más encariñada estaba con Kaho, por eso es más duro para ella… Eriol también la quería mucho pero él es más distante y… yo creo que aún no le ha perdonado que desconfiara así de él.

\- ¿Desconfiara? – dijo Yue girándose a mirarlo pero siguiendo de pie junto a la ventana. Kero y él intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, ya que estaban empezando a entender la relación entre las piezas.

\- Kaho le dijo algo así… cómo que si volvía, él se iría corriendo con ella… o algo así – dijo Nakuru intentado no llorar.

\- Tranquila Nakuru, dudo mucho que Eriol haga eso – intentó consolarla Kero.

\- Eso dijo él – dijo la guardiana mirándolo fijamente.

\- Porque él no es Clow – dijo Yue acercándose también a la guardiana y sentándose también en la cama.

\- ¿Clow se hubiera ido con esa bruja? – preguntó Nakuru mirando preocupada a Yue.

\- Se fue – dijo este muy seguro mirándola fijamente.

\- Yue que estás diciendo, no desvaríes – intervino Kero algo molesto – Clow murió.

\- Pero cuándo murió Kerberos.

\- ¿Cuando dividió su alma en dos? – dijo pensativo. Mientras los otros dos guardianes los miraban curiosos intentando no perderse en su conversación. Yue en cambio sonrió algo triste. - ¿Qué has averiado?

\- No vayáis a decirle nada a nadie – los tres asintieron, todo lo que se hablara ahí no sería contado a nadie de fuera… quizás con la excepción de Touya – ayer Touya y yo antes de irnos a dormir estuvimos hablando… y creemos que puede haber una tercera alma – no dijo nada más, pero los tres guardianes se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿De dónde te sacas eso? – preguntó Nakuru – aunque… si Touya también lo cree, entonces…

\- Pensad, Eriol dijo que las visiones que tiene son una comunicación de Clow con él.

\- ¿Quién se está comunicando con él? – preguntó Spinel comprendiendo la teoría de Yue.

\- Eso es lo que no llegamos a descubrir.

\- Tenéis razón – intervino Kero flotando sobre el hombro de Nakuru.

\- Que sepamos solo existen dos reencarnaciones, Eriol y el señor Kinomoto… ¿el señor Kinomoto se comunica con Eriol?... eso no tiene sentido – dedujo Nakuru.

\- No es tan descabellado lo de la tercera alma – dijo Spinel pensativo – además, para poder dividir su alma en dos… tuvo que hacerlo de alguna forma, no puedes dividir tu propia alma en dos y… desaparecer ¿no? – todos permanecieron callados asintiendo inconscientemente, la teoría parecía correcta pero era difícil de asimilar.

\- Que difícil todo – dijo Nakuru haciendo un puchero – a ver, complicadlo más.

\- ¿Más, cómo? – preguntó Yue sin entender.

\- Aun queda lo de la bruja esa y el libro.

\- Cierto – dijo en un suspiro el guardián – Kerberos cuenta tú. – Kero asintió tras dejar algo de lado sus pensamientos sobre la tercera alma.

\- He sido un tonto – comenzó el guardián.

\- Bonita forma de empezar – dijo Yue, lo que hizo que los otros dos se rieran y Kero lo mirara con odio y a la vez preocupación.

\- Yue… eso no solo le ocurre a Eriol, sino también a Sakura – hizo una pausa para observar cómo todos lo miraban boquiabiertos – Antes, en algunas ocasiones, como en el Juicio Final, Sakura me contó que se le había aparecido Clow en sueños o en algunas ocasiones sólo escuchaba su voz para advertirle sobre cosas que pasarían… pero no le eché mucha cuenta… ya que pensé que era algún hechizo preparado por él mismo para el candidato a ser nuestro Maestro.

\- Sakura es impresionante – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa tras un momento de silencio, a lo que todos asintieron.

\- Os cuento lo demás – dijo Kero casi sin ánimos. – Primero lo de la bruja, ya que el libro está relacionado con ella… creemos – hizo una pausa para mirar a Yue. - Es cierto que conocemos el libro pero Clow no nos dio muchas explicaciones sobre él. Llevaba unos días muy preocupado y salía mucho, seguramente a ver a la bruja – dijo haciendo una mueca – siempre que se marchaba así iba a la tienda de la bruja… y un día de esos trajo consigo el libro y nos dijo que debía guardarlo lejos y que posiblemente nos tendríamos que mudar, volver a Londres o a algún lugar alejado de Japón.

\- Kerberos ibas a empezar por la bruja – le interrumpió Yue.

\- Eh? Cierto, bueno en verdad está relacionado – dijo arrascándose la nuca - La bruja de las Dimensiones es como es conocida Yuuko Ichihara, una de las hechiceras más poderosas de todo el mundo. Ella al igual que Clow, podían viajar entre distintas dimensiones y visitar distintos mundos diferentes a este. A parte de eso, Clow y ella eran muy buenos “amigos”, como uña y carne – hizo hincapié en la palabra amigos, lo suficiente para que Yue volviera a mirar por la ventana y los otros dos guardianes comprendieran a lo que se quería referir en realidad.

\- ¿Era su novia? – preguntó Nakuru casi con un grito – lo siento – dijo a la vez que bajaba la voz y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos – nunca nadie nos había dicho nada al respecto.

\- Porque nadie lo sabía – dijo Yue duramente sin despegar la vista de la oscuridad del jardín.

\- Yue tiene razón – dijo Kero – nunca lo hicieron público ni nunca mostraron ningún signo de que fuera así, pero para los que lo conocían bien como nosotros era evidente que había algo más que una amistad… había algo más que los unía.

\- ¿Cómo una bonita relación secreta? – dijo Nakuru algo ilusionada ante de mirar el sombrío gesto de Yue reflejado en el cristal del ventanal.

\- Nakuru – le llamó la atención Spinel, que también se había percatado de la incomodidad del guardián.

\- No, no, no “como una bonita relación” – siguió Kero – sino más bien como si tuvieran un proyecto secreto en común… - dijo algo pensativo. Pensar en aquella época era algo confuso, aunque intentaran descifrar que llevaban entre manos nunca fueron capaces de averiguarlo.

\- Siempre estaban haciendo “preparativos” – intervino al fin Yue, pero sin despegar la vista de algún punto del jardín.

\- ¿Preparativos? – preguntó Spinel mirando a su hermana que estaba tan confundida como él.

\- ¿Qué clases de preparativos? – dijo Nakuru tras devolverle la mirada a su hermano.

\- Eso es algo que no sabemos con exactitud – respondió Kero muy pensativo - …pero el libro tenía que ver con ese preparativos para el futuro.

\- Un futuro en el que “ellos no estarían” – aportó Yue girándose al fin.

\- Yue… - le dijo Kero en un susurro.

\- Es cierto, Kerberos, me lo dijo la Mokona blanca.

\- ¿Quién es esa? – dijo Nakuru rápidamente a la vez que Spinel también los miraba juzgante. - Cada vez estan apareciendo más personas y me estoy empezando a liar.

\- Las Mokonas no son personas – dijo Yue intentando no reírse, lo que hizo que Nakuru le lanzara un cojín que este cogió al vuelo.

\- Yue tiene razón – dijo Kero que aún seguía bastante serio. – Las Mokonas son, al igual que nosotros, creaciones. Pero ellas tienen una forma extraña, como una bola con orejas largas. Son dos, Larg que es negra y Soel que es blanca. Clow y Yuuko las crearon para “algo que sucedería en el futuro”.

Ni Nakuru ni Spinel se atrevían a hablar ninguno, lo último que esperaban escuchar esa noche era que existían más creaciones por ahí de las que ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Kero y Yue tampoco hablaron más, mientras esperaban que alguno de los otros guardianes les hablaran o preguntaran sobre esta nueva información… pero entendieron que si ellos estuvieran en su lugar también les sería difícil asimilar que existían más creaciones por ahí.

\- ¿Eriol lo sabe? – susurró al cabo de un rato Nakuru.

\- No lo sabemos… puede que sí o puede que no – dijo Kero acercándose a ella para darle una caricia – si no sabe lo del libro a lo mejor tampoco sabe lo de las Mokonas.

\- Pero eso es poco probable – intervino Yue, lo que hizo que Kero lo mirara con odio por contradecirle mientras intentaba consolar a la guardiana – No me mires así Kerberos. Al contrario que el libro, las Mokonas pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, días enteros, y sobre todo Soel. La bruja y Clow les enseñaban cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Spinel.

\- Eso tampoco lo sabemos exactamente – dijo Yue – eran principalmente idiomas, cultura, escritura, lectura… de muchos lugares – dijo pensativo – eso era lo que nos decían ellas.

\- ¿Vosotros las conocisteis bien? – dijo al fin Nakuru.

\- Más o menos – contestó Kero – Las Mokonas eran muy divertidas, siempre estaban jugando y nosotros con ellas. Cuando la bruja nos hacía una visita a casa, las Mokonas estaban con nosotros y nos contaban todo lo que habían hecho ese día o el anterior, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – dijeron al unísono Nakuru y Spinel. Kerberos sonrió de ver lo interesados que estaban en el tema.

\- Pero las Mokonas tienen o tenían – les contestó Yue pensativo – un modo de ver la vida muy infantil, entonces ellas veían las cosas de un modo muy diferente a como lo veríamos alguno de nosotros.

\- Por eso no sabemos para qué fueron creadas, ni con qué fin, ni siquiera si sabían sobre el libro… ni sobre lo que pasaba en la tienda con Clow y Yuuko – completó Kero.

\- ¿Nunca fuisteis a la tienda esa? – le preguntó Spinel a Kerberos. Este negó con los brazos cruzados.

\- Según teníamos entendido – comenzó Yue  - en esa tienda solo podían entrar aquellos que tuvieran que entrar.

\- No entiendo – dijo Nakuru mientras Spinel le asentía de acuerdo con ella.

\- La bruja era la dueña de una tienda mágica de deseos, y sólo podían verla y entrar aquellos que tuvieran un deseo – completó Kero.

\- Sí que es complicado todo lo relacionado con la bruja – dijo Nakuru pensativa.

\- ¿Cómo era ella? – preguntó Spinel, pero todos lo miraron sin comprender a qué se refería con esa pregunta – Antes dijisteis que las mariposas están relacionadas con ella. – Nakuru lo miró comprendiendo a dónde quería ir, sin embargo, Kero y Yue se miraron mutuamente durante un largo rato sin saber qué contestar.

\- A ver… es cierto que os dijimos eso antes – comenzó Kero dudoso mirando duramente a Yue, ya que había sido él quien lo había dicho.

\- Deben saberlo Kerberos, el libro tiene su marca – dijo Yue omitiendo la mirada de su hermano. – y ellos son bastante similares. – esto último hizo que ambos guardianes se pusieran tensos.

\- En fin… como debéis saber algunos magos adoptan algunas figuras para representar su magia, como Clow el sol y la luna – Kero hizo una pausa para mirar a ambos guardianes que le asintieron – pues la bruja utilizaba una mariposa… no queremos que os sentáis aludidos ni nada porque tengáis alas de mariposas, pero es mucha coincidencia… y el libro es claramente de ella ya que posee su sello.

\- Las coincidencias no existen – dijo duramente Spinel mientras Nakuru y Kero y Yue asentían – Repito ¿cómo era la bruja?

\- Como ella – dijeron al unísono mirando a Nakuru que se quedó algo petrificada. – No igual, ni mucho menos, tú eres mil veces mejor que ella – intervino Kero rápidamente – pero sí eres algo similar en aspecto y en personalidad… Pero piensa que si realmente te parecieras a ella Yue no estaría aquí – dijo intentado quitarle importancia ya que Nakuru se había quedado un poco en shock.

\- ¿Yue? – dijo al cabo de un momento mientras asimilaba eso tan horrible que acababa de serle revelado. El aludido asintió afirmándole que Kerberos decía la verdad. - ¿Por qué?

\- La bruja y yo nos odiábamos a muerte, si realmente te parecieras a ella te aseguro que no estaría ni en esta habitación ni en esta casa.

\- Nakuru, Spi, os pido por favor que esto no se lo vayáis a decir nunca a Eriol por favor – pidió algo preocupado Kero. Los dos guardianes le asintieron – Primero porque nosotros no deberíamos haberos contado nada de esto, y segundo, tampoco sabemos si Eriol tiene recuerdos de Yuuko ni de las Mokonas, posiblemente te creara así inconscientemente por algún sentimiento oculto o simplemente porque sí…

\- O porque sí se acuerda de la bruja esa… y quería una guardiana que se le pareciera… - dijo Nakuru muy triste.

\- No debes pensar eso – dijo Yue dejando la seguridad de su ventana y acercándose a ella – Dudo mucho que él hubiera hecho eso.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – dijo intentando no sollozar mientras tiraba de Yue hacia abajo para que se sentara junto a ella.

\- Porque si es cierto lo de la “amistad” que tenía con ella, dudo mucho que en esta vida fuera capaz de estar con la sacerdotisa manteniendo una relación en la misma casa en la que estás tú. – Nakuru se quedó bastante callada tras eso que le dijo Yue, ni siquiera sollozaba.

\- Tienes razón en eso – dijo al fin mientras que todos la miraban preocupados – además Eriol era muy feliz cuando Kaho y yo estábamos juntas.

\- Ves como no debes preocuparte – dijo Yue algo serio, lo que no tranquilizó del todo a Nakuru.

\- Sigues pensando en por qué tengo esta apariencia ¿verdad? – dijo mirando al suelo, pero fue capaz de ver cómo Yue asentía sentado a su lado.

\- Pero realmente es algo de lo que no debas preocuparte – le contestó mucho menos frio de como solía hablar el guardián – es solo que no había pensado en ello hasta este momento.

\- Eso es bueno – le dijo la guardiana con una pequeña sonrisa – si tanto la odiabas… seguro que te habrías dado cuenta antes de la similitud si realmente fuera igual que ella.

\- Nakuru, Spinel, y Yue, - los llamó Kero pensativo - también debemos tener en cuenta que Eriol es la reencarnación que tenía la misión de protegernos a nosotros y a las Cartas… solamente. Y creo que, que desconozca la existencia del libro debe significar que solo debe tener los recuerdos relacionados con nosotros, su vida etc. y no con lo relacionado con la bruja, el libro… y eso – hizo una pausa para pensar. – Además, si lo de las visiones de Clow es correcto, lo de “la tercera alma”, creo que debemos pensar que algo ha debido de cambiar para que Clow ahora quiera que Eriol tenga y habrá un libro que según nos dijo “no podría abrir ni en otra vida”.

\- Es bastante aceptable tu teoría – dijo Spinel – y eso respondería a muchas cosas. Por lo que tengo entendido la Luna esta que viene no debería haber ocurrido nunca más o por lo menos no tan fuerte. – todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

\- Que sepáis que Kerberos no es tan tonto como parece – dijo Yue – es solo que para él es más cómodo no meterse en estos líos – esto hizo que Kero le diera un empujón pero a la vez asintiera.

\- Ella hace lo mismo – dijo Spinel señalando a Nakuru que lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero luego sonrió y asintió efusivamente abrazando a Kero. – Entonces… qué sabéis del libro.

\- No mucho – decidió contestar Yue ya que su hermano estaba atrapado en los brazos de la guardiana – Sabemos que Clow lo trajo un día y que debía deshacerse de él. En ese momento no notamos la energía que emitía el libro porque la luna estaba aún creciente, pero comenzamos a sentir cómo cuando más se iba acercando la luna llena el libro iba emitiendo cierta energía muy parecida a la de la luna, pero no era exactamente así, sino que se notaba como si la bruja tuviera todo su poder concentrado en ese libro.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que notamos antes? – preguntó Nakuru mirándolo fijamente aún que Kero en sus brazos.

\- No, fue como una décima parte de lo que llegamos a sentir aquella vez. Como habréis notado a ella y a mí nos afecta y lo sentimos más porque la bruja utilizaba el poder de la luna – hizo una pausa para ver como eso no le había hecho gracia alguna a ambos guardianes – Posiblemente, como dijo Kerberos, el sello que Clow le puso se esté debilitando o puede que la energía haya aumentado… pero que el libro esté aquí y con la luna que viene no va a ser nada bueno.

\- Que mal – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Nakuru. Ella odiaba que le afectara la luna y tenía bastante miedo de lo que fuera a sentir en estos días, por esa razón había reaccionado de esa manera al sentir la energía del libro esa tarde.

\- Si – dijo Yue antes de continuar – Aquella vez Clow decidió ponerle “el sello más poderoso que había hecho en su vida” y que podía llegar a ser hasta peligroso, por eso nos llamó para que lo ayudáramos si se descontrolaba.

\- ¿Y se descontroló? – preguntó Nakuru, pero por la mirada que se dedicaron Yue y Kero era obvio que sí - ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Si se descontrolaba el hechizo – continuó Kero – nosotros debíamos pararlo y separarlo del libro. Solo lo tuvimos que hacer una vez, por suerte, porque con lo cabezota que era no iba a parar hasta ponerle el maldito sello al libro aunque perjudicara a su salud. La primera vez que lo intentó… una vez que nos dio la orden de separarlo se desmayó, posiblemente del cansancio de llevar varias horas utilizando tanta magia. Después a los pocos días, una vez que según él ya estaba recuperado – dijo poniendo mala cara – volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez sí consiguió ponerle el sello al libro, que le cambió por completo el aspecto tanto por fuera como por dentro.

\- Como ahora que es de cubierta oscura con la mariposa morada al dorso – dijo Nakuru pensativa.

\- Exacto, antes era algo más parecido al libro de las Cartas – dijo intentado recordar, a lo que Yue le asintió. - Los días siguientes hojeó y escribió algunas anotaciones en algunas páginas, pero ya no sentíamos nada del libro, así que no nos importaba. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – A los pocos días decidió que a pesar del sello debía estar lejos de Japón, así que fuimos a China y le pidió a “su familia” – dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra, ya que le había enfurecido bastante la historia que les había contado Li, a lo que los demás le asintieron comprendiendo el enfado del pequeño guardián – que guardaran ese y otros libros, sin importancia, en el Clan. Clow no era tonto, y sabía que si viajaba a China solo para darles un libro al Clan iba a llamar demasiado la atención, por eso llevó unos cuantos más que no necesitaba… pero parece ser que la obsesión del Clan Li por Clow y su legado no tiene límites – concluyó con un suspiro.

\- Son bastante despreciables – dijo Spinel mientras Nakuru le asentía – no sabemos mucho de ellos, Eriol nos ha contado lo justo para no influenciarnos en el presente, pero es bastante evidente que a él no les agradan.

\- Excepto Shaoran – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa cómplice – dice que él es distinto a todos los Li que ha conocido a lo largo de sus vidas, aunque intente comportarse como su Clan desea para el futuro líder.

\- El pasado es pasado y el presente es presente – dijo Yue levantándose de la cama junto a Nakuru. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con él.

\- Pero a veces, el pasado influencia demasiado al presente – le contestó Nakuru levantándose también. Ambos se miraron un momento pensativos. No sabían cómo iban a sobrellevar estos días pero era evidente que iba a tener que ser juntos.

\- ¿Nos vamos a cenar entonces? – preguntó Spinel estirazándose. Todos asintieron dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación de Kerberos.

A pesar de toda la información que habían recopilado en el día seguían sintiendo que no conocían ni la mitad de toda la verdad y todas las incógnitas que los rodeaban. Pero con todo lo que habían descubierto hoy se sentían más que satisfechos y lo más importante era, que a pesar de sus diferencias iban a tener que permanecer unidos para poder combatir lo que estuviera por venir.

Llegaron al comedor justo a tiempo para empezar a comer. A pesar de la preocupación que habían tenido bajando las escaleras, por si alguno les preguntaba si habían averiguado algo, ninguno le preguntó al respecto, simplemente le sonrieron y les invitaron a cenar todos juntos. Ya mañana sería otro día para más explicaciones y comenzar con los preparativos.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVANCE SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:  
> POCIONES  
> "…Nos separaremos. Pero quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver. Sé que volveremos a encontrarnos. Por algo que te importa... Por alguien que no quieres perder... El destino tiene muchos caminos, así que observa atentamente a donde conducen. Porque eres tú... quien debe elegir…"
> 
> Eriol despertó justo en ese momento, “…porque eres tú, quien debe elegir…”, elegir el qué, no entendía a qué se refería pero por lo menos había sido otra noche más en la que había podido dormir. Gracias a Sakura y a las Cartas podía pasar la noche tranquilo, ahora las visiones eran menos abundantes y menos molestas, además de ser visiones a través de los sueños.   
> En ese momento absorto en sus pensamientos mientras aún pertenecía acostado en su cama, recordó algo que solían decir Yuuko y él mismo hacía mucho tiempo atrás que le hizo sonreír… “Hay dos tipos sueños, el sueño que tienes cuando despiertas y el sueño que tienes cuando duermes, y cualquiera de esos sueños se volverá realidad si realmente lo deseas”.


	10. Pociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: es solo una primera parte del capítulo, ya que se me iba aquedar muy largo.

10 – POCIONES

_…Nos separaremos. Pero quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver. Sé que volveremos a encontrarnos. Por algo que te importa... Por alguien que no quieres perder... El destino tiene muchos caminos, así que observa atentamente a donde conducen. Porque eres tú... quien debe elegir…_

Eriol despertó justo en ese momento, “…porque eres tú, quien debe elegir…”, elegir el qué, no entendía a qué se refería pero por lo menos había sido otra noche más en la que había podido dormir. Gracias a Sakura y a las Cartas podía pasar la noche tranquilo. Ahora las visiones eran menos abundantes y menos molestas, además de ser visiones a través de los sueños.

En ese momento absorto en sus pensamientos mientras aún pertenecía acostado en su cama, recordó algo que solían decir Yuuko y él mismo hacía mucho tiempo atrás que le hizo sonreír… “ _Hay dos tipos sueños, el sueño que tienes cuando despiertas y el sueño que tienes cuando duermes, y cualquiera de esos sueños se volverá realidad si realmente lo deseas_ ”.

\- Bueno pues será mejor que empecemos a hacer realidad este sueño – dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día.

\- Bueno días Eriol – dijo Yukito encontrándose con él mientras se disponía a bajar a desayunar.

\- Buenos días Yukito – dijo haciendo una pausa mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa algo siniestra que inquietó a Yukito – Hoy tocan pociones.

Yukito observó cómo el extraño muchacho se marchaba por el largo pasillo tras haberle dicho eso… seguramente había ido para Yue, pero ambos estaban lo suficientemente conectados como para que Yukito se hubiera dado cuenta de que no iba a ser nada bueno. Además Yue no había dicho nada aún, pero sentía como el guardián estaba pasando por una gran gama de sensaciones, desde sorpresa a desconfianza hasta convertirse terror y aburrimiento, que hizo sonreír a Yukito.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Yuki? – preguntó Touya llegando a su lado – ¿por qué estás aquí parado?. ¿Qué le pasa a este? – dijo algo aburrido mirando a la puerta frente a la que estaba parado Yukito. Este simplemente le sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre entonces a Yue? – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Yukito y lo acercaba a él.

\- Hoy está algo expresivo con sus emociones – dijo con una pequeña risa – ves, ahora está enfadado conmigo. – concluyó soltando otra risa. Touya no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Yue pero tampoco entendía qué le hacía tanta gracia a Yukito, pero lo que sí sabía seguro es que no era algo malo.

 

A media mañana todos los integrantes de las casa bajaron al jardín trasero cómo les había indicado Eriol durante el desayuno. Les había informado que hoy era un día perfecto para empezar a aprender el arte de las pociones, una de las maneras más antiguas y arcaicas utilizadas por los hechiceros y brujas para hacer magia.

Aunque no obligó a nadie a asistir a esta primera clase de pociones, era más que evidente que todos querían aprender sobre ese tema, y quien mejor que la reencarnación de Clow Reed para desempeñar esa ardua labor.

Eriol, al igual que en su otra vida, odiaba hacer pociones pero esto que tenía planeado hacer junto con todos sus amigos y los guardianes prometía ser divertido.

\- Eriol ya estamos todos – dijo Sakura sacando al mago de sus pensamientos.

Eriol se había sentado al pie de un árbol al final del jardín trasero donde había la suficiente sombra como para tapar el antiguo caldero que había escogido para realizar las pociones, y los ingredientes y plantas que habían comprado el día anterior, y además era el lugar perfecto para que todos pudieran sentarse en el césped y tomar algo de sol. Para su suerte, aunque fuera invierno en Londres había salido un bonito día soleado y no había mucha nieve.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos estaban en el jardín cerca de él. Frente a él estaban sentados Shaoran, Meiling y Sakura, a su derecha se había colocado Tomoyo y a su izquierda Touya que estaba más pendiente de los guardianes que de toda la parafernalia que había frente a él. Los guardianes, y sobre todo Kerberos y Yue sabían por dónde iban las elaboraciones, y prefirieron permanecer cómodamente seguros sentados en las ramas del árbol de al lado, y de esta misma manera Nakuru y Spinel decidieron que imitar a los otros dos guardianes iba a ser más seguro para ellos.

\- ¿Por qué ellos están allí arriba? – preguntó Touya señalando a los guardianes camuflados entre los árboles y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en la cara de Eriol. La reencarnación simplemente puso cara de póker y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a mirar a sus amigos en frente de él.

\- Porque es un desastre en pociones – contestó Kero recostado en su forma verdadera en una de las ramas del árbol que compartía con Yue.

\- Eh! – exclamó el aludido con una fingida indignación – eso lo sería Clow.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca te hemos visto hacer ninguna poción? – preguntó Nakuru asomándose desde su rama.

Eriol prefería no contestar a eso, pero era más que evidente que todos querían una respuesta a esa pregunta, y sobre todo sus “queridos” guardianes. De todos modos, se iban a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.

\- Simplemente me aburren – dijo con una sonrisa – algunas requieren mucho tiempo y mucha paciencia… y es algo de lo que carecía en mi otra vida.

\- Y en esta también – dijo Nakuru volviéndose a asomar de su rama soltando una risita.

\- Ahí no estás segura Nakuru – le dijo Kero a la guardiana de repente, quien llevaba un rato observándola al igual que Yue. La guardiana miró fijamente hacia abajo donde justo estaba sentado Eriol.

\- ¿Por qué no? A esta altura no me puedo manchar – preguntó sin entender. Era cierto que la principal razón por la que había decidido refugiarse en los árboles, al igual que los otros guardianes, era para que no le salpicara la poción a su preciosa blusa nueva.

\- Puede explotar – se limitó a explicar Yue, a lo que Kero le asintió.

\- ¿Pero por quién me tomáis? Esto se llama “iniciación a pociones”, no “expertos en pociones peligrosas” – dijo Eriol fingiendo indignación, pero rápidamente su cara cambió a una sonrisa maliciosa. No hacía falta conocer mucho al joven mago para saber que una idea nada agradable se le acababa de ocurrir. Eriol cada vez con más frecuencia estaba empezando a mostrar su verdadera personalidad, aquellas que solo era conocida por su familia más cercana – Yue, a ti se te dan bien…

\- No.

\- … las pociones.

\- No.

\- ¿Podrías enseñar tú?

\- No.

Era más que evidente que Eriol se lo estaba pasando en grande, todo lo contrario que Yue. Ambos sabían que al final iba a acabar ayudando a hacer pociones, aunque fuera lo que más odiara del mundo. En la época en la que vivía con Clow no había tenido ningún problema en aprender a hacer las pociones que tanto odiaba hacer su amo y que tan mal se le daban, ya que el magnífico mago carecía de la paciencia necesaria para echar los ingredientes en el orden y tiempo correcto, lo que siempre acababa con algún percance inoportuno que luego habría que arreglar o limpiar. Yue y Kerberos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que Eriol no había elegido el lugar más alejado de la casa para hacer pociones por casualidad.

\- Sabes que al final vas a acabar aquí abajo ayudándome, ¿verdad? – dijo al fin el mago observando al guardián sentado en la rama del árbol de su izquierda, que le dedicó una mirada tan gélida que asustó incluso a Spinel y Nakuru. Sin embargo, Eriol le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

\- Solo si es imprescindible – se limitó a decir resignado y de mal humor. Yue no tenía problemas en aprender y hacer pociones si Clow o incluso Eriol las necesitaba, pero ayudar o enseñar a otros… eso era impensable para el guardián.

Los demás observaban la escena algo asustados. Jamás se imaginarían ver algo así, Eriol hablándole tan directo al reservado guardián y este dedicándole una mirada tan aterradora que tensó hasta a Kerberos. Sin embargo, Eriol se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa, que para la sorpresa de todos consiguió calmar al guardián y que accediera a hacer lo que le había pedido. A pesar de que todos pensaran que era un loco y un irresponsable, tuvieron bastante claro que la joven reencarnación sabía a la perfección manejar a su antojo al guardián lunar.

\- Bien, entonces comencemos – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal el mago – Nakuru, puedes quedarte ahí arriba hoy si quieres. Dudo que te vaya a salpicar – dijo dedicándole una dura mirada a los guardianes del árbol de al lado – pero sí es cierto que en los próximos días, si vas a venir, deberías sentarte más cerca de Spinel. – Aunque Spinel estuviera en el mismo árbol, había decidido colocarse en una de las ramas más largas y, lo más importante, que no quedaba situada justo debajo del “peligroso” caldero. Nakuru asintió y se acomodó mejor en su rama.

\- A ver, la mayoría de las pociones no necesitan de magia – comenzó dedicándole una mirada a Tomoyo y Meiling – solamente paciencia y el sazón exacto. – dijo señalando los ingredientes que había sobre el césped – En realidad, pocas necesitan de magia propiamente dicha, solo en algunas ocasiones. Las pociones son un arte principalmente conocido y practicado en Occidente tan antiguo como la vida misma.

\- Entonces, ¿nosotras podemos hacer pociones sin poseer magia? – dijo Meiling algo ilusionada mirando a Tomoyo.

\- ¿Vosotros no aprendéis pociones en China? – decidió preguntar Touya. No le agradaban los Li, siendo una de las razones la superioridad con la que veían al resto de los mortales, por esa razón le extrañaba que no fueran conocedores de algún tipo de magia.

\- No. – contestó Shaoran duramente – En China, o incluso en Oriente, no se considera el arte de hacer pociones como magia.

\- Se supone que en el Clan Li somos educados, tanto los que poseen magia como los que no, en todos los aspectos de la magia, tanto en hechizos como en historia de la magia… pero parece ser que pociones se lo saltan – concluyó Meiling haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste tú, Eriol? – preguntó Tomoyo. Seguramente había sido herencia de su familia paterna…

\- Bueno… - dijo con una sonrisa – en realidad lo que yo sé es lo mismo que sabía en mi otra vida… o incluso menos – dijo pensativo – el tiempo y la falta de práctica pasan factura.

\- Uy entonces sí que estoy en peligro aquí arriba – dijo alarmada Nakuru mientras se bajaba rápidamente del árbol y se subía a la rama en la que estaba Kero – Si como dices que era un desastre en su otra vida y dice que ahora es peor… - dijo Nakuru abrazándose a Kero – Touya corre vente que aún queda un huequito – dijo señalando a su lado.

\- Nakuru – dijo Eriol procurando parecer serio mientras intentaba no sonreir – No te voy a dejar que te acerques más a Kerberos.

\- Eh! Yo que culpa tengo – se defendió ofendido el guardián – No es mi culpa que ella sea lista.

\- Yue – comenzó Eriol sin poder aguantarse la risa – ¿de verdad prefieres quedarte en ese árbol con estos dos? – Yue simplemente hizo una mueca y comenzó a bajar del árbol.

\- Haces bien – comentó Spinel desde su rama mientras observaba cómo el guardián se sentaba junto a Touya y Shaoran. En cambio, Nakuru y Kero le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora a Eriol y Spinel mientras murmuraban algo entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué murmuráis ahí arriba? – preguntó Eriol sin apartar la mirada del libro donde venían apuntados los ingredientes y cantidades de la poción que iba a realizar. – No deberíais dejar solos a esos dos – comentó sin darle importancia mirando a sus amigos.

\- ¿Nosotros? – dijo Shaoran algo alarmado – Son tus guardianes. Contrólalos tú.

\- Eh! – saltó Kerberos a la defensiva – yo soy de Sakura – dijo todo orgulloso mientras saltaba del árbol y se sentaba con su enorme forma detrás de ella.

\- ¡Oye no me dejes sola! – gritó Nakuru bajando también y sentándose entre Sakura y Tomoyo. De la misma manera, Spinel también bajó silencioso y se recostó junto a Eriol.

El mago no dijo nada, simplemente tenía en su cara una sonrisa triunfal mientras ojeaba el libro y ponía algunos ingredientes en un orden concreto.

\- Kerberos – lo llamó Yue. Kerberos simplemente comenzó a gruñir mirando fijamente a la reencarnación de su creador en frente de él, quien no se había dignado ni a mirarlo, simplemente seguía hojeando ese maldito libro con esa insufrible sonrisa que tan bien conocían ambos guardianes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Kero, ya vale! – le regaño Sakura haciéndose a un lado. No le tenía miedo a Kero pero era bastante inquietante tener a una enorme bestia gruñendo por encima de su cabeza.

\- Lo ha vuelto… a hacer – dijo Kero entre dientes mientras gruñía sin apartar la mirada de Eriol – ¡Tú, maldito loco! ¡Cómo te atreves a manipularnos de esa manera! ¡No somos tus guardianes!

Todos miraron al guardián algo asustados e incrédulos por lo que estaban viendo y lo que acababan de oír, excepto Yue, que seguía con su semblante serio observando a Eriol, quien no se había dignado ni a levantar la mirada.

\- Kero te has pasado – comenzó a decir Sakura suavemente. Lo último que quería era enfadar más al enorme guardián solar – Cuéntanos que ocurre, por favor.

\- Que os lo cuente él – dijo ya más tranquilo, dedicándole una dura mirada a Eriol, la cual fue correspondida al fin por el mago. – No te vuelvas a atrever a hacernos esto, o nos largamos de esta casa y nos volvemos a Japón – dijo dedicándole una mirada a Yue mientras se giraba y se marchaba al interior de la casa.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó al fin Shaoran cruzado de brazos, una vez que la gran bestia había entrado dentro de la casa. Era más que evidente que esa amenaza de volverse a Japón no le había hecho gracia alguna al mago aunque lo intentara disimular. Por otro lado, Shaoran se percató que Nakuru y Spinel sí sabían a qué venía el enfado de Kerberos aunque ellos estuvieran tranquilos. Touya tocaba sutilmente el brazo de Yue mientras este tenía el ceño algo fruncido y la mirada fija en el libro que Eriol había dejado frente a él. Sakura y Meiling miraban al igual que Tomoyo a Eriol, aunque… la mirada de Tomoyo era muy diferente a la de Sakura y su prima. – Tomoyo. – eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos, incluso la de Eriol. – Sabes que ha hecho verdad.

\- Creo – dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Eriol la miraba fijamente, con una mezcla entre miedo y admiración, pero le asintió para que expusiera su teoría. – No sé si será correcto o no…

 - Dilo – dijo bastante serio – por favor. Seguro que estás en lo cierto… - dijo dedicándole una pesada sonrisa – Nunca he conocido a alguien capaz de ver dentro de mí tan claro como tú.

 - No sé… tampoco creo que haya sido culpa tuya… pero – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Yue que le asintió sutilmente – has conseguido que Yue acceda a ayudar con las pociones cuando ya dijo el otro día que no nos iba a ayudar y antes ha dicho reiteradamente que no lo haría… no sé.

\- Vas bien – dijo Eriol frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Lo asumes? – preguntó Touya girándose para mirar a Yue, que miraba a Eriol algo preocupado.

\- Lo asumo – dijo con una pequeña y pesada sonrisa.- Debéis entender que no lo hago queriendo. En mi otra vida era así, y en esta pues también… pero no lo hago para molestarlos ni mucho menos. Y sé que no sois mis guardianes – dijo mirando a Yue con una mirada que sólo Yue sabía qué significaba.

\- Sí lo haces para molestarnos – dijo Nakuru en un susurro apoyada en el hombro de Tomoyo.

\- Ahora lo hago para molestaros a vosotros, antes para molestarlos a ellos – le contestó – no los voy a molestar a ellos ahora, ya no me pertenecen, vosotros dos sois mi familia en esta vida.

\- Asumes que nos manipulabas – dijo Yue algo incrédulo.

\- Sí – le contestó el mago con una pequeña risa – aunque Kerberos siempre ha sido un rebelde. – Yue solo hizo un atisbo de sonrisa, pero suficiente para verla la reencarnación de aquel a quien tanto amó.

\- ¿Tomoyo puedes decir por lo que se ha enfadado Kero? – preguntó Sakura – dudo que haya sido por Yue.

\- Si, - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue devuelta por Eriol – Creo que ha sido porque los ha hecho bajar del árbol. – la teoría fue confirmada con la risa que se le escapó a Eriol.

\- Pero, si no ha hecho nada ¿no? – dijo Meiling algo confundida al igual que todos, excepto los guardianes y Tomoyo.

\- Algo ha tenido que hacer – dijo Touya pensativo.

\- No hice nada – dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros – ellos solos decidieron bajar.

\- Kero se ha enfadado, porque Eriol y seguro Clow también sin obligarte a hacer nada y ni siquiera decírtelo, acabas haciendo lo que él quería en un principio – dijo Nakuru al fin.

\- ¿Querías que bajaran? – preguntó Touya – Eso estabas pensando cuando te pregunté por qué estaban en los arboles… - dedujo pensativo.

\- Solo fue un pensamiento – dijo excusándose – sois testigos que no he hecho ni dicho nada para hacerlos bajar. – todos asintieron, incluso los guardianes muy a su pesar - ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

\- Te pregunté cómo habías aprendido a elaborar pociones – hablo Tomoyo.

\- Cierto – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – Pero antes, Sakura no te enfades con Kerberos, él siempre ha sido así.

\- Pero esa no es manera de hablar… y encima te insultó.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso – dijo riéndose – en cierto modo estoy acostumbrado, en mi otra vida se enfadaba mucho conmigo por cosas así – le dedicó una mirada a Yue que volteó los ojos y le asintió. – Se ha controlado bastante – volvió a reír. – Bien, sigamos. Cuando era Clow vivía en esta misma casa junto con mi padre y mi Tata, Sophie. - hizo una pausa para mirar a Yue, gesto que fue imitado por los demás.

\- ¿Ellos los conocieron? – preguntó Nakuru observando al guardián que miraba fijamente al suelo.

\- Si – contestó Eriol – bueno solo a mi Tata. Espero que no os importe si os lo cuento en primera persona… pero es bastante complicado si no - todos le asintieron dándole su aprobación – Gracias. Ella no era una gran bruja, ni poseía un gran poder mágico, pero era una de las mejores hechiceras expertas en pociones. Fue durante muchísimos años aprendiz de mi padre y cuando él falleció decidió permanecer en esta casa encargada de su mantenimiento.

\- Y de vigilarte – puntualizó Yue intentando no sonreir.

\- Cierto – le contestó – el Clan Li prefería mantenerme vigilado, y sobre todo mi madre, que, aunque se odiaran estas dos poderosas mujeres, estaban aliadas para tenerme la vida controlada – concluyó haciendo una mueca. Hizo una pausa para observar a los chicos, que lo estaban mirando con una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Qué os divierte tanto?

\- Que no nos extraña – dijo Shaoran soltando una pequeña carcajada. Era raro ver así al heredero Li, pero quien mejor que él para conocer en persona como puede llegar a ser la madre del heredero del Clan, y sobre todo conociendo la personalidad independiente de Eriol.

\- Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, no me gusta que me vigilen ni me controlen la vida – dijo siguiéndole el juego a Shaoran. – Tata era, sobre todo, experta en pociones de sanación…, ya os enseñaré algunas recetas…

\- Pero sobre todo era experta en avergonzarlo y contradecirlo en todo – dijo Kero desde lo alto del árbol. Todos voltearon a mirar al guardián en su pequeña forma, incluso Eriol, que tampoco se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- Kerberos… - comenzó a decir Eriol.

\- Perdóname – se disculpó – no han sido maneras de hablarte. – En cambio, Eriol le dedicó una sonrisa igual que la que le solía dedicar su antiguo amo cuando la gran bestia guardiana se rebajaba hasta, según él, tal punto de tener que disculparse con un mago loco, pero quien a pesar de todo seguía siendo su creador.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – preguntó Shaoran inquisitivamente – No hemos notado tu energía. – miró a todos los demás, quienes aquellos que poseían magia le negaron afirmándoselo. – ¿Ni siquiera tú? – preguntó extrañado mirando a Eriol que frunció el ceño.

\- Acabo de llegar justo ahora – defendió el guardián – y, no he ocultado mi energía… Eriol… - pero decidió no continuar al ver el sutil gesto de frustración que se generó en su cara, el cual solo fue percibido por aquellos que lo conocían lo suficiente, como lo eran los guardianes.

Que dentro de la casa no notaran sus presencias era algo normal, debido a los numerosos hechizos que había para hacer la vida más cómoda a aquellos seres mágicos que vivían allí, ya que no era nada agradable saber dónde estaban cada uno en cada momento del día; pero… Eriol debería haber notado la presencia del guardián cuando estaba tan cercano a él, ya que había sido creado de su propia energía y alma en su otra vida. La única explicación que podría darse a esto era que Eriol no estaba bien…

Los cuatro guardianes se lanzaron una mirada rápida imperceptible para los demás, esto era grave, y ellos iban a tener que averiguar qué hacer… sobre todo ahora que la luna estaba tan cerca.

\- Empecemos ya con la poción – dijo algo serio. Todos le asintieron preocupados. – Bien, lo primero que necesita alguien que va a hacer una poción es… un caldero como este – dijo mostrando el antiguo caldero color bronce situado en el medio - también para realizar la mayoría de pociones necesitamos fuego, y para eso… tenemos a Kerberos – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ni te creas eso – dijo Kero bajando del árbol y sentándose en el hombro de Yue.

\- Bueno… pues si no nos quieres ayudar… tendremos que solicitar la ayuda de… - miró directamente a su derecha donde se encontraba recostado tranquilamente Spinel en su verdadera forma.

\- Me niego amo – se limitó a decir tranquilamente sin alterarse ni moverse.

\- Vaya… - dijo Eriol fingiendo resignación pero una sonrisa se le escapó – veo que ambos son demasiado orgullosos para ayudar. Bueno… Sakura por favor ¿puedes utilizar a Fuego por favor?

\- Si, por supuesto – dijo rápidamente mientas le lanzaba una mirada reprochadora a Kero – cuando me digas Eriol.

\- ¿Por qué no queréis ayudar? – preguntó Meiling a Kero curiosa – es solo hacer un pequeño fuego.

\- Por eso mismo – intervino Nakuru – son demasiado orgullosos para utilizar su magnífico poder en hacer un pequeño, simple e insignificante fuego para calentar un caldero.

\- Cierto – confirmó Eriol – pero ni tú ni Yue os quedáis atrás tampoco – concluyó con una astuta sonrisa antes de continuar con la explicación. – Gracias Sakura por tú generosa ayuda. A ver, Tomoyo toma el libro y ve diciéndome los ingredientes de esa primera poción y las cantidades, por favor. – la chica asintió mientras cogía el libro y empezaba a ojear un poco la poción escrita junto a la imagen de una serie de plantas. – La poción que os voy a enseñar es una de las más simples que existen y sirve para curar pequeñas heridas en cuestión de minutos. – miró a su alrededor por si había alguna duda antes de continuar. – Debéis saber, que hay dos tipos de pociones, unas que son para beber y otras que no, esas se suelen echar o untar con un pañuelo o algo por el estilo. – hizo una pausa para mirar a Tomoyo.

\- Las pociones que se beben suelen tener un aspecto asqueroso – dijo Kero haciendo un gesto de asco – ¿verdad Yue? – este le asintió. Touya lo miró curioso, dudaba que Yue probara alguna poción. – Nuestra Tata le enseñó a Yue casi todo lo que sabía sobre pociones, por eso Eriol quiere que lo ayude o incluso que os enseñe. – Eriol le asintió mientras todos lo miraban.

\- Yue era quien preparaba las pociones que necesitaba. Él sí tiene la paciencia y la mano necesaria para realizar, por ejemplo, una poción que se tarda en elaborar tres horas y que necesita unos ingredientes concretos, preparados de una manera concreta y añadidos en un tiempo determinado – se defendió Eriol.

\- ¿Qué poción solías hacer más? – preguntó Touya curioso.

\- La de las visiones y la de dormir, casi siempre – dijo pensativo – pero la de dormir es algo complicada.

\- ¿Por qué Yue? – preguntó Sakura, ya que el guardián no tenía mucho pensamiento de seguir hablando.

\- Esa poción necesita raíz de orquídea molida, y deben echarse solo tres pizcas, pero deben medirse bien las cantidades o puede salir mal.

\- ¿Mal cómo? – preguntó Meiling curiosa. Eriol en cambio los observaba divertido de ver lo interesados que estaban todos.

\- Puede explotar – dijo Kero de brazos cruzados. – Por eso Clow prefería usar a Sueño.

\- ¿Te explotó muchas veces? – dijo la guardiana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Nakuru ya vale – le advirtió Eriol – Bueno comencemos – dijo tras mirar a Tomoyo que le asintió indicándole que había leído toda la poción. – Dime que pone primero, por favor.

\- Pone… verter un tercio de litro de agua en un caldero de cobre junto con una mano de corteza de árbol de Borneo – dijo mientras observaba a Eriol seguir sus instrucciones – Una raíz de alfalfa del tamaño de un dedo anular… y calentar. Sakura por favor – concluyó dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué significa una mano de corteza de árbol? – preguntó Meiling.

\- Es a lo que me refería con el problema de las cantidades de ingredientes – contestó Eriol mientras cortaba un trozo de raíz de alfalfa – En algunas pociones o no vienen las cantidades que hay que utilizar o vienen escritas un poco a modo de incógnitas. Debéis entender que si estuvieran perfectamente explicadas cualquiera podría aprender este arte, incluso aquellos que no sepan nada de magia y podría ser peligroso. Una mano de corteza significa que hay que utilizar una cantidad similar al tamaño de una mano, pero como veis – dijo mientras le pedía una mano a Tomoyo y la mostraba junto a la suya – es bastante relativa esa medida. – todos entendieron a lo que se refería con el problema de las cantidades, ya que había una notable diferencia entre el tamaño de ambas manos. -  y lo mismo ocurre con el tamaño de “un dedo anular”. ¿Qué más? - dijo mientras arrojaba el trozo de raíz.

\- El fuego – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sacando la Carta de su bolsillo. – Por favor, Fuego ayúdalos – La carta comenzó a brillas y de repente salió un pequeño fuego debajo del caldero. A estas alturas, a Sakura ya no le hacía falta invocar al báculo para utilizar su magia debido a su gran incremento de poder, lo que hizo que Eriol le dedicara una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Gracias Sakura – le dijo Tomoyo muy concentrada mirando el libro – hay que esperar a que hierva – dijo mientras se asomaba al caldero. Todos la miraban fascinados cómo le había cogido el hilo a la poción e iba siguiendo las instrucciones sin problemas. - Bien, ahora hay que echar el grado justo de semillas de Higuera del diablo… pone que hay que machacarlas y esperar a que se vuelva violeta la poción antes de echarlas. ¿Cuánto es el grado justo? – dijo algo frustrada.

\- No lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Touya. Realmente no entendía a este muchacho...

\- Que me necesita – dijo Yue poniéndole mala cara lo que hizo que Eriol volviera a reír.

\- Yue por favor, ¿puedes decirnos cuál es la cantidad? – decidió intervenir Tomoyo antes de que Eriol volviera a hacer algún comentario que enfadara al guardián.

\- Son tres semillas. – contestó sin ninguna emoción.

\- Muchas gracias Yue – le contestó Tomoyo dedicándole una sonrisa el guardián, mientras Eriol cogía tres semillas y las echaba al bol para machacarlas.

\- ¿Alguien quiere machacarlas? – dijo mirando a Shaoran, Sakura y Meiling que estaban frente a él – ¿Meiling te apetece? – la chica se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió acercándose para machacar las semillas.

\- ¿Cuánto tengo que machacarlas? – preguntó Meiling mirando a Eriol pero decidió mirar a Yue, que seguro que lo sabría mejor.

\- Hasta que no queden grumos y se pueda diluir bien. – contestó sin ganas el guardián – Ten cuidado que saltan – dijo a la vez que una semilla salía volando del bol.

\- Mira se está volviendo morada el agua – dijo Nakuru incorporada sobre el caldero.

\- Nakuru no te pongas encima que puede salpicar – le advirtió Eriol. – Meiling cómo van las semillas.

\- Casi, solo un poco más – era digno de ver la energía que le estaba poniendo en machacar las semillas y cómo Shaoran y Sakura le iban indicando donde quedaba algún grumo. - ¿Ya? – preguntó mostrándole el bol a Yue, a lo que este le asintió tras dedicarle una mirada rápida. – ¿Lo echo entonces, Tomoyo?

\- Creo que si – dijo con una pequeña risa, mientras que Eriol no podía parar de reírse. – Pero creo que deberías preguntarle a él que es el mago o a Yue – dijo con otra pequeña risa.

\- Eh! No os riais – dijo algo molesta pero empezando a reírse – eres tú la que vas dando las pautas.

\- Échalo ya – dijo Yue echando un vistazo al caldero – antes de que se vuelva demasiado violeta.

\- Bien – siguió Eriol una vez que el polvo fue echado – que más debemos hacer Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Remover – comenzó soltando una pequeña risa – hasta que se disuelva y echar por último ramitas de alcanfor sin dejar de remover… y luego remover hasta que… Eriol no sé cómo se lee eso – dijo haciendo una mueca y entregándole el libro.

\- ¿Quieres remover? – le preguntó a Touya que era el más cercano a él. Este echó una mirada a rápida a Yue y cogió el cucharón – gracias, debes remover en el sentido contrario a la manillas del reloj. Eh… eso también varía según qué poción, en esta es al contrario porque es sobre sanación.

\- ¿Es como si fuera regeneración? – preguntó Shaoran. Eriol solamente le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras observaba concentrado el libro.

-  Remover hasta que _derisa i gjashti është i barabartë përsëri._ – leyó Eriol. Todos le prestaron atención de inmediato ante tal cambio de idioma. – Este es otro de los problemas que os podéis encontrar, - dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro – que os cambien el idioma en el momento más importante. Tomoyo por favor coge tres ramitas de alcanfor por favor. Son esas que aún no hemos utilizado, deben ser tres al igual que las semillas.

\- ¿Sabes que significa la frase? – preguntó Yue algo inseguro.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo levantando la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa a Yue – Sí, sí sé que significa, pero no me acuerdo que idioma es.

\- Es albanés.

\- ¿Albanés? – dijo Eriol haciendo una mueca – me acuerdo cómo se lee y se habla el albanés, pero no de que es albanés – dijo algo resignado. – Bueno, la frase significa literalmente “hasta que el sextavo vuelva a ser igual”.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Sakura algo preocupada.

\- Es muy simple – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – El “sextavo” se refiere al minutero de un reloj, así que significa que debemos remover justo un minuto desde que echamos el último ingrediente. – dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera – Bien Tomoyo, procede a echar las ramas.

Tomoyo echó las ramas que Eriol le habían indicado en el caldero mientras Touya seguía removiendo al contrario de las agujas del reloj, comenzaron a observar el vapor blanquecino que salía del brebaje que habían creado. Eriol mientras observaba su minutero atento durante un minuto justo. Una vez que el minuto pasó Eriol comunicó a Touya que dejara de remover y a Sakura que apagara el fuego. Ahora solo había que esperar a que el caldero y la poción se enfriasen para poder llenar pequeños botes y probar a ver si había funcionado.

\- Siempre que vayáis a hacer una poción, primero hay que estudiarla con detenimiento y tener bien preparado todo lo que se vaya a usar antes de comenzar con la elaboración, - explicó Eriol mientras esperaban – por esa razón le di el libro a Tomoyo antes para que fuera leyendo y entendiéndola antes de comenzar.

\- Pero a pesar de eso… también cambian el idioma o faltan datos – dijo Sakura algo apenada.

\- Por eso mismo hay que estudiarla antes detenidamente – respondió Yue.

\- Es cierto, - continuó Eriol – hay dos maneras de hacer pociones correctamente, o estudiándolas muy bien, descifrando todos los enigmas, o haciéndolas con alguien que ya sepa y te enseñe…, como Tata. – concluyó mirando a Yue.

\- ¿Pero y si no tienes a nadie y te faltan cantidades? – preguntó Meiling.

\- Siempre vienen todas las respuestas y cantidades en la receta de la poción – dijo Eriol entregándole el libro – solo hay que aprender a buscar y ser capaz de entender el enigma. Por esa razón, si veis algún libro de pociones privado de algún hechicero, veréis que está lleno de anotaciones por todos lados.

\- Entonces… ¿aquí viene que hacían falta tres raíces y tres ramas? – preguntó Shaoran observando el libro detenidamente en el regazo de Meiling, al igual que Sakura y Nakuru.

\- Sí viene – dijo Eriol levantándose y acercándose a ellos – aquí en la imagen veis que hay dibujadas tres ramas de alcanfor… y siempre las raíces y las ramas tienen que ser la misma cantidad.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber eso? – preguntó Nakuru molesta.

\- Siempre que alguien aprende pociones lo hace con un profesor o algún hechicero experto que le enseña este tipo de cosas, aunque muchas de ellas se aprender con la práctica. – explicó Eriol.

\- ¿Un profesor? – preguntó Touya.

\- Al contrario que en Oriente, aquí en Occidente existen escuelas de magia, - dijo algo pensativo – por lo menos una en cada país. En Oriente, aunque creo que ya hay alguna – dijo mirando a Shaoran que le asintió – siempre han preferido enseñar a los niños dentro del Clan, así sus conocimientos serían transmitidos de generación en generación.

Se quedaron pensativos, asimilando la nueva información que Eriol les había dado, mientras él comprobaba que la poción se hubiera enfriado lo suficiente. Dado que solo había utilizado un tercio de litro de agua la poción no tardó mucho en enfriarse, por lo que Eriol procedió a llenar una pequeña botella con el líquido violáceo que se había quedado.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que ha funcionado? – preguntó Sakura observando el líquido extraño de la botella. Eriol no contestó, simplemente se limitó a observar la botella con detenimiento mientras en su cara se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Debemos tener alguna herida para saber si funciona ¿no? – preguntó Nakuru agarrada al brazo de Tomoyo. Eriol solo asintió mientras seguía observando el líquido. - ¿Alguien tiene una herida? – preguntó ilusionada la guardiana mirando a todos.

\- No funciona así – le contestó Yue al ver que todos se miraban entre ellos. Ante la intervención del guardián los chicos comenzaron a prestarle atención. – Debe ser una herida reciente o que no se haya empezado a curar aún.

\- Aún no podemos saber si funciona – intervino al fin Eriol pensativo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña botella – pero… pronto lo sabremos – concluyó algo serio.

Todos lo miraron curiosos, pero al ver la cara de Eriol se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien; y a pesar de que quisieran preguntar cuándo y por qué, conocían lo suficiente a su amigo como para no hacerlo. De todos modos, Eriol lo había dicho… “pronto lo sabremos”.

\- Disculpadme – dijo de repente dejando de mirar a la botella – Nakuru, Yue, os importaría venir conmigo un momento. – preguntó mirándolos con un deje de incomodidad y preocupación. Ambos guardianes asintieron y comenzaron a levantarse mientras algunos los miraban preocupados y otros como Kero y Touya, desconfiados.

\- ¿Qué está tramando ahora? – le preguntó Touya enfadado a Kero y Spinel, quien se había acostado junto a Touya una vez que Eriol y los guardianes habían entrado en la casa.

\- No sé – dijo Kero mirando preocupado a Spinel, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Spinel, ¿tú tampoco lo sabes? – preguntó Sakura preocupada mientras se aferraba al brazo de Tomoyo, que se había sentado junta a ella cuando Nakuru se fue. Este volvió a negar mientras Kero, Touya y Shaoran lo miraban desconfiados.

\- No sé qué quiere – dijo al ver con la cara que lo miraban estos tres – y si lo supiera, tened por seguro que tampoco os lo diría.

\- Gracias, eres de tanta ayuda como este – contestó Touya refiriéndose a Shaoran que seguía sentado a su lado.

\- ¡Hermano! – le regaño Sakura antes de que Shaoran le contestara.

\- Spinel, - intervino Tomoyo tranquilamente – sabemos que es tu amo y nunca dirías nada sobre sus asuntos, pero entiende que esto le afecta también a Yue, y Yue es el guardián de Sakura.

\- Lo entiendo – contestó – pero aun así no puedo decir nada.

\- De acuerdo – siguió Tomoyo haciéndole una señal a los demás para que no intervinieran – ¿puedes decirnos solo si se trata de algún tema sobre la luna?

\- Posiblemente – contestó el guardián tras un breve silencio – pero ya os he dicho antes que no sé de qué se trata.

\- Seguramente diga la verdad – decidió ayudarlo Kero – ya lo conocéis como es, él rara vez cuanta algo.

\- Pero hace un momento estaba bien, bueno normal – dijo Meiling haciendo una mueca – y de repente se puso serio mientras miraba la poción.

Kero y Spinel se miraron mutuamente durante un largo rato y luego miraron a todos los demás que seguían esperando una respuesta de los guardianes.

\- Él siempre ha sido así – dijo al fin Kero encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Spinel le asintió.

\- Siempre respondéis lo mismo – dijo Shaoran molesto, mientras que Touya y los demás asentían no muy convencidos con la respuesta de los guardianes.

\- Pero es la verdad – dijeron al unísono ambos guardianes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUARÁ…  
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, es la primera parte del capítulo entero.  
> Ya tengo ganas de escribir qué quiere Eriol de Nakuru y Yue...  
> Espero no demorarme mucho es subir la continuación.  
> AVANCE:  
> Eriol les indicó que entrarán a su despacho y tomaran asiento.


	11. Primer contacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. :( Pero ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena.   
> Como propósito para este 2018, me gustaría terminar el fic, aunque sé que aún queda bastante. :3

Eriol les indicó que entrarán a su despacho y tomaran asiento. Ambos guardianes se quedaron junto a la puerta observando fijamente la gran mesa donde era más que evidente que se encontraba ese maldito libro custodiado por varias barreras, pero aun así los guardianes podían notar su presencia.

\- ¿Es tan desagradable? – preguntó Eriol detrás de ellos. Los dos guardianes decidieron no contestar de inmediato, sino que se dedicaron una mirada cómplice antes de girarse y mirar a Eriol que aún permanecía en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no lo notas? – preguntó el guardián de repente. Nakuru miró de inmediato a Yue con algo de miedo, a su vez que Eriol hacía lo mismo que la guardiana, abandonando el gesto serio que llevaba reflejado en su cara desde hacía rato para pasar a mirarlo con un claro gesto de confusión. Acto seguido Eriol simplemente optó por bajar la mirada y mostrar una sonrisa triste, lo que no gustó nada a la guardiana.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le recriminó Nakuru al guardián mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador. Aunque sabía que Eriol seguro le ocultaba cosas, no veía nada justo tratarlo de esa manera en estos momentos. – No ves que no está siendo fácil para él y lo está pasando mal – le reprochó - ¿A Clow también lo tratabas así o solo a mi amo?

\- Nakuru – le advirtió Eriol con cautela mientras Yue fruncía el ceño. Se había pasado haciéndole esa acusación a Yue, y ella lo sabía, pero su amo era más importarte que herir la sensibilidad del guardián. – Yue… - el guardián simplemente bajó la mirada mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

\- Jamás te trataría mal – dijo en un susurro tras un momento de silencio sin apartar la vista de algún lugar aleatorio del suelo del despacho.

\- Lo sé – contestó Eriol en el mismo tono que el guardián. Sin embargo, Nakuru fruncía notablemente el ceño mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Yue y se abrazaba sutilmente a su amo. – Por favor, si no es muy incómodo para vosotros… me gustaría que tomarais asiento – dijo mirando su mesa tras un breve silencio. Ambos guardianes asintieron y se dirigieron cada uno a un extremo del despacho.  – Me gustaría que os sentarais un poco más cerca uno del otro – dijo con un deje de sonrisa mirando a ambos lados de su despacho.

\- No quiero estar cerca de él, amo – concluyó la guardiana mientras Yue desde el otro lado asentía brevemente.

\- Eso me parece muy bien – dijo el mago sin ningún atisbo de diversión, lo que inquietó a los guardianes que se miraron mutuamente. – Pero… de verdad, me gustaría que ahora os sentéis más cerca uno del otro.

Ambos guardianes se volvieron a mirar sin entender por qué ese empeño para que ahora estuvieran juntos… pero luego no. Sin embargo, Nakuru le hizo un gesto a Yue para que se acercara a ella, ya que había sido la que había elegido el extremo del despacho donde estaba el sofá. Yue tardó un momento en moverse, pero al fin se acercó y tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sofá, lo más lejos que podía de la guardiana, quien ocupaba el otro extremo. A pesar de esta tensa situación, Eriol no podía evitar evocar una pequeña sonrisa… sus amados guardianes eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales.

\- Eriol, - habló Nakuru sacando al mago de sus pensamientos - ¿te parece bien así? – preguntó mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reojo a Yue, quien también parecía esperar una orden más concreta por parte del mago. Eriol solo ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras hacia una pequeña mueca.

\- Me conformaré – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para acercar un pequeño sillón.

\- Amo dinos que necesitas – dijo Nakuru incorporándose del sofá hasta tocar la mano del mago.

\- Necesito a Ruby Moon – dijo tras cavilar unos segundos.

\- Me transformaré entonces… - pero fue detenida por la mano de Eriol antes de que se levantara.

\- No hace falta – la interrumpió ante la mirada atónita de ambos guardianes. – quiero decir, que necesito que me escuches como Ruby Moon aunque prefiero que permanezcas en esta forma – dijo mirándolos a ambos – Aunque no pueda notar la energía del libro, me he dado cuenta que en vuestras verdaderas formas lo sentís más fuerte – hizo una pausa para mirar a Yue que le asintió brevemente – Yue sé que tú ahora mismo te sientes incómodo con la presencia del libro, lo noto… eso por lo menos sí soy capaz de percibirlo aún – hizo una pausa aunque su voz reflejaba tristeza – mucho más incómodo que ella.

\- Pues que se transforme entonces – sugirió Nakuru con la voz de Ruby. Sin embargo, Eriol y Yue le negaron con la cabeza.

\- La conexión que tienen Yukito y Yue no es la misma que la tuya – le explicó Eriol – aunque ellos sean la misma esencia y ahora puedan comunicarse entre ellos, no piensan igual ni tienen los mismos conocimientos y recuerdos como tú. No pueden tener una fusión tan rigurosa. – la guardiana le asintió comprendiendo la explicación de su amo, aunque ella no desearía estar en esa compleja situación nunca… a pesar de que por lo menos ahora se pudieran comunicar entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? – preguntó Yue mientras miraba fijamente el lugar de la mesa donde se encontraba el libro guardado en uno de sus cajones – sabes que nos afecta y no nos es agradable – continuó a su vez que pasaba a mirar al mago frente a él.

\- Necesito que me digáis que sentís cuando estáis cerca el uno del otro – reveló de repente el mago. Esto hizo que los guardianes se tensaran y lo miraran fijamente mientras comenzaban a moverse más hacia los extremos del sofá, con el fin de alejarse lo máximo posible del otro. Ante tal reacción Eriol fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada, lo que no gustó nada a ambos guardianes que se sentían realmente incómodos en ese momento.

\- Eh! No hace gracia amo – defendió Ruby Moon.

\- Os lo habéis tomado mal vosotros solos – contestó el joven mago sin poder reprimir su risa – lo que os acabo de preguntar es bastante serio – les comunicó consiguiendo volver a guardar la compostura.

\- ¿Quieres decir a nivel mágico? – preguntó la guardiana lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Yue. Eriol les asintió serio. - ¿Normal?

\- Como siempre… - contestó Yue encogiéndose de hombros sutilmente.

\- Por favor, necesito que os concentréis – insistió Eriol. Ambos guardianes se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué contestar y sin saber qué hacer. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué debía buscar y si realmente iban a encontrar algo inusual a parte de la energía que emanaba del libro.

\- Amo, necesitamos que seas más específico – contestó Ruby. Eriol solo suspiró.

\- Para poder ayudaros, en lo que me sea posible, - hizo una corta pausa resignado por su debilidad - necesito que me digáis, por favor, qué sentís ahora cuando estáis tan próximos el uno del otro. – Ambos guardianes se miraron desconfiados, este tema no iba a ser nada agradable para ninguno de los presentes. - Por esa razón he querido que os sentarais cerca.

-Era eso entonces… - dijo Yue en un susurro mirándose las manos antes de levantar la vista y observar a Eriol con preocupación.

\- Una visión… - le completó Ruby mirando de repente a su amo con la misma preocupación en el rostro que Yue.

Eriol, en cambio, esta vez no sonrió. Suspiró pesadamente y miró la alfombra bajo sus pies, aquella decorada con preciosos motivos lunares, aquella luna que tanto amaba. El mago asintió una vez mientras notaba las miradas fijas de ambos guardianes posadas en su persona.

\- No era exactamente una visión – dijo preocupado tras unos segundos de meditación mientras intentaba, sin éxito, poner en orden sus ideas.

\- ¿Entonces? – decidió preguntar Ruby tras un momento de contemplar el rostro serio de su amo. Ambos guardianes sabían que no debían preguntar sobre las visiones, pero era evidente que Eriol necesitaba comentar lo que le había ocurrido.

\- Era… era… - por más que intentara buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que había visto no lo conseguía. Ese era el problema de todo aquel que tenía el don de la clarividencia, lo más complicado no era entenderlas sino expresarlas con palabras.

\- Amo… - intervino Ruby en un susurro mientras se acercaba a tocar la mano apretada en puño de su creador. No era agradable verlo en ese estado de frustración. – Yue... – lo llamó sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, sabía de Yue podría ser de ayuda.

\- Puedes contarnos qué era, si no era una visión – le habló Yue suavemente mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a Ruby Moon para estar más cerca de la reencarnación.

\- ¿Imágenes? – respondió aun dudando pero algo más relajado al cabo de unos segundos, mientras levantaba la vista para mirar a los guardianes que se habían colocado muy próximos a él. Ambos guardianes se miraron mutuamente, y a pesar de darse cuenta de su proximidad no se apartaron.

\- ¿Nos preguntas a nosotros? – intervino la guardiana pensativa pero con un claro deje de diversión. Eriol solamente sonrió divertido.

\- Sí, eran imágenes – confirmó algo más seguro dirigiendo la mirada a Yue – gracias a ambos. No es fácil esto. – los aludidos asintieron al unísono.

\- Tú, sigue preguntando – le ordenó Ruby a Yue sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Ruby no seas tan brusca – le recriminó Eriol al ver cómo Yue se había quedado perplejo ante tal mandato. Y el joven mago conocía suficiente el carácter de ambos como para saber seguro que algo así podría originar una pelea entre los guardianes, y lidiar con ello no era lo que realmente le apetecía en este momento. – A pesar de las malas maneras de Ruby, - le dedicó un mirada recriminadora - os pediría que me preguntéis si me vuelvo a bloquear.

\- De acuerdo – dijeron al unísono, hecho que no gustó a ninguno de los dos guardianes. Eriol en cambio les dedicó una sonrisa.

\- A ver… intentaré organizar mis ideas mientras intento contároslo y que lo entendáis – los guardianes le asintieron mirándolo fijamente – Estaba yo… acaba de coger la botella donde había guardado la poción… – hizo una pequeña pausa intentando recordar.

\- En ese momento te quedaste pensativo – le informó la guardiana, lo que hizo que Eriol hiciera una pequeña mueca y asintiera.

\- Imagino… - dijo con pesadez – Estabais hablando sobre el funcionamiento de la poción mientras yo observaba el líquido.

\- ¿Nos estabas escuchando en ese momento? – intervino Yue confundido. Por lo que Tata le había explicado tanto a él como a Kerberos, cuando un mago tenía una visión normalmente no solía percibir nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Sí… os estaba escuchando perfectamente – dijo frunciendo el ceño – por eso sé que no era una visión.

\- ¿Qué eran las imágenes? – preguntó Ruby, aunque por la cara de frustración y confusión de su amo no había sido una buena pregunta – Quiero decir, que si se movían o algo.

\- No… no se movían – contestó pensativo – eran como fotografías, como esas que describen secuencias – hizo una pausa para mirar a los guardianes. Sabía que no era la mejor manera de explicarlo pero no encontraba otra mejor. Ambos guardianes le asintieron confirmándole que lo habían entendido, lo que tranquilizó al joven mago. – Lo que sí que es curioso es que no lo estaba viendo en mi cabeza, como es normal en una situación así, sino que estaba viendo estas imágenes dentro del líquido…

\- Por eso lo mirabas tan atentamente – dijo Ruby Moon echándose hacia atrás en el sofá como si estuviera a punto de descubrir el enigma, lo que sacó una sonrisa de la reencarnación.

\- Eriol – habló Yue aún en la misma postura.

\- Quieres saber qué vi en esas imágenes – afirmó Eriol tranquilo con una sonrisa a la vez que Ruby se incorporaba bruscamente y miraba fijamente al guardián sentado solo a unos centímetros de ella.

\- Eso no se pregunta – le reprendió a unos diez escasos centímetros de la cara de Yue. Justo en ese momento, al sentir tal proximidad Yue se giró bruscamente hacia la guardiana. Eriol los observaba cómo iban cambiando sus reacciones, pero notó algo, fue justo un segundo, pero lo había notado, y ellos también. Ambos guardianes se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron y volvieron a su lugar inicial a cada uno de los extremos del sofá.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – fue Yue el primero en hablar aún con la respiración agitada mientras se aferraba al brazo del sofá.

\- ¿Qué fue…? – fue lo único capaz de decir la guardiana mientras intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada, lo que el sofá le permitía, de Yue. Una simple mirada entre ellos fue suficiente para entender que ninguno de ellos sabía que acababa de ocurrirles.

\- A esto es a lo que me refería hacía un momento. – intervino por fin Eriol. Su voz resonó en todo el despacho, aunque seguía siendo tranquila y suave no podía excluirse el tono de preocupación. - A la proximidad.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿qué es lo que has visto… en esas imágenes? – habló Yue molesto, aun con la respiración algo agitada. Le había seguido el juego desde que habían llegado a Londres como cuando vivía con Clow… pero esto había sido demasiado para el guardián. Ruby Moon, en cambio, esta vez no le recriminó que le hubiera preguntado por lo que había visto ya que ella se sentía igual o incluso más enfada que Yue.

\- Simplemente vi – hizo una pausa para observarlos a ambos – que la proximidad no será agradable para vosotros.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – inquirió Ruby Moon enfadada - ¿Es malo que estemos cerca? ¿Para qué lo has hecho venir entonces?

\- Ruby tranquila – intentó hablar el mago lo más calmado posible. Aunque Yue no había intervenido estaba claro que estaba tan enfadado como ella – No he dicho en ningún momento que sea malo que estéis cerca el uno del otro… solo que os afectará, no sé cómo, pero que lo notareis. Es lo único que sé. – hizo una pausa para observarlos, pero era evidente que no se encontraban en un momento de ser razonables. – Eso es lo que llevo viendo desde hace un tiempo, y lo que he visto en las imágenes… es por culpa de la Luna que hace que las mismas energías necesiten estar unidas – intentó tranquilizarlos – O eso creo yo – concluyó al ver las caras de terror que mostraban ambos guardianes. Hizo una pequeña pausa para intentar averiguar qué había dicho que había hecho reaccionar así a los guardianes. - ¿Qué he dicho que sea tan malo como para que reaccionéis así?

\- Has dicho que la Luna hará que nuestras energías “necesiten” estar unidas – dijo Ruby tapándose la cara mientras ponía cara de terror e intentaba no llorar. Yue, en su lado, cada vez estaba aferrado con más fuerza al sofá.

\- No… no… no quise decirlo para que sonara tan mal – intentó Eriol tranquilizar a los guardianes – solo vi como si vuestras energías tuvieran la necesidad de orbitar hacia una fuerza mayor… por eso mismo estoy intentando de todas las maneras posibles averiguar qué es.

\- ¿La luna? – preguntó temerosa la guardiana pero algo más tranquila.

\- Sí – contestó Eriol – eso sí estoy seguro. Que es energía procedente de la Luna.

\- ¿Y por qué no debemos estar entonces juntos?

\- Sí podéis estar juntos… o no lo sé – Eriol hizo una mueca – como no sé de qué se trata prefiero que mantengáis las distancias. Lo que sí sé seguro es que entrada la noche lo notareis. – miró a Yue que no había hecho ningún movimiento en todo este rato. - ¿Yue que te preocupa tanto?

\- Touya – contestó simplemente.

\- No creo que a él le afecte esto – intentó tranquilizarlo Eriol sinceramente.

\- Se va a enfadar – intervino muy segura Ruby Moon, a lo que Yue asintió dedicándole una mirada. Eriol simplemente no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

\- Procuraremos entonces que no lo haga – les dijo Eriol con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué nos ocurre esto? – preguntó la guardiana desanimada para sí misma. Nada de lo que estaba escuchando le estaba gustando.

\- Son  muchas las entidades que limitan a los seres vivos… - comenzó Eriol pensativo tras hacer una pequeña pausa – ya sean mortales o inmortales. Las leyes de la naturaleza. El flujo del tiempo. El receptáculo al que llamamos cuerpo. Nuestra esencia… aquella que llamamos alma. – continuó hablando más para sí que para los guardianes, mientras cavilaba sus propios pensamientos – Todas ellas son cadenas que atan a todo ser, humano o mágico. – hizo otra pausa, para por fin mirar a los guardianes que habían comenzado a observarlo atentamente – Sí, todas ellas son cadenas que nos conectan entre todos y son imposibles de romper – concluyó respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada verbalmente de los guardianes – Aunque no siempre esta ley se cumple y por motivos del destino… - dijo bajando la voz. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba dando más información de la que debería - Sin embargo… hay una cadena más que sólo los seres humanos pueden manejar a su antojo… - cambió de tema rápidamente, pero ambos guardianes seguían mirándolo atentamente bastante serios esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Ruby mientras veía cómo su amo se levantaba y colocaba el sillón en su lugar de origen, dando a entender que su charla había terminado por el momento. - ¡Amo! – lo llamó Nakuru mientras se levantaba también del sofá y lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Averígualo – le retó algo divertido mientras se giraba a mirar a Yue que no se había movido en todo este rato. Era evidente que el guardián estaba en una profunda conversación privada o peor aún para Eriol, había descubierto o recordado algo debido a su explicación. Eriol era consciente que acababa de decir algo de información que no debía, y que podría hacer que Yue averiguara más cosas que no debiera.

\- Yue – los sacó Nakuru a ambos de su ensimismamiento – ¿vienes?

\- Sí, sí – dijo Yue al cabo de un momento levantándose del sofá mientras miraba fijamente a Eriol.

\- Yue, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó la guardiana curiosa y a la vez algo asustada mientras dirigía miradas a su amo y al guardián sucesivamente. Era evidente que algo sabía Yue. - ¡Eh! – chilló molesta dado que ninguno le echaba cuenta. En cambio Yue solamente negó con la cabeza sin darle mayor importancia lo que hizo que Eriol evocara una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. – Pff… bueno pues si no vais a hablar más cosas interesantes me voy con nuestros queridos invitados – dijo mientras hacía una mueca mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba el libro.

\- Ve si quieres, Nakuru – habló al fin Eriol – prometo no hablar de nada que te pueda ser interesante con Yue – dijo a la vez que levantaba una mano solemnemente, a la vez que Yue enarcaba una de sus finas cejas.

\- Ok! – gritó Nakuru mientras se marchaba dando gráciles saltos por el pasillo.

\- Soy todo oídos… Yue – comenzó Eriol aun parado en el marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, Yue no tenía mucha intención de seguir con una conversación de la que seguramente no quería saber la respuesta. – Por favor…

\- No merece la pena – decidió contestar. Evitar una petición así era algo difícil para él, sobre todo viniendo de quién venía.

\- Me gustaría oírlo – insistió más como una súplica que como una petición. – Estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta que he…

\- Solamente me gustaría saber qué pasa con el libro – lo interrumpió hablando en un susurro. Yue sabía a qué se refería la reencarnación de su amo… eran tan iguales. “Aunque no siempre esta ley se cumple y por motivos del destino…” había dicho hacía un momento, y el guardián sabía lo suficiente para saber a qué se podía referir y eso solo significaba que Eriol tenía más recuerdos de los que les hacía creer.

\- No lo sé…- resopló profundamente – es algo que también me inquieta bastante… Seguro que no nos hará ningún bien a ninguno de los que nos beneficiamos de esta energía – dijo mirando de reojo a su escritorio, donde el día anterior había guardado el libro – Podrías… vigilar a Touya – dijo de repente, pero Yue asintió como si le hubiera encomendado la misión más importante de su vida – aunque aún no ha mostrado ningún signo de que le vaya a afectar… ayer me di cuenta que tiene el poder suficiente como para que sí le afecte…

\- La luna – completó Yue frunciendo el ceño, lo que hizo que Eriol le dedicara una tierna sonrisa. Era más que evidente que su antiguo y más preciado guardián había encontrado a su persona especial y eso lo hacía muy feliz - ¿Qué clases de recuerdos tienes? – preguntó Yue al cabo de un momento pensativo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Eriol confuso. Se recriminó a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia unos segundos pensando en Yue y Touya.

\- Sobre todo en general – contestó Yue tras soltar un pequeño suspiro.

\- Te rogaría que fueras un poco más específico – dijo a modo de broma, pero sabía que era una pregunta bastante seria y comprometida, aunque sus antiguos guardianes merecían una explicación – No lo sé… eso no es algo que pueda saber con exactitud… - le contestó lo más serio y sincero que pudo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – Sé que te refieres a qué clase de recuerdos tengo y cuáles no, de la época en la que era tu amo… de mi vida.

\- No lo sabremos… - concluyó Yue mientras se giraba y salía por la puerta.

\- Yue – lo llamó algo inseguro de lo que iba a proponerle – hay una solución para eso.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó confuso mientras se giraba a observarlo debajo del marco de la puerta, aunque la mirada de la joven reencarnación no era menos confusa que la de él.

\- Pregúntame – respondió sin cavilación.

\- No entiendo – lo miró confuso - ¿qué he de preguntarte?

\- Sobre lo que quieras – contestó pensativo – creo que Kerberos también debería hacerlo. – Yue seguía mirándolo como si estuviera loco, aunque no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el guardián. – Yo también estoy harto de esta situación… nunca se si lo que recuerdo es todo lo que he vivido o solo una parte de ello – concluyó haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

\- Siempre has dicho que existen dos clases de recuerdos –intentó Yue tranquilizarlo.

\- Sí… - contestó Eriol con un atisbo de sonrisa - los recuerdos del corazón y los recuerdos del cuerpo. A veces, aunque el corazón olvide, hay cosas que el cuerpo aún recuerda… y viceversa.

\- Podría resultar – concluyó Yue tras asentirle al mago. – Aunque… no creo que Kerberos sea de mucha ayuda – dijo más para sí mismo mientras sostenía con su mano su barbilla en modo pensativo.

\- Gracias Yue – dijo soltando una pequeña risa mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho con llave.


	12. Touya y el pasado de Clow Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya está algo agobiado. Cada segundo que permanece en Londres más echa de menos Japón. Demasiada magia, demasiada información, demasiados acontecimientos que están por llegar... Pero debe aguantar, por Yue, por Yukito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo, lo tengo subido también a modo de historia independiente en mi página.  
> "Touya y el pasado de Clow Reed" puede verse como una historia independiente, o incluso, como un spin off o capítulo de Hitsuzen.  
> Espero que os guste! Más adelante iré subiendo más capítulos a mi nueva *SERIE* "TOUYA Y EL PASADO"

 

Touya aún estaba planteándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo en Londres, en casa de ese extraño muchacho, junto con toda su familia…

 Ah, sí, había aceptado la invitación con la única misión de acompañar a Yukito, y sobre todo a Yue. Él, la forma originaria de aquel que era su persona especial había sido invitado junto con Sakura, sus amigos y el peluche… a visitar a Hiragizawa y sus guardianes a su mansión en Londres.

 

Solo llevaban tres días en territorio inglés y Touya ya estaba saturado de tantos asuntos mágicos. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto siempre había sido consciente que existía la magia y seres que no eran como él a su alrededor, pero no había estado involucrado en la magia hasta que Sakura transformó todas las cartas del mago ese, al que todos consideraban como si fuera una especie de dios todopoderoso.

Clow Reed… Touya, al igual que todo el planeta, no sabía mucho sobre este mago. A excepción de sus creaciones mágicas, por supuesto, y su principal reencarnación, Eriol. A parte de ser el mago más poderoso que había existido hasta ahora, del amo Clow sólo se sabía que era un mago mestizo, nacido de la unión de Li Ming y Jonathan Reed, herederos de dos de los clanes más poderosos del mundo, China e Inglaterra. Por suerte o por desgracia, su hijo heredó un poder sobrenatural capaz de aprovechar conjuntamente los conocimientos orientales y occidentales, hasta el momento tabú, y plasmarlo en la creación de numerosas cartas capaces de manejar los elementos de la naturaleza y de dos guardianes que las controlaran.

A parte de esto, nadie en el mundo ha sabido jamás sobre la vida privada del mago. Lo único sobre su personalidad, recogida en algunos de los manuscritos guardados en el Clan Li, reseñaban la extraña naturaleza del mago, quien era característico por su serenidad y amabilidad, aunque también en otros textos menos “oficiales” hablaban de él como un hombre caprichoso, impulsivo, arrogante, e incluso, egoísta en algunas ocasiones.

 

Touya vagaba por los pasillo de la mansión Hiragizawa sin un rumbo fijo, solamente buscaba algo de soledad en aquella casa donde todo, para su desgracia, estaba relacionado con la magia.  Decidió entrar en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, un enorme salón con enormes ventanales que daban a un espléndido jardín nevado decorado con preciosas flores de diferentes partes del mundo… “más magia” pensó Touya. Por mucho que buscara, en todas partes había algo que estaba creado o mantenido con magia.

Decidió quedarse un rato en ese salón, por lo menos todos los integrantes de la casa se encontraban en el otro extremo y podría disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad. A pesar de no haber nadie cerca, la chimenea encendida era una buena compañía…

En su mente, aunque ya no estaba pensado sobre el amo Clow aún divagaba sobre su propia magia. Era obvio que su poder había aumentado desde que le dio su energía a Yue, pero jamás pensó que él mismo podría llegar a ser de alguna otra utilidad hasta que llegó a esta casa. Y eso era algo que lo llevaba agobiando desde hacía tres días, pero por encima de todo jamás le diría nada a Yue o a Yukito… esto seguro ya estaba siendo complicado para ellos.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos y en su propia angustia, decidió acomodarse aún más en uno de los grandes sofás junto a la chimenea. Prefirió que iba a ser mejor dejar esos pensamientos por el momento y dormir un rato.

Aunque intentara relajarse, era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel famoso sillón que había acompañado a Clow Reed durante toda su vida por numerosos países, y para su desgracia, ahí lo tenía, en medio de ese gran salón. Tan majestuoso y vibrante como lo hacían ver las llamas de la chimenea, y seguramente se habría visto por siglos.

Touya se incorporó observándolo más fijamente, sabía que era muy privado y nadie debía acercarse, pero no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de acercarse al sillón… como si algo lo atrajera. “La curiosidad mató al gato” fue uno de sus frustrados pensamientos antes de levantarse definitivamente del sofá y acercarse con una excesiva cautela al sillón granate. “No lo toques…” “no debo” “bah… realmente tengo curiosida…”

Justo en el momento de tocarlo Touya sintió cómo todo a su alrededor se convertía en una especie de neblina, lo que hizo que se aferrara aún más al sillón. No tenía claro si eso había sido magia o un simple mareo después de haberse levantado del sofá.

No parecía nada raro a su alrededor… hasta que comenzó a oír un par de voces masculinas cerca de él. En un primer momento pensó que podrían ser algunos acercándose por el pasillo… pero realmente no le pareció la voz ni del mocoso, ni de los peluches, ni por supuesto de Yukito o Yue… aunque tenía cierto parecido con la de Eriol.

Decidió prestar algo más de atención, pero sin soltar aún el sillón. Pero no oía nada… lo que le hacía falta ahora… “fantasmas” pensó aún con un deje de diversión. Pero toda diversión se esfumó en cuanto volvió a oír una de las voces otra vez “…Clow, hijo” había dicho. Ahora sí lo había oído claro, y tenía bastante claro que había sido en ese salón  y que no era ninguna voz conocida.

Touya no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, era algo de lo que estaba más que acostumbrado… pero esa mansión tenía algo que lo inquietaba, y sobre todo si estaba relacionado con magia.

La voz había dicho “ese nombre” junto con “hijo”. No había oído mucho más, pero aunque era un susurro la voz parecía preocupada. Touya no era una persona que soliera meterse en temas de fantasmas, sabía de sobra que era peligroso… pero esto parecía distinto. Optó por prestar algo más de atención a su alrededor, pero parecía todo normal. Echo un vistazo por la ventana… era prácticamente de noche y no había nieve. Seguía aferrado al alto respaldar del sillón intentando entender cómo había oscurecido tan pronto y la nieve… cuando de repente vio de reojo cómo dos figuras se formaban.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente, para contemplar cómo la figura de un señor de unos 50 años se solidificaba en el sofá en el que él acababa de estar recostado y justo al lado de la chimenea aparecía una mujer sentada sobre una butaca tejiendo…

“Lo sé…” contestó la voz algo familiar de antes, ahora más clara…  pero sonó justo debajo de donde Touya estaba sosteniendo el sillón. No era una persona asustadiza… pero lo que vio lo hizo soltar corriendo el respaldar y alejarse lo más que pudo de ese maldito sillón.

Una vez que consideró que la distancia era prudentemente segura, intentó tranquilizarse y mirar a su alrededor de repente extrañamente vacío y silencioso. Se acercó con cautela a la ventana, donde volvía a ser por la tarde y el jardín estaba otra vez nevado con aquellas extrañas flores que no deberían estar ahí en esta época del año.

Se sentó en el antepecho de la ventana intentando poner en orden sus ideas, dudando entre si decírselo a alguien o volverse a Japón lejos de esta locura de casa. Pero, tras un momento de indecisión, Touya se percató que a diferencia de todas sus experiencias… estas personas no se habían percatado ni un segundo de su presencia.

Touya no era curioso tampoco, sabía que ser curioso en su situación podría traerle problemas tanto a él como a su alrededor… pero había visto al amo Clow sentado en su sillón, justo apoyado en el respaldar que él sostenía. Lo había tenido claro, no era Eriol, no, no lo era. Aunque solo lo vio unos segundos, fueron suficientes para apreciar cómo este era más alto y más mayor que el adolescente… pero el parecido había sido inconfundible. Además, había visto el retrato de Clow el día anterior en otro de los grandes salones de la mansión, por lo que no había duda, acababa de ver a Clow Reed y no parecía ser en este tiempo.

 

A pesar de todos sus conocimientos y experiencias, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero sentado en la ventana no podía quitar la vista de aquel sillón, que seguramente le había dejado ver una escena del pasado, del pasado de Clow Reed.

Pensó en Eriol, a él seguramente no le gustaría que otros vieran su pasado… “bueno el pasado de su vida anterior”, pensó Touya cada vez más decidido a volver a acercarse a ese extraño y antiguo sillón. Además, había otra cosa… algo que preocupaba a esa gente que acababa de “espiar”, y a lo mejor con suerte, podía descubrir algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente.

 

 

Tuvo un momento más de cavilación en aquel lugar seguro de la ventana antes de tomar valor y dirigirse de nuevo al sillón. No sabía qué había hecho antes, lo único que él sabía era que lo había tocado. Y realmente no perdía nada por volver a intentarlo.

Tocó nuevamente el respaldo del sillón. Esta vez no pasó nada, pero decidió esperar. Echó una mirada rápida a la puerta, lo último que quería Touya era que alguno de “sus amigos” entraran en ese momento y lo vieran aferrado al respaldar del valiosísimo sillón del amo Clow. Eso supondría muchas preguntas de las cuales él no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Pasaron unos segundos más sin ocurrir nada “sobrenatural” y Touya estaba ya arrepintiéndose de su elección. Se estaba empezando a sentir ridículo sujetando de esa manera él sillón, pero esa extraña niebla de antes volvió a sobresaltarlo de nuevo.

Para esta vez se concienció el mismo que pasara lo que pasara o viera lo que viera no podía soltar el sillón, o todo desaparecería de nuevo… y quien sabe, quizás no volvería a ocurrir más. No, no podía permitirlo, sabía que en cierto modo esto que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero debía hacerlo.

Ahora, las figuras se materializaron más rápido. Touya, a pesar de su inquietud, respiró hondo y se concentró en intentar prestar atención a su alrededor. Por el momento nadie hablaba, pero seguían las mismas personas enfrente de él. Era consciente que seguramente el amo Clow se encontraba sentado en el sillón que él sujetaba, pero aún no estaba preparado para mirar hacia abajo. No sabía por qué, pero quizás estaba demasiado condicionado por las historias sobre él y cómo todo el mundo lo consideraba como un ser superior al resto de los mortales, y eso lo inquietaba.

 

De repente, la mujer dejó su quehacer a un lado y se levantó del sillón que ocupaba junto a la chimenea, sacando a Touya de sus pensamientos. Por un segundo pensó que lo estaba viendo allí parado en mitad del gran salón justo detrás del alto sillón. Pero no fue así, su atención se desvió hacia la persona que estaba justo debajo de Touya… para su desgracia. No le quedó más remedio que mirar al fin hacia abajo, y allí estaba, aquel hombre al que todos veneraban… aunque ahora que Touya lo observaba desde esa perspectiva… parecía una persona normal. Mientras más lo observaba más iba encontrándole cierto parecido con su padre y sobre todo con Hiragizawa. La mujer estaba diciéndole algo al mago, pero no estaba prestando atención, su mente estaba divagando sobre el parecido de su padre y el muchacho, sus reencarnaciones.

“Hasta mañana” había dicho la mujer, haciendo que Touya dejara de pensar en su padre y Eriol. Sí, acababa de llegar a una conclusión, si el alma de este hombre eran las almas de sus reencarnaciones… no debería preocuparse tanto. Bueno, de todos modos, iba a estar atento a partir de ahora.

Observó cómo la mujer se dirigía hacia el hombre del sofá y le daba un tierno beso. No sabía quién era… pero lo que sí tenía claro es que era claramente de descendencia china, y el hombre al que acababa de besar… no había duda alguna de que era europeo. A decir verdad, la mujer le había recordado a esa vez que acompañó a su hermana a Hong Kong y conoció a la madre del mocoso, Li Yelan.

Cada vez lo tenía más claro, estos dos debían ser los padres de Clow Reed, Li Ming y Jonathan Reed.

Una vez que la mujer salió por la puerta, el hombre se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su hijo con una mirada cómplice “tu madre tiene una personalidad bastante parecida” había comentado mientras le quitaba el vaso a Clow y lo volvía a llenar con más whisky. 

Clow aceptó de nuevo el vaso asintiendo mientras le daba un largo sorbo. “Ya sabes que Yue puede ser… frío, para empezar” dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza, llenando su propio vaso.

Yue, había dicho “Yue” ese hombre. Touya se aferró con más fuerza al sillón como si la conexión se fuera a perder si no lo hacía. Sabía seguro que el hombre mayor debía ser el padre de Clow, Jonathan… pero qué tenía que ver Yue, qué le había pasado. Touya se tensó, un sentimiento protector lo invadió, quería saber qué le ocurría a Yue, pero obviamente sabía que este no era su tiempo y ni siquiera el guardián lo conocía.

Siguió observando con el ceño fruncido la escena frente a él. Jonathan había vuelto a su asiento. Clow, no había dicho palabra en todo el rato que llevaba allí, simplemente bebió de un trago el whisky que quedaba en su vaso, tensando la mandíbula por el amargor del alcohol mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su padre, tampoco había vuelto a hablar seguramente esperando una respuesta de su hijo. Touya en cambio estaba empezando a impacientarse de tanta tensión silenciosa.

 “Simplemente parece tan… temperamental, me preocupa”, admitió al fin Clow. Touya vio desde su perspectiva, cómo estaba intentado ser sutil pero su cara reflejaba un profundo dolor. Lo vio toser discretamente detrás de su mano, parpadeando varias veces intentando contener algunas lágrimas.

Seguramente el padre de Clow, frente a él, no estaba viendo el estado de su hijo, pero Touya lo tenía justo debajo y jamás se hubiera esperado contemplar tal momento. En ese momento, aún no sabía qué le había pasado a Yue, pero ver al mago en ese estado le hizo sentirse bastante incómodo, no sabía en qué momento había sucedido pero… estaba viendo claramente a su padre reflejado en el hombre que tenía debajo.

“No me preocuparía hijo. Déjalo enfadarse, gritar un poco, y tranquilizarse por sí mismo; él está pasado por mucho, ustedes dos lo están…”.

“Yo solo… no creo que sólo esté enfadado. Esta no es la forma habitual de Yue de decirme que está molesto… eso normalmente involucraría pequeños detalles en su comportamiento, pero no… esto”. Su padre soltó una risita detrás de su vaso, sus ojos azules brillaban al recordar la cara de su hijo ante la reacción de Yue hacía una hora. Touya se moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que había pasado… estaba preocupado por Yue, pero la risa del señor Reed lo desconcertó. “Parecía… nervioso. Asustado”.

Su padre asintió, escuchando en silencio. "Bueno, por supuesto que está nervioso” hizo una  pausa para observar a su hijo que permanecía con la mirada fija en el vaso vacío. “Ambos lo están. Él nota tu nerviosismo y sabe por lo que es… ” en ese momento Clow levantó la mirada con incredulidad y Touya se estaba desesperando por la falta de información.

Clow no respondió, simplemente en su intento de ocultar su nerviosismo le volvió a dar otro trago a su vaso prácticamente vacío. “¡Bueno, él debería simplemente decírmelo!” dijo al fin algo irritado más para sí mismo que para su padre. Suspiró. Bajó la mirada hacia los hielos solitarios del vaso que repiquetearon cuando estiró el vaso para que su padre lo llenara de nuevo.

“No… bueno… yo debería saberlo de todos modos” rectificó en voz baja, mirando su copa llena nuevamente. Aún no era capaz de mirar a su padre. Se sentía… extraño, honesto, algo abatido y casi avergonzado, y Touya era capaz de percibirlo desde su posición.

Touya suspiró, no sabía en qué año estaban pero sabía que cuando Clow creó a los guardianes ya era bastante viejo (para un humano normal), un mago que superaba con creces a cualquier otro, pero delante de él estaba viendo a un hijo buscando a su padre para recibir apoyo, consejo y orientación. Al igual que él, veía a un hijo que admiraba a su padre y a pesar de no poder contarle todas sus preocupaciones lo tenía ahí en el momento indicado para pedirle ayuda.

“¿Crees que debería subir y hablar con él primero?” Touya volvió a prestar toda su atención en Clow, si se iba… él iba a tener que quedarse allí plantado agarrado al sillón.

"¿Qué? No, demonios no. No esta noche al menos.” dijo su padre, dirigiéndose lejos de esa idea rápidamente. "Mañana, sin embargo, sí. Haz algo bueno por él. Y solo escúchalo, maldita sea. Caminas tanto con la cabeza en las nubes, Clow, y te pones tan ocupado con los caprichos que actúas antes de pensar a veces".

“Maravilloso consejo de un hombre que me dio una bofetada tan pronto como entró por la puerta de mi casa”, Clow se sonrojó oscuramente. Su padre bajó su copa y señaló con un dedo firmemente en la dirección de su hijo.

“Clow Alexander ni siquiera comiences”, dijo con una pesada advertencia en su voz. “Sabes lo que sentía por ese chico el día que lo conocí. Pusiste demasiado empeño en él, y solo estaba protegiendo a Yue” hizo una pequeña pausa reflexiva “¡Maldito seas! ¡Y otra vez vas a huir!”.

“Pasé 3 años planificando su creación, padre, y toda una vida deseándolo, no fue un capricho”, Clow trató de defenderse, pero podía sentir sus hombros cayendo un poco bajo el regaño de su padre. “Y… no estoy huyendo. Debo ir”.

Su padre negó con la cabeza, rubios mechones cayeron sobre sus hombros. “Clow, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Lo hiciste hermoso porque pudiste, humano, porque pudiste. Y él te necesita, más que los demás, y no estabas preparado para eso, lo sé mejor que nadie. Vi lo débil que se sentía sin ti, y no sabías que eso pasaría” hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo al que cada palabra le estaba sentando como una puñalada “y ahora vuelves a decirle, tan deliberadamente, que os volvéis a Japón...”.

Touya estaba estático como nunca lo había estado en su vida, no se atrevía ni a pestañear, incluso tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar. Jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras… realmente quería saber qué le había pasado a Yue. Aquella vez… ahora, por lo que había podido entender… el guardián no quería simplemente ir a Japón.

“Suenas como Kerberos” escuchó Touya decir a Clow en un susurro. Volvió a mirarlo incrédulo con un deje de sonrisa. Eso era una reacción algo infantil para un hombre de su estatus. Ahora Touya estaba algo más relajado y dudó unos segundos antes de soltar una de sus manos que le permitiera situarse al lado del mago y observar mejor.

Clow deshacía el nudo que ataba su cabello nerviosamente, mientras su padre lo observaba con una sabia sonrisa. “Él es la voz de la razón en esta casa de locos, y el único capaz de decirte lo idiota que llegas a ser a veces, hijo”. Touya intentaba aguantarse la risa, no sabía si lo iban a oír si hacía ruido, por ahora solo tenía claro que no lo veían. Se sentó en el suelo junto al sillón y junto a Clow, mientras se aferraba al brazo del sillón. A pesar de la preocupación, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

“Lo hice a tu imagen y semejanza, padre” dijo a modo de burla. Pero tanto Touya como Jonathan sabía que lo estaba diciendo, en cierto modo, totalmente enserio. Touya no conocía al señor Reed, pero en el rato que llevaba ahí se había percatado de la voluntad bulliciosa que compartían él y el guardián solar. 

“Bueno, Kerberos tiene razón; siempre ha sido bueno cuidando a su hermano menor, Clow, que es todo lo que trato de hacer. Cuidado con Yue ... lo quieres, y hace tiempo que entiendes lo que significas para él, emocionalmente, mágicamente ... No estoy aquí para decirte nada que no sepas, solo pienso que podrías hacerte recordar de vez en cuando, hijo, que Yue te necesita mucho más de lo que un hijo necesita a su padre”.

 

 

Touya miró perplejo a Clow, “significas para él, emocionalmente…” qué había querido decir con eso. Clow eligió beber en lugar de responder. Cambió nerviosamente de postura, sabía a qué complicado tema estaba refiriéndose su “amado” padre, algo que no debería saber nadie “Lo sé… solo estoy esperando el día en que decida que me odia por cómo fue creado”.

Touya seguía sin quitarle ojo, pero su desconcierto cada vez era más inmenso. Siguió observando en silencio a ambos magos, podía de alguna forma entender más allá de las palabras dichas.

Jonathan Reed evaluó a su hijo en silencio, y Clow pudo sentir sus ojos en él. Él nunca le había dicho eso a su padre. En realidad, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, y por una buena razón. Como mago, Clow sabía que las palabras tenían poder. Las palabras tienen magia. Tal vez admitir este miedo no lo haría suceder, pero él no podría saber eso. Clow Reed tenía... una historia, con palabras imprevistas, y ya había hecho suficiente daño, demasiado profundo para arreglarlo.

Touya no sabía cómo estaba pasando, pero estaba entendiendo a Clow, incluso sin este decir palabras… quizás podría ser debido al sillón. Lo miró con cautela, no entendía, pero era obvio que ese sillón había acompañado a Clow toda su vida y ahora le estaba dejando ver a él parte de su pasado… ¿por qué?... era solo un mueble.

“¡Quiero decir…!” Clow continuó algo exaltado sacando a Touya de su ensimismamiento. Vio cómo Clow extendía sus brazos en un intento de justificarse. “Quiero decir, Yue está muy orgulloso de cómo lo creé, deberías verlo cuando tenemos visita o hago alguna reunión…” sonrió ante tal recuerdo, haciendo que Touya frunciera el ceño.

“Él te adora, Clow”, señaló su padre con voz suave. Clow apretó la mandíbula mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba nerviosamente con el extremo de la camisa.

“¿Pero qué pasará cuando se canse de su condición? Yue es algo cínico, y no sé por qué ha decidido ser optimista en este tema… Padre, lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Que podría haberlo creado… diferente. Yo… pude, pero no quería. Lo que Yue es… su magia, pero no su personalidad, fue bajo mi condición, e incluso conociendo sus problemas y limitaciones… su debilidad en la luna nueva, lo cerca que debe estar de mí en esos días... No lo cambiaría, padre. Jamás.” Hizo una pequeña pausa manteniendo los ojos cerrados. “Kerberos dice que soy un viejo egoísta, y sé que lo soy, pero Yue es perfecto para mí”.

Touya lo observaba atentamente memorizando cada palabra de la confesión del mago. Su admisión había rodado libremente por sus labios, seguramente ayudada por el fuerte alcohol que le había dado su padre. Touya podía apreciar a la perfección el miedo de Clow mientras esperaba nervioso la reacción de su padre.

“Nunca pierdas esa actitud, hijo” comenzó con voz profunda pero suave su padre. “No te arrepientas de haber hecho un hechizo, porque si lo hiciste fue porque en ese momento pensaste que era apropiado. Nunca veas a Yue como una creación que buscaba la perfección”.

“…¿padre?” fue lo único que Clow pudo articular. Touya, sentado al lado de Clow, miraba a su padre con gran admiración, “es un hombre muy sabio” pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“No eres un mal hombre, Clow” continuó lentamente, enviando otro vaso a su hijo. “Eres un buen hombre, incluso. Eres cariñoso, eres amable... también eres caprichoso, impulsivo, malhumorado, arrogante, un presumido y, a veces, egoísta.” Clow hizo una mueca con cada golpe contra su persona, pero no hizo nada para defenderse contra las palabras de su padre. “Creaste a Kerberos, y luego querías superarte a ti mismo. Dijiste hace tiempo, Clow, que le diste a Yue todo lo que tenías miedo de probar con Kerberos. Todos se maravillaron de tu sol, y querías que también hablaran sobre tu luna, no lo niegues.” Clow no podía hacer tal cosa, mientras cierta desconfianza iba creciendo dentro de Touya “…egoísta” articuló lentamente sin hacer ruido con miedo a ser descubierto.

“Y…, al final, te admiro por ello, amo Clow” concluyó su padre con una pequeña sonrisa. Touya y Clow miraron a Jonathan parpadeando varias veces mostrando su incredulidad.

“Hiciste que Yue fuera tu idea de perfección. No sé cómo más un mago podría verter tanto amor en su creación, Clow. Lo amabas en el momento en que se metió en tu mente y querías que lo admiraran. Querías que fuera hermoso, para que la gente lo mirara, que fuera inalcanzable para los demás. Y es natural, Clow, que una creación dependa de su maestro; Kerberos lo hace, tus cartas también. No hay forma de evitar eso… son tus hijos”. Touya sonrió mirando a Jonathan, era un hombre admirable, pero en cambio de Clow… no lo tenía tan claro.

“Pero Yue lo es más que los demás, mucho más de lo que la luna necesita ser. Yo… podría haberlo hecho menos dependiente de mí, capaz de separarse de mí, pero no lo hice…” dijo sombríamente Clow mirando fijamente uno de los botones de su camisa.

“Como dije, Clow, eres arrogante, y tú lo eras mucho más después de que lograste crear con éxito a Kerberos. Honestamente, hijo, no hay forma de que Yue hubiera resultado diferente”.

Clow asintió dejando asomar una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en un par de década atrás, cuando tenía a su nuevo compañero, cuando Kerberos estaba dando vueltas alrededor de sus jardines, con palabras, corazón y voluntad, cuando su magia solar llenó la casa tan poderosamente como el calor del sol. Kerberos era la creación más perfecta que Clow había visto, y él lo sabía. Se burlaba de cada uno de sus colegas, mostraba a su nuevo amigo, no podía evitar compararlo silenciosamente con cualquier otra construcción que conociera.

“No me disculpo por mi confianza”, comenzó Clow. “Pero fui una persona desagradable durante un tiempo, incluso algunos no tuvieron ningún problema para decirme eso, y Yuuko rompió una botella de sake sobre mi cabeza.” Concluyó haciendo una mueca pero sonriendo ante el recuerdo. “…Yuuko” Touya había oído ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba cuando.

“¡Claro que te lo merecías!” le reprendió su padre “simplemente no te portas bien con tus amantes, muchacho”. “¿a…amantes?” Touya miraba incrédulo a Clow “Yuuko” eso era, Touya encajó las piezas. Había oído ese nombre antes, Yuuko era una de las… amantes de Clow, pensó haciendo una mueca de asco, pero aún no recordaba cuando lo había oído.

“Ah ¿qué puedo hacer?” se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo... pensé que lo sabía todo, después de que Kerberos estuviera vivo y saludable y fuerte ... pensé que era todo grandioso, así que pensé que Yue debería... reflejar eso. Si yo fuera el poder más fuerte en esta tierra, quería que recurriera a eso tanto como fuera posible. La luna refleja la luz... Solo quería que reflejara… mi… luz". Touya escuchaba de fondo la explicación de Clow, pero realmente le daba exactamente igual, lo que mantenía ocupada su mente era esa tal Yuuko.

“Siempre eras arrogante, Clow, pero por entonces eras un desgraciado vanidoso y podría haberte desheredado por eso más de una vez, sinceramente. Pero eras lo que eras, y Yue resultó ser una maravilla de eso”.

“Lo hiciste”, defendió Clow, pero nada de ese orgullo Reed se reflejaba ya en él. En cambio, había una pesada melancolía en él. “Pero eso fue hace casi 10 años... Yue estaba tan enfermo y débil cuando volví de Tokio, y todavía se pone así a veces en luna nueva, si no me he estado cuidando a mí mismo” hizo una pausa. “…su personalidad es suya, pero... se formó en torno a una necesidad para mí. Debí haber vuelto a Tomoeda con él antes… pero Yuuko…" marcó sus pecados uno por uno, como arrodillado ante un sacerdote en confesión... bebió otro sorbo de whisky, preguntándose cuántos botellas su padre había traído.

Touya unió las piezas, lo recordó, se enfureció, se levantó junto a Clow y lo miró con profundo odio. Yuuko… la bruja de las dimensiones… Kaho le había comentado sobre ella hacía un tiempo. Japón, por esa razón Yue no quería ir a Japón… Clow lo dejó solo cuando más lo necesitaba ¿por qué?, por estar con su amante. Yue, para el guardián Clow era su persona más especial… y Touya lo sabía. Había sido traicionado y Touya cada vez se estaba enfureciendo más.

“Clow todos tenemos fallos” dijo calmadamente su padre haciendo que Touya se girara bruscamente a mirarlo, “fallos” había dicho, cómo podía llamar a eso fallo. “Orgulloso o no, eres el mago más poderoso conocido, y eres consciente de eso. Eso es un hecho. Yue es como es. Nació en un momento determinado, de una manera determinada, siendo tu época egoísta, y mejor o peor, él es como es”.

 

“En otras palabras, hiciste ya tú cama, Clow Reed, ahora reposa en ella” contrarrestó Clow con un deje de burla la hipótesis de su padre.

Touya hizo una mueca ante la comparativa, y Jonathan lo estudió tratando de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. “Podría hacer una broma sobre Yue en tu cama, pero teniendo en cuanta su estado actual…” dejó la frase a medias mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Clow en cambio puso los ojos en blanco. “Sé que Yue no es un compañero de cama como otras creaciones de aspecto humanoide” comentó despreocupado a la vez que Clow hacía una notable mueca de asco. “Quiero decir, Clow, mi punto es que gracias a ti Yue es un ser orgulloso y con una sensación de perfección, pero no arrogante. Lo querías perfecto, lo querías hermoso, querías que él se basara en la magia más poderosa del mundo, porque lo amabas, incluso antes de que lo crearas. Le diste amor, sabe lo que es ser amado. Y eso es suficiente para mí”.

“Lo hice…” comenzó Clow en un susurro “Alguna vez apunté que tenía que ser sin error o falta, incluso su apariencia… incluso si era superficial antes los ojos de otro, sería… mi perfección” concluyó con total seriedad.

“Y ahora tienes un guardián que casi te adora, debido a las decisiones que tomaste en su creación. Elecciones hechas tanto de buenas intenciones como egoístas. Hiciste una construcción perfecta que te necesita, Clow, y él es su propia persona ahora. Si no quieres que él te odie y, por extensión, se odie a sí mismo, entonces asume tu jodida responsabilidad”.

Touya parpadeó perplejo ante el cambio repentino de humor, a la vez, Clow se enderezó tan rápido como pudo dentro de la seguridad de su sillón. “… ¿Qué?”

Touya podía notar como la energía del señor Reed se volvía oscura mientras su rostro mostraba total seriedad. Jonathan dejó la botella de whisky a un lado, incluso se levantó a tomar el vaso de Clow de su mano.

“Asume la responsabilidad de lo que hiciste, Clow.” comenzó con tono serio. “No importa que intenciones tenías hace 20 años, no importa cómo lo enojaste hace 15 o que tan enfermo estuvo hace 10. Todo lo que importa en este momento, es… este momento.” hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo fijamente “Lo quiero… tu madre y yo, lo queremos como a un nieto más, y él te necesita Clow. Más que los demás. Él necesita tu magia, tu atención, tu toque, tu poder. Querías una creación que recurriera a la magia más poderosa del mundo y es mejor que proporciones eso, Clow. Yue nunca dejará de necesitarte de esa manera. Incluso si no fueras su amo, incluso si está enojado contigo, o si estás lejos, le debes… todo lo que puedes dar. Conseguiste lo que querías entonces, y todavía lo tienes ahora. Incluso si sus deseos cambian, aún le debes la vida, Clow, ¿me entiendes?”.

Clow Reed permaneció callado bajo el tono áspero y antipático de su padre, pero él asintió con la cabeza, lento y deliberado, reflexionando sobre su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente sus manos. Por supuesto, su padre tenía razón, lo sabía, era solo otra cosa por la que quería permanecer en silencio, como sus temores de que Yue resentiría algún día su naturaleza. Admitir que era demasiado entusiasta, demasiado ambicioso, demasiado orgulloso cuando hizo Yue, no solo hirió su propio sentido de sí mismo, sino que, para Clow, insultó a Yue. Parecía que Yue estaba equivocado de alguna manera, un error, cuando incluso con sus debilidades, Clow solo veía la perfección. Admitir que Yue era más dependiente de lo que necesitaba ser, admitir la imperfección en su amada luna, la imperfección en su… su… persona, y Clow Reed era, hasta el día de hoy, orgulloso.

Touya podía verlo cómo se debatía internamente. Touya no sabía mucho sobre ese tema pero por cómo estaba reaccionando Clow… las palabras de Jonathan debían haber sido la verdad más dolorosa y absoluta para su hijo, dichas sin ninguna piedad. Aunque Touya estaba agradecido a ese hombre por cómo había defendido indiscutiblemente a Yue.

“Sabes, hijo, es algo sobre lo que debes pensar detenidamente, cuánto te necesita y siempre lo hará, porque criar un hijo no es muy diferente.” Continuó Jonathan más calmado viendo lo mal que le habían sentado a su hijo sus palabras, pero todas ellas verdad. “Amas a Yue, amas a todas tus creaciones como si fueran hijos propios, por eso debes pensar en su presente y… futuro”.

“Jamás quise que sufrieran” dijo Clow en un susurro tormentoso. “Ninguno de ellos…”

“Lo sé de sobra. No te juzgo por crear un ser dependiente, Clow. Yue es su propia persona en mente si no en magia. Simplemente no me des una razón para juzgarte sobre cómo lo tratas. Lo amas, y le mostramos a las personas que amamos lo que es mejor para ellos, y para Yue, eso implica recordar lo que él es.” hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo que mantenía la mirada fija en su manos, pero aún era visible la enorme tristeza que reflejaba su rostro.  “No cambies nunca de opinión, Clow. No te arrepientas de cómo fue hecho, no cambies de opinión y desees haberlo hecho diferente, nunca lo veas como algo menos que perfecto. Tus deseos no cambian los corazones humanos, y no te sacará de ser responsable de esta vida que trajiste al mundo... de ninguno de ellos”.

Jonathan no dijo nada más, solamente miraba a su hijo con ojos tristes. Touya levantó la visita para ver cómo un par de lágrimas traicioneras corrían por las mejillas de Clow. El señor Reed tenía razón, todo el mundo tiene fallos, incluso el amo Clow, aunque sus fallos pudieran ser más perjudiciales que los de un humano normal. Touya pensó en ello un momento…, se puso en su lugar, debía ser una carga demasiado grande para llevar… sintió pena de él.

“…los amo más que a mi vida…” dijo entrecortadamente “…jamás permitiré que les ocurra nada” miró hacia el lugar donde Touya tocaba con su mano el sillón, y dejó ver una sutil sonrisa torcida. Touya se levantó de inmediato y se medio escondió tras el alto respaldar del sillón, pero sin soltarlo en ningún momento. No podía permitirse perder la conexión ahora. Puede… puede que Clow se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, pero tenía claro que no lo estaba viendo… Eso, o era un experto en disimular que había alguien a menos de medio metro mirándolo fijamente… Touya no sabía, Clow era un hombre bastante extraño.

“No te preocupes” habló suavemente Jonathan “sé que no volverás a permitir que les ocurra nada. Ni ahora ni cuando ya no estés” lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa que fue devuelta por Clow. Esto era desconcertante pero revelador para Touya… qué dos personas más extrañas.

Jonathan sirvió el último vaso a cada uno, que compartieron en silencio. Clow comenzaba a sentir ya la embriaguez pero no era suficiente para amortiguar las palabras de su padre. Touya esperaba en silencio echado sobre el respaldar del sillón. Ninguno habló. Clow había dejado su vaso medio vacío entre sus piernas mientras mantenía sus manos en los reposabrazos con los ojos cerrados… era un personaje muy extraño, en cambio, Jonathan se levantó mientras terminaba su último trago y se dirigió hacia su hijo, le dio un beso en la cabeza, le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia la puerta “Habla con él mañana” le aconsejó a su hijo antes de dejarlo solo.

Clow asintió levantándose y acercándose al fuego de la chimenea. Vació el resto de whisky y se dirigió a la puerta. “No sé quién eres… pero si has podido ver este recuerdo que te he dejado es porque puedes cuidar de mis niños… de él.” habló en un susurro antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Touya estaba petrificado, Clow Reed había sabido todo el tiempo que estaba a su lado y le había permitido ver ese recuerdo suyo tan privado… ¿por qué…? No lo sabía, pero algo tenía claro, Clow estaba confiando en él para cuidar de Yue… y de los demás también… pero él no era Sakura ni el dueño de las cartas y los guardianes… No le importaba realmente.

Permaneció unos minutos más en ese tiempo mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Soltó el sillón, y con la neblina con la que había llegado a esa época volvió al presente. Se dirigió a la ventana donde ya había entrado bastante la tarde, casi oscurecía. Miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie. Sonrió.

 

Llegó a una conclusión: no entendía a los Li. Habían divinizado de tal manera a Clow Reed que habían omitido que también era una persona. Todos esos escritos, todas esas historias… ninguna representaban lo que él acababa de ver, un humano con una extraña familia, a la que adoraba, y con una carga y unos problemas superiores a los que cualquier otro mago sería capaz de manejar jamás.

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, pero Eriol Hiragizawa estaba empezando a caerle un poquito mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá os haya gustado!!!


	13. Tomoyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para nuestra desgracia el sábado pasado terminó el anime de Clear Card y hoy no tendremos la oportunidad de volver a ver a nuestros queridos Card Captors durante un tiempo (esperemos)  
> Aquí dejo un nuevo capitulito para hacer más amena la espera del nuevo capítulo del manga...

Era ya entrada la noche Londres. Todos en la ciudad se encontraban listos para pasar esa fría noche de finales de diciembre con sus familias en el calor de sus hogares. En cambio a las afueras, los integrantes de la mansión Reed estaban inquietos.

Eriol les había advertido durante la cena. Esa noche iba a ser el comienzo. A pesar de las numerosas preguntas y malas caras se rehusó a dar alguna clase de detalle sobre a lo que deberían atenerse. Simplemente les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado a aquellos vinculados con esa energía, y bajo ningún concepto salieran fuera de la casa.

Yue, al igual que Ruby Moon, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que había vuelto a su forma original tras la cena. En cambio, Kerberos y Spinel parecían inmersos en una profunda conversación interminable difícil de entender para cualquier otro que no fuera un guardián.

Esta extraña actitud de los guardianes estaba inquietando a todos en la sala. Sakura había intentado hablar con Kero, pero este se rehusaba a hablar con nadie que no fuera Spinel Sun, incluso este se había negado a responder a Eriol. Ambos guardianes solares se limitaban exclusivamente a afirmar que se estaban “preparando” aunque se negaban a dar alguna clase de explicación.

Eriol, antes de disculparse para retirarse a su dormitorio, advirtió a Touya que no se alejara de Yue y no permitiera que durante la noche saliera de su dormitorio, y de igual manera mandó a Spinel Sun a dormir con la guardiana. Kerberos se había dirigido a su dormitorio a regañadientes mientras soltaba algún que otro gruñido por haberle sido prohibido hacer guardia en el dormitorio de Yue. Eriol le había asegurado que con Touya era suficiente y hoy no iba a ser necesaria su vigilancia.

¿Qué iba a saber la reencarnación? Ese maldito niño solo tenía los recuerdos, no había vivido lo que él vivió hacía 100 años. No le importaba que fuera la reencarnación de su amo y creador, en ese momento solo quería desobedecerlo y largarse con su hermano. Era su deber protegerlo. Se lo había prometido a Clow antes de ser sellado. “Cuídalos. Sé que lo harás bien, Kerberos.” Le había dicho antes de mandarlo a dormir al libro mágico. Y ahora su reencarnación le impedía que cumpliera su última voluntad. “Contradiciéndose así mismo. Maldito loco” pensó mientras un fuerte gruñido se le escapaba entre sus enormes dientes.

\- Kero, ¿qué te preocupa tanto? – preguntó de repente una voz conocida detrás de él.

\- No estoy preocupado – recalcó mostrándole los colmillos a Tomoyo – estoy enfadado.

\- Como quieras llamarlo – dijo con una pequeña risa mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Meiling - ¿Por qué estás “enfadado” entonces? – el guardián no contestó, simplemente dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Spinel – ya veo.

\- ¿”Ya veo” qué? – se apresuró a preguntar al ver cómo Tomoyo giraba y comenzaba a marcharse hacia la sala donde se encontraban los Li y Sakura. Tomoyo dejó de andar pero no se giró.

\- No está bien que desobedezcas una “sugerencia” de Eriol – comenzó deliberadamente, mientras Kero volvía a gruñir ante la frustración – pero… - hizo una pausa antes de comenzar otra vez a andar – pero en ningún momento te ha “sugerido” que durmieras en tu dormitorio. –concluyó girándose y giñándole un ojo al guardián.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Kero corriendo hacia Tomoyo.

\- No está bien que lo desobedezcas, Kero – continuó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –digo que solo te ha pedido que hoy no duermas con… Yue.

\- No sigo tu malvada y enrevesada mente Tomoyo – suspiró.

\- Quiero decir… que Sakura es tu ama y duerme muy cerca de… ya sabes – reveló entre dientes.

\- Ups… - dijo Kero pensativo mientras una sonrisa malvada dejaba ver sus enormes dientes – eres realmente malvada, Tomoyo. Me serás de gran ayuda con él… - su sonrisa malvada cada vez era más diabólica – por fin, alguien con una mente tan retorcida como la de él.

\- ¡Oye! – dijo fingiendo ofensa, aunque una pequeña risa se le escapó.

\- Gracias Tomoyo, - dijo adelantándose para darle la noticia a Sakura cuanto antes – a partir de ahora acudiré a ti siempre. – dijo girando la esquina – Ja, ja, ja, te arrepentirás por todos estos años… – lo oía Tomoyo alejarse por el pasillo.

\- … sé que estás preocupado por Yue, pero… él tiene a Touya a su lado. – comentó para sí en el silencio del pasillo. – Aunque… - dijo con una pequeña risa – entiendo que te enfades porque “tu rival” sí pueda vigilar a su hermana. De todos modos para eso fuisteis creados.

 

\- Hiragizawa esconde demasiadas cosas – escuchó Tomoyo decir a Syaoran con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba a salón de la primera planta. – Estamos en su casa, nos ha hecho venir hasta aquí, nos avisa de que tengamos cuidado… pero no nos dice de qué ni por qué. – continuó echándole un vistazo a Tomoyo, quien se sentó junto a Meiling en el sofá más cercano de la chimenea.

\- Quizás… - respondió Sakura.

\- Sakura puedes decir que tampoco te parece bien su forma de actuar– la animó Meiling con un pequeño codazo y un giño.

\- No es eso… - continuó mientras todos la miraban – quiero decir…, que quizás no nos quiera preocupar…

\- Ya es tarde para eso – la interrumpió Syaoran, volviéndose a mirar la oscura noche a través de la ventana.

\- Lo sé, - siguió Sakura a la vez que iba junto a Syaoran y observaba también el cielo nocturno – digo “todavía”.

Syaoran vio cómo una leve línea se formaba en su frente mientras contemplaba la oscura noche. Comprendía que el mago podría llegar a ser muy irritante, era algo que ya habían aprendido durante todos estos años… pero aun así tenía molesta incluso a Sakura. En cambio, algo se pasó por su cabeza en ese momento. Giró sobre sus talones observando a la única persona que aún conservaba la calma en toda la mansión.

\- Que nos ocultas – comenzó mirándola fijamente – “Nada” no será una respuesta válida, Daidouji. – la aludida puso cara de póquer.

\- Tomoyo… - susurró Sakura girándose a observarla también, mientras Meiling y Kero la miraban inquisitivamente. Ambos ya se imaginaban que Tomoyo al igual que Eriol también ocultaba información. Era un hecho que su amistad había llegado, durante estos años, a un nivel muy superior. Todos sabían que Eriol le había prestado numerosos libros, tanto de magia como diarios personales.

\- Cuando Eriol me prestó los primeros libros… le prometí que nunca bajo ningún concepto diría lo que contienen. Aunque él no me insistió ni me rogó, sé perfectamente que no le gusta que terceros sepan sobre su vida privada, aunque sea de su vida anterior. – hizo una pausa para mirar a sus amigos. Kero le asintió a la vez que Sakura – lo que sí me hizo prometerle fue si encontraba algo inusual o más extraño de lo normal…, por favor, solo lo comentara con él. – miró a todos – Y… pienso cumplir mi palabra. Lo siento mucho, Sakura, chicos… pero no puedo…

\- Lo entendemos – la apoyó Sakura. Entendió como esta situación no estaba siendo agradable para Tomoyo. Vio como Meiling asintió cogiéndole la mano y aunque Syaoran era más reacio aceptó también la explicación de su amiga. De todos modos él sabía de sobra cómo era Hiragizawa… y aquella vez que le había traído el libro ya le había explicado algo al respecto. Suspiró.

 

 

Tomoyo subió las escaleras, dudando si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien. Recordó el día que llegaron a la mansión e intentó no equivocarse de puerta. Dudó un segundo antes de llamar un par de veces. “Podría estar durmiendo” se arrepintió a la vez que daba el último toque.

\- Adelante – escuchó su voz un par de segundos después. Respiró hondo antes de girar la manilla de la puerta y empujarla levemente hacia el interior. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras al igual que el pasillo, pero a pesar de eso, su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad no pudo ver nada en el interior. – Entra señorita Daidouji – dijo en un susurro pero aún era perceptible el deje de diversión en su voz. Tomoyo volteó los ojos ante el apelativo y entró decidida.

\- Siento molestarte – comenzó dubitativa – ¿te desperté? – preguntó algo apenada mientras aún era incapaz de ver nada en el interior excepto la forma de la ventana a la izquierda. Allí fijó la vista y pudo ver la esbelta figura sentada en una butaca junto a ella, en posiblemente, la parte más oscura de la habitación.

\- No me despertarte, tranquila – pudo ver cómo la figura se movía y comenzaba a brillar algo de su mano – y tu presencia nunca podría molestarme. – dijo con esa caballerosidad inglesa típica de él.

\- Bueno – dijo armándose de valor y acercándose a él mientras rezaba para que no hubiera ningún obstáculo en el camino que la hiciera tropezar – No deberías hacer magia – sugirió una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él y vio cómo la lucecita venía de la llave.

\- No te preocupes – dijo suspirando pesadamente – que la llave brille no supone ningún esfuerzo…, es más, el esfuerzo sería hacer que no brille – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en un sillón que había al otro lado del gran ventanal.

Tomoyo observó la distancia entre el sillón, la ventana y el sillón en el que estaba Eriol. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Eriol y decidida se sentó en el antepecho del ventanal a escasos centímetros del mago.

\- Como quieras – dijo divertido a la vez que soltaba la llave iluminada en el antebrazo de su sillón. Aunque no era mucha luz permitía a Tomoyo ver a Eriol perfectamente en la esquina más oscura de la habitación. Llevaba puesta una bata larga de estilo chino, que posiblemente hubiera permanecido a Clow por su largura. – ¿Te han interrogado ya? – preguntó sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos. Eriol se había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando lo que le provocó un fuerte sonrojo. Para su suerte estaban en casi total oscuridad. – Y… sí, esta bata perteneció a mi antiguo yo… dado que ahora no hacen ropa de esta calidad. – Eriol vio cómo Tomoyo le sonrió, afirmándole que era eso lo que quería saber. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo conociendo a esa chica como para saber con exactitud su gusto por la moda y el conocimiento. Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada y asintió, confirmando la idea de Eriol de por qué había ido a visitarlo a su dormitorio a esas horas de la noche.

\- Lo siento, pero iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano… no es un secreto. – se disculpó el joven mago – Te he dejado muchos de mis libros exclusivamente a ti durante mucho tiempo. – dijo con una mirada que Tomoyo no supo descifrar si era orgullosa o apenada.

\- No, no es un secreto – afirmó - … pero mientras a Kero y a Yue no les moleste que sepa sobre esas cosas…ni a ti… pues es algo que me encanta hacer.

\- Obvio que no me importa – dijo con una pequeña risa – es más, me encanta que quieras aprender y conocer con el fin de poder ayudar – Tomoyo asintió - ¿Lo leíste?

 - Sí.

\- ¿Me ayudarás entonces?

\- En todo lo que me sea posible – afirmó decidida Tomoyo al ver la cara de Eriol.

\- Te subestimas – dijo divertido con una ceja enarcada - sé que serás capaz de grandes cosas en el futuro.

\- ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó Tomoyo siguiéndole el juego.

\- No me hace falta ver el futuro para saber lo inevitable – concluyó el joven con una pequeña carcajada. A pesar de lo cansado que se veía Tomoyo se alegraba de verlo de buen ánimo.

Tomoyo le sonrió mientras se mordía sutilmente el labio. Eriol vio ese detalle. Le encantaba ver a Tomoyo pasárselo bien, y sobre todo él también disfrutaba de su compañía… Una pena que viviera en el otro extremo del planeta.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – la pregunta sacó al muchacho de sus pensamiento. Fijó la mirada y vio cómo Tomoyo se había inclinado hacia él y lo observaba a escasos centímetros. Eriol se rio, se rio como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Por suerte tenía un hechizo para bloquear el sonido fuera. Tomoyo lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero con esa tierna mirada que siempre le dedicaba.

\- Pensaba en que algún día te irás – le contestó con una pequeña mueca pero con total sinceridad. Aún le impresionaba cómo había conseguido estar con esa chica sin ninguna clase de filtros.

\- Todos nos iremos, Eriol – dijo Tomoyo justamente, aunque su mirada dejaba ver que sabía perfectamente a lo que el mago se refería.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? – preguntó con total sinceridad.

\- Oh, lo siento, pero debo refutar su invitación señor Hiragizawa o mi compañera de habitación me buscará hasta dar conmigo y no le gustará encontrarme aquí con usted – defendió mientras la risa no le dejaba continuar. Eriol no se refería a eso pero era gracioso. La sonrisa fue devuelta por Eriol quien no se podía imaginar la reacción de sus amigos si se enteraran. – Buenas noches entonces, Eriol. - Dijo mientras se levantaba del antepecho y le daba un corto beso en la mejilla. – Descansa, por favor.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras se levantaba a acompañarla a la puerta. – Buenas noches, Tomoyo. Y… siento mucho que estés en esta situación. - Tomoyo solo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientas salía al pasillo.

Eriol volvió un rato más a su sillón, ya era tarde, pero la visita de Tomoyo le había quitado la pesadez que tenía desde hacía rato. Sonrió ante el efecto que esa joven era capaz de causarle, pero… debía volver al presente. No iba a ser una buena noche, ni para él ni para los guardianes. Debería estar atento a lo que pudiera ocurrir en un par de horas, por lo que ahora debía descansar todo lo posible. Suspiró y se metió en la cama. Observó cómo la llave aún seguía brillando, aunque ahora un poco más que antes… y eso no era bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentarios!


End file.
